One Week to Live
by emadoll616
Summary: While Castle and Beckett are investigating a case involving a serial killer one of their lives is threatened. This time will the impending danger be enough to make them both admit how much they love each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first published fan fiction ever and I'm really excited and just a tad nervous. So, I don't think this is going to be a super case heavy fic, but I do need it to set the stage so we can get to the more fun parts! So if you stick through a bit of case work in the beginning you shall be rewarded. Anyways, here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Beckett pulled the crown vic up to the curb put it in park and took a deep breath before opening the door to get out. Castle paused briefly watching her prepare herself before clambering out of the car after her.

Both of them could feel the weight of the case. They were heading to meet victim number three. Even though no one wanted to say it they all knew the murderer was still three steps ahead of them and with victim number three he had just slipped into the territory of serial killer.

They ducked under the crime scene tape, Beckett flashing her badge at the uniform, and headed towards Lanie who was crouched down next to the body. They both put on their game faces.

"So Lanie, What have we got?" Beckett asked.

"It's not good news. This is Heather Gavin 29. We've got the same M.O. as the last two victims. Lacerations on the wrists and ankles show she was bound and struggled to free herself. Obviously, same cause of death." She said motioning to a gunshot wound on the neck." Single GSW to the neck that severed both the carotid and jugular. She would have bled out quickly, but it takes a lot longer than putting one in her noggin. If you ask me, he wanted to watch the lights go out."

"Okay thanks Lanie." Beckett said letting out a short sigh before turning her attention to Ryan and Esposito. "Hey you guys, let's canvass for witnesses to see if someone heard or saw something when he dumped the body. And let's also see if her apartment was broken into like the others."

After finishing up at the crime scene Castle and Beckett rode back to the twelfth in silence. Beckett was deep in thought as she deftly maneuvered the busy streets of New York City. Castle knew that the third victim must be tearing her apart. She was punishing herself for not catching him yet.

Back inside the precinct Castle headed to the break room to make both of them some desperately needed coffee while Beckett added the latest victim to the murder board.

He peered through the window and watched her as she scrawled what little information they knew already about victim number three. As inappropriate of a time as it was he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. The marker she was holding fell on the floor and she bent over to pick it up. Castle couldn't seem to remove his eyes from her backside with all sorts of inappropriate thoughts flashing through his head. And just like that someone entered the break room snapping him out of his daze and he quickly finished making the coffee and returned to her side.

A quick smile of appreciation flickered across her lips as Castle handed her her coffee. The two of them began to run through the details of the case.

"What do we know?" Beckett asked.

"We know each victim lived alone." Castle replied

"And they worked long hours which made the break ins easy." Beckett finished

"Each of the break ins were similar in that each room had been destroyed and ransacked, but nothing was taken." Castle supplied

"We know it's about a week after the break in that he kidnaps his victim and holds them for about 12 hours before their bodies are dumped." Beckett said.

"And we know he only kills women…so far" Castle finished.

Picking up the marker Beckett stepped closer to the board. "We know he is patient because he waits a week before he takes them, _and _he has them for 12 hours before he kills them."

Castle nods in agreement and pipes in, "He wants us to find the bodies. He doesn't hide them well, but they are in a location where he remains anonymous and unnoticed. "

"Okay good" Beckett replies," So he wants the attention but he doesn't want to get caught."

When Castle nodded again she scribbled "attention seeking" under the profile of their serial killer.

The next few hours passed without much event. They were working well into the hours of the night, but no one showed any signs of packing up and going home yet. Not even Castle had started whining or playing games on his phone. He knew that she needed him there. Though he also knew she would rather die than admit it out loud.

As time ticked on without any progress the team felt more and more desperate. At midnight they knew their killer had already broken into his next victim's home and they felt the clock begging to tick on the next victims life. No one wanted to have to break the news to another family that their loved one wouldn't be coming home anymore because they hadn't stopped a serial killer yet.

Captain Gates appeared around 1:00 AM and told the team to head home," I want you back here first thing in the morning well rested. You are no good to me like this." And with that she turned on her heel and left.

The team packed up. Castle and Beckett were ready first. They stepped into the elevator and Castle hit the button for the lobby. He turned around to see Beckett leaning against the back wall with her head tilted back and her eyes closed. He cautiously approached her and caught her totally off guard when he ran his fingers gently down her forearm.

Her eyes sprang open and he caught her gaze. His fingers lingered at her wrist trying to soothe her worry," We'll catch this guy you know." He paused and gazed into her eyes in an attempt to show her that they catch this guy together, and frankly that they could do anything together.

"I know." Was all she replied in a soft voice close to a whisper.

He reluctantly removed his fingers from her wrist and stepped away from her as the elevator dinged open. He insisted on giving her a ride home. Claiming to be concerned about her level of exhaustion. And she appreciated it even if they both knew it was just a desperate attempt for each of them to keep the other's company just a little while longer. They drove quietly only making the occasional offhand comment. He pulled up in front of her building and she climbed out of his car.

"Call me when you get inside." He said

"Really Castle..." she said giving him one of her famous looks "I'll be fine...I'm armed" she said as if that would get Castle to back off.

"I _will_ walk you up if you aren't going to call." He shot back at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine" she said reluctantly and closed the car door.

He waited until she was inside the building before pulling out onto the street. He made it less than two blocks before his phone rang. It was her. He answered, "All tucked in for the night detective?"

She didn't answer for a split second and he immediately knew something was wrong. "Kate?" he asked quietly.

"Rick, I need you to come back…my apartment's been broken into … and trashed."

It was the first time he had ever heard fear in her voice.

"On my way." Was all he said has he banged a sharp U-turn and began speeding towards her.

* * *

**Okay so there it is. I have the next few chapter all written out so they should be up in the next few days. I'm quite excited about this and hopefully you liked it.  
**

**Always, Elizabeth**

**P.S. I haven't quite decided if the rating will eventually go up or not...seeming as I haven't written that part yet... I know some authors post the higher rated chapters separately so I will have to think about that one. If you have any suggestions about the ratings or really anything in general feel free to share your ideas with me.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 as promised. I always find a little refresher at the beginning helpful so you get one too. We get a little more Caskett flavor in this chapter…which is quite exciting! Well I'm excited at least. I am also really excited about all the positive feedback I've been getting. It's so much more than I ever expected. I haven't figured out how to reply directly to reviews yet, but thank you very much to everyone who reviewed/favorited(Is that even a real word?)/ added a story alert/just read it. It all means a lot to me and keeps me excited to write more!**

_Castle and Beckett are investigating a serial killer. After a long day Castle drops Beckett off at her place and begins to drive away when he gets her call that her apartment has been broken into just like previous victims of the serial killer they are chasing…dun dun dunnnn…._

Chapter 2

Safe Together

Castle made an abrupt U-turn speeding towards her. His driving was erratic and reckless but he didn't care. He sped into the parking lot and sprinted up the stairs to Beckett's apartment. She was standing outside her apartment holstering her gun when he got there.

"It's clear, he's gone." She said. It was almost surreal. How could this be happening to her? It really hadn't hit her until Castle walked over to her and folded her into his arms and pulled her close. He felt her stiffen a little in his arms before she let out a small breath and relaxed into his warm embrace.

They stood there just holding each other trying to comprehend how the hell this could have happened. She leaned her head against his broad chest and listened to the steady reassuring beat of his heart. There in that moment, against all logic and reason, she felt safe.

She suddenly became hyper aware of their proximity. Their entire bodies pressed against each other. His warm breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. And just like that it was over when they heard the first siren.

They stepped apart from each other both noticing how quickly they had become accustomed to the others body against theirs.

"Here come the cavalry" she said quietly trying not to look him in the eye.

It was only a matter of seconds before they were surrounded by uniforms, Kate knew the massive amount of police officers should make her feel safer, but she just felt much more safe with Castle's arms around her.

A uniform took her statement while her apartment was tapped off as a crime scene. Photos were being taken and prints were being lifted from _her home_. How many times had she seen this at a crime scene, but when it was her apartment it felt intrusive and overbearing. Everything was a blur. The last time she had been on this side of an investigation was when her mother had died. Nothing had really changed since then. It was the same protocol only this time her life was in danger. Memories of Detective Raglan outside her parents apartment flashed through her head.

Castle stood there patiently letting her cope on her own because he knew just how independent she was. He decided that just being there in case she needed him was the best thing to do for her.

It wasn't until Captain Gates showed up about an hour later that she snapped out of it.

"Detective Beckett" she said in her typically stern voice, " I have my best working this case. We can't be sure that this break in is related to your current case, but we aren't going to be taking any changes either. CSU will continue processing your apartment for evidence, but even after they are done you can't stay here. Not until we catch this guy."

"Yes sir." Was all Beckett could respond in a tone less assertive than usual. How was it that this was the second time in three years that she was homeless?

Castle had given Beckett a little space to talk to Gates. Her apparent dislike of him probably wouldn't help the situation.

When Gates left Castle walked up behind her putting his hand on the small of her back and said," Come on let's get some air."

Castle knew outside really wasn't really the safest place to go but he needed to get her out of there and it seemed like the only viable option. They walked together in silence for a while. He wanted to give her a chance to say what's on her mind. But after a little while Castle got the hint that she wasn't going to be the one to strike up the conversation.

He broke the silence, " I want you to come stay with me." He attempted to sound…assertive….like he wouldn't take no for an answer, but this was Kate Beckett he was talking to and he was a little worried about his personal safety if she thought he was trying to take advantage of her.

Beckett looked at him seeing the sincerity in his eyes. How badly she wanted to say yes, but she wasn't ready to admit that she needed him, or his help. And most of all she couldn't put him and Martha and Alexis in harm's way. This guy was after her and she would never be able to live with herself if something happened to any of them, but her mind kept going back to how badly she just needed to be close to him and feel his soothing presence.

"Rick, I can't." she said somewhat unconvincingly.

"You can and you will." He said with a little more authority in his voice this time," My building has the most security already in place and I'm the only person with a guest room, and it's not like you would be imposing on my family. I mean mother is at a retreat with her acting class and Alexis is gone for the week on a school trip the loft is actually pretty quiet without them and it'd be nice to have someone around…" He rambled on and on trying to make his case.

"Castle." She attempted the interject but he just rambled on

"and I'm completely pure in my intentions. I mean, I was perfectly well behaved when we were in L.A. and after your apartment blew up, and I know you sleep with a gun. I will be a total gentleman I swear."

He just wouldn't stop! So she cupped his cheek with her hand, which thank god startled him enough to get him to pause, "Okay fine" she said in an exasperated tone. She was just desperate to make him stop.

"No really I insist you have to….Wait did you just way yes?" he asked a flicker of hope flashing across his face.

She bit her lower lip between her teeth and gave him a small nod trying not to think of all the reasons this could be a terrible idea.

"Oh well then" he said trying to tone down the smile that was tugging at his lips. There just shouldn't be anything about tonight that would make him smile, but yet she gave him a reason to.

"Do you want to head back inside for a while to keep an eye on things?"

"No Castle, I'm exhausted. Let's just head back to your place and start fresh in the morning."

A semi-cheerful," Okay." Was all he dare say afraid if he said anything else she would change her mind.

They both climbed back into the car for the second time that night and sped off towards the loft. They rode the entire way in a comfortable silence. Beckett silently appreciated how much restraint Castle must be using to keep quiet.

As they boarded the elevator they both suddenly felt how truly exhausted they were. Castle quickly mumbled something about spare pajamas and a tooth brush as they walked into the loft. Beckett was glad that he was so considerate because she had totally forgotten that she had nothing to wear.

After double checking the lock on the door Castle showed Kate to the guest room, even though she already knew where it was, he was just trying to make sure she was comfortable.

He gave her a few to settle in while he went to go find those spare pajamas and tooth brush. Beckett flopped onto the bed and kicked off her heels. It felt just as incredibly soft and comfortable as she remembered it being. It felt amazing to lie down and stretch out after working so many hours.

When Castle gently tapped on the door she sat back up. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and came in bearing the promised pajamas and tooth brush. After handing them to her he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

He paused for a brief moment before looking at her and saying," You can think of here as home for as long as you like. We're going to get this case sorted out "

"Thank you so much Rick, for everything." She replied with immense sincerity.

She placed her had on his shoulder before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his check. He closed his eyes trying to memorize the feeling of her lips softly brushing against his skin. When he opened his eyes a few seconds later he didn't stop the soft smile from dancing across his lips before looking at her and saying,

" Always."

She smiled back and he got up and excused himself for the night.

"Now really Beckett, If you need anything I'm right down stairs and I don't mind."

"Castle I'll be fine but thanks." She supplied.

As he left she heard the soft click of the door latching behind him and realized it was the first time she had really been alone since everything had unfolded. She quickly changed into Castle's much more comfortable clothes, a pair of his boxers and a T-shirt. It was like still having him wrapped around her. His clothes smelt like he did. She took a deep breath enjoying the feel of his clothes on her skin before she pulled back the covers and climbed in. As she lay there she was flooded by the events of the day. So many emotions were running through her head until she finally fell asleep.

Castle closed her bedroom door behind himself. He lingered by the door for a brief moment before heading downstairs to his room. Like her he too changed into his pajamas and climbed under the covers thinking about what happened, and more importantly what would come next. At the very least he was glad to have her with him, but he wished that he could do more to protect her. He would do anything to ensure her safety.

Castle was startled awake a few hours later to the sound of a woman's voice crying out," NO!"

For a split second he was dazed. _What's going on?_ He thought. Then his mind jumped to her,

" Kate!" he called out scrambling out of bed hopping to get his feet untangled from the sheets as he stumbled out of his room. He sprinted up the stairs and yanked open the door to her room.

"Kate!" he yelled again.

Looking around the room he found her alone curled into a ball in her bed right where he had left her.

Realizing what was happening he rushed to her side. Sitting on the edge of the bed he firmly grabbed her shoulders attempting to shake her awake. She sat bolt upright still muttering her desperate plea. She grabbed his biceps in an attempt to steady herself. It felt like the entire room was spinning…. Gaining her equilibrium _It was just a dream._ She thought, but she was still shaken. It was just so, so vivid….

She looked at his face and the obvious concern that was etched into it before she let out a sigh of relief and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

Once again she felt safe with her head tucked into the side of his neck, one of his arms around her waist and the other tangled in her hair as if he was protecting her.

They both stayed like that for a long while. Neither wanting to move or give up their proximity to the other. Moments like these in their, friendship?... partnership?... (whatever they were) were rare, and the both felt like they could best protect each other the closer they were. Finally admitting to themselves that they couldn't stay like that indefinitely they pulled apart. She immediately put her hand onto one of his which was resting on his leg. Looking him in the eye she broke the silence saying," Thanks."

It felt like she must have said it a million times since this all began just a few hours ago, but she was so thankful to have him by her side.

Each got caught up in the other's eyes. His clear blue eyes seemed to be pulling her in and he got lost in the deep hazel color of hers.

They kept looking at each other until Kate looked down at her hands in her lap because she felt she just couldn't trust herself not to close the small distance between them, thread her fingers into his hair and kiss her with all her pent up feelings.

_No._ she thought to herself she couldn't do this, not yet.

Castle could tell she wanted to. She may not have even protested if he took the lead and gently pressed his lips over hers, but he was a man of his word. And if she didn't feel ready he would be a gentleman and wait until she was.

He glanced over at the clock 5:00am. This had to be a joke. Oh well, they had to get up in an hour anyways so they might as well just stay up at this point.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

She smiled at him…of course his go to meal to make anyone feel better, "Yeah, breakfast would be great" she replied.

**So, no cliff hanger this time. I had trouble finding a good place to cut it off that didn't make the chapter super short or super long (This one is about a thousand words longer than the last one!) Same as last time I will probably have the next chapter up in two days at the most! Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Always,**

**Elizabeth**


	3. Chapter 3: The Calm Before the Storm

**Welcome Back! This is a kind of fun chapter that is connecting 2 major events, Beckett finding her apartment, and well...I can't tell you the next part it would ruin the surprise… This is not my favorite chapter that I've ever written but I don't think it's that bad. Anyways I hope I am being overly critical and that you enjoy this anyways!**

_Kate's apartment was broken into and Gates tells her she can't stay there until they catch the guy. Castle asks her to stay with him and she eventually accepts. Kate is having a bit of a rough time and has a night terror related to her PTSD… Good thing our favorite author was there to help! Now onto breakfast. (I was really hungry when I wrote this)_

He got up and squeezed her hand before he reluctantly let go of it. He had only just realized he was still holding it.

"I'll see you down stairs in a minute." he said.

She rolled her eyes at him out of habit even though he was being sweet.

After he left Kate got up and pulled on a sweatshirt, brushed her teeth, and headed down stairs.

As expected Castle had beaten her to the kitchen and he was already pulling ingredients for breakfast with his child like enthusiasm.

Before she had even made it to the kitchen he said," Eggs Benedict? I thought might be a nice change."

"Yeah Castle that sounds great." she said as the approached the counter yawning.

"Okay good" he said," In that case you're in charge of the eggs and English muffins."

"Alright." she smiled back at him shaking her head.

They both agreed breakfast was delicious. But even with making breakfast, cleaning the dishes and getting changed they still were 30 minutes early.

Neither of them really felt like getting to the precinct early so they flopped down on the couch and turned on the news.

They sat a little closer than usual with their arms occasionally making each of them smile a little bit like they were kids in school yard.

She put her elbow on the top of the couch and rested her head in her hand. Within a few minutes she had fallen asleep. Her head slid down her arm and found its way to rest on his shoulder.

Castle looked over and smiled down at her before returning his attention back to the news. A minute later Kate began to subconsciously cuddle in closer to him, and her hand found its way to rest on his chest. She let out a contented sigh and he didn't dare move.

She needed her rest and he was sure that she hadn't slept well.

He was trying to play it cool, but seriously how many times had he dreamed about this exact moment. Well not exactly this with the whole serial killer after her and she couldn't sleep at night and then only fell asleep on him because she was so exhausted she couldn't stay awake wasn't really what he had imagined leading into it. Okay fine, but this was Kate Beckett letting her guard down around him. That he had wished for for so long.

Ten minutes before they were supposed to leave he began to shift under her a little hoping to gentle ease her awake and not having to really acknowledge their relative positions.

Luckily his plan worked and she began to open her eyes. She was slightly unnerved to wake up snuggled into the shoulder of Richard Castle, but it wasn't the first time she woke up next to him. She sat up and blinked a few times buying some time before she had to look at him.

When she couldn't put it off any longer and did look at him he gave her a small smile as she ran her fingers through her hair and smiled weakly back.

"10 minutes before we have to leave" he whispered still holding her gaze.

He glanced down and cleared his throat before getting up and gathering his stuff for the day.

Kate was shocked that he didn't have some joke about her falling asleep on the job or something like that. But she appreciated that he didn't. It was almost like Castle was acting like a grown up.

Exactly on time they both walked out the front door with their coffee's in hand. Anyone else would have seen how domestic they looked leaving for work together like a real couple.

When they arrived at the precinct they knew that they had work to do. They only had seven days to catch this guy.

Everyone at the precinct knew better than to treat Beckett like a victim. She was a strong woman and not some damsel in distress.

Gates called her into her office and Castle waited outside until they were done.

"Beckett you're one of my best, but if this is too much then I will reassign the case to another team." Gates didn't beat around the bush.

"Thank you for your consideration but I think I can handle this." Kate replied

"Well okay then let's catch this guy." Said Gates

"Yes sir." Kate said as she turned to leave Gates' office.

To an outsider everything might have seemed normal. Beckett was in charge. She was handing out assignments to Esposito and Ryan who would then go and run up the few leads they had. This case required a bit of footwork and Esposito and Ryan were in and out of the precinct all day long. In the meantime Beckett was postulating viable theories and for once…so was Castle.

Beckett thought she should send him to the doctors later just to make sure he wasn't delirious from a fever and that he didn't hit his head during the night or something. Then again, she thought, he probably had a think enough skull to protect his brain.

He managed to surprise her all of the time.

It took her a long time but she was finally seeing him as the one she wanted to let in. He would be the one to dismantle that stupid wall. And if she wasn't mistaken he had already started a long time ago.

He was gazing intently at the murder board. His eyebrows were furrowing, and even in the midst of her life being turned up-side-down she couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked.

Lost in thought she hadn't noticed when he turned to look back at her. A cocky grin slid onto his face.

_Damn._ She thought _Caught_.

Trying to lighten the mood he said," Why excuse me detective; Is there something I can help you with?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah" she said. "lunch."

He replied," Let's get out of here."

First she rolled her eyes at him again before she started to protest saying," No we need to stay here and focus on solving the case, we haven't gotten anything solid yet."

"Exactly." He replied as if that made his case," That's why we need to get out of here. DNA results won't be back for a few hours, and we're not making any progress sitting around here. I'll show you what I do when I get writers block."

"Really Castle? I don't think writers block and not having any solid leads are that similar."

But he was already so excited and she couldn't help laughing at the giddy expression on his face.

"Oh alright fine" she said," but if we hear anything from the boys we're heading right back here."

"Yes!" castle exclaimed.

They both collected their belongings before heading out. It wasn't until she got off the elevator and outside that she realized she had no idea what she had just gotten herself into. She had no idea where they were going.

She paused for a beat and looked at him.

"Lunch first." He said and steered them towards their favorite burger place.

As usual the food was delicious and Beckett and Castle chatted about nothing of any importance.

Castle insisted on getting dessert.

"Come on Castle" she pleaded," We don't have time for this.

But he insisted, 'It's not up for debate milkshakes are mandatory."

She rolled her eyes as he ordered the largest milkshakes she had ever seen.

He watched her as she licked a little of the whipped cream off the top before nibbling at the cherry.

_Head out of the gutter Rick_ he thought to himself _If I don't stop looking at everything she does sexually I won't be able to keep my hands off of her, but I mean really! How can I not look at her lips and think about how they would feel against mine. What small sound might escape her lips when I gently nibble on her bottom lip…._

"Castle what are you doing?" Beckett asked.

"Huh, what, nothing, Why?" he muttered.

"You were just staring at me…intently… Are you sure you're okay?" she asked

"Yeah, Yeah, of course I was just thinking."

"Thinking? Not allowed." She joked with a smile as she playfully tossed a fry in his direction.

He squinted at her in an attempted glare, but he knew he wasn't very convincing with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

They paid and left, but before Castle could take Beckett to the next stop her phone rang.

"Beckett." She answered.

He stood there listening to her half of the conversation and watched her face as it grew more and more somber.

Ta-da! Chapter 3. Thanks for reading. I would probably say 2 days until the next chapter will be posted.

Always,

Elizabeth


	4. Chapter 4: Fears Confirmed

**So, I'm about to go take a 3 hour chemistry exam…my brain already hurts… but I wanted to make sure I got this chapter out because I will not be capable of coherent thought after. So cross your fingers (and toes) for me. I hope you have more fun reading this chapter than you would taking a chemistry exam. AND Thanks again for those of you who have reviewed/favorite/added an alert. **

**I don't see the point of adding a disclaimer….the website is called **_**fan**_**fiction :D**

* * *

_Last time: Castle and Beckett made breakfast and Kate was pretty cute and fell asleep on Castle while they were watching the news. Not really making any progress on the case Castle convinces Beckett to go out to lunch so he can show her what he does when he is stuck on a scene. Before they can get very far Kate gets a phone call and it doesn't look like good news._

* * *

Chapter 4: Fears Confirmed

"Yep….okay…thanks." She finished her call.

She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket before turning to look at Castle.

His concern was written all over his face.

She took a deep breath before saying," That was Ryan." She paused gathering her thoughts;" DNA that was found at my apartment is a confirmed match to the other crime scenes."

Both of them just stood there on the busy New York side walk staring at each other. They were both trying to wrap their minds around the news.

There was no denying it. That small glimmer of hope that all of this was just a coincidence was gone.

The crowd milled about around them. They were all blissfully unaware of anything going on between the pair.

Beckett got jostled and almost fell right on top of Castle.

She scolded herself for wishing the passerby had just bumped her a little harder. Then she would have an excuse to have him fold his arms around her like he did last night.

She was both too proud and too scared to initiate anything on her own. She simply couldn't bring herself to admit that she needed him.

She had been on her own for so long. She took care of herself, what if she trusted him, let her guard down, and he left her? Could she pick up the pieces again?

She took a second and studied his face. He would never leave her. She could see it in his eyes.

When Castle had finally caught her eye he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something important until Kate cut him off.

"Let's get back to the precinct. We're running out of time."

She knew that look in his eyes. It was the same look he gave her when she had been shot.

He looked petrified and that simply was not an emotion that belonged on his ruggedly handsome face.

He wasn't going to say good-bye to her again. They were all going to be fine as long as they focused and solved the case.

They rode back to the twelfth in a strained silence.

Castle felt like he should know what to say. He really should say something. That was his job. When things got hard he always found a way to make her smile.

When they did get back to the precinct he kept trying to catch her eye as they worked side by side, but for whatever reason she just couldn't let him.

Maybe it was because she didn't want him to know she was just as scared as he was, or maybe it was because she could possibly be living the last week of her life, and she didn't trust herself to finally give into him and all of the feelings shed been fighting and suppressing for so long.

He had a way of disarming her like no one else did.

On her phone call with Ryan she asked him to have the DNA from her apartment sequenced to see if they could get anything useful from a phenotypic description.

It would give them a general idea of what their suspect might look like and if they had any major genetic anomalies that could help narrow down their list of suspects

The results were taking a very long time and the team was working well into the night waiting for them.

They spent hours going over security footage from around Beckett's and the three previous victims homes.

They were not getting anywhere fast. It took forever to go through all the footage and no one seemed to appear at both the time of the break-ins and the kidnappings.

Though it was hard to say both events happened in the middle of the night and the streets weren't particularly well lit.

It was nearing midnight when their results finally came in. Ryan got the call because he was the one that put in the request.

They all waited anxiously.

Castle was secretly hoping that his DNA reviled that their killer's skin was purple, their eyes were red, and they had devil horns. That would make their jobs a whole lot easier. How many purple skinned, red eyed people lived in New York City?

No such luck.

"So it looks like our killer is a Caucasian male with brown eyes and blonde hair. He doesn't appear to have any other helpful genetic markers; he doesn't have any genetic diseases, unless being a psychopath is genetic." Ryan reported.

"Okay, but let's not rule anyone out because it is easy enough to dye your hair and get colored contacts." Beckett said.

They were all reaching the end of their rope, but no one really wanted to be the first to admit it.

It was Castle who stepped in and said, "We're not going to get any further tonight and we are all really tired. Let's all go home and get some sleep. We can regroup when we get back in tomorrow morning."

As much all three of the boys were willing to work all day and night for the entire week to keep Beckett safe, Castle had a point, they would be much more efficient is the went home and got some rest.

No one needed any convincing. They all packed up and headed home. Beckett quickly went upstairs to her gym locker to get the few spare outfits she kept at work before they left.

Castle and Beckett drove to the loft in silence. They were both just so exhausted.

It was the first time the two of them had really been alone since they had been able to process that their worst fears had been confirmed.

Neither knew what to say to comfort their partner. So, they let the silence drag on.

It wasn't until they were safely locked into the loft that Castle broke the silence.

"So what do you want for dinner?" he asked as he strolled over to the refrigerator.

"Castle I'm really tired." She said," I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'm not really hungry anyways."

As if on cue her stomach out a low rumbling growl. Evidence that she hadn't eaten anything substantial since breakfast.

Castle who had been preparing his rebuttal let out a laugh as she surrendered, taking a seat at the counter.

He poured both of them a glass of wine and started getting out ingredients.

"I was thinking pasta. Something nice and quick so we can get some rest." He offered.

"Yeah sure." She said, beyond the point of really caring.

They joked and teased each other while Castle moved about the kitchen. When Kate tried to help he ushered her back to her seat insisting that her job was to sit there and enjoy her wine.

Dinner didn't take long for Castle to whip together, and soon they were sitting at the counter each enjoying their meal occasionally glancing at each other out of the corner of their eye.

Somehow they managed to joke through their meal. Rick was telling stories about building up his playboy persona of "Richard Castle" and Kate dropped in a few teasers about her wild child days.

When they finished their meals they both carried their dishes over to the sink.

Beckett let out a yawn.

"Go to bed." Castle said softly taking the dish from her hand.

"Come on Castle, I'm already crashing at your place. The least I can do is the dishes." She said trying to sound firm.

Castle wasn't going to let it happen.

Putting down the dishes he turned to her and said," Kate, you've been through so much, and as much as I do appreciate the offer, you must be exhausted, and we've got a bad guy to catch in the morning…" He trailed off as he was the light smile that had been on her face throughout dinner fall.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just...I forgot for a minute…" she said trying to quickly cover the fact that she had let her guard down, but she couldn't seem to find the right words to remedy the situation.

Letting out a sigh of defeat she started walking towards the stairs, but paused when she was standing next to him.

She ran her hand down his arm feeling his muscles ripple underneath her touch.

"Thanks for everything Rick." She said as she turned to look at him.

They were both suddenly aware of their proximity.

If she only knew what her saying is first name did to him…he thought to himself.

Unwilling to trust his ability to contain his feelings he looked into her eyes and simply replied,

"Always."

* * *

**So… did you like it? I hope so. **

**Because of this exam I've gotten just a tiny bit behind in my , it may take me three days to get the next chapter up, but at least it's not a cliffhanger. See aren't I nice like that. Anyways I will do my best to get it up in two days but I figured I would warn you just in case. **

**Always,**

**Elizabeth**


	5. Chapter 5: Morning Delivery

**I typed this so fast my fingers actually hurt, but I did it in 2 days. I'm still trying to catch up with the chapters that I'm writing now so I only edited this once so I apologize if there are typos that I missed. Have fun reading!**

* * *

_In the last chapter Castle and Beckett found out that the break-in at Kate's apartment was linked to the case they are working on because the DNA is a match to DNA found at other crime scene. Phenotypic analysis shows that the serial killer is a white male with brown eyes and blonde hair. Castle and Beckett head back to the loft and have dinner together after a very long day._

* * *

Chapter 5: The Note

How does he always know exactly what she needs to hear?

She left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs she paused to look back at him. How desperately she wanted to run down the stairs to him; to pull his mouth to hers and kiss him with every emotion she was feeling. To press their bodies together, where they belonged, and feel his hands on her body.

She knew he wanted to, but she couldn't do it now.

It wasn't the right time. They were both exhausted, in desperate need of showers, and a good night's sleep.

She closed the guest room door behind her.

She couldn't stop her mind. Her thoughts were racing.

_Was she ready?...Would she let him down?...Would he stick with her…? _

She mindlessly got ready for bed and forced herself to crawl under the sheets.

Her borrowed pajamas that smelt like him were not exactly helping her pull her thoughts away from him.

Unable to fall asleep she tossed and turned for hours…..

Meanwhile with Castle:

He quickly finished washing the dishes and started turning off lights around the loft.

He quadruple checked the lock on the front door and windows.

After all, if he and a Romanian gymnast were going to repel into Nigel Windom's high security building why couldn't this guy try the same thing?

Satisfied that the loft was secure he headed to his office.

Hoping to get some work done he sat down in front of his laptop and started writing.

In the end he had typed out a couple of pages, but if he was being honest….It really wasn't his best work. Maybe he could salvage a few scenes, but it would have to wait.

His bed was calling him.

Donning a new pair of boxers and T-shirt he slipped under the covers quickly falling fast asleep.

An hour after Castle went to bed Beckett gave up the idea of actually falling asleep that night.

It just wasn't going to happen.

She had managed to get in a few very short naps and felt a bit more rested, but it was not even close to a full night's sleep.

4:00 AM…gahh…how could this happen two days in a row?

Frustrated by her own body's refusal to sleep she decided to quietly head downstairs.

She was hoping Castle managed to be getting more sleep than she was.

She got to the kitchen before realizing she hadn't really planned this far ahead.

Downstairs had given her somewhere to go, a destination to reach, but not that she was here…What exactly had she thought she was going to do at 4 AM?

TV? Nope too loud and it would probably wake up Castle. Not to mention that nothing really worth watching was on at this time.

Reading, now that sounded nice. But where to find a book?

_Come On. _She thought to herself _the loft is full of books. The real question is whether or not to peruse Castle's office for something to read. hmmm_

Did she think he would mind her just strolling into his office and reading a book off the shelf?

Who was she kidding this was Castle she was talking about. Of course he wouldn't mind.

She walked over to the door that was already slightly ajar.

She paused briefly pushing her doubts out of her mind. She was clearly overthinking this. She pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in.

His library was a reader's playground…or in this case a writer's playground.

That made sense seeming as he had that sometimes pesky sometimes lovable inner child.

She scanned the bookcase to the right of the door first.

Not finding anything she went to continue to the next bookcase when she saw him sleeping.

Of course she knew where his bedroom was. She'd been in his office before.

But she didn't expect it would feel like this, like she was intruding in his personal space. He was just a few feet away completely defenseless.

She subconsciously leaned against the side of the bookcase; watching his slow and steady breaths. It was oddly reassuring to watch him breath. Kind of like it was just nice to know he was there if she needed him.

She spent a few more minutes looking over his sleeping form. Making up for all the time he spent watching her.

She noticed the subtle changes in his appearance. Like how his face looked so much younger when he was sleeping and how the bags that had been residing under his eyes for the last couple of days were lessening.

She let a soft smile dance across her face before willing herself to turn away before she got caught staring.

After perusing the shelves for a while longer she picked out one of Patterson's latest novels.

Just because she said she was a one writer girl didn't mean that she ever intended to stop reading books by other authors.

She let out a small self-conscious laugh under her breath at how cute Castle was when he got jealous.

She was reading the words on the pages, but none of them really seemed to be reaching her brain. After trying to read the same sentence a few more times she finally fell asleep laying on the small couch in Castle's office.

It didn't feel like he had been asleep long when he heard a thud in his office.

A million scenarios ran through his head:

_What if it was the murderer?_

_What if he was trying to take Kate?_

_What if he didn't make it to her in time?_

_What if he couldn't help?_

He pushed all those thoughts out of his head getting out of bed and grabbing the closest thing he could use as a weapon before he jumped out of his office with a

"HA!" as if the sound effects would help his cause.

Beckett startled awake sitting straight up looking around trying to get her bearings.

It took her a second to notice Castle with a metal sculpture in hand looking ready to attack…something.

"What the hell are you doin' Castle?" she asked genuinely confused.

"I could ask you the same thing." He shot right back.

She realized that she had just gotten caught sleeping in his office.

"Will you unhand the innocent metal sculpture?" She said jokingly gesturing to the object he was still wielding and trying to pull the attention away from herself.

"Oh right." He muttered placing it on a random shelf next to him.

Feeling the need to explain he offered," I heard and thud and I thought it was the crazy psycho murderer coming to get you…I was valiantly coming to your rescue….you know… from the book that fell on the floor." He ran his fingers through his messed up hair trying to play it off cool.

"Well Castle as much as I appreciate your 'heroic' effort I'm afraid you wielding that statue is probably as affective as your vast arsenal of rapier wit." She teased with a smile.

He made his best puppy dog pout," Fine then next time I won't save you." He bluffed, and they both knew it. He would always come to her rescue.

He walked over and sat down next to her on the small couch folding his hands together and angling his bod towards hers. Waiting for her to look at him.

She slowly turned towards him curious, _uh oh _she thought. _That face has trouble written all over it_.

Once he knew he had her attention he couldn't keep that mischievous smile away.

"So Beckett, how exactly did you end up sleeping on the couch in my office?" he asked.

She bit her lip trying to buy herself a couple of seconds to formulate a sentence because if she was honest it did look a little odd for her to be sleeping in his office.

"Well, uh, I couldn't really sleep so I gave up and came downstairs to read a book. Clearly Patterson's latest was the best I could do. I mean you have such terrible taste in books." She teased.

"Yeah Patterson's book was so well written it kept you on the edge of your seat …Until you fell asleep… You're a very lucky woman Kate Beckett. Do you know why?" he asked.

"Oh Castle, I bet you're going to tell me." She said sarcastically with one of her trademark eye rolls.

"Indeed" he said with a serious nod. "You're just lucky that me and my vast arsenal of rapier wit were here to rescue you from a novel that was so bad it almost ended up boring you to death."

"You're practically my own personal superhero." She joked back.

He stood up and stretched letting out a yawn that seemed to be contagious.

"Come on" he said. "Superheroes need coffee." As he walked into the kitchen and started pulling out what they needed to get the coffee ready.

She sat at the counter watching him shuffle about the kitchen muttering little mindless reminders to himself.

It was so domestic and an oddly appealing way.

So much of their chemistry and attraction towards one another came from their playful sometimes heated banter, and as much as she loved that part of their relationship it was always had for her to see what they would look like as a real couple.

Banter and innuendo could only take them so far.

She pulled her focus back to reality as he placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

She took a deep breath feeling her body really starting to wake up with the promise of caffeine.

The first sip was like heaven, and she didn't notice as she let out a soft breath moan.

Castle on the other hand was acutely aware of it.

There was another time he had drawn that sound from her lips. Just over a year ago when they were 'acting.'

He couldn't stop himself from licking his suddenly dry lips as he relived the memory of what it was like to kiss her.

He had always paid close attention to detail. It was both a blessing and a curse.

Instant replay of one of the best kisses of his life was like being able to feel her on him…whenever he wanted, and sometimes when he didn't.

Those inopportune times like these where she was right there…watching him while he semi-fantasized about her.

"Something wrong?" she asked when she noticed how suddenly quiet and distracted he got.

"No I was just thinking." He said doing his best to sound casual.

"Be careful." She said seriously.

_What, wait, why?_ He thought

"You thinking, that could be dangerous." She finished with a devilish smirk.

"You wound me detective." He said making a face of mock outrage.

"Oh come on Castle, someone's got to keep you in line with Martha and Alexis out of town." She said.

"You know it really is quiet around here without them. I have no clue what I'm going to do when Alexis leaves for college. It's going to be weird." He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I think Lanie's going to miss her too. She's gotten used to having a living person to talk to in the morgue." Half- joked Beckett.

Lanie really would miss Alexis when the internship was over.

"It's hard to believe she's all grown up and off to college" he said in a way only a father could.

"Don't worry Castle she will always need her Dad." She said just as her phone started to ring.

Looking down at the caller ID, " Speaking of Dad's here's mine"

"Hey Dad." She said into her phone.

Castle took a long sip of his coffee listening to the soothing sound of her voice.

Deciding to give her a little privacy to talk with her father he wandered towards the front door to get the paper.

He stooped over and grabbed the flimsy bag and carried it back into the loft, locking the door behind him.

It sounded like Kate was wrapping up her conversation so he began to walk back towards the kitchen removing the folded paper from its bag.

He was only a few feet away from her when he finally managed to open the paper and found it…

Seeing the alarmed look on Castle's face she cut her call short with a quick "Dad, I've got to go"

Turning back towards him she said, 'Rick what's wrong?"

He handed her the piece of paper that was hidden inside the newspaper.

Reading it her face took on the same look of worry that Castle's had.

* * *

**I am writing as fast as I can, and for those of you getting impatient the good stuff is coming I promise! I'm crossing my fingers that I can keep updating this regularly. So, I would say 2-3 days until the next chapter is posted. Thanks so much for reading! **

**Always**

**Elizabeth**


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

**Hey guys! We're only 3 days away from a new Castle episode and I can't wait. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed they make my day. **

* * *

_Last chapter: Rick and Kate went their separate ways for bedtime. Kate epically fails at sleeping and eventually makes her way downstairs and into Rick's office where she finds a book to read and accidentally falls asleep. Rick is woken up in the morning by a thud coming from his office. It ended up being the book Kate was reading falling on the floor. In a heroic effort Castle runs into the office and wakes Kate up with his loud entrance. After teasing Kate about falling asleep they make coffee and while Kate is on the phone Castle finds a rather mysterious piece of paper…_

* * *

Chapter 6: Unexpected

Kate and Rick made eye contact for a second neither sure what to say or do. Kate looked back down at the piece of paper trying to inspect it more thoroughly.

It was a message to Kate cut out of letters from magazines and newspapers.

It read," Why detective, you can run but you can't hide… 6 Days detective say your good-byes."

She kept reading it over and over as if it would change what was on the page.

"Kate?" Rick asked unsure of what her reaction would be.

And if she was being honest with herself she wasn't even sure how she felt: angry, scared, violated, confused. She felt it all. She wanted to cry and scream and yell and throw things, but there was too much work to be done. She had to hold it together.

"Yeah, let's call it in and get CSU over here." She said finally.

She picked up her phone, but he put his hand over hers and stopped her before she could dial.

"Kate." He said reproachfully "I…how.."

He knew he should say something, but he just couldn't find the words.

Seeing him struggling Kate supplied, "I'll be fine, once we catch this guy."

"Okay" he said with a sigh wishing he was both more helpful and wiser.

He walked over to the couch and slumped onto it while she called dispatch.

He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes.

She watched him closely while she was on the phone. She could tell he was starting to get worn down. They all were, but it was just harder for her to watch it happen to him because she knew it was because of her.

When she finished her call she got down off the stool and walked up behind the couch.

He jumped when she ran her hand back-and-forth over his shoulders. He hadn't even heard her get off the phone.

"Hey" she said softly" You don't have to come in today you know." Giving him an out she really didn't want him to take.

"No," he replied "I want to be there."

"Alright" she said trying to hide that she was relieved he was coming. She squeezed his shoulder.

"Then we better get dressed. CSU and the boys are on their way." She said.

"Okay." he said looking at her for the first time giving a quick smile before getting up and heading towards his room.

His sudden departure left Kate feeling suddenly alone.

How was it that a single person could make her feel so whole with his presence, and so alone when he was gone?

Realizing she was running out of time she quickly got up off the back of the couch and dashed up the stairs to get changed.

She was never so grateful that she kept a couple spare outfits at work in her gym locker.

She slipped into her clothes, adjusted her hair, and carefully applied her make-up.

She took a step back to assess herself in the mirror.

Considering everything she had been through she really did look pretty good.

With one last look in the mirror she headed downstairs to see Castle before their company arrived.

He had showered and changed in record time, and he was already making both of them a second cup of coffee when she came down the stairs.

He did a double take when he saw her. For a woman whose life was being threatened by a serial killer he wondered how it was she managed to look so good.

"Hey" he said in a much cheerful tone than just a few minutes ago.

"Hey." She said right back.

He simply handed her her coffee and turned back to grab his own off the counter when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Kate said quickly, walking over to the door and checking the peep hole before opening it.

"Hey guys." She said glad the boys had arrived before CSU.

"Hey Beckett." They responded simultaneously.

"Castle's not giving you any trouble is he?" Esposito asked tongue-in-cheek.

"Nah, don't worry about him he's pretty harmless." Beckett replied smiling at Rick.

"Come on guys really?...When have I ever given Beckett trouble?" he asked

Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito all began to laugh at the same time.

"Okay fine" he said "I walked right into that one."

"And you made it all too easy." Beckett said still laughing a little

_Fine_ Castle thought. I don't mind being picked on a little bit. Not if it makes her smile like that.

Castle walked over to the coffee machine and poured Ryan and Esposito a cup too.

A few minutes later CSU had arrived and began to bag and tag the evidence.

And once they finished their coffee Ryan and Esposito went back into cop mode taking both their statements describing the events of that morning.

Both of the boys would throw in the occasional personal question like, "What were you and Mr. Castle doing in the hours leading up to the discovery of the note that would have both of you up so early in the morning?"

Beckett gave Castle a mischievous look.

"No comment, but really boys, if I was going to tell you would you really want to know what Castle and I do together in the middle of the night?" Beckett said in a serious tone.

Ryan cringed.

When he and Esposito turned to walk away they both turned to look at each other.

Ryan said, "You think?"

Esposito cut in, "No way."

"Yeah you're probably right." Ryan conceded.

Thy heard Beckett call after them, "Hey guys when you're done gossiping do you want to do some real police work and pull the building's security tapes?"

"Yeah, Yeah" Esposito said giving her the 'come on can you really blame us' look.

She rolled her eyes at Esposito before she looked back at Castle, who still had a dumbfounded look on his face.

Laughing she said, "Oh come on Castle. It's no fun if we can't torture them a little bit."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." He said still a little bit in shock.

"Come on Castle Ryan and Espo will finish up here. Let's head over to the precinct and see if we can get some work done." She said.

"Alright" he replied "Just give me a minute."

While Castle scurried around the house Beckett did the same; retrieving her phone from the counter before hurrying upstairs to get her badge and her gun.

By the time she made it back downstairs Castle was waiting for her doing something on his phone.

He glanced up as she got to the bottom on the stairs.

"Hey, Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep" she said, and with that they made their way towards the front door.

Castle said," Because CSU hasn't finished I gave Ryan one of the spare keys to lock up with when they're done….I also, well, I…"

"Come on Castle spit it out already." She interjected.

"I just thought you should have a key too. You are living here after all." He said thoughtfully as he pulled an extra key out of his pocket.

She took it from his outstretched hand smiling at him and saying, "Thanks Castle that's really sweet of you."

By that time the elevator had arrived and they climbed in.

After hitting the button for the lobby Castle replied, "Well you know me…I Just can't help being charming."

She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a soft shove

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Castle" she joked back.

"Mmmm be careful detective. I'll remember that, 'Whatever I say'." He shot right back.

"Me' be careful'? Are you forgetting I'm the one with the gun?" she said with a devilish smile.

"Touché" he replied.

Sometimes it was best to admit defeat before he dug himself into a bigger hole.

They had driven Kate's car to the loft last night and Castle had called down to have it brought around to the front.

"Shotgun!" Rick called.

"You do realize you're the only other person here?" she asked with a skeptical face.

"Yeah, but I've got to keep practicing for the next time I have to ride with Ryan and Esposito." He said looking at her as if that was obviously the most logical answer.

"Men" Kate replied shaking her head before grabbing her keys from the valet and climbing in.

She had her seat belt on and her keys in the ignition before Castle even got his door open.

He was doing something on his phone again.

"Come on Castle! For a guy who is practicing how fast he can yell shotgun you really are awfully slow." She said.

"Yeah, sorry" he said, " I was just returning Alexis' text."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just as long as you're not holding up my investigation to beat your high score on Angry Birds…" she said pausing for a second before asking, "How is she doing?"

"Oh she's good. Having fun with her friends you know... I'm just glad she isn't home." He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, me too. How is she handling this?" she asked.

"Oh, I.. um ..I didn't tell her. I just don't want her to worry." He stammered.

"She's all grown up now Castle she can handle it. I'm not saying what you're doing is wrong, but I know that she would want to know. And there's nothing worse than being blindsided." She said looking down at her lap.

"Kate" he said reproachfully, "Nothing's going to happen to me."

"You don't know that." She said in an exasperated tone letting all her fears about his safety flood out, "This guy he got into you secure building without tripping any alarms or being seen. He knows where you live." She said running her hand through her hair. "Rick, I care about you and him hurting you would hurt me, and you can't guarantee that this guy won't see that weakness and exploit it. Me staying with you has put you in harm's way. I know better…I shouldn't have come with you and put your life in danger."

"Hold on." Castle finally interjected, "You think I didn't know there was a risk? Oh I knew alright, but I also know that we're partners and we _do_ care about each other Kate. It's not a weakness. It's a strength." His vice grew softer as he said, "I invited you to stay here _because_ I care about you…"

He paused for a brief moment to examine her face. She was trying to play it close to the vest, but he knew. He always knew how she felt.

He raised his hand and cupped her face, running his thumb lightly over her cheek, and when he couldn't resist the temptation anymore he slowly closed the distance between them.

He felt her breathing quicken as her eyes flicked down to his lips and back up to meet his gaze with a look that spoke volumes about how much she wanted him too.

He paused for the briefest moment and felt the electricity and anticipation that hung in the air between them. When he couldn't stand waiting any longer he moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her lips flush against his.

Without hesitation she kissed him back gently, then nipping lightly at his bottom lip as she brought her hands to his shoulders digging her fingers into his back and pulling him even closer as he slanted his lips over hers; gently caressing the outline of her mouth. Her lips felt soft and warm against his, and her breath hitched as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

With that she opened her mouth to him and their tongues met for the first time. She tasted like the somehow delicious combination of mint and coffee.

Their kiss embodied their entire relationship. It was a slow smoldering burn that grew hotter the longer it carried on. Castle moved and deepened the kiss leaning over the console and putting his arm around her waist to pull her even closer, as their tongues moved against each other she let out a moan meeting his passion with her own. And just as they are about to take it too far Castle was suddenly dragged back to reality.

The reality that they are making out in her cruiser parked in front of his building where just about anyone could see them.

So, he began slowing the kiss before he finally pulled away running his hand over her cheek one last time. Before he dropped his hand back to his lap.

They both took a second leaning back in their seats trying to both calm their rather erratic breathing and comprehend how they had managed to go from arguing with each other to making out.

Looking down Castle admitted, "You know I would do anything to protect you; to keep you safe." He looked at her and flashed her a quick nervous smile, and noticing how her lips were just a little more pink and puffy than before.

Then he finished, "You would do the same for me. We're partners it's what we do. I've made my choice. No matter what happens I'm going to be by your side. So…Let's go to work and catch this guy.

Overwhelmed and at a complete loss for words Kate sat there for a second to finish processing what he said before nodding and putting the car into drive and pulling out into the morning traffic.

* * *

**Yay everyone can stop hating me! I worked really hard on this chapter because I am still new at this so I hope you like it. I knew I wanted them to kiss when they had this conversation, but then they ended up being in the car…which kinda put a kink in my plan, but I decided not to make you wait until later that night because right now that is a couple chapters away which would be evil. Anyways… please let me know what you think!**

**Always**

**Elizabeth**


	7. Chapter 7: Back on the Job

**Hello again! As always thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. So, someone was concerned that I didn't say when the next chapter was going to be posted, but fear not. I am quite predictable…onto the story…**

* * *

_Last Chapter: We found out a note for Kate was left in the newspaper and that it was super creepy. Kate called CSU and the boys, and noticed Castle was worried about her. A little later Kate got angry at Castle because she felt like he wasn't being realistic about his own safety enough, but he disagreed and said he would do anything to keep her safe….and oh yeah they totally made out in her cruiser... Now they are on their way to work._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Back on the Job**

By the time she had made her way onto the main road Kate had at least regained control of her breathing, but still hadn't recovered her ability to form coherent sentences.

He had rendered her completely incapable of speech.

She decided it was probably best if she didn't say anything until her brain had finished processing. There was something decidedly unappealing about letting Castle know he affected her so much.

With that she tried to turn her attention back towards the road, but she couldn't seem to stop him from sneaking back into her thoughts, "What did it all mean?"

She got that he cared about her, but what did it mean for their partnership? What would change? What would stay the same?

Thoughts flooded through her head as she pulled up in front of the precinct.

Rick's internal battle wasn't any easier.

What if she was angry? What if she got caught up in the moment, with all of her feelings already mixed up, and she ended up regretting it? What if she wouldn't stay with him anymore? How would he keep her safe?

Needless to say that besides the honing from the morning traffic, the ride was silent.

Both of them were too wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Beckett parked the car and let out a long sigh, running her fingers through her hair, before turning to Castle and saying, "Come on, we've got work to do."

She tried to flash him a quick smile, but it wasn't it very convincing.

With that they both hopped out of the car.

They entered the building like they would any other morning they were returning from a crime scene.

Castle greeted the uniforms at the security desk with a wave and asked how their wives and children were.

Beckett gave each of the men a friendly nod and a," Good morning."

The elevator ride to the bull pen was pretty uncomfortable for both of them.

Rick kept glancing over at Kate, every three seconds, in an attempt to see if anything had changed. He was trying to figure out what her silence meant.

Kate tried to keep her eyes glued to the doors in front of her, but still ended up stealing a glance or two when she was sure he wasn't looking.

When the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened to their floor Castle motioned for Beckett to lead the way.

She wasted no time getting down to business, and it actually made the transition from home…to making out… to work much smoother.

They both had a common and relatively safe topic to discuss.

Beckett began to make a list of all the new evidence on the murder board.

CSU was lifting prints off the note, but no one expected his prints to be in the system if his DNA wasn't.

"Well at least we will have something to compare a suspect's prints to…If we ever have a suspect…" She said recapping her marker and taking a step back to examine her handiwork.

"We will." He said taking a step forward from her desk, which he was leaning on, to step behind her, just a little too close.

"Castle," she said harshly, turning around and coming face to face with him.

Shocked at how close he really was to her she stumbled backwards a little bit.

Castle caught her forearms before she ran into the murder board.

That would be hard to explain, 'Beckett why did you fall into the murder board' …'uhhh well…'

She blinked a few times as he gazed at her confidently.

_Where the hell is this coming from?_ She thought.

"I need coffee." She said, quickly turning on her heel and heading towards the break room.

When she entered the room she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she turned to the task at hand.

_Oh no. _Castle thought, _She doesn't get to do that._

He followed her into the break room where she had started her coffee.

"Kate," he said leaning against the counter, next to her.

When she didn't look at him he placed a finger under her chin and gently turned her gaze to meet his.

Defeated she turned her eyes to meet his saying, "I know Rick." She said before he could even call her on avoiding him.

"It's… It's just a lot to process all at once: you and me and this." She said gesturing towards the murder board that was visible through the window.

"We _will_ talk about this." She said her voice sounding a little stronger," Just not right now. Right now we need to focus on the case."

She put her hand over his hand, that rested on the counter, and reiterated, " I meant it. We just can't have this conversation at work."

"Okay." He replied, "I get it. We'll talk later."

He took a steps towards her, lowering his mouth to hers before at the last second pulling away and walking out the door, but not before turning around and flashing her a wicked grin.

When he got around the corner she whispered, "Tease." under her breath.

After that she found it much easier to focus on pouring her coffee. The 'real' reason she had come in here.

By the time she had finished she could hear Ryan and Esposito bickering outside.

"Come on man I called dibs on that." Ryan whined

"No way bro. That was me." Esposito asserted.

Walking out of the break room Beckett chimed in, "Fight nicely boys."

Ryan stood there for a second with a perplexed look on his face; struggling with the inherent contradiction in her comment.

His confusion gave Esposito enough time to snatch whatever it was they were arguing over out of Ryan's hand.

Shaking his confusion off Ryan chased after Esposito calling, "No fair."

Beckett returned to her desk and began looking over the preliminary CSU report from the loft.

As she flipped through the pages Castle reappeared. He went right over to the boys.

_That's a little odd_ she thought.

She heard him ask, "Hey guys are you going to be around here for a while?"

"Yeah, Why?" Esposito replied.

"No reason, just curious" said Castle nonchalantly.

Beckett watched the conversation unfold, and was rather perplexed.

She glanced back down at her paper when she saw him turn to walk back over to her.

Sitting on the edge of her desk he said, "I've got to head out to do a few things, but I should be back soon."

"Oh, okay." She said still a little confused, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I've just got to go pick something up." He said.

He didn't mean to freak her out by leaving so soon, but he had to go deal with this stuff.

Putting the pieces together at last she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Castle, were you making sure Esposito and Ryan were going to be here to babysit me while you're gone?" she questioned him.

"No." he said defensively," Detective, I've learned by now that you don't need a babysitter, but everyone needs back up."

Seemingly satisfied with his response she smiled at him saying, "Alright, back up I can live with."

"Good because you didn't really have a choice." And before she could yell at him he got up saying," I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, I'd be fast, or Gates might change the locks." She teased him.

"I'm wearing her down." He said over his shoulder.

_Yeah right_ she thought. Gates was one though lady.

In Castle's absence they had started going over security footage from Castle's building.

Unfortunately, the camera that covered the door to the loft was on the other end of the hall, and their killer did a good job of covering his face.

Using the height of the door tech should be able to get them an approximate height to add to their description.

With all the stuff they did now about this guy it was unbelievable that they couldn't ID him.

Kate replayed the footage several times; analyzing his every movement.

One of the most unnerving things about this guy was how confident they guy was.

While he was careful to keep his face hidden he simply strolled in, planted the note, and strolled out. Not once did he look over his shoulder.

This was the guy that was after her. It drove her nuts that she could see him right there.

She was trying to get inside his head.

Why her?

Okay, so she was his 'type', but why that type? What was his story?

_Oh god_, she thought to herself, _I sound like Castle._

Speaking of Castle she hoped he'd be back soon.

She could use some of his wild far-fetched ideas to figure this guy out.

She watched the surveillance footage a few more times hoping Castle would show up.

With no such luck she glanced at the board and decided to update the working profile of their killer.

For the second time that day she stepped back from the board looking at what she had added.

Only this time she felt like something was missing.

Then it dawned on her.

Of course, they weren't looking at an entire part of their mystery.

She uncapped her marked and began to write what she knew.

She had just sat back down at her desk when Castle returned.

"Hey where have you been?" she asked not wasting any time.

"Why, did you miss me?" he asked right back with a smile.

Managing to both avoid his question and push her point she said, "You didn't answer the question."

"If I don't will you hold me in contempt?" he teased.

"Maybe.." she said in a noncommittal tone.

"Well if there's no guarantee you'll be rough with the cuffs, I'll just tell you." He answered.

She rolled her eyes at him and gave him _that_ look.

He wisely decided to hurry his story along, "I had a conference call with Paula for 30 minutes and then I realized we were rudely interrupted before we had eaten breakfast." He said as he produced a bag of pastries.

"Thanks" she said smiling at him warmly, and holding his gaze a second longer than normal.

Each of them pulling something out of the bag as he asked, "So, what did I miss?"

"Not much. We went over some of the security footage, that Ryan's still working on now, and Esposito's running phone and financials again, while I updated the board." She said between bites.

Castle turned his attention towards the board for the first time since he left.

He looked back at her with equal parts of curiosity and concern and asked, "Kate why are you listed as a victim?"

* * *

**So there you have it. I had way too much fun writing Ryan and Esposito, and they will be appearing quite a bit in the next few chapters, (at least) hopefully you like them as much as I do. I'll post the next chapter in 2 days. Let me know what you think! **

**Always**

**Elizabeth**

**P.S. Who's excited for a new episode tomorrow? I am!**


	8. Chapter 8: Up to No Good

**AHH! Last night's episode. AHHH! Next week's episode… okay I will contain myself. Thanks as always for the reviews! This chapter is a fun one and as promised we get some more Ryan and Esposito. SO, here's Chapter 8.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Castle and Beckett arrived at work and got down to business (to defeat the huns). After Castle got in Beckett's personal bubble she made a quick escape to the break room. Not letting her get away that easy he followed her and she cut him to the chase promising that they would talk, but just not at work. Satisfied with her response Castle teases Beckett by almost kissing her, before turning and walking away (jerk). Castle leaves for a while to deal with some of his for real work stuff, and when he returns Beckett is listed as a victim on the murder board._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Up to no good**

"Victim, target, intended victim, whatever you want to call it that's where I belong on the board. That's how he sees me. Try not to think about it if it bothers you. I'm up there so we can find some new connections and see how I fit into all this, and hopefully it will help us nail this guy. " Beckett filled in quickly.

She was right. That was exactly where she belonged.

If it had been anyone else as a potential target they would have been up on that board day one.

Her involvement in this case had changed everything about how they worked it, but it shouldn't.

There was a reason she was so good at her job. She had a system that worked.

"Okay." Castle said stiffly, after mulling the thought over for a while.

"Come on Castle, this is hard for all of us, but you've got to get your head in the game. I need your help on this one." She said replying to his decidedly uncomfortable body language.

_Oh god,_ she thought,_ Did I just say I… need…and you in the same sentence?_

Damn Castle's sad puppy dog eyes.

They got her every time.

At least what she said did the trick.

Castle, while still uncomfortable with seeing her face up on the board, was able to focus and find a few subtle connections that she had missed.

He even managed to throw in a few CIA conspiracy theories just to see her smile.

She appreciated his effort.

Her job was always easier when she didn't have to go through it alone.

* * *

Sometime after lunch Beckett headed over to see how the boys were doing on their tasks.

"Sorry Beckett, there is just so much of it to go through. I'm not even half way done with the footage from the loft." said Ryan.

"Yeah, me neither. I'm going as fast as I can." Esposito cut in.

"Alright well let's pool our resources and focus on the surveillance footage for now." Beckett said turning to walk away," Oh and guys, don't forget to check reflective surfaces to see if we can get a look at his face." She added as a second thought.

"You've got it boss." Ryan said in an overly cheerful tone.

Esposito elbowed him saying," Bro, that's not helping. It's just creepy."

"Sorry Mr. Grouchy pants." said Ryan in his typically sassy tone.

They both watched Beckett walk back over to her desk where Castle was sitting.

Both Castle and Beckett stared quizzically at the board before turning back to face each other, sharing their latest thoughts on the case.

It was a scene they had seen a thousand times before, but something about them today just felt different.

"Do you think…?" Ryan asked Espo.

"No way man." He replied, but he really wasn't sure himself.

Together, in a few hours, they managed to cover all the footage except for the lobby and outside the front door.

"Okay," said Ryan," If you work on the lobby. I'll work on outside the front door."

"Sounds good to me bro." said Esposito pulling up the footage he needed.

Another 20 minutes passed when Esposito's concentration was rudely interrupted by Ryan smacking his arm repeatedly, saying," Espo, man you've got to see this. You aren't going to believe what I just saw."

"Did you get a headshot of our killer?" Esposito asked his interest piqued.

"No, I found something better." Ryan said smugly.

"Dude what could be better than a headshot?" asked Esposito confused and a little annoyed.

That was until Ryan rewound the footage and let it play.

"Dude is that…?"

"Castle." Ryan offered

"…and…"

"Beckett." Ryan said

"and they're"

"making out" Ryan supplied with a smile

"In her…"

"car." Ryan finished.

"Dude she's going to kill us." Esposito said.

"Not if we don't tell her we know." Said Ryan deviously, "Plus we have to tell Lanie first."

"Good point bro. She really would kill us if we didn't tell her first." Esposito said.

"Care to take a stroll down to see the lovely Dr. Parish?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, let's just get a picture of this…" Espo said as he took a picture of the screen with his cell phone," Without it there's no way she's going to believe us."

They tried to casually walk by Beckett's desk without her noticing, but no such luck.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Beckett called out.

_Damn._ They both thought.

"Going to see Lanie." Esposito said casually.

"Why?" Castle asked incredulously.

"We just noticed something about one of the victims, but we have to go check with Lanie before we will know if it's anything serious." Said Ryan rather elusively.

"I thought you were going over footage from Castle's building?" said Beckett suspiciously.

"We were, but then we thought it might be helpful to look through some of the other footage, now that we've seen the guy." Esposito said

"Alright," Beckett said, "Let me know if you find anything."

With that they boys strolled over to the elevator with an extra hop in their step.

Beckett went back to looking over the paperwork on her desk.

Castle watched the boys until the elevator door closed before turning back to look at Beckett.

When she looked up at him he narrowed his eyes at her before saying," You know they're up to something."

"Yes." She replied smiling at him.

"Why are you letting them get away with it?" he asked.

He was a little upset. She never let _him_ get away with anything.

"Here's how I see it. Right now they're partners in crime, and they think they just pulled one over on us. Their guard is down. If I called them on it they would have simply denied it, and put their guard up. But, if you let them think they won round one, then they'll eventually let it slip whatever it is they're planning to someone." She carefully explained.

"Why Detective Beckett, that's so very devious of you." Castle said with a smirk.

"From you, I'll take that as a compliment." She said before turning her attention back to the murder board.

"So here's my question: He went to all this trouble to get us this message. It took time for him to plan it and carry it out , and he risked getting caught. Let's assume he's doing it just to mess with us. Why? Why go to all the trouble of cutting out letters when he could have been more anonymous by just printing his note in a standard font?" she asked trying to work out the twisted logic of it all.

"Well… If he is trying to mess with us then him going and creating a classic image that elicits fear does make sense…." He paused for a second getting up and taking a closer look at the note, before continuing," If you look closely it looks like some of these letters are from the same article. Have you thought of having tech digitally compile the letters from the same articles?" he asked in a moment of clarity.

"No, why? How will that help?" she asked.

"You see each article has its own typeset and font." He answered, "If we can figure out what articles he cut these out from…"

"Then maybe he just made his first mistake and subscribes to one of them." Kate said finishing Castle's sentence.

"Castle that's brilliant. It's just the break we needed. If tech can identify the articles then we can search for subscribers to any or all of the magazines he used, and we can narrow that list down using census data to limit it to only white males."

She could have kissed him right there in front of everyone she was so excited. It was their real first lead.

* * *

The boy's left Beckett's desk with smug looks of victory on their faces.

Turning around in the elevator they both managed semi-convincing serious expressions until the doors closed.

"Dude how'd we pull that off?" Ryan asked beaming.

"Man I don't know but we're so good at lying it's scary. I mean how did you come up with that whole 'we were double checking previous footage' thing. That was genius." Esposito said as they high-fived.

"I can't wait to see the look on Lanie's face when we tell her." Squealed Ryan.

Esposito glared at him saying," Come on, at least try to act like a man."

"It's not my fault that I'm confident in my masculinity to occasionally squeal like a girl." Ryan retorted,

Esposito gave him a look that said, 'Dude what the hell was in your coffee this morning?'

Ryan just shrugged at him as they climbed off the elevator and headed in the direction of the morgue.

Through the window they saw Lanie finishing up an autopsy.

"Dude we have perfect timing." Said Esposito, "Are you ready to have a little fun?"

"Fun in my middle name." Replied Ryan, only to look over at Esposito who was giving him another 'Really..?' look.

Shaking his head Esposito said, "Alright bro… just follow my lead."

With that they both pushed open the double doors and went to go have a little fun messing with Lanie.

* * *

**Okay, so random fun fact about me is that I am a ballroom dancer and when I got to college I didn't want to give it up, but the only class that fit in my schedule was a beginner class. So, I took it just for fun. Last week the guy I was partnered with was being a total jerk and making fun of this arm motion that the guys were supposed to do. He said it wasn't masculine so I hit him with that line that Ryan says in the chapter," I think only a guy very confident in his masculinity is confident enough to do it." and he was so taken aback he didn't talk to me for the rest of the class…too funny. Anyways I thought you might like that little side story. The next chapter should be up in 2 days. As always I would love to hear what you think. **

**Always,**

**Elizabeth**


	9. Chapter 9: 'How'd I miss that'

**Thanks for all the reviews! I've been trying to catch back up with my writing so I didn't respond to any of you yet, but I really do appreciate them. That being said, enjoy chapter 9.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Castle and Beckett worked on the case for a while before Beckett went to check in with the boys and told them to pool their resources and split up the security footage. They then made a rather fascinating discovery that Castle and Beckett had been caught on film making out in the cruiser. They decided to go tell Lanie, but had to sneak past Castle and Beckett, which they weren't very good at. However, Beckett played along to let them think they got the upper hand. Finally Castle may have found a break in the case if they can figure out which articles the clippings in the note came from. We rejoin the boys as they are about to break the news to Lanie._

* * *

**Chapter p: How'd I Miss That?**

"Hey beautiful." Esposito greeted Lanie with a smile.

"Hello boys, What brings you two down to see me when you should be working on the case?" Lanie asked looking Esposito up and down.

"Well believe it or not we are here on very important police business." Replied Ryan seriously.

"Oh, okay, right I'll believe that when I see it." She said back in a sassy tone.

"Well Lanie, I would start believing it because we found some rather shocking information about one of our serial killers targets that you missed." Esposito asserted.

"Which one? You two better not be messing with be because I will smack you." She said

Neither of the boys doubted her, but they let her continue with her musings

" I was so thorough in all of my exams for this case. What could I have missed?"

"Well it has to do with his latest target." Esposito filled her in.

"Heather Gavin? No way, that can't be I redid all of my tests on her to make sure I didn't miss anything, once I found out that Kate was involved."

The boys once again let her ramble on for a little while, enjoying watching her squirm.

Then Ryan decided it was time to put her out of her misery.

"Yeah this thing we found is huge, a total game changer, but… it has nothing to do with Heather Gavin." He said.

"Explain yourself." She urged him adamantly," If this isn't about Heather Gavin who is it about?"

"Well we believe you are quite familiar with the subject." Esposito said cutting her off.

"Yeah," said Ryan," I sure hope so, seeing as you're best friends and all."

"Kate, what about Kate is she okay?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"Oh yeah our intel says that she's more than okay." Esposito said still trying not to give it all away.

"Wait, how the hell is there something you two clowns know about Kate that I don't?" she asked, now figuring out that they were up to something.

"Well it's just so huge we're really surprised you missed it." Said Ryan.

"Though, Ryan if she told us and not Lanie, there's probably a reason why." Said Esposito.

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want to betray Beckett's trust." Ryan filled in.

"First of all, there's no way Kate told you two something important before she told me. Second, if you boys don't tell me what the hell's going on I won't hesitate to torture it out of you." Lanie said cutting him all as she pulled a random instrument off her tray and walked towards them.

Ryan was the first to break, "Okay, okay it's Castle and Beckett." He offered.

"It's Castle and Beckett, what?" she asked momentarily halting her advance.

"Dude come on, we're in a police station. It's not like she'd actually hurt you." Espo said shaking his head at his partner in dismay.

"Javi, don't test me on this one." Said Lanie turning towards him, not wanting Ryan to believe him. She wanted to know what was up.

Esposito saw the look on her face and his eyes got ten times bigger.

He must have decided it was best not to mess with her because he wasn't making a peep.

Deciding she was satisfied with Esposito's silence she turned back to Ryan.

"Ryan, answer my question." She asked gently.

"Alright, alright, we were going through footage from Castle's building and we stumbled across Beckett and Castle making out… in her car." Ryan explained carefully.

"Ha, nice try boys, but did you really think I'd fall for that one… You two must be awfully board with the lack of leads on this case….I think I would know if Kate had decided to get together with Castle." She said.

"Well if you don't believe us. How do you explain this?" Esposito piped in smugly, holding up his phone with the picture of Castle and Beckett on it.

Lanie snatched the phone out of his hands to take a closer look.

"How the hell did I miss this?" she asked.

"Lanie, we all missed it…Well we all knew it would happen someday, but no one knew it already had." Said Ryan sympathetically.

"Now I'm gonna smack her. What kind of friend doesn't mention the fact that she got together with the guy she's clearly been in love with for the past four years…" Lanie asked herself.

"Well, we could seek revenge." Suggested Esposito.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Said Lanie

* * *

Beckett wasted no time calling tech to get them to look at the letter and see if they could get any articles that matched.

She was feeling good about finally having a direction to go in with her investigation.

By the time Ryan and Esposito reappeared it was close to 6:00.

_Time to have a little fun. _She thought to herself.

She looked over at Castle and gave him a mischievous smile.

He quickly caught on to her plan and smiled back.

"Hey guys, how was Lanie?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, umm, yeah, she was good." Said Esposito with a slight stutter.

"That's good. So what did she tell you about the case?" she asked figuring they would run out of lies eventually.

This time Ryan hopped in saying, "Yeah, we went over the footage with her, but nothing popped. She didn't think it was relevant to the case."

"Well that's unfortunate, but luckily for us we have a new lead. It turns out, that contrary to popular belief, we keep Castle around as more than our team mascot. Because some of the letters, in the note, look like they're from the same articles we're having tech run typesets to see what articles and magazines they may have come from... But that's too bad your lead didn't pan out." Kate said as she walked over to Castle and gave him a high-five.

Then she continued," Let's head home guys. We've made some good progress, and tech didn't think their analysis would be done until early tomorrow. There's really no reason to stick around any longer."

"I'm down with that." Ryan said excited to be going home to Jenny at a somewhat reasonable hour.

Esposito nodded in agreement.

Both of them quickly grabbed their stuff and headed out first.

Rick helped Kate into her jacket, letting his hands linger on her shoulders a moment longer than he had to.

With a significant amount of effort he had managed to restrain himself all day, and finally the end was in sight.

He slipped on his coat and she gave him a smile.

His lingering hands were not lost on her.

They headed to the elevator together. Castle had noticed how quiet Beckett had gotten, and was starting to get concerned.

When the elevator doors closed she turned to him saying, "So Castle, I've been thinking…"

_Oh great, _he thought, _She's going to call this whole thing off before it even starts. _

"I need to go back to my apartment because.."

"NO, " he said adamantly, "Kate we've been over this.."

"Castle" she tried to stop him, but he kept talking right over her protest.

"I can't let you do this. You've got to let people help you…"

Castle continued, but Kate stopped listening.

She rolled her eyes at him before closing the distance between them with two steps.

She saw his eyes get a little bigger before she grabbed him and pulled his lips to hers. Backing him into the elevator wall and dropping her bag as she pressed the lengths of their bodies together.

He opened him mouth and slipped his tongue against the length of hers, and she let out a sigh. While her hands roamed over the expanse of his chest. She drew herself even tighter against him and kissed him deeply, working her mouth over his.

She knew they were unfortunately getting close to the time when the elevator doors would open.

So, she reluctantly pulled away.

Seeing his face fall she leaned back in placing a final soft kiss on his lips.

At that moment he was pulled back down to Earth.

He had been yelling at her, and then she kissed him. If that's how they ended all their arguments from now on he wouldn't mind.

But Did that mean she had changed her mind? Would she stay? Or was she just using her power over him to get him to shut up?

He looked back down at her; searching her eyes for answers.

She smiled up at him biting her lower lip between her teeth before the spoke.

"As I was saying Rick, I want to go back to my apartment _because_ I need to get some things. I'm almost out of clothes at your place."

"Oh." He said feeling like a complete idiot.

With that Kate bent down and picked up her bag from where she had dropped it on the floor, just as the elevator dinged open and they stepped off together.

* * *

**So, there it is. If you hadn't noticed one of my all-time favorite lines between Lanie and Espo is from the season 2 premier when she's up in the tree and says, "When I get down there I'm a smack you" and Espo says, "I'm looking forward to that."…So classic. Next chapter should be up in 2 days…Let me know what you think. **

**Always, **

**Elizabeth**


	10. Chapter 10: The Scene of the Crime

**Thank you guys for all the amazing feedback! Onto chapter 10!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: The boys teased Lanie for a while before telling her about Castle and Beckett. And together they decide that there will be some yet to be determined revenge of Castle and Bekett. When we return to our favorite crime fighting duo Beckett has called tech to begin processing the note to figure out what articles the letters may have come from. A short while later Ryan and Esposito reappear and Beckett has a little fun teasing the boys about their 'lead' not panning out. She fills them in on the new case and decides it's time to head home. In the elevator Castle goes on a rant because he thinks Kate it trying to run away. SO, she shuts him up in the most effective way, by kissing him._

* * *

On the way back to Kate's cruiser they both stole a few glances and shared a few knowing smiles that said, ' Yeah, we just made out in an elevator at work.'

Castle kept thinking, _That's exactly how I dreamed it._

Soon they were both in the car and speeding off in the direction of Kate's apartment.

Despite the fact that recently Rick and Kate had been growing closer, they never spent much time at her place.

The loft offered the sobering reality that at any moment his mother and/or his daughter could appear.

Needless to say, her apartment didn't come with those possible interruptions.

Kate didn't live too far away from the precinct, and they must have hit traffic just right because it didn't take very long for them to get there.

Kate parked the car in her usual space, even though it had only been a few days it felt like forever since she had been here.

They got out of the car and headed inside together.

Unlike the last time Rick was here he felt much more relaxed; having Kate by his side.

Not in any real rush, they waited for the elevator which quickly brought them to her floor.

Walking in the direction of her door Kate began to fumble through her bag, in search of her keys.

Nearing the door she finally found them and pulled them out.

Castle couldn't help but smile when he saw his key to the loft had taken residence right next to the key for her apartment.

Kate went to insert her key into the lock but paused midway.

She couldn't help thinking that this was the first time she'd been back to her apartment.

Quickly gathering herself she let out a sigh, inserted the key, and opened the door.

_That was not too bad. _She thought trying to prepare herself to enter.

She took another deep breath and felt Rick place a hand on the small of her back. She stood there for just a brief moment longer, feeling his thumb gently rub her back.

She appreciated his silent gesture of support.

Realizing that the sooner she got her things the sooner they would be back at the loft, she stepped into her apartment and flicked on the lights.

Even with the mental preparation it was still a rough sight to see.

She walked numbly in the direction of her living room, having to step over and around her own stuff.

She heard Rick come in behind her as he closed and locked the door.

She didn't remember the devastation being this extensive, but she hadn't really been _looking_ at her stuff, the pieces of her life, that were now scattered about.

She spotted pictures of her mother, taken shortly before she was killed, and bent down next to them.

She cleared off most of the debris that lay on top of them. The majority of the photos were ripped and torn. She felt an ache in her chest realizing that many of them she could never replace.

Looking around the floor she also found fragments of one of her mother's vases on the floor.

She wasn't going to let herself cry, but that didn't stop the sting she felt as her eyes wedded up. She blinked a few times to get rid of the tears and to compose herself.

Castle, standing just a few feet away, watched her carefully.

When she finally stood up and turned to him, the depth of sadness in her eyes nearly broke his heart.

On a rational level, she knew they were only things, and that no one could ever take away her memories of her mother.

On the other hand, there was nothing rational about the situation she was in.

After looking around she turned back to Rick and said, " I just don't understand. Why me? What did I do?"

She was overwhelmed, the exhaustion catching up with her. She was completely beyond the realm of rational thought.

"Oh Kate," he said walking towards her and wrapping her up in his arms.

He could feel her erratic breathing radiate through his own body.

"Shhh" he said softly, rubbing circles on her back, trying anything to soothe her.

After a minute or two her breathing evened out as she regained control of herself.

For once she let herself relax into him, just because if felt right.

Feeling a little more ready to face the world, she released her death grip on his shirt, which she didn't even realize she had grabbed.

Resting her head at the crook of her neck she whispered, "I'm sorry"

"For what?" he said leaning back to look at her.

She thought for a second. She couldn't put a single word to what she was sorry about. She was just sorry…

Realizing she still owed him an answer she settled for saying, "Everything."

He pulled her back to him and rested his cheek on top of her head saying, 'Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about." In a soothing tone

Even if deep down she knew none of this was her fault, he knew that she still needed to hear him say the words.

Kate was in an impossible situation. She felt safest with him, but knew that he was safest without her around.

Therefore, logic told her if she cared about him, she should leave.

But at the same time a force much stronger than logic made her stay.

She just wanted to, and she knew he felt the same.

After staying like that, wrapped in each other's arms, for some time Rick leaned down and kissed the top of her head before saying, "Come one let's get your stuff so we can go home."

_Hmm, home, _she thought, _I like the sound of that. _

He gave her one last squeeze before letting her go.

Not quite ready to part she reached up to his face with both hands and pulled him down to meet her lips. They was passionate, but not intense. She kissed his lips soundly, and he responded, gently caressing her lips with his own, as he let his hands come to rest on her hips.

She felt she could communicate more with her actions than she could articulate in words.

After a moment they separated.

She looked in the direction of her bedroom, as if just realizing that's where she'd have to go if she wanted to leave.

"Do you want me to come?" Rick asked.

"No, I've got it." She said as she left his side and headed towards her bedroom.

In just about any other scenario the two of them kissing in her living room would have ended in her bedroom, but the fact that they were kissing in her apartment that a psycho killer and broke into and trashed, kind of killed the mood.

After watching Kate disappear inside her room, Rick walked over and gathered up the damaged photos and slipped them into his inside coat pocket.

* * *

Kate navigated her way through the debris into her bedroom.

It took her a few minutes to locate a bag to put her clothes in.

And just like everything else, her clothes were scattered haphazardly around the room.

After some digging she managed to put together enough outfits to get her through a little more than a week of work.

_Hopefully I will need them all._ She thought to herself.

In most other situation she would have neatly folded her clothes into the bag, but she really just wanted to get out of her apartment, and her clothes were pretty wrinkled anyways.

So, she tossed her clothes into her bag before making her way into the bathroom and grabbing a few essentials.

After double checking that she had everything, she quickly made her way back to the living room.

While she had been packing, Rick had been doing some damage control.

He had righted her furniture and put a few things back in their place.

It was still a mess, but it was a start.

She looked around at his work before smiling at him and saying, "Of course my bookcase was the first thing you put back together."

"Why of course, I couldn't leave all my masterpieces scattered on the floor." He replied trying to lighten the mood.

"No, that would be unthinkable." She said smiling back at him.

"Ready?" he asked glancing down at her bag.

"Yeah let's go home." She said.

* * *

**Okay so we're getting close to the time where I have to decide how I want to deal with the M rated chapters. I'm thinking I will either post them as their own separate chapter within in this story so people who don't want to read them can skip over them, or I can post them as 'separate stories' and then put the URL in the chapter for those of you who want to read it. I figured I would see what you guys preferred and go with that please so let me know. And as always let me know what you thought about the chapter too!**

**Always, **

**Elizabeth**

**P.S. only 2 more days!**


	11. Chapter 11: Home

**I can't believe this is chapter 11 already/ That I wrote 11 chapters! So, the vast majority of people who had an opinion said just to keep the chapters together and give you a heads up where the M stuff is so you can skip over it if you want…works for me. Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews as always!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Rick and Kate returned to Kate's apartment, and Kate had a difficult time dealing with the devastation, but of course Rick was there to comfort her. Kate eventually gathered herself enough to get her stuff so that she and Rick could go home..awww_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Home**

Together they left her apartment.

She pulled the door shut behind her and locked it, wishing putting all of this behind her (or at least out of her mind), was as simple as hearing the soft click of the lock.

She had put down her duffle back to lock the door, and Rick scooped it up without her noticing.

When she turned to grab it and leave she saw Rick already had it sung over his shoulder.

She shook her head at him, as a sign of disapproval, but decided not to fight him on this one.

She knew that she would simply never win.

She started walking towards the elevator, and felt Rick wrap his free arm around her waist, as he caught up to walk beside her.

She looked down at the floor and smiled softly to herself. Before she wrapped her arm around him.

It was nice for her to have someone to lean on for once.

He held her tight to him, all the way to the car. Where he kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

She grabbed his wrist to stop him, and pulled him back to her as she placed a firm kiss on his lips. Before saying, "Thank you."

And walking to the driver's side of her car and getting in.

Rick stood here for a split second, staring after her, before scrambling to get in the car before she noticed his delayed reaction.

But, of course she did noticed, and she shook her head at his reaction. While at the same time storing that move in the back of her mind … for future use.

The ride to the loft was pretty easy, but they were both exhausted, physically and emotionally. So, while the ride was quick in reality to the two of them it felt like it took an eternity.

How they managed all those late nights in a row was hard to fathom, but it was finally catching up to them.

Even though their small break in the case had given them a boot through their day at work; the stress of returning to Kate's apartment had taken a toll on both of them.

Kate was putting on a brave face, but she was still shaken, and Rick could feel it.

He wished again that he knew what to say, but there really was no good response or remark to help ease her situation.

Everything he came up with seemed so lame.

Kate spent the car ride pushing images of her and the other victims' apartments out of her mind.

It took a lot to mess with her composure, but this guy managed to.

Though, if she had it her way, he would never find out.

At long last Kate pulled her car into the garage.

They remained quiet during their ride on the elevator.

Once locked inside the loft Kate dropped her bag (that she had deftly stolen back from Rick while they were getting out of the car), and let out a long sigh.

It was 8:30 at night, and they were ready for bed.

What were they a pair of extremely elderly people?

Rick leaned back against the door saying," We haven't eaten yet, but I'm too tired to cook. Do you want take out?"

"Sure." Kate replied, figuring if she didn't get away with the 'I'm not hungry' line last night then she wouldn't get away with it tonight.

"Okay, any preference?" he asked.

"Why don't you surprise me." She replied. Then remembering some of this ideas of delicious creations, namely the smorlette, she wisely added, "Just not too big a surprise."

"You've got it." He said pulling out his phone.

Before he dialed Kate asked, "Do you mind if I go take a quick shower?"

"Of course not, go ahead." He said dialing the number to the mystery take out place.

Kate picked up her bag and headed upstairs to shower.

It was heavenly. She let the warm water soothe her sore muscles, and when she got out of the shower at least her muscles, if nothing else, felt more relaxed.

After drying off and changing into her more comfortable clothes she headed downstairs, and was greeted by the delicious smell of Chinese food.

"Hey" she said, entering the room, and seeing that he too had managed to take a shower, and was now putting the food on plates.

"A wise decision." She said feeling a little bit excited at the prospect of eating.

"Well, thanks to my studious observations; I have noticed that you prefer Chinese takeout during cases, and prefer Thai or Italian after a case is over. I personally think it's the MSG that helps you solve the case." He responded

"Mmhmm." Was her only response.

How exactly does one react to someone else making an observation about your habits that you hadn't noticed about yourself? She thought she would have gotten used to it by now, but sometimes it still scared her just how well he knew her.

They sat next to each other at the counter, enjoying their meal.

Both of them were too tired to think of a good way to start a conversation.

So, they spent the majority of their meal in an amicable silence. That was occasionally broken up with a comment on how good the food was.

They both finished their meals and began cleaning up.

Kate was glad that this time Rick let her help.

It gave her something to do with her hands, and made her feel a bit less useless.

Working together they finished the chore quickly.

Exhausted and ready for bed Kate said, "I think I'm going to head upstairs and brush my teeth; get ready for bed."

"Okay, are you coming back down after?" he asked.

Her original plan was to stay upstairs, but she couldn't say no when he had that hopeful expression.

"Yeah." she said.

He tried to suppress his smile, but she noticed it anyway.

She headed upstairs smiling at how little it took to make him happy. Tired or not, it was worth it.

It didn't take her long to brusher her teeth, and soon she way on her way back downstairs.

She heard the TV on, but when she walked into the living room she didn't see him.

_Hmm, well that's a little odd._ She thought.

Only to turn around and see him emerging from his study.

She flopped down in the middle of the couch, and waited for him to come join her.

"Hey," he said walking over to her and leaning against the back of the couch," Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm good." She replied looking up at him.

He circled around the side of the couch and sat down, leaving a fair amount of space between them.

It was a thoughtful gesture.

Usually she did like her space, but right now, that wasn't the case.

She scooted closer to him and leaned back onto his chest, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, letting his hand come to rest on her stomach.

"I didn't want to assume…" he said quietly.

"I know." She replied softly placing her hand on top of his.

Turning her attention back to the TV she began to trace light patterns on the back of his hand.

She tried to pay attention to the show, but her exhaustion was quickly catching up to her, and the even rhythm of his heart beat lulled her to sleep.

Rick noticed she had stopped tracing patterns on his hand, and looked down to find her fast asleep.

_I'll just watch the end of this, and then I'll wake her up._ He told himself, only to soon feel his head snap down and jerk back up.

Unlike Kate he didn't have a giant human pillow to lay on.

And if she was awake Kate would have to agree that he was very comfortable.

"Kate." He said, rubbing her arm to wake her up.

"Come on, it's time to go to bed."

"Mmm, sorry I was just so tired." She said keeping her eyes closed, but stretching a little bit.

"Let's go to bed." He said yawning and stretching, as much as he could with her still half on top of him.

She opened her eyes, registering what he said.

She slowly sat up next to him gathering her thoughts.

It'd been less than 24 hours since he kissed her, but she felt it'd probably be safe because based on both their current mental statuses it was clear that, at least for now, sleeping was really going to be the only thing they would be doing.

He had stood up while she was still thinking. His words broke through her thoughts, "I just thought it'd be nice, but it you don't want to I'd completely understand, no pressure."

"No, I want to." she said standing up and rearranging her clothes, that had shifted slightly.

She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his and said," I'm exhausted, let's go to bed."

* * *

**Hey guys so I typed this really quickly and only read through it once because I'm running off to take my chemistry final (also why this chapter is so short, sorry). Anyways, I apologize if I missed some typos. Let me know, and I'll go back and fix them later tonight…while I'm impatiently waiting for the season finale! Your feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you enjoy the finale.**

**Always,**

**Elizabeth**


	12. Chapter 12: Pilow Talk

**So…I did not spend all of yesterday watching always on repeat…oh wait yes I did. Good thing I don't have a final on Friday I should have been studying for…oh wait yes I do. Anyways I did stop watching it long enough to bring you chapter 12.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: After driving home Rick and Kate finally got some down time at the loft. They ordered take out and sat on the couch together watching TV until they both fell asleep. Rick woke Kate up and they decided it was time for bed. Kate held his hand and now there on their way to the bedroom. (Which is funny because that totally happened in Always.)_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Pillow Talk**

They held hands until they made it into his bedroom.

Rick gave her hand a small squeeze as he left her side to turn on a light and pull down the sheets.

In the meantime, Kate looked around his room thinking there was just something so … Castle-esque about it.

When she turned her attention back to him he was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, feeling like she had just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Nothing." He answered still smiling. "I'm going to go get changed."

After his shower he had put on regular clothes, as to not scare the delivery boy.

He was sure that they were used to seeing far worse, after all they did work in New York City, but he still didn't want to add to their list of strange encounters.

He grabbed his boxers and T- shirt before retreating to the bathroom.

Kate sat down on the bed and crossed her legs while she waited for him to reappear.

She didn't feel as awkward, being alone in his room, as she thought she would.

Getting a little chilled she pulled the sheets up over her lap while she continued to wait for him. They needed to talk. There was something that she just needed him to know.

It didn't take him very long to change and reenter the bedroom.

He half expected to find her already asleep. She had barely been keeping her eyes open all night.

So, he was surprised when he found her wide awake and waiting for him with a solemn expression.

He tossed his clothes into the laundry basket, before making his way over to her.

He too sat on the bed, sliding his legs under the covers before turning to look at her.

She was biting her bottom lip between her teeth, not in a 'I'm flirting with you' way, but in a 'I'm nervous way'.

"What's wrong?" he asked her gently.

"Nothing's wrong… I just, I said we could talk about this, us." She said gesturing between them, "I don't want to keep putting this off."

She ran her fingers through her hair getting a little more flustered as she remembered the events of that day.

"Just going back to my apartment made everything so much more real. In 5 days this guy is coming for me, whether we're ready or not, and all I know is that I can't face it without you."

"Shhh, It's okay." He said, laying down and pulling her down next to him so that her head was on his chest and his arm was firmly circled around her. Holding her to him.

She brought her arm to rest across his chest, and held onto the fabric of his T-shirt, as if it would help ground her.

She listened to him as he continued, "Kate, you and me, how we were today, at work, at your apartment. That's all I need to know for now… I'm not going anywhere… We'll sit down and talk about everything eventually, when the time is right, but right now this, this is enough."

Unable to find the right words, Kate stayed quiet.

She held onto him a little tighter, and finally gave into her exhaustion while Rick held her close.

This time it was him who was rubbing soothing patters on her back.

He watched as her slightly irregular breathing evened out and slowed, eventually he felt her body relax against his.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

He was still amazed by her strength and resilience. He always knew that she was a fighter, but now what impressed him most was how she just let him in, how she trusted him.

She didn't want to fight without him by her side.

He stayed awake a while longer, thinking about them, what their future could hold.

But eventually he realized that as enjoyable as his day dreams were, he still needed to get up in the morning to go to work.

And the sooner they caught this guy, the sooner he and Kate could move forward.

He begrudgingly let go of her with one arm so he could reach over and turn off the light on his nightstand.

He wrapped his arm back around her and hugged her closer one last time before falling asleep.

Kate slept soundly for the first time in a long time.

Though, she was surprised to feel so rested when she opened her eyes and saw it was just barely dawn outside.

It did make sense when she thought about it; she and Rick did go to bed at 9.

Her body must be getting used to sleeping fewer hours.

He mind jumped back to what happened last night. How good he was to her. How safe she felt with him.

Then her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly noticed her hand really hurt… _That's odd. _She thought.

She looked over at it to see what was wrong, only to find that she still had a death grip on his shirt.

Loosening her hold, she stretched out her fingers a few times, before looking up at him.

After everything that had happened between them in the last four years… there he was.

She reached her hand up and ran it gently across his cheek.

Still sleeping he let out a little sigh and turned his face towards her.

She smiled to herself, resting her head back on his chest and mimicking his sigh.

She _really_ should let him sleep she thought to herself.

Who knows when he actually went to bed after she passed out half on top of him.

… But let's be honest, he really wouldn't mind.

She pushed herself up onto her elbow, which was more difficult than she expected, because he was holding her so tightly.

She gently ran her fingers through his slightly messy hair, before leaning over him and lowering her lips to his.

It only took him a moment to startle awake.

She pulled back as he blinked a few times; trying to figure out what planet he was on.

Then his eyes landed on her.

She smiled at him, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear, before kissing his softly again.

It was sweet and unrushed. Just the gentle caress of her lips over his.

This time when she pulled back he ran his hand down her arm saying, "Good morning."

"It is a good morning." she replied, getting lost in his eyes for a moment.

_Did I just way that out loud?_ She asked herself. _Oh well, He's Richard Castle. His inner writer probably loved that I just said that._

"So, no regrets?" he asked.

"Nope, not a single one." She said leaning down to kiss him again, as if that was proof,

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear." He mumbled against her lips.

They started off tentative and gentle like they were before, but that didn't last very long.

Soon he had one hand at the back of her head tilting her head to get a better angle, and his other arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her a bit more on top of him so that their legs tangled together.

Her lips were hot on his, and soon he was deepening the kiss.

His hand slipped under the edge of her shirt sending a shiver down her spine. He quickly flipped them over.

She let out a breathy laugh before reaching up with both hands and pulling him back down on top of her.

He kissed a path down her neck until he felt her breath hitch.

"Mmm." He mumbled. Thinking, _Good to know._

He brought his lips back up to meet hers, while ran his hand down the side of her body. As he deepened the kiss she arched up into him.

And soon he felt her leg slide up the length of his and come to rest against his hip.

In that moment he realized that as much as he wanted to, he really, really wanted to.

He couldn't, not yet.

And if he didn't stop now he wasn't sure he would be able to.

So, he quickly but reluctantly rolled off of her. Thinking the same principals of Band-Aid removal applied. The more quickly he did it the less it would hurt.

Now was not the time to mess this up.

He simply had too many questions running through his mind: What were they exactly? What would happen after this case was over and she moved out? Would she run again? Could he survive it if she did?

He needed to know the answers before they went through with this all the way.

When they were together he wanted to be sure, he wanted it to be special. He didn't want to be too worried about the after to enjoy the moment.

He looked over at her, not wanting her to think she had done something wrong, he smiled and said, "You were right. It is a good morning."

She let out another airy laugh.

They were both still trying to catch their breath.

Kate put her hand on her forehead trying to calm herself down. She clearly was recovering more quickly because when she looked back over at him he was staring at the ceiling, and his breath was just beginning to slow down.

And as much as he tried to hide it, she saw that look of doubt and concern in his eyes.

She sat up, fixing her shirt that he had scrunched up, before facing towards him.

Waiting for him to tell her what was on his mind.

He propped himself up on his elbow and said, "Trust me I want to."

"But.." she filled in for him.

"But everything between us is going so well. I don't want to mess this up by rushing into bed before we … figure everything out."

She smiled a little at his concern before saying, "Be careful Rick, you're starting to sound like an adult."

She paused then putting her hand on top of his added, "Though, you're probably right. I don't want to mess this up either."

* * *

**Hehehehe…okay I will admit that was a little evil, but I have a better plan for later… I apologize for the shorter chapters that are slowing the pace of the story down, but there's not much I can do about it… finals week…(sigh). After the next week, the chapters I'm writing should start to get a little longer, and the pace should start to pick up again. Though I can't lie I do like creating these fun little moments. As always I love to hear from you guys!**

**Always, **

**Elizabeth**


	13. Chapter 13: The Call

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys make me smile.  
**

**PS my laptop is dying and I don't have my charger so I only looked over this quickly and apologize for whatever mistakes I missed.  
**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Castle and Beckett got a little more down time. Kate told Rick that she didn't want to go through this without him, and got a little frazzled and overwhelmed, but Rick was there to comfort her. In the morning Kate woke Rick up, and they were making out when Rick decided he couldn't sleep with her until they had their for real talk. To lighten the mood Kate joked that Rick would have to be careful because he was starting to sound like an adult, but also that he was right, and she didn't want to mess this up by jumping in bed too soon._

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Call**

"Wait," Rick said, quickly grabbing her hand, startling her. "Did you just say I was right?"

"And there's the child." She said pulling her hand back and rolling her eyes at him.

Then in a moment of seriousness he looked at her and asked, "Are you really okay with this, waiting just a little longer?"

She put her hand back in his and said, "Of course, just not too much longer…How about we see how work goes today and hopefully tonight." She smiled a little and bit down on her bottom lip.

He smiled back at her saying, "I like the way you think Detective."

He looked around the room for the first time, noticing the sun hadn't risen too long ago.

"What time is it?" he asked looking over at her.

She again chewed on her bottom lip and tried to look innocent.

"Sorry?" she offered, not really meaning it.

"Nah," he said smiling," It was worth it."

Then he turned to look at the clock before turning back to her saying, "So Kate, what else were you planning on doing at 5:40 in the morning? Besides taking advantage of me."

She turned over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, to look at him, before saying," You know I hadn't really gotten that far. Though, I don't think you can really call it 'taking advantage', because as I recall you seemed to be a more than willing participant."

"Touché, I guess I'll have to give you that one." He said nodding his head. Before rerunning the events of that morning in his mind.

She watched a dopey smile come over his face.

She knew exactly what he was thinking about.

She rolled her eyes at him, feeling a little heat on her cheeks.

Then she gave him a good shove on the shoulder, pushing him over onto his back.

"What?" he asked, knowing exactly what he had done.

"That smile better disappear by the time we get to work. Ryan and Esposito will see right through you. And you have no idea what Lanie will do to me if the boys find out before she does, and you know the boys wouldn't keep it to themselves. They'd tell her just to rub it in her face that they found out first." Kate said, thinking for the first time about what it would be like heading to work today.

Out of everything she could be concerned about…. She was concerned about Castle keeping his hands to himself at work…?

_Yeah,_ she thought, _I've got to reevaluate how I prioritize my concerns._

"What if I can't help it? What if I'm just too happy?" he asked half joking, half serious.

"Something tells me you'll find a way." She said

"Yeah I probably will." He said still smiling.

She stretched out next to where he way laying.

After she pushed him over he decided it was best for his own safety for him to just stay there.

Kate really could have given him an extremely long list of things he wasn't allowed to do at work while she was at it, but two things held her back:

First, was that yesterday at work he had behaved himself just fine. Except in the elevator, oh wait no, that was her. Things were a little different now, but if he was good yesterday, odds are he would behave himself today.

Besides that, the second reason was that this was Rick Castle she was talking to. In the event that he did decide to follow her rules, for once, he would most certainly spend all of his time finding loop holes in her rules, so what was the point of making them if she knew he was going to try to sneak around them anyways.

_No, _she thought, _it's probably just best to deal with it as it comes. Plus, I wouldn't want to give him any ideas. God knows he has enough of those on his own. _

Realizing she just spent the last minute in her own little world, she still hadn't responded to him.

"Well, that's good to here, seeming as I do carry a gun at work, and in four years I haven't had to shoot you yet." She finally replied.

Looking sideways at her he said, 'For which I am immensely grateful."

"Yeah, too much paperwork…" she said biting down on her index finger, giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Ahhhhhh" he said, throwing his arm over his face, " You are going to be the death of me."

She let out a short laugh. She reached over and dragged his arm off his face as she said, "You're so dramatic."

"Mmmm.." he said neither confirming nor denying her accusation.

"What, am I too hot for the great Richard Castle to handle?" she asked leaning her upper body over his, trying to catch her eye.

Never one to back away from a challenge he grabbed her and flipped them over, pinning her arms next to her.

"Care to test that theory Detective?" he asked with a expressing that just spelt trouble.

She knew that she could easily break free of his hold, but there was a possibility she could hurt him. And if she did that, just think of all the incessant whining she would have to endure. Not to mention all of the questions Ryan and Esposito would ask if it left a mark .

That and beating him up probably wasn't the best way to start… whatever it was they were starting.

Being a tease seemed to be her best option. So she said, " You have no idea how much I would like to, but it would seem that you have already disproved my theory."

He let her go and rolled the rest of the way off the bed. Standing next to the bed he smiled at her saying, " This tastes like…victory… and I feel we need to memorialize this moment with pancakes."

She couldn't even help it when she rolled her eyes at him. While she laughed before she said, " Sounds good to me. Want help?"

"Sure." He said, "Though I have been told that I'm beyond help; something about severe emotional trauma as a child. You'll have to thank mother for that one."

"Oh please," she said getting out of bed and leaning against the book case near the door to his office, " There's no way Martha was that bad of a mother… she may be unconventional, but she does love you. I would say your severe emotional trauma was self- inflicted."

"Yeah, mother kept it interesting, but we can't really blame her for how I turned out. Which is too bad, emotional trauma makes a much more interesting story." He said musing over his childhood.

"It's always about the story for you isn't it?" she asked. Remembering the first time they met. He had read her like an open book.

She probably would have been more impressed then, if what he found hadn't been so personal.

"Well it's rather fitting, given my choice of career." He shrugged and gestured for her to go through the door first.

They made their way into the kitchen, and Kate went right to the coffee machine.

Having watched Rick make coffee a few times now, she was pretty sure she had a handle on where everything was.

Rick leaned against the counter and observed her for a second.

He never would have believed anyone a week ago if they had told him he would have slept in the same bed as Katherine Beckett…and would watch her make their coffee in the morning; He would have thought they were insane, or that it was the punch line to a very bad joke.

But it wasn't. There she was in his kitchen, making their coffee.

He saw her looking for something. "Cabinet to you right." He said.

She turned around with a surprised expression on her face.

She had no idea that he had been watching her the whole time.

He just smiled at her as she turned back to open the cabinet and pulled out the coffee filters she was looking for.

Closing the cabinet she turned back to him.

"So what, now I'm the one doing all the work?" she asked.

"Sorry I got…distracted." He said honestly.

She shook her head at him, but smiled back.

He pushed himself off the counter and started gathering ingredients for his emergency cheering up pancakes.

Waiting for the coffee to brew she leaned against the counter; Just like he had earlier, watching him work.

He had just poured he batter onto the griddle when he heard his phone ringing in his bedroom.

Rick quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her in front of the stove.

Putting the spatula in her hand, he kissed her on the cheek saying, "you're in charge I'll be right back."

With that he jogged off to his bedroom, leaving Kate smiling after him, and running her finger tips over where his lips just had been.

Rick made it into his room and over to the night stand; where he had left his phone the night before.

He glanced down at the caller ID. He didn't know the number, but shrugging it off he answered it, "Hello."

"Hello, Mr. Castle." Came an unfamiliar voice, "How is the lovely Detective Beckett this morning?"

"Who is this?" he asked. The know in the pit of his stomach told him that he had a pretty good idea of who it was. He did his best kept his voice down so Kate wouldn't hear him.

"Oh Mr. Castle, I think you know exactly who this is the voice taunted him.

* * *

**So there you have it. The next chapter will definitely be up in 2 days now that finals are over and I can get some more writing done. As always let me know what you thought. **


	14. Chapter 14: Secrets

**It is official. Your suffering was worth it…well at least for me. I go to a prestigious university that hates giving people good grades…and anyways I got my last final grade back and got straight A's. Hopefully that makes you feel a little bit better. At least it was for a good cause.**

**Anyways here's chapter 14. It is still a short one because I wrote it during the whole 'finals consuming my life' period. **

**And a huge thank you to all of the wonderful people who reviewed!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Rick and Kate were enjoying lying around and talking. Castle was pulling on Beckett's pigtails as usual. After finally dragging themselves out of bed they were making pancakes when Rick got a rather alarming phone call._

* * *

"What's your name? Who are you? What do you want with her?" he asked feeling more and more enraged by the second.

"Tisk, Tisk, you're asking all the wrong questions. You already know what I want to do to her. I want to kill her." The voice replied in an unnervingly calm tone.

"Why?" Rick asked trying to mask the anger in his voice.

He had this guy on the phone.

He had to see what he could get out of him, and that wasn't going to happen if he let his emotions get the best of him.

"Now you're getting the hang of it." The voice continued to taunt him, "And as much as I'd love to chit chat; I do have a reason for calling… It would seem my little note did not elicit the desired reaction. I want you to send detective Beckett away. You're only going to hurt her."

"Me? I'm not the one that's trying to kill her." Rick spat back.

"No." the voice continued calmly, "I'm saving her. And I should warn you Mr. Castle. If you don't I can't guarantee there won't be any collateral damage when I do take her. If you don't I can't guarantee I'll give her five more days…Oh and Mr. Castle. You have 24 hours. If she's not gone by then, I'll come after you. "

Castle was about to defend himself. Tell this guy that he would never turn her away, no matter what the risk, and no matter what the cost.

But, then he heard a click as the phone was disconnected.

He tossed his phone onto the bed and sighed as he sat down, putting his head in his in his hands.

He needed to compose himself before he went back out to see Kate.

She couldn't know.

After everything they'd been through, he knew she would leave if she knew her staying would put him in harm's way.

This is exactly why she had wanted to leave before, to protect him.

And after they had come so far he wouldn't, he couldn't, risk what they had.

He lifted his head and let out another sigh before standing up and walking back into the kitchen.

He'd been gone long enough that the pancakes were done cooking, and Kate was putting them onto plates.

"Hey." She said, looking over her shoulder when she heard him enter the room. "I guess I was right before. The real reason you want me to stay here is so you don't have to cook." She added with a smile.

He walked up behind her and wrapped him arms around her.

While she continued to get the last few pancakes onto plates.

Letting go of her with one hand he reached forward and turned off the burners.

She leaned over a little bit to put the plate down on the counter, before turning around in his arms to face him. She could feel something was up.

"Was it Alexis on the phone?" she asked as she slid her arms up to his shoulders.

He paused for a second before answering. "Yeah." He was still looking at her like, if he stared into her eyes for long enough he would find the meaning of life.

"Kate…" he said after a moment, "You know how much I care you about you?"

"yeah.." she exhaled, running her hand over his cheek, her concern was written all over her face.

"Yeah, I know." She finished.

"Good. " He said softly, pulling her tight to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and held on tight to him, still so confused.

Whatever had happened between him and Alexis on the phone would remain a mystery to her, but what she did know was that in this moment he just needed to hold her.

Like he was trying to ensure that she hadn't left, and wasn't planning on going anywhere.

He stood there for a good while just hugging her to him, taking solace in her even breaths.

He loosened his grip on her a bit, and she lifted her head off his shoulder, searching his eyes for what caused the sudden change in his demeanor.

He gave her the faintest hint of a smile before leaning over and placing a single gentle kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back he said, "Come on, let's eat. The pancakes are getting cold."

He reached for a plate and Kate followed suit. Thinking _Who cares about the damn pancakes, what the hell's going on._

This time it was she was wanted to know the right thing to say.

To take away the pain and worry from his eyes, but how was she supposed to do that when she had no clue what was wrong.

Both of them spent the majority of the meal lost in their own thoughts.

Rick couldn't stop thinking about anyone that could be considered collateral damage. Everyone at the 12th was a cop. They were more than capable of taking care of themselves.

It couldn't be his family. They were both out of town.

Who else could it be? And it made him feel like the most awful human being, that he knew if it were anyone else, he would be willing to take that risk. If it meant keeping her safe.

Kate's thoughts wandered between what was said during his call with Alexis and if it could be her fault.

What if he had told her about the case and the serial killer?

If he had told her the whole story, was Alexis mad at her for putting her father in danger? Was Rick feeling like he had to justify his choice?

Then suddenly her thoughts quieted as she realized that every misstep in their relationship, or partnership, or whatever you labeled it as, was caused by their totally inability to communicate.

Her mind was telling her just to use her words.

God, it sounded like something you were supposed to say to a child.

She snapped her eyes up to look at him.

She could tell he was wrapped up in his thought, just like she had been.

She watched him for a second as he mindlessly chewed his pancakes.

"Rick?" she asked quietly.

The sound of her voice was enough to snap him out of his daze.

"What?" he asked gently seeing how genuinely concerned she looked.

And with that she let all her thoughts come tumbling out.

"What's wrong? Is Alexis Angry? I mean, did you tell her? Is she worried about you?" she asked quickly.

"No, no," he said, "I didn't tell her yet. You know me. I'm a writer. Sometimes I get a little dramatic. You can probably thank mother for that…but Kate even if she was it wouldn't change a thing…I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear me say it. I would do anything to keep you safe. No matter what… Even if that means I have to get lectured by my daughter."

"You're sure everything's okay?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah, everything's going to be just fine." He said.

Kate felt a small weight lifted from her shoulders.

Letting out a sigh, they both turned back to their pancakes for a minute, before Kate's curiosity got the better of her.

She asked, " So, you said you hadn't told Alexis _yet_….. Does that mean that you're planning on telling her?"

"Yeah, I think I will tell her. I really thought about what you said, about her being an adult, and how difficult it was to be blindsided. And I want to tell her… But, I don't want her to spend her entire trip worrying about us. And I know that she would. Plus, it's not exactly an easy thing to slip into conversation." He said.

"Yeah not really a topic you can ease her into…" she responded letting her voice trail off before adding, " Though, for the record: Did you just say that you listened to something I said?"

"Detective, I'm afraid I'm going to have to plea the 5th on this one." He said in a joking voice.

"So close." She said, scrunching her nose, before shaking her head at him.

"And yet so far." He added leaning over to her and placing a finger under her chin, he tilted her head so that he could lower his lips to hers.

Her lips had the faintest taste of sugar from the syrup.

As he pulled away, he ran his tongue briefly over his lower lip, still able to taste her.

By that time they had both finished eating, and he scooped her plate up along with his and headed to the kitchen.

Kate followed him and made a move to help him, but he held up his soapy hand saying, "No way, you made the coffee and cooked the pancakes. I can handle the dishes. Plus, just what I need; you telling Ryan and Esposito I make you do all the work…. They'd kill me. .." he said.

She laughed at him " I promise not to tell if you don't. " she said with a smile.

"Oh trust me, " He said, "my lips are sealed."

With a sigh she looked over at the clock.

Time to get ready for work. She thought

But she was not in any real hurry to get to work right away, Tech hadn't called her yet. So, she stayed with him for a while as he finished the dishes.

After he put the last dish on the rack he turned to face her.

"Time for work." She said with a sigh, " I'm going to go upstairs and change." She added, turning to leave.

"Let me know if you need any help with that " He said.

She turned around and rolled her eyes at him saying, "Thanks, but I think I've got it. "

He laughed as he watched her disappear up the stairs.

He made his way into his own bedroom to get changed.

When he was done he paused to listen for her. Not hearing anything he decided she was still upstairs getting ready. He took his time and re made his bed.

As he pulled up the sheets and comforter, and placed the pillows against the head board his inner writer couldn't help thinking how much sharing the same mattress and sheets had changed their relationship.

Solidified it.

But as far-fetched as it sounded, that so little could do so much, he knew it wasn't a hoax.

It felt different. Something had changed between them, but at the same time they were still exactly the same. Castle and Beckett.

Grabbing his phone and walking out of his room he went into his office and gathered the rest of the stuff that he needed for the day and went out to wait for Kate.

* * *

**Well there it is. As always I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Always, **

**Elizabeth**


	15. Chapter 15: Getting Down to Business

**Here is chapter 15****on May 15****th****. Thank you as always to the people who reviewed!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Rick continued his conversation with the serial killer. Who is clearly a psychopath. He tried to get information out of him, but didn't get much. Creepy psychopath killer told Castle that if he didn't make Kate leave him that he would hurt more people including Rick. Rick decided that after everything they had gotten through he wouldn't tell Kate because she would leave if she knew he was being threatened. (Which just sounds like a bad idea to me…) After telling Kate that it was Alexis on the phone, Rick's change in attitude has Kate worried that Alexis is mad and he's having second thoughts. He assures her that that is not the case and she goes upstairs to get ready for work._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Getting Down to Business**

(To defeat the Huns/evil serial killer)

Rick wasn't waiting long before Kate appeared at the top of the stairs.

She had her gun and her badge already attached to her hip, and her coat was draped over her arm.

"Ready?" she asked before she had even made it half way down the stairs.

"Yup." He answered faking a smile as best he could.

But, Beckett didn't buy his act.

Though she did have to admit that it was an improvement compared to how he was, before and during breakfast.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she smiled back at him.

Kate walked over to him and said, " See I managed just fine on my own." As she gestured to her clothing.

"You are a woman of many talents." He said waggling his eyebrows and using her joke as an excuse to thoroughly look her up and down.

Kate took another step towards him, so their bodies were almost touching. And she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "You have no idea."

She pulled back a little bit in time to see him close his eyes and swallow hard.

After a second he opened his eyes to look at her, and began pulling her towards him…

Just as her phone started to ring.

She let out a frustrated sigh and took a step back as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Beckett." She answered in a clear tone, like she hadn't been two seconds from climbing all over Castle.

"Okay…..alright….yep...thanks." she finished her conversation quickly.

Then she hung up her phone, and stepped back into him, bringing her arms around his nick saying, "Now where were we?"

He closed the small space between them, not wanting to risk getting interrupted again.

It took him all of two seconds to grab her and deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

He turned them, so that Kate was pressed into the counter. Her fingers gripped his shoulders a little harder as his fingers got tangled in her hair. And his lips worked against hers.

She moved one of the hands down his back and pulled him against her even tighter.

When she nibbled at his bottom lip she heard the slightest moan escape his lips. He had tried to suppress it, but it was no use.

He placed a firm kiss on her lips before pulling away and running her hand over her cheek.

Before he said, "I think I'm starting to get an idea."

She laughed at him, rolling her eyes.

Before she pushed past him, to pick up her coat that she hadn't even realized she had dropped.

With her back to him, she rolled her eyes at herself, a little annoyed that he could distract her so easily.

"We have _got _to go to work." She said

"Fair enough." He said, collecting his stuff for the second time that morning.

* * *

Rick had managed to wait until they were on the road before his curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Kate, who was that on the phone, earlier?"

He had been thinking about it ever since she hung up. She had been far too casual for it to be something bad… But he just needed to hear her confirm it.

"Oh right, it was tech. They had just finished their analysis. The files should be on my desk by the time we get in." she said offhand.

Castle was relieved that nothing was wrong, "Oh good." He replied, just as they pulled into her spot in front of the precinct.

When they got off the elevator they saw Ryan and Esposito already at their desks, bickering about something.

"No man, I'm telling you the plan has to be more nuanced than that. You don't want her to see it coming…" Kate heard Ryan say before she interrupted them.

"Hey boys…" she said, "You planning something for Lanie?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just keep it under wraps. I think she's going to like my plan, but it has to be a surprise. She can't know that you know." Esposito said.

Both him a Ryan had been too busy plotting to notice Castle and Beckett arrive.

They were just lucky that they hadn't given away their entire operation.

"Okay." Beckett said shrugging and turning back to her desk.

Ryan whipped his head back to look at Esposito saying, "Dude I thought you were the lookout?"

"Wait, what? We never assigned a look out. What are you like 8 years old?" Esposito sassed him back.

"No." Ryan shot back indignantly, "but you were the one who was facing the elevator. It was implied."

Esposito just shook his head at him, "Dude where do you even get this stuff?" He asked.

Not even bothering to answer his question Ryan just shot him a dirty look.

* * *

When Beckett turned back around she saw Castle with a very suspicious and puzzled look on his face.

She bugged out her eyes and shrugged wordlessly communicating, 'I don't get them either.'

Kate walked over to her desk and Castle followed, taking his seat next to her.

He folded his hands together and squared his shoulders to face her.

She had just barely opened one of the files on her desk when she put it back down and raised her eyebrows at him saying, "Yes Castle, something you'd like to share with the class?"

"They're still up to something." He said, squinting his eyes in their direction.

"You think?" she asked sarcastically.

"If they were really planning something for Lanie they would totally let me join in. I'm sooo good at planning surprises." He said, still trying to work through what they were up to without him.

"Well Castle, if you're feeling left out, you can go hang out with the boys, If I'm not enough fun for you." She said jokingly.

He quickly replied, "Oh no Detective, you're more than enough fun for me. He waggled his eyebrows at her for the second time that morning.

She rolled her eyes at him and let out a huff of fake annoyance.

She turned back to the file in front of her.

Her eyes scanned down the first page. She paused for a split second before reading the other few pages to the report, quickly.

She just skipped over the technical jargon. All she was really interested in was the names of the magazines.

"Ahha." She said triumphantly, finding what she wanted.

Castle raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to explain.

"Tech report," she said gesturing to the folder, "They found matches for 5 of the seven texts we gave them. Two of them just didn't have enough letters to make a positive ID. Two of the articles are from the same magazine. So, that's only four total magazines and newspapers to track down." She said.

"That's manageable." He added.

"Yeah." She said standing up with the file in hand and walked over to the board.

Under evidence she added the names tech had given her.

'Wall Street Journal, New York Times, Sports Illustrated, and Time magazine.' She walked back over to her desk and picked up the second copy of the file tech had left her.

"Hey Ryan, Espo." She called

"Yeah." They answered together. As they got up and walked over to join her and Castle.

"Okay so here's what tech was able to get for us." She said passing Ryan the folder.

"I'm going to file warrants for subscriber information, but let's double check whether any of the victims subscribed to any combination of these, and let's also finish up running phone and finicals today. "

"You got it bass." Esposito replied.

"On it." Ryan added, as they both turned to walk back over to their desks.

Then it dawned on Castle, _Phone and finicals! I should have them run the number that called this morning. But, I have to get it to them without Beckett noticing._

He turned back to Kate who was studying the murder board.

He said, "I think I'm going to… go to the bathroom."

"Uh okay…. Thanks for the update…?" she answered, giving him a strange look.

_Smooth._ He thought to himself, shaking his head as he walked away.

He went into the men's room for a couple of minutes, to sell his story, before coming back out and walking over to the boy's desks.

"Hey, Esposito." He said more quietly than usual.

"Yeah, dude, what's up?" Esposito asked.

"You're doing phone and finicals right?" Castle asked back.

"Yeah, why?" He replied.

"I need you to run a number for me."

"Why?" Esposito asked, "Alexis got a new boyfriend?"

"No, it's case related. I got a call this morning… from him. But I don't want Beckett to know. This guy's just trying to ruffle our feathers and I don't want to upset her any more than she already is." he explained.

"Okay bro, but if she asks, I thought she knew about the call." He said.

"Fair enough my friend." Castle said, handing his phone over to Esposito who copied the number off the screen and handed it back to him.

Castle walked back over to join Kate, who was still right where he had left her, at the murder board.

"Hey." She said with a smile when he got a little closer.

"Hey." He said back.

Castle felt a little better having Esposito running that number down, but he couldn't stop that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him that he should come clean to her.

He would, just not yet…

Kate walked back to her desk and began filling out the necessary paperwork to get the warrants.

It was taking a lot longer than usual. Typically she didn't have to file for four warrants at the same time.

She was about half way through when Castle's phone started to ring.

He looked down at the caller ID and smiled, "Alexis." He told her, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." She said smiling back at him.

She finished her warrant applications by 11:00 and sent them off to the judge, and shortly thereafter Castle reappeared as if on cue.

"She must really miss you," Kate said, "Two calls in 3 hours."

"What, oh yeah." He said, and then recovering quickly added, "Well you know… Who doesn't miss me when I'm not around?"

"Us." Called Ryan and Esposito from a few feet away, High fiving.

Castle shook his head at them, while Beckett failed miserably at stifling a giggle.

* * *

There was some kind of back up at the judge's office, and it wasn't until almost 2:30 that their warrants came through.

_The thrilling part of police work. Waiting for warrants ,_Castle thought, _Almost as exciting as paperwork… _

As soon as they came through Beckett was on the phone with the subscription offices, having all client names and information sent to her.

An hour later Castle and Beckett had all of the subscription information for New York customers.

They divided the lists alphabetically.

So, Castle started at the top and Beckett started at the bottom, but there were so many names to go through.

Ryan and Esposito finished up going through phone and finicals around 6:00 and came in to help.

By 8:00 Castle was really starting to miss Agent Shaw's data matrix. Kate was right when she said, "Oh it collates information so quickly.' Though, she was making fun of him/ being jealous. So, he figured it was best not to bring up his little trip down memory lane.

Then out of the blue Beckett said, "Gahh. I give up. I've read the same name twenty times …. You know, we're almost done. Let's just finish up in the morning. We're not going to be productive tonight.

"Fine with me." Said Ryan, and with that they all quickly packed up the files and headed out.

* * *

**I always love your feedback! It makes me smile :D Next chapter should be up in a couple of days. **

**Always**

**Elizabeth**


	16. Chapter 16: Dinner Plans

**A super huge thank you to everyone that reviewed, at this point I haven't had time to respond yet but I will soon!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Beckett and Castle eventually dragged themselves out of the loft and to the precinct. When they get there they walk in on Ryan and Esposito plotting their revenge, but aside from knowing they're up to something Castle and Beckett don't know what exactly their up to. The report from tech came in and Castle and Beckett spend the entire afternoon going through subscriber information, while Ryan and Esposito finish up phone and financials before joining them. Almost done with the lists Beckett decides it's time to call it a day and the gang packs up and heads home._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Dinner Plans**

Kate drove them home in her unit.

When they climbed in, they both let out a sigh of relief. They had made it through another day.

Which was both good and bad.

They were still together, and nothing bad had happened; which was good.

But that also meant they had one less day to find this guy, and Castle knew that his 24 hours were running out, and he didn't have any semblance of a plan.

The only thing he knew at this point was that as long as she was safe, nothing else really mattered.

* * *

Kate hadn't forgotten what they had said this morning; If it wasn't too late, which it wasn't, they would sit down and have 'the talk'.

Kate looked over at Rick as she started the car, and saw the concern in his eyes, as he stared off into space.

"Rick." She said, putting her hand on his leg, and getting his attention.

He looked over at her, schooling his expression into something more neutral.

"We don't have to do this is you don't want." She said, offering him a way out, but couldn't stop the slightly worried and slightly hurt look from creeping onto her face.

He had seemed all for them moving forward. And she couldn't help but wonder what had changed?

It took him a minute to figure out what she was talking about, but then he flashed back to their conversation that morning and it finally clicked.

"Oh no,no,no." he said quickly covering his hand with hers.

"It's nothing like that. I was just thinking about the case. If you're still up for this, so am I." he finished.

Kate let out the breath she had been holding. "Yeah," she said, putting the car into gear and driving off, " I'm still game."

She saw a smile spread across his face, out of the corner of her eye.

She smiled too, and reached her hand back down to find his, keeping her eyes trained on the road in front of her, playing it cool, like they held hands in the car all the time.

He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. She felt a little flutter in her stomach as they got closer to the loft. She felt a little bit like she had before her first solo interrogation: excited, ready, and completely terrified of screwing it up.

When they were about ten minutes away from the loft Castle asked, "So, do you just want to order some food, and we can talk over dinner?"

"Yeah, " Kate said, letting her eyes quickly look in his direction and giving him a soft smile, before turning her gaze back to the street and finishing, "Yeah, that sounds good. Any idea what kind of take out?"

"Hmmm" he said contemplating his answer, "I was thinking comfort food."

"Sounds perfect." She said giving his food a squeeze.

Just hearing the sound of his voice had calmed her nerves.

It was like Lanie said; she hunted killers for a living. She could do this.

By the time she had worked her way through her thoughts they were just about outside of his building.

After what really should have seemed like a short time, Kate was surprised at how normal their routine had become. She parked the car, they got out, and they waited for the elevator.

"I'm going to call in our order." Rick said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Good idea." She said as they climbed onto the elevator.

_That way the awkward 'we're waiting on food to start 'that' conversation' time will be shorter. _She thought.

The doors closed behind them and she really couldn't stop herself from torturing him just a little bit. Plus, she missed being able to touch him all day long.

As he dialed the number, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She placed one innocent kiss on his neck, before nibbling and sucking a torturous path all the way up his neck and behind his ear, making him shiver a little bit.

He was trying to place their order, but was finding it hard to concentrate long enough to form complete sentences, when she was playfully biting his ear lobe.

She kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair as he hung up the phone.

She gave him an alluring smile as he attempted to scold her by saying, "Katherine Beckett." But he didn't sound very convincing.

"Mmmhmmm." She hummed in his ear in response, bringing their bodies closer together.

"Oh look. Our stop." He said quickly pushing past her and exiting the elevator first, with a satisfied smirk on his face... Revenge was sweet.

She had gotten so caught up in her own little game that she had failed to notice the elevator doors open.

She let out a huff and squinted her eyes at his back.

Then she walked quickly to catch up with him.

He unlocked the door and let her go in first; so he could relock it behind them.

She stopped to take off her coat near the closet.

Rick waited until after she had thrown it over one of the chars, before swooping in to plant a kiss on her lips.

He circled his arms around her waist as she leaned further into him, stealing a few more unrushed kisses. Just being content, for the moment, to feel his lips against hers.

"Mmm…"he said after they had broken apart, "I've waited all day to do that."

"Yeah." She agreed quietly, before gently kissing him one more time.

"Food should be here in about ten minutes." He added.

"Alright." She said as he let go of his hold on her waist. "That gives me plenty of time to change into something a little more comfortable." She said looking down at her work clothes.

"Yeah," He said, "and I was thinking I might open a bottle of wine."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." She said with a smile

"Yeah, I get those every now and then." He joked.

"Yeah, I've noticed, they tend to be hidden among the CIA conspiracy theories and mob hits." Kate added.

"Come on," he said "The case that we got cuffed together on and I thought the guy with his prints burned off was a spy that was killed by a mob hit, that one was pretty good."

Kate just shook her head at him, before she headed towards the stairs saying, "I'm getting changed now, Don't get too many brilliant ideas. I'll be back soon."

"Thanks for the warning." Rick said.

She turned around squinting her eyes at him, giving him the 'seriously?' look.

He shrugged, giving her a smile as if saying, 'sorry I couldn't help it.' She smiled back at him before continuing on her way, wondering how on Earth she had fallen for this man.

While his entrance into her life had been boisterous and disruptive; she couldn't put her finger on the moment when he had snuck behind her defenses. She supposed he had done it in a million little ways, and no matter what happened between them, he would always be a part of her.

Kate quickly changed into something a bit more comfortable. She took a look in the mirror and decided that her hair and makeup still looked passable, before she headed back downstairs.

While he was waiting Rick had pulled out wine glasses and plates, after he had opened the wine.

When he heard Kate come padding down the stairs, he turned around and leaned back against the counter as he watched her walk towards him.

"Wine?" he asked

"Mmm, yes please." She said with a smile, walking closer to him.

He turned back around, deftly picking up both their glasses, and pouring in a generous amount before he turned to hand her one of the glasses.

"Thanks." She said in reply, taking the glass from his hand. They both took a long sip before putting their glasses back down on the counter.

"Hey." She said giving his arm a slight squeeze, as if it had been more than 5 minutes since she saw him last.

"Hi." He said back with a little laugh. He loved how cute she could be with her guard down, and she didn't even have to try.

"What?" she asked with a slightly self-conscious smile.

"Nothing, you just amaze me sometimes." He replied simply, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

She leaned her head into his touch. Wondering how she had made it through all of the tough times before.

The difference between then and now was that now she wasn't just making it from day to day. With him managed to have a little fun along the way.

Kate just smiled at him. Knowing he didn't say anything to be cheesy or just to get in her pants. He was just being honest, and she could see it in his eyes.

She leaned into him, and brushed her lips against his softly.

But the simple gesture left Rick wanting more. He backed her into the counter and grabbed her so he could deepen the kiss. She pulled at his lower back, pressing him firmly to her.

She had just pulled his lower lip into his mouth…. When the doorbell rang.

"Ahh." She exhaled quietly, not wanting to scare off the delivery boy.

And she let her head fall against his shoulder.

With a finger he lifted her head up and placed a kiss one more time on her lips saying, "To be continued." Over his shoulder as he walked over to the front door to get the food.

* * *

**Okay so really long author's note I apologize in advanced.**

**So, I'm studying abroad in the UK this summer and leave on Monday… which is the day I should update this next… so that may not happen…just as a warning. I will do my best, but I can't make any promises. However, it will be worth the wait because it is by far the longest chapter so far…and the first chapter that will have M rated stuff in it, which I'm already nervous about and have probably edited it about 700 times so far. I feel it's safe to assume FF will work just the same over there as it does here in the US, so I'm not too concerned about it giving me more trouble than usual. Anyways, there is everything about my life that is relevant to you guys, and I will try my best to get the next chapter up on Monday. **

**As always I love hearing what you think! **

**Elizabeth**


	17. Chapter 17: The Talk

**Okay, so here it is. I know I said I thought I was going to hold this chapter until Monday, but at this point I think it's best to just let you guys read it and see what you think. If it ends up totally sucking I might rewrite parts of it and repost…. Who knows… **

**As promised this is the first chapter with M rated content that I will be separating with a double line before and after. So you know what to skip over, if you want. **

**AND Thank you guys so much for your reviews. When it seems like writing has consumed my entire life you make it worth it. lol**

**So, without further ado here you go.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Rick and Kate headed back to the loft. Both of them spent the ride worrying about the future. Kate thought maybe he didn't want to have "the talk" but he assured her that wasn't the case. He ordered food for them and it got delivered just as our favorite duo started making out. (Unfortunate timing)_

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Talk**

Rick closed and locked the door behind himself, before making his way back to the kitchen, with the bag of food in hand.

He put the bag down on the counter and started taking containers out.

When they had finished helping themselves to the food, Rick hastily tossed the left overs into the refrigerator.

In the meantime Kate pulled forks out of a near- by draw.

When he had finished getting everything into the refrigerator, Rick turned back towards her and she handed him his fork.

"Ahh." He said, "I knew I was forgetting something."

Kate let out a small laugh.

"So, shall we eat in the kitchen or the living room?" he asked.

"Living room." She said right away, without hesitation.

"I was hoping you would say that." He smiled at her.

They both grabbed their wine glasses off the counter, and Kate led the way.

Rick scooted the coffee table a little bit closer to the couch, to make their food easier to reach, and they both sat down and placed their plates on the table.

And, as good as the food smelt, Kate suddenly didn't feel very hungry.

She grabbed her wine off the table and leaned back, into the cushions.

Rick noticed her change in demeanor, and took a bite of his food before leaning back and turning towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing really… Just,…. doesn't this feel weird to you? Sitting down and talking about this. It just doesn't feel like us." She said, before shaking her head and taking a long sip of wine.

Rick followed suit before saying, "No, no it really doesn't." and laughing a little, and taking her glass so he could put them both down on the table before turning back to her.

"What would feel more like us?... Oh wait, I've got it…. You know I wear boxers. What about you detective? You never did answer my question."

"Oh come on Castle," she said with a smirk, " You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise would you?"

"Well I do love surprises." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

She laughed at him and shook her head.

Letting out a sigh, Kate decided it was time to take the plunge.

"So let's do this… cards on the table. What are you worried about?" she asked.

Becoming serious Rick said, " I know I've said it a lot this week, but I can't lose you. And I don't just mean to this guy that's after you. When this is all over, I need to know you aren't going to pretend nothing happened between us, and walk out that door and never come back. Because if you do, I'm not sure I'll survive it again."

Kate slid closer to him and rose up on her knees, holding his head between her hands. She ran her thumb over his cheek for a minute, studying his face. Wondering how many times she had hurt him, and he had never said a thing. He had suffered in silence for her.

"Rick, If there's one think I'm sure of, it's this. This is what I want. I don't want to forget, or pretend that it didn't happen. I don't just keep you around because I need your help… I keep you around because I want you …. Because…" she paused, finding her courage, evening out her tone, and looking deeper into his eyes, before she finished, "… Because I love you."

It took Rick a long moment to process what she said, like he couldn't believe she had said it.

Her actions have told him for a long time that she would risk it all for him, she even said she would break him out of jail once, but hearing her say those three words told him that she didn't just love him, but that she was in love with him.

Kate waited and tried to be patient while she watched him think it through.

Then he stopped, and she saw something come over his face: hope.

He smiled warmly at her. Before he pulled her close and tenderly kissed her lips. It was gentle and chaste, but it still took her breath away.

When he pulled back he was still smiling, and she was smiling too, just letting the happiness wash over her.

Trying to remember the last time she felt this elated to just be with another person, and he felt the same way, remembering Alexis asking him if she made him happy… She made him so happy.

She let one of her hands fall from his face onto his shoulder. And he took the opportunity to take one hand off of her hip and raise it to cup her face.

He just stared into her eyes sensing her question, but knowing she wouldn't break the spell of that moment.

So, he stepped in for her gently saying, "Ask me."

She bit her lip before asking, "Are you sure I'm… what you want? I come with a lot of baggage, and I've been working through it, but I am by no means 'fun and uncomplicated'. I just need you to be sure that his is wh-.."

He kissed her again. Cutting her off mid word. But. he didn't let it last long before he pulled back and she just closed her mouth, waiting for him to speak.

"Kate I know you better than anyone else. I know all of you, and everything that you come with, makes you more beautiful. I don't just want fun and uncomplicated because I love you… all of you… and I'm more than sure." He said without hesitation.

She stared at him in awe.

He literally made her speechless. She looked down at the couch and gathered herself, before she turned her gaze back to his.

And they drew closer together, as if drawn together by a magnetic force that neither of them could have fought, even if they had wanted to.

She felt her heart quicken as their lips meet, but barely touched, lightly brushing each other.

But that wasn't enough for either of them. She needed to feel him against her. She slipped one hand to the back of his head, pulling him back to her.

He kissed her more firmly this time, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth. Her breath quickened and she bit down softly on his lip, before soothing it with a gently caress.

Rick wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her even closer. As he ran his tongue along her lips she opened her mouth to him, and he tasted her deeply.

He used his arm to pull her onto his lap, and she let out a groan as she sank down onto him. His lips were hot and demanding against hers. She moved her hands to the nape of his neck where she ran her fingers through his hair. Which only encouraged him to further explore her mouth.

After a moment Kate pulled back, desperate for air, her erratic breaths not helping.

Rick took the opportunity to kiss his way down her neck, occasionally nibbling at her soft skin, before soothing it with his tongue, making her breath shaky.

He smiled a little against her skin, as he reached that spot on her neck he had discovered that morning.

He pulled her skin into his mouth and felt her quickly respond to his touch. A long drawn out "Ohhh" escaped her lips as her head fell back, giving him better access.

He went right back to the same spot. And she clung tighter to his shoulders as her hips involuntarily rolled against his, and feeling her pressing herself into him drew a moan from both their mouths.

She grabbed his head and dragged his lips back to hers. He let his fingers run along the skin below the hem of her shirt. Pulling her closer to him as his hand travel further up her back, under her shirt.

He hears her gasp as his hands travel back down, brushing against the sides of her breasts, and sending a wave of heat through her body.

He paused, running his hand over the scar on her ribs, and Kate let out a breathy sigh. She also decided it was time to stop making out on the couch like teenagers. It was time to stop beating around the bush.

But, not wanting to lose the heated friction between them she dragged him up with her as she stood. Keeping her lips angled on his and their tongues moving against each other.

Rick backed her into one of the bookcases next to his office door as he bit down on her ear lobe.

She let out a long breath as her hands wandered over his back and shoulders as he swirled his tong around her ear lobe, torturing her before placing open mouthed kisses behind her ear, down her neck, along her collar bone, and back up the other side of her neck, letting his hand run down her back to her butt.

Unable to resist the urge anymore she lifted her leg and hitched her thigh on his hip, pulling him a little closer, as his fingers raked down her thigh.

She could feel his breath hot and heavy on her neck as he made a path back up her neck, along her jaw, and back to her mouth. She let her fingers ghost the same path on him.

He let go of her leg, and she slowly slid it down his leg. He walked her backwards through his office and into his bedroom, never stopping his explorations of her body.

Kate wanted to feel his skin against hers, and with slightly unsteady hands began undoing the buttons on his shirt one at a time.

Rick paused his advances and let his thumbs rub circles just along her hip bone, while she finished.

She took a small step closer to him as she pushed his shirt down off his shoulders. He let go of her just long enough the let it fall to the floor. Kate ran her hands over the warm skin of his chest. Feeling the strong quick beat of his heart under her hands. She kissed her way up his chest and onto his neck, nipping playfully at him along the way.

And Rick can't take it anymore. He brings his lips to hers and he undoes the buttons of her shirt. He pulls back holding her gaze as he took his turn pushing the fabric off her shoulders and down her arms, hearing it fall to the floor.

He knew exactly what he was going to find when he looked down, unlike most women he had been with, it wasn't her breasts that were the first thing he thought of when taking off her shirt…

Kate stood there holding his gaze. As many times as she had imagined this moment, showing him her scar, she had always thought she would feel more nervous, but with him there in front of her; it just felt right.

She closed her eyes when he did finally break their gaze and look down; she was waiting for his reaction. He paused taking a second to appreciate this moment's significance. She opened her eyes, worried when he had no reaction at all, but then she felt his hand leave her back of her neck and slide along the line of her collar bone, down her sternum and rested over her scar.

Kate was trying to keep her breathing even, but faltered when he returned his gaze to hers and whispered, "You're beautiful." He said it so sincerely that she knew it wasn't just for show, he meant every word. She pulled his lips to hers. Showing him just how much he meant to her.

* * *

Rick pulled them both closer to the bed, as she ran her fingers through her hair. Never wanting to let him go, relishing the feel of his skin on hers.

Reaching the edge of the bed he laid Kate down gently on the sheets. Never breaking contact as he settled over her. His fingers twined their way further into her hair as he tongue explored her mouth further. Kate pulled him down to feel his skin on hers.

She placed soft kisses oh his jawline, and he returned his lips to her neck, teasing her. When he felt her hands slide down between them a groan escaped his lips, as she felt him through his pants. She moved her hands to his belt to rid him of his pants.

She felt the heat between them as his fingers toyed with the waist band of her yoga pants, kicking his own pants to the floor.

He felt her arch into him when his hand dipped lower at her hip bones. He easily tucked his thumbs into the sides of the fabric and removed them slowly, kissing his way down her abdomen as he did, before tossing them aside.

She dragged him back up to her lips, tasting him as he swirled his tongue against hers. Pulling a moan from her lips and she rolled her hips into his, feeling his hardness against her. She ran her tongue against the roof of his mouth. She wanted him, and she didn't think she'd ever wanted to be with anyone this badly.

With her arms around his neck, he sat up a bit pulling her with him, so he could reach behind her and unclasp her bra. He quickly slipped it off and tossed it aside.

As he kissed her newly exposed flesh she tried to focus on ridding him of his boxers, but found herself distracted with every flick of his tongue.

Eventually she was able to focus long enough and she pushed his boxers off and quickly brought her hands to run through his hair as his kissed down her chest, urging him on.

He moved all the way down her body quickly, but took his time kissing and nipping his way up her legs. Feeling the tension between them growing. He placed hot open-mouthed kisses up her inner thigh and felt as she opened her legs for him. Having other ideas about the first time he would be inside of her, he reached up and slid her underwear off.

Moving his way back up her body, and settling between her legs. She wrapped one leg around his waist in response. He kissed her again, relishing the fact that now nothing separated them. Kate instinctively rocked her hips against his, ready, and he knew it.

As he slid into her she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pulling him to her as she let out a shuttering breath into the hollow where his jaw met her neck.

Rick responded with his own groan. He let her adjust, waited for her to be ready. He waited until she couldn't stand the stillness for another second, for the desire to feel the increasing friction between them to be overwhelming. And when she groaned, "Riiick." Into his ear he knew.

It was effortless for them to find their pace. He drove her wild, returning his lips to her neck and heard her moan loudly when he found just the right spot.

They were so in sync that Rick could almost sense what Kate needed, what she wanted. He knew where she wanted him to put his hands. When she needed it faster and harder, and when she needed it slow and gentle.

It wasn't long before she felt the tension between her legs increasing as she met him thrust for thrust, and he knew she was close when her soft moans grew louder. She held onto him tighter, drawing his lips down to hers in a sensual kiss, before feeling herself shatter around him, letting his name fall from her lips and pulling him over the edge with too, and the fell together.

Eventually he slowed their pace as they both coasted down.

* * *

He collapsed next to her, overwhelmed by both the emotional and physical moments of the night.

He missed her warmth and puller her closer.

She lay there and she couldn't remember a time where she had been happier, or better yet, content, content just to be.

She melted into his side as their breathing returned to normal.

"Kate," Rick said softly.

"Yeah" she replied looking up with him, unwilling and unable to hide her smile.

"I love you." He said as if he was trying to convince her.

"I know, trust me I know, because that's how much I love you."

* * *

**Okay so my arm is being mauled by a 4 year old that wants me to go outside and play with him(and my parent may kill me if I don't). So, I have only quickly edited this once. So feel free to point out any typos that I missed. And I apologize for their existence. **

**I will now go and distract myself with a small child, and avoid my email for the next few hours. (hahaha, literally hiding from fan fiction). **

**So this was my first attempt at writing anything like this so let me know what you thought about it!**

**I have some other similar stuff in the next few chapters, and your feedback will help me write those parts better than I did this one. **

**Always,**

**Elizabeth**


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmares

**Hey guys, I apologize for the break again! I cannot even begin to explain how crazy the last two days have been. If you reviewed Thank you so much. I am usually more onto of replying, but I wanted to get this overdue chapter out before I replied.**

**This chapter has a much shorter M rated section that I will once again be separating with the double line before and after, and if it makes you uncomfortable please skip over it; instead of sending me angry PMs about you reading something that made you uncomfortable.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Rick and Kate had 'the talk' which was then promptly followed by them not talking…aka doing the deed. (hahaha great recap I know*sarcasm*)_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Nightmares**

Rick smiled at Kate, at them, at the perfection of that very moment.

With so much uncertainty surrounding them, they both knew that this was real. And when those uncertainties seemed like too much to handle, this, each other, that's what they could hold onto.

They lay there for a long while, forgetting about the rest of the world.

Just looking at each other and sharing gentle kisses.

Both of them glad to have their questions answered beforehand, because now, they didn't need words.

Kate tucked herself further into Rick's side and placed a sweet kiss on his neck, before settling into his shoulder.

Rick smiled, relishing the feel of her warm skin against his.

He felt her let out a content and sated sigh as she relaxed into his arms.

He slowly trailed his fingers up and down her side as she drifted to sleep.

Felling the little tension that was left in her body let go, he knew she was asleep.

He basked in her presence for a few moments, trying to fall asleep himself.

But couldn't stop his mind from letting his concerns about both their safety, drift in.

He tightened his grip on Kate a little bit and felt her sigh and shift her head into the crook of his neck, in response.

His thoughts persisted, but her warm breath on his neck gently reminded him every few seconds that she was still with him.

But that didn't stop him from watching the time tick by, knowing that in just a few hours his time would be up.

Eventually his sheer exhaustion won out, and he fell asleep.

But even in his sleep, his mind reminded him of everything that was at stake. Every worst case scenario played out in his head, where he couldn't escape it.

Images of her being grabbed out of his arms, and him unable to get to her. Unable to help. He was too late every time. The fear that flooded her eyes made him squirm, and it only ended when her voice calling his name got louder and clearer, until he startled awake, seeing her above him, shaking him awake.

She let out a heavy sigh, seeing that he was awake at last.

He took a few breaths to steady his labored breathing, as Kate observed him closely.

He let his head fall back onto the pillow and wrapped an arm around her waist again.

Waiting for him to explain, Kate rested her chin on his chest, still watching him nervously.

He let out a long breath, stared directly at the celling, and said, "I couldn't get to you in time, and you were gone. I couldn't save you."

He turned his eyes to look at her.

Kate bit her lip, trying to figure out where to start.

She reached for his hand that wasn't around her waist and laced their fingers together, then said, "I'm right here Rick. You didn't lose me." And she kissed the top of his hand before continuing, "You're not going to lose me either. We still have four days and a strong lead that you came up with. We've gotten through worse together, and we're going to get through this too. We have to."

Rick cringed when she said they had four days. It was the part of his deception that bothered him the most.

She deserved to know if this guy was coming after her sooner than expected.

He knew he was being selfish.

The right thing to do would be to tell her, but he didn't want to lose her. They are at their best when they stick together.

Maybe he would tell her but, tell her that he called this morning. That killed two birds with one stone.

That way he got to tell her about the call, but he wouldn't have to lose her in the process, but wait no, she still could leave anyways.

He decided he would tell her about the killer moving the date forward but, not that he had been threatened as well. That was his best shot at keeping her around.

He pulled her closer, finally responding to her comment by saying, "I know I just worry about you."

Kate leaned up from his chest and ran her free hand along the outline of his face saying, "I know, it's one of your more endearing qualities."

He lifted his head off the pillow and leaned down to her, kiss her, moving his lips against hers, as she began to respond with her own gentle caresses.

Neither of them moved to deepen the kiss, because for them it was more about the comfort of knowing they were allowed to touch now, just because they wanted to.

Eventually Kate pulled back, separating their lips.

She smiled gently down at him asking, "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, a little bit." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

It wasn't a lie, he was feeling more settled now that he had decided to tell her at least part of the truth, the part that she should know.

She rested her head back down on his chest, wishing he didn't worry about her as much.

She appreciated his concern.

And she liked knowing that he was always looking after her, but when she could now see the effect it had on him … It just made her feel guilty.

She stayed up, until after he had already fallen back to sleep. Just in case he wanted to talk, but soon after he fell asleep, she drifted off too.

For the first time since she had started staying with him, they both woke up to the alarm going off.

Castle reached over, to the night stand, and quieted the soft beeping.

He let out a yawn and felt Kate stirring beside him.

"Nooo." She said, half asleep and trying to bury her head into his shoulder, "It can't be time to get up yet."

"I'm afraid so." He mumbled, and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Mmmm…" she said into his neck, before slowly lifting himself herself up, "Be careful, two nights in a row you've been a great human pillow. I could get used to this." She said still sleepy, but her tone was now joking.

He laughed saying, "I could get used to this too…" he said as he looked down at her wrapped only in his sheet.

She rolled her eyes and hit him with a nearby pillow.

He retaliated, tackling her into the mattress with an, "Oomph."

That Kate followed with a fake, "Ahhh" that turned into a coughing fit.

He lifted himself off of her, making sure she was okay.

Kate had a carefree smile on her face, her breath coming a little more quickly than usual.

They locked eyes and the smile on her face began to fade away, as desire filled her eyes.

Rick felt the same change in the moment as he became fully aware that their lower bodies were already pressed firmly together.

Kate's breath sped up as she bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself in check, but when he lowered his lips onto hers, she didn't stop herself from pulling him closer

* * *

She raked her fingers down his back when he ground his hips against hers, and she found herself unable to contain the, "Ooohhh." That escaped her lips, as a wave of heat ran through her body.

His lips trailed down her neck, pulling even more desperate sounds from her lips.

She was tired of the teasing.

So, Kate wrapped her leg around his waist, making her intentions clear.

He almost came undone when she took his earlobe into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it seductively before whispering, "I want you." Into his ear, and that was the end of the teasing.

He eased himself into her, and she immediately arched up to meet him, trying to get him to quicken his pace.

He kissed down her chest, teasing her with hot kisses.

And only then began to increase their pace. Bringing her closer and closer, until she let go and come undone, dragging him after her.

* * *

"Wow." She panted, looking at the ceiling.

If we don't figure out how to contain ourselves, we're going to have to rethink out sleeping arrangements." Before she turned her head to smile at him, "It makes you wonder how we resisted that pull for so long."

"Nahh," he said, "I knew I wanted all of you. This," he said looking between them, "Is only this good because we waited, because we're both all in." he paused then jokingly added," Though, I could see why you may have had a hard time resisting my body."

_And sweet moment gone._ Kate thought to herself.

She shook her head at him, before getting up and taking a look at the clock.

They still had enough time to get ready.

Relieved she collapsed back onto the bed for a moment.

This time Rick sat up, letting out a sigh, before turning to say, "I have got to take a shower."

"Yeah, me too." She said off hand, cringing, realizing what she had just said.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to the punch with a firm, "Un-uh. Not today. We're already running late as it is."

"If you insist." He shrugged, before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. Before he hopped up and headed towards the bathroom.

He paused before he closed the door, looking at how beautiful she looked, with her hair all disheveled, but to him she still looked more radiant than ever.

Kate watched him disappear behind the door before she stood up, and after stealing one of his button downs, she went to the guest bathroom to shower and change.

She took extra time pulling out her clothes and applying her make up that morning, because so far their day had the perfect start.

She triple checked that Rick hadn't marked her in any visible places (because that would be impossible to explain without blowing their cover).

Not bothering to get rid of the soft smile that still lingered on her face; she left the guest bedroom with and extra bounce in her step.

On her way downstairs she didn't smell coffee of breakfast.

That's odd she thought, but after all Castle probably took a long time to get ready in the mornings.

When she came around the corner she saw the front door was slightly a jar.

She knew something had to be wrong, too many things weren't adding up.

But Rick had been so careful about locking the door.

Glad she had already holstered her weapon, she reached for it, calling out his name "Rick, Rick." Each time she said his name she sounded a little more desperate.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

She quickly cleared the living area and moved through his office and bedroom. Hearing the water for the shower still on she pushed the door opened the door to find Rick, still fully clothed, and laying on the ground unconscious, with a pool of blood at his head.

* * *

**Okay there it is! Let me know how you think. I still haven't finished the next chapter so until I get settled here I can't guarantee the super steady updates that you guys have probably gotten used to by now. Sorry again I know it stinks.**

**But please let me know what you thought. **

**Always,**

**Elizabeth **


	19. Chapter 19: Help

**Okay so classes started today, which is code for I now have more free time which can include writing and answering your lovely reviews, which I still haven't done. And I'm still am sorry about that. So, thank you if you reviewed!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Rick and Kate eventually fall asleep and when Rick starts having nightmares about losing Kate she shakes him awake. She reassures him about how he's not going to lose her, and they are going to get through this together. Rick feels guilty for not telling her, and decides that he will tell her but eave out the whole his life being threatened part. (Don't you just want to shake him!) They go back to sleep for a while and wake up for work. They start bickering in their own special way and one thing leads to another….. Then Kate heads upstairs to shower and get ready. When she comes back down the loft has been broken into and she found Rick lying on the floor of the bathroom with a pool of blood near his head_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Help**

"Nooo" she called out desperately

"Rick she yelled, "Rick, come on Rick, please!" she begged, as she dropped on her knees next to him.

She gently shook his shoulders, not wanting to hurt him any more than he already was, but she got no response.

She could see him breathing. So, she knew he was still with her.

With a shaking hand, she grabbed a towel off the counter and pressed it against the wound on his head. While simultaneously pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialed 911.

Kate knew that in that moment she had to pull it together, his life depended on it.

"911, what is your emergency?" she heard the voice of the emergency operator answer.

"Uhh, yes, I have a 40 year old male who is unresponsive with a massive head contusion…" She said, her police training kicking in, until she looked at the floor besides him.

Then she added, "There's an awful lot of blood."

It wasn't that she was squeamish. It was just that it was his blood.

"Okay mam' that's very common with head wounds. I just need you to tell me where you are."

Kate quickly gave the operator Rick's address.

"Okay just try to stay calm, the ambulance in on its way."

The operator wanted to stay on the line with her, but Kate ensured her that she was NYPD and that it wasn't necessary, and hung up.

She focused all of her attention back to him.

With her free hand she traced the outline of his face, leaning in close and whispering to him: How he couldn't leave her either, to just hold on a little longer because she was right there and help was on the way.

She felt a few hot tears fall down her face, and she quickly brushed them away, in an attempt to get herself back under control.

She moved her hand down to the center of his chest, over his heart, and rested it there just feeling it still beating inside his ribcage. In a moment of clarity, understanding exactly why touching her scar had been so important to him.

He was going to be fine, she told herself, firmly…

_Right?_

And there was that small voice of doubt inside her mind that questioned her certainty.

"No." she said aloud. _He has to be okay_.

She took a daring look beneath the towel she was still holding to his head.

Kate winced, it didn't look very good. But it did look like the bleeding had slowed, maybe, it was hard to tell, the hand towel was pretty well soaked through, and there was already a puddle of blood on the floor, maybe she was just being a wishful thinker when she said the bleeding had slowed.

A moment later she heard the EMT's knock of the door before entering the loft, the door was after all already open.

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and ran her thumb over where she had kissed him. She had no idea what would happen after this.

So, she leaned down and whispered, "I love you Rick. Please hold on." In the hope that on some level or another he could hear her.

She called to the EMT's, "We're in here." And after that everything moved so quickly.

They checked his vitals, started the IV, and lifted him onto the stretcher in the matter of a few minutes.

Kate grabbed her pone and bag as she followed quickly behind the EMT's, having enough presence of mind to close and lock the door behind them.

She kept her eyes on Rick the entire time. Just watching him and silently pleading for him to open his eyes, or even to incoherently mumble something.

Before she knew it they were off the elevator and into the ambulance. She slid in and sat down on the bench, by his head.

Kate felt so helpless as she watched the paramedics hook him up to the heart monitor, and understanding for the first time what it must have been like for him after she got shot.

She felt this ache in her chest, from the incessant worry and fear that was beginning to consume her.

The ambulance sped off in the direction of the hospital, and it wasn't until then that she noticed a dry, stiff feeling on the palm of her hand.

She swallowed hard; trying to convince herself that when she looked down she wouldn't see what her gut told her was there.

When she did look down she saw the unmistakable red hue of blood, staining her hand.

She took in a deep breath, but still, she couldn't stop herself from staring at her own hand.

His blood was literally on her hands.

_Come on, _she thought, _there's a chance that this had nothing to do with the case…Right?"_

There was that pesky little voice again.

The EMT saw her staring at her hands and quickly passed her a wipe.

He caught her gaze saying, "You did a good job. You helped save his life."

Kate offered him a weak smile and he turned his attention back to Rick.

She quickly wiped his blood off her hands and tossed the wipe aside.

Her guilt wouldn't make him any better, and it would just eat away at her.

She needed to hold it together, because he needed her.

After a few more minutes the paramedic stopped working on Rick.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked nervously.

"No, it's just that we've done all we can for him here, besides we're getting close to the hospital, and with proper imaging they will be able to do more for him." The paramedic responded.

"Oh okay." She said, scooting as far forward on the bench as she could so that she could hold one of his hands that lay across his chest.

She found a moment of peace: holding his hand and hearing the consistent beep of the heart monitor.

And all too soon that moment was gone. Replaced by a flood of lights, sound, and movement.

She followed the stretcher, trying to keep up with everything that the doctors and paramedics were saying.

"40 year old male, unresponsive in the field, looks like a major blow to the skull. The blood at the scene indicates that he lost a little more or less than a liter of blood. So, we administered fluid to help raise his blood pressure. He is tachycardic, but stable."

As they passed through the emergency room doors they wheeled him into one of the rooms.

She went to follow, but one of the doctors stopped her.

"Mam' we can't have you in there. Let us do our job and help him." He said. But Kate kept her eyes trained on Rick as they moved him onto the hospital gurney.

"Okay." She said clearing her throat and putting on her best poker face, pretending that she wasn't a complete basket case.

She quickly flicked her eyes to the doctor in front of her, but quickly looked past him again to Rick, who was being reattached to the monitors.

"Mam'…Mam'" the doctor said trying to pull her attention back to him.

She finally did turn her attention back to the doctor.

"We have a few questions for you about Mr. Castle's health?" he said when he knew he had her attention.

"Uh.. okay." She replied, but thinking to herself, what did she really know about his health? It wasn't something that had ever come up.

"Do you know his blood type?" he asked.

"No." she answered, shaking her head.

"Okay, do you know if he is on any medication?" he asked again.

"Uh, no, no, I don't think so." She replied. She would have seen him popping pills if he was.

"Do you know if he smokes?"

"No, definitely not." She said; glad to know the answer to one of his questions.

"Okay good. We're almost done, last question, Do you know if he has any allergies to medication?"

"He never mentioned any.' She answered, giving him a shrug.

"Okay great. A nurse will be right over to take you to the waiting room." And with that he turned on his heel , went into the room, and started calling out orders, "Hang a bag of O negative. I need head and chest X-rays…"

Kate looked on, absent- mindedly fingering her scar thought the material of her shirt.

She was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see a young nurse standing there.

"Hi, I'm here to bring you to the waiting room." She said, kindly.

Kate nodded and took a final look over her shoulder at Rick, wishing she never had to leave his side.

She reluctantly turned back around to follow the nurse. Who gave her a small smile and said, "Try not to worry. Doctor Randle is one of the best, and we'll take really good care of him."

"Thanks." Kate replied. She appreciated her trying to ease her worries, but until he was back with her, she didn't think there was anything anyone could say or do that would help.

She followed the nurse through the labyrinth of corridors. Wondering to herself how often people got lost in here.

The nurse scanned her ID card and opened the double doors to the waiting room.

"If you have any questions feel free to go ask the desk right over there." She said pointing out a nurses station, 'I'll come back to update you as soon as there's something to tell. In the meantime is there anyone I can call for you?"

"Uhh, no, that's okay I've got it, but thank you."

Kate pulled out her phone after the nurse had left.

First she tried Martha, but it went straight to voicemail. She was trying to remember what exactly Rick had told her she was doing.

_Was she on a retreat? Maybe if she is, phones aren't allowed. _She thought to herself.

She would try again later, just to be sure,

She contemplated calling Alexis, but figured it was best to see how bad things were first. Alexis would have a million questions that she simply wouldn't be able to answer.

Next she dialed Esposito, "Hello."

"Hi Esposito." She said

"Beckett what's wrong?" he asked. He could hear it in her voice.

"Castle was attacked this morning, someone hit him over the head with something, I didn't see what, but I'm at the hospital with him now." She said.

"How is he?" Esposito asked.

"I don't know yet, but can you make the call to CSU to go over to his place, and can you tell Ryan and Gates what happened too?" She responded.

"Yeah, sure." He answered her, "Everything gonna be fine. Castle has a really hard head."

Kate forced out a small laugh.

He was trying to fill Castle's shoes, making her smile, even when she had nothing to smile about.

"You just sit tight. Ryan and I will be over to the hospital soon." He said and hung up.

* * *

**This chapter was just getting out of hand so I broke it into 2 parts. This is kind of the necessary build up to the next few chapters so I know it's not all fluffy and fun, but that will have its own turn a little later. I hope you liked it anyways, and let me know what you thought about it!**

**Always,**

**Elizabeth**


	20. Chapter 20: Waiting

**This is insane 20 chapters and almost 100 reviews… I know that's not a lot compared to some stories, but it's a lot to me. So, Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. And an especially huge thank you if you reviewed. You're all awesome!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: After finding Rick on the floor in his bathroom Kate dialed 911. She helped stop the bleeding from his head wound until the paramedics arrived. She was really freaked out, but she held it together. Rick was rushed into the emergency room where Kate was bombarded by standard questions about his health, realizing that she really didn't know much. After watching the doctors work on Castle she was escorted to the waiting room. She made a few phone calls; Martha didn't pick up. Then she called Esposito who said he was on his way._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Waiting**

Kate sat in the waiting room, bouncing her knee up and down nervously.

She watched the seconds tick by one at a time. Each one making her chest feel heavier with its passing.

_This is perhaps the most excruciating torture imaginable_, she thought to herself.

To pass the time she tried calling Martha again, but still got no answer.

When she hung up, the call length flashed on the screen. Only 15 more seconds had passed.

Kate let out a huff and went back to bouncing her knew and watching the clock; this time she also began to drum her fingers against the thigh.

But nothing was helping pass the time. The minutes dragged on forever.

She was about to get up and start pacing, but when she went to stand up, she found Ryan and Esposito standing in front of her.

"Earth to Beckett." Esposito was saying, trying to get her attention.

Kate offered them a weak smile.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." She said.

"As if we could not show up." Said Ryan.

"How is he?" Esposito asked a few seconds later.

Kate's expression fell, "No official word yet. So, I guess that means that he's still alive at the very least." She said.

"He's going to be fine." Ryan said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah." Beckett said quietly agreeing, but not letting herself believe it until she knew it was true.

"So, what did Gates have to say ?" Kate asked, trying to change the subject.

"Short version: you get to boss us around from the hospital, for today." Esposito filled her in.

"If she didn't give us all the day, then what are you two doing here?" she asked, concerned about them sticking their necks out for her.

"Yeah … about that, it would seem that someone had to come down to the hospital to get the key to Castle's place, you know to let CSU in to the apartment. " Ryan added.

"Right." She said nodding, but knowing that they really should have sent a uniform even though they weren't technically breaking any rules.

Kate reached into her bag and pulled out the key chain and slipped Castle's key off the ring.

Esposito took it from her outstretched hand, before jokingly saying, "When Castle comes to, you're going to have to tell him that CSU doesn't give out frequent flyer miles."

"I'll be sure to do that." She replied, trying to force a smile.

The boys really had to get back to work, but seeing he expression Ryan gently asked, "Do you want us to stay for a little bit?" knowing that she was barely holding it together.

"No, I'll be fine. You guys go with CSU and call me if you get anything." She replied, firmly.

"Okay." Esposito said, "And you call us if you hear anything on Castle." He added.

Kate nodded in reply, and with that they boys turned to leave until she called after them, "Hey guys,"

They both turned around to look at her.

"Thank you for everything. I know that this can't be easy for you guys. He's your friend too." She finished.

"We're all friends and we take care of each other. You take care of him, and we've got your back." Esposito replied with a nod.

They boys once again turned and walked away.

Ryan turned and looked over his shoulder, watching Kate sink back down into the chair, and put her head in her hands.

"She doesn't look too good." Ryan commented, expressing his concern.

"Yeah, well, put yourself in her shoes. Imagine if it was Jenny that had been attacked." Esposito replied.

"Yeah, I can't even begin to imagine." Ryan answered, shaking his head.

"Me neither. And this comes up now, they seemed so happy yesterday. " Esposito added, he too shaking his head.

And with that they boys exited the hospital and headed in the direction of Castle's loft.

* * *

Kate sat waiting for well over two hours.

She sat there contemplating what their future together could have been: More mornings lying in bed together, making breakfast, maybe someday settling down together, getting that dog that they had both been wanting, maybe having a family.

There were so many things that they hadn't even come close to doing together. Things that she wanted to do with him.

_Why did it take us so may false alarms to figure it all out?_ She said to herself.

Lost in thought, she almost didn't the young nurse reappear.

"Hi." She greeted Kate, after walking over to her, 'How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. " Kate said quickly, wanting the answer to her more urgent question.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He is stable, but I really can't say much besides that. His doctor will be out shortly to tell you more." She replied in a rehearsed manner.

For her, this must happen a lot, but for Kate and anyone else who ever stood where she stood, getting the truth was the most important thing in the world.

Even after the nurse had left, Kate stood there waiting, having a staring contest with the secure door, willing the doctor to appear.

After another five or so minutes of torture, he finally did appear.

Kate walked quickly in his direction.

She was done waiting. She needed answers. Even the additional fifteen seconds that it would have taken for the doctor to get to her seemed too long.

"How is he?" she asked, skipping formalities and small talk.

"Mr. Castle was very lucky. While he did lose a significant amount of blood that appears that this is the worst of his injuries. Chest X-rays showed us a few cracked ribs, but we can't do anything about those. They will have to heal on their own. Now, he does have a hairline fracture on his skull, beneath the otherwise obvious head trauma, but that too will have to heal on its own. We've given him a blood transfusion to compensate for the amount of blood he lost, but he will need another one. We're going to keep him here over night, and provided he passes a full neuro work up he can go home tomorrow. He has not regained consciousness on his own yet, but we have had him sedated. When he wakes up that's when we'll run the necessary tests, but his going home is all contingent on how he is after he wakes up. I want to prepare you that it is possible for him to wake up with an altered mental status, in which case we will have to keep him longer."

"Okay." Kate said, still trying to process all of the information he had just rapid fired at her.

Thinking she had a general grasp she asked, " So, how much longer will you keep him sedated?"

"Not much longer. After we move him up to the in-patient room, where he will spend the night, his attending will make that call." The doctor responded.

"So, if he wakes up with an altered mental status is it permanent?" she asked.

"Not necessarily, but the brain is so complex it is really impossible to speculate." He answered.

"Okay, thank you." She replied, out of questions for him at the moment.

But after he turned his back to reenter the ER she called after him "Wait, when can I see him?"

"Soon," he responded, "you can see him after he has been settled into his room. We would like you there when we do stop administering the sedation. That way when he wakes up he can see a familiar face."

"Okay, thank you very much." She repeated and shook the doctor's hand this time.

"You're welcome," he said with a soft smile, "I will have Karen, the nurse, come get you when he's ready. They just called someone to move him. So, it will most likely take a few more minutes."

"Alright." Kate said feeling a small amount of the weight lifted from her chest.

But now that she knew he was going to make it, she was able to process what had really just happened.

As she sat back down she thought about all the seemingly small questions she didn't care about before like: How did someone get into the loft?

She knew this case forward and backward.

This was not part of the M.O. This guy has never deviated before from his pattern. He was escalating.

Something had changed with his guy.

Either he was now more dangerous and unpredictable as ever, or they had a copycat on their hands.

Both answers equally as upsetting because the case information had never been released to the public, it would have to be an inside job. Or, their psychopath was becoming more even more psychotic.

Kate's phone that was in her lap started buzzing.

She answered it, "Beckett."

"Yo, Beckett," came Esposito's voice.

"CSU is wrapping up here. We didn't find whatever it was that out psycho hit Castle with. Does he usually keep souvenirs?"

"Not that I know of, but none of this fits his MO. Something must be different now."

"Yeah…So, how is he?" Esposito asked hesitantly.

"It's not as bad as it they originally thought. He lost a lot of blood, but he is sedated now. It looks like he is going to make it, but they want to keep him for observation. I'll text you his room number when I know. They're going to bring me up after he is moved." She replied quickly, trying to wrap up the conversation as she saw the same young nurse, presumably Karen, coming towards her.

"I've got to go." Kate said quickly and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Well there you have it, chapter 20. Don't worry next chapter will have more Caskett I promise! Your torture is almost over. (but it is fitting seeming as Kate is kind of being tortured too)  
**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Always,**

**Elizabeth**


	21. Chapter 21: Stable

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! So I wrote this when I should have been paying attention to orientation…whoops… oh well worth it.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Kate sat in the waiting room just waiting to hear news that everything was going to be okay. She tried to distract herself by calling Martha, but she didn't answer again. She was about to start pacing when Ryan and Esposito showed up. Gates is letting her work from the hospital for today. They came to get her key to get into Castle's apartment. While leaving Ryan expressed his concern that for the first time Kate looked like she may not keep it together. After a few hours the nurse and doctor come out to tell Kate that it looks like Castle will make it, but he hasn't regained consciousness yet. We rejoing Kate as the nurse comes to bring her to see Rick._

* * *

**Chapter 21: Stable**

Kate slid her phone into her pocket and turned towards Karen.

"Hi" Karen greeted her.

"Hello." Kate said in reply.

"He just got put into his room, and I think it'll be fine if I bring you up now." Karen said.

"Okay great, thank you." Kate said as she let a small smile spread across her face, actually meaning it for the first time that day.

She was just so glad that she was going to see his face.

Kate followed the nurse through the maze of corridors to the elevator, boarded it, and stood waiting for the elevator to move.

* * *

All the while Ryan and Esposito were working with CSU around Castle's loft trying to finish up processing the scene.

It felt like it had only been a few days since they had done this last.

Oh wait, it had been only a few days.

Ryan sat on the edge of Castle's bed, watching CSU pack up.

He was rubbing his hands back and forth over the tops of his thighs. When he heard Esposito call.

"Dude, what's up?" questioning why Ryan was sitting there staring off into space.

"This," Ryan answered, pointing towards the bathroom, "It just reminds me so much of Beckett's shooting. I can't believe it's happening again. It just doesn't make sense. In the best case scenario this would just be a home invasion gone wrong, but a home invasion with nothing stolen, in an apartment where Beckett happens to be staying to avoid a psycho murder. That's like lightening striking the same spot twice…no like four times… in the same week. No ones that unlucky. The only way that this happens is if you're being targeted." Ryan continued to ramble on.

Esposito opened his mouth half way through to try to shut him up, but he was on a roll.

There was no stopping him now.

But once Ryan had stopped to take a breath Esposito jumped in saying,

"Well it isn't like this is entirely out of left field… Castle gave me a number to run yesterday. He said the guy called him, but he didn't want Beckett to get more upset. He said that his guy was just trying to ruffle their feathers, but now I'm not so sure that was the truth. Castle either lied to me, or he seriously underestimated this guy."

Ryan got up and smacked Esposito on the arm, and Esposito yelled, "Hey! What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for. When was the last time it ever turned out to really be a good idea to lie to Beckett about anything, especially when it is case related?" Ryan asked before he paused for a minute in front of him, before shaking his head before muttering, 'Dufus. "

"Who are you calling dufus? Dufus." Esposito spat back.

Ryan gave Esposito a stern look before going to follow CSU out of the bedroom.

But he paused when he head Esposito say, "Wait, are you going to tell her?"

" Javi, I don't know. She should know, but if I do tell her I'm not telling her today. She doesn't need to hear this with everything else that she is trying to deal with. But really man, why didn't you tell me. Aren't we partners?" Ryan said.

"Kevin, of course we're partners. I just thought that you wouldn't want to be in on keeping something from Beckett." Esposito explained.

"Yeah well, now it looks like I'm in on it no matter what."

* * *

This was perhaps the longest elevator ride of Kate's life, and that was saying something seeming as she worked at the 12th precinct which had to have one of the slowest elevators in the history of the world.

They finally reached the 8th floor, where Rick's room was, but Karen took her sweet time getting off and sauntering slowly towards the East wing.

_Come on, can't we pick up the pace, even just a little bit? _Kate thought to herself, but figured getting on Karen's bad side may make the walk to find his room on her own much longer.

She could also appreciate the fact that jogging through a hospital wasn't exactly the wisest thing to do.

After turning around a few more corners, they finally made it to the correct room.

Karen pushed the door to the room open, and stood aside, to let Kate in first.

Kate slowed her previously anxious pace, and walked almost timidly into the room, wringing her hands.

She had no idea what to expect when she saw him. People were al talking about how he would be and what to expect when he woke up. They never said anything about what to expect while he was still unconscious.

Luckily he didn't look too worse for the wear.

He definitely looked ill, but besides the bandage on his head, and his pale complexion, he didn't really look that bad.

Karen had scooted a chair close to his bed, while Kate was lost in thought, and then half lead her to it, and motioned for her to sit down.

She took a moment to process what was going on, but she did sit down, while she continued to examine his face.

He still looked the same to her. Same nose, same mouth, same jaw. He looked just the same as he did when he was asleep.

But she really wished that she was the one that was asleep, and that at any second she would wake up from this nightmare.

If Castle were awake he would pinch her, so that she would be sure that she wasn't.

She smiled to herself, thinking about his lovable antics.

But with him lying in the bed in front of her, she was quickly drawn back to reality.

Karen had stayed with her, just to make sure that she was okay.

Seeing her trepidation Karen said, "You can touch him you know?"

"Oh…" Kate said softly, looking down at her hands that were resting in her lap. She tentatively reached over and put her hand on top of his and running her thumb over his exposed skin, being careful of his IV, remembering that her hand was sore when she had, had her own.

Before leaving Karen managed to pull Kate's attention away from Rick long enough to tell her, "Mr. Castle's attending will be in in just a little bit, and he will tell you all about what to expect during Mr. Castle's recovery."

"Okay, thank you." Kate said sweetly, but she still kept glancing over at Rick.

She didn't want to take her eyes off of him. The last time she had, he had ended up here.

A moment later, Karen had left the room.

Kate sat there listening to the consistent beep of the heart monitor, and the sound of his short quiet breaths.

This was probably all her fault, but she did the best she could to push that thought out of her mind.

Self pity was not useful. It wouldn't help get her through this.

After sitting there for a few minutes Kate got a little braver and actually held his hand, resting her other hand gently over his wrist, where she absent mindedly traced patters over the inside of his wrist.

The time ticked by more quickly this time, with him by her side.

After a while the attending finally managed to make an appearance.

He walked in and shook Kate's hand, introducing himself he said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Walert. I will be Mr. Castle's attending during his stay with us." He glanced down at Castle's chart for a minute before continuing," So, as I'm sure you've been told, he is still currently sedated, and just a few minutes ago we stopped giving him the sedative. Now, depending on the individual the time frame for him waking up can vary quite a bit."

He looked up at Kate for a moment to make sure she was still following along. Kate nodded at him in response and he then continued, "When he wakes up it is completely normal for him to be confuse, disoriented, and/or groggy. That's not what we're concerned with, and we won't be measuring his mental status by that, so try not to worry if he seems to not be himself at first, that should wear off."

When he paused again Kate said, "Okay." To assure him that she was still with him.

He then continued, "You should also know that when he wakes up he could be in a lot of pain, and he may be short of breath as well. We will be monitoring him, but once he's awake and alert, if he needs pain medication just hit the nurse call button, and they should be able to help you. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah, what exactly does it mean if his altered mental status doesn't wear off?" she asked, not sure she really wanted the answer.

"Well, at this point it's really too soon to say. If it comes to that we will run a whole battery of tests, but his preliminary scans make me optimistic. Anything else?" he said.

"Not right now. " Kate said. She found herself once again trying to process the massive amount of medical information that a doctor had thrown at her.

"Okay, well if anything comes up you can just tell one of the nurses and I'll come down as soon as I can." He added, just as his pager started to go off.

"Okay, thank you very much doctor." Kate said kindly, and with that he left the room.

Once again leaving Kate staring at Rick, wondering how this had happened.

She had so many questions to ask him…. If only her were conscious.

* * *

**So, It's 1 am here and I'm pretty sure I can't even think straight anymore… my brain hurts. I was going to respond to your awesome reviews, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen until tomorrow morning. So, I did edit this but I'm sure in my current brain dead state I'm sure I missed some mistakes. So, I apologize for all the mistakes I missed!**

**Please let me know what you thought!**

**Always, **

**Elizabeth**


	22. Chapter 22: Inpatients

**A Big 'Thank You' to all of the people who reviewed!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: The nurse came to bring Beckett to Castle's room. In the meantime we spend some time with our favorite bromance. Esposito tells Ryan about the Castle's secret that he helped keep from Beckett. Ryan recognizes what a terrible idea that was, but the two of them now have to decide if they should tell Beckett or wait. Kate spent some time trying to comfort Rick, but finding more comfort in his presence than he did in hers. Rick's attending seems optimistic about his recovery, but Kate is still anxiously waiting for him to wake up._

* * *

**Chapter 22: Inpatients**

Kate sat there for a moment, allowing all the questions to run through her mind. Before she pushed them away.

There was no use speculating. And her mind was only conjuring up all of the most horrific scenarios about what happened during the attack. Had he been conscious for most of it? Was he in pain? Was he afraid?

It took all her will power to push those questions out of her head.

It wouldn't help either of them, and him waking up should be the only thing that really mattered.

Later she would have plenty of time to figure everything out. To figure out the answers to her questions.

* * *

She just felt so strange sitting next to his hospital bed. It was so cliché.

She stood up so she could perch herself on the edge of his bed, it just felt more natural.

She carefully lifted his hand off the bed and placed it on top of her leg, still keeping it firmly in her grasp.

She memorized the pattern of lines on his hands. Giving a new meaning to knowing him like the back of her hand.

After a few minutes she sighed out of inpatients. Why couldn't this work like in the movies. But, at the same time she was afraid of what it might mean if something was wrong. She would have no choice but to face it then.

She pulled out her phone and tried calling Martha again. But still no luck.

She let out another frustrated sigh and slid her phone back into her pocket.

She looked up at Rick's face; admiring his peaceful expression.

During all the excitement of the day his hair had gotten ruffled across his forehead. Looking like he did when he woke up in the morning.

She let go of him with one hand and brushed his hair out of his face, before getting braver and trailing her finger the side of his face and around the angle of his jaw.

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and then on the cheek.

With one hand she ran her fingers through his hair one more time. While with her other hand she squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Rick, I love you, please just wake up….. I miss you … and your smile, and how in a situation like this… you would always know the right thing to say; to make me feel better or to make me laugh."

She was not going to cry…or so she told herself, but she found herself trying to blink back the tears anyways. She sniffed once and leaned back so she could watch the even rising and falling of his chest.

She had been sitting with her back towards the door, and she jumped up and turned around when she heard the door knob turn.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Ryan and Esposito coming through the door.

Esposito was the first one in, and had seen her reaction.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing you just startled me." She replied.

Esposito looked her up and down saying, "Okay." But giving her a look that said, 'I know you're not, but I'll let it drop for now.'

He held the door open for Ryan who had fortunately missed their whole encounter.

"Hey guys," she said trying to sound more confident, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, someone had to come and return your key. How else are you going to get Castle home?" Ryan asked, trying to get a smile out of her.

He got the faint hint of one from her, but that was about it.

She took her keys from his outstretched hand, and put them right back onto her keychain; where they belonged. And she slipped the chain back into her bag before she turned around to face the boys.

"So what are you two really doing here?" she asked crossing her arms.

She knew that if Gates found out they were here, they would be in some serious trouble.

"Come on Beckett, Castle's our friend too." Said Ryan.

"Yeah, that and without Castle available, someone has to look after you. Have you eaten anything at all today?" Esposito added.

"No, but I've been a little caught up." She said defensively and motioning to Rick, who was still resting peacefully.

"Yeah, that's why we're here, to help. Why don't you and Javi head down to the cafeteria and get some lunch, and I'll stay here with Castle in case he wakes up." Offered Ryan.

"That's so sweet of you Ryan." Kate said, "But, he could wake up at any minute, and I don't want to leave him."

"We thought you'd say that." Said Esposito with a cocky little grin on his face.

Ryan turned around, and seemingly out of thin air he produced two bags of food.

"See Ryan, what did I tell you?" Esposito sad triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in. I can take it." Ryan shot back.

Seeing Kate's puzzled face Esposito chimed in, "I told him you wouldn't leave Castle's side. He thought that he could be you just as well as you can be you. You know, in case Castle woke up. But I think if we all learned one thing from Natalie Rhodes it's that no one does Beckett quite as well as Beckett."

Ryan shuddered before saying, "Yeah, I still have nightmares about creepy Beckett."

Kate smiled a little at their antics. At least some things never changed.

Ryan passed out their sandwiches.

When Kate got hers she sat down in the chair Karen had pushed next to Castle's bed.

She took a minute to examine his face, biting her lip anxiously, and satisfied that nothing had changed, she looked down to the sandwich in her lap.

She would have done anything for them to be at work, and for Castle to be the one who was trying to force feed her lunch.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when Esposito gestured towards Castle asking, "How is he doing?"

"He's hanging in there." She said, "They just stopped giving him the sedative. So, now we're just waiting to see what happens when he wakes up. The doctor seems optimistic that he'll be fine, but I have no idea what will happen if he doesn't wake up as himself."

"Well you're not in this alone. We're a family, and no matter what happens, we'll figure it out." Said Ryan as Esposito nodded along in agreement with everything he said.

"Thanks guys." She said quietly, turning back to Rick and wondering how their roles had so quickly been reversed. Now she was the one constantly staring at him and worrying about his safety.

The only good thing about him being asleep was that he couldn't hold her constant staring over her head.

Kate reluctantly removed her gaze from him and turned to the boys, opening her sandwich.

"So, any news from CSU yet?" she asked.

"No results are in yet, but you know how much everyone over there loves Castle. So, they put a rush on it." Said Ryan.

"What we do know so far is that they were able to lift prints from the front door and the bathroom, and they're running those now. We also know that whatever he was hit with didn't shatter and he took it with him." Esposito said

"And it looks like he picked the lock on the front door, but we can't be sure. We'll add people suspected of previous B&E's to the list of things to flag when we start pulling people in for interviews. The lock on Castle's door would have required some serious skill to pick." Ryan added

Kate finished chewing a bite of her sandwich before answering, "Well that's a start. How far have you gotten with those subscription lists?"

"Not very far yet. We haven't been back to the station since this morning." Esposito answered.

"Okay well when you get back to the station that's you're priority. I want to start bringing in guys from that list in today if we can.

Both of them were in the middle of chewing so they just nodded in agreement.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes eating their food.

The boys finished first and sat there looking a little uncomfortable; glancing back and forth between her and castle and each other.

Sensing they were both trying to avoid being the one to have to tell her something she put down her sandwich and wiped off her hands.

Preparing herself for what they would have to say.

Castle was already in a hospital bed. How much worse than that could it get?

Trying to hide the concern in her voice she asked, "So, what is it that neither of you want to tell me?"

"Well, CSU…. Well they need to come and check Castle…. For particulate evidence." Esposito said hesitantly.

"You know in case he scratched him or something…" Ryan added.

"Oh, um, okay." Kate said, waiting for the 'and', but it never came.

"Uhh, yeah we just thought… well it doesn't matter, but CSU should be here any minute, but we have to get back to the precinct before Gates notices." Ryan said.

"Okay, just keep me posted." Kate answered.

The boys got up, said their good-byes, and left.

Kate was alone again with Castle.

She took back up her post next to Rick's side, abandoning her food. She really wasn't hungry anyways.

A few minutes later a different nurse came in and began a new blood transfusion, and checked his vitals at the same time.

Kate did notice that the grey shade of his complexion had lightened a bit, but other than that she really couldn't see any difference between when he was sedated and now. And she was more than tired of waiting. In reality it hadn't been a full hour yet, but it felt like longer.

A few minutes later CSU showed up, giving her something to be distracted with.

It took them maybe 20 minutes to take all the samples they needed.

Kate now understood why Ryan and Esposito had been so nervous to tell her about CSU.

Because as many times as she had seen the same thing be done to dead bodies, it was even more disconcerting to see them doing the exact thing to Castle.

She hadn't really thought of him as a victim until now.

When CSU was done they packed up quickly and left.

Kate, who had been forced to give up her seat next to Rick, understandably, was more than happy to have it back.

She repositioned the chair closer to the head of his bed and took his hand once again in hers.

She rested her elbow on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hand.

It was only midafternoon, and she hadn't done anything all day, but she felt completely exhausted.

She focused her mind of the even sound of his breath, and snapped her head up when they faltered just a tiny bit, and the beep of his heart monitor started coming more rapidly more rapidly. She scooted herself onto the edge of his bed and watched as his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**One of my favorite moments of season 3 is in the premiere when Castle still hasn't come back and Ryan and Esposito try to, not act like Castle, but to fill his void if that makes sense. So, I wanted to put it in this chapter…and then I started writing and couldn't stop myself so you got pretty much a whole chapter about it…WHOOPS… **

**Hope you liked it, and I always love to hear from you!**

**Always**

**Elizabeth**


	23. Chapter 23: Awake

**You're all extremely awesome…. Yes that means you!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Kate is waiting to see what will happen with Castle when she gets a surprise visit from Ryan and Esposito. They, make sure that Beckett is taking care of herself, like Castle should be. They also share the limited details that CSU has recovered so far. CSU come to get particulate evidence off of Castle, and just as Beckett is about to give in to her exhaustion Castle seems to be waking up…_

* * *

"Rick." Kate said hesitantly, "Rick can you hear me?"

A small unintelligible noise escaped his lips.

Kate couldn't tell whether he was conscious or not.

"Come on Rick, it's me, I'm right here." She assured him.

Rick could hear her voice, but it sounded like it was coming from far away.

But he could feel her presence next to him.

He tried to force his eyes open, only he couldn't.

He tried to tell her something, anything, but the overwhelming darkness consumed his words and he felt himself slip back into unconsciousness.

Kate watched him intently, but it was clear that he was unconscious once again.

His breathing had evened out and his heart rate had returned to normal.

Kate scrambled off the bed to hit the nurse call button, not sure what had really just happened. Was this good or bad?

A moment later the nurse came bustling into the room.

"Yes, what do you need help with?" she asked kindly.

"Well.. he .. he kind of woke up, maybe, I'm not sure." Kate stammered.

She hadn't really thought about what to say to the nurse when she got there.

"Okay." She said reassuringly, and walked over next to his bed. "So tell me exactly what happened."

"His breathing started to get irregular and his heart started beating faster. It sounded like he was trying to say something and his eyes almost opened, but then everything just stopped." Kate explained.

When the nurse finished checking his vitals she answered, "Well everything still looks okay. People coming out of sedation are usually very tired and disoriented. My guess is that the change in his vitals was from his starting to wake up, and probably in pain. Now, we can't give him pain meds until after he's awake, but if anything this was a good sign that he's going to wake up soon."

"Thank you." Kate replied squeezing one of his hands.

"Not a problem. If anything else happens, or if you have any other questions you know how to call me." The nurse said kindly as she left the room.

Kate returned to the other side of the bed, after letting out a sigh of relief.

She knew she probably overreacted, but she couldn't seem to help herself. But at least she knew for sure that nothing else was wrong.

She tucked her leg under her when she sat down. Giving herself a better angle to run her fingers through his hair again, more to soothe herself than to soothe him.

Time ticked away, but Kate never left his side.

She occasionally took a call from Ryan or Esposito about the case, but that was it.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that he began to stir again, following a similar pattern of events as earlier that day. His even breaths became shorter and more labored.

Kate leaned closer to him, squeezing his hand and talking him through it whispering things like, "It's going to be okay. I'm right here, I Know it hurts but the doctor can't help you until you wake up, Come on Rick, please wake up."

And just like that she felt a change in the room. It wasn't a physical or tangible change, but she felt it in her heart. She felt him, in a way she felt him come back to his body, come back to her.

She kissed his cheek, blinking back the sting of tears in her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his. She felt like she had been waiting forever for this moment.

"I love you." She said softly, and Rick let out a groan. Kate pulled back to get a better look at him.

"Rick?" she asked, almost tentatively.

She didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing, but sure enough a few seconds later a small raspy, "Kate." Escaped his lips.

She ran her fingers over his face. He hadn't opened his eyes yet and Kate was starting to wonder if her brain was playing tricks on her until she heard him again, "Kate…" he repeated, trailing off as he winced

"Yeah, I'm here." She said quickly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Why .. does my head hurt?" he asked.

She paused, not counting on him not remembering what happened.

_But, how much exactly does he not remember?_ She asked herself.

Seeing no way to sugar coat the situation she said, "Rick, you were attacked, in your bathroom. The guy hit you over the head, and you lost a lot of blood." She smoothed some of the hair off of his face.

With a little bit of a struggle he forced his eyes to open, and saw Kate hovering above him.

"Hey" he mumbled quietly.

"Hey" she repeated back to him with a smile.

She wanted to know how much he remembered. The question felt like it was burning a hole through her chest. But he had just woken up and she didn't want to freak him out.

A second later he lifted his hand, with a grimace, but that didn't stop him and he ran his thumb across her cheek anyways. She simply closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Rick had sensed her question.

"Kate." He said, and waited for her to open her eyes before he continued, "I remember… I remember us. I just don't remember the attack. I was going to take a shower and you were still in bed, and the next thing I know, here I am."

She smiled at him. Overwhelmed with relief.

He tried to sit up to meet her lips, but he cringed in pain.

So, Kate gave him a second to breathe before she leaned down to him. Placing a small sweet kiss on his lips, before pulling back.

"I love you." He said softly."

"Yeah, I know you do." She said back in a joking tone, and he laughed a little too.

"Kate?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go back to sleep." He muttered, fading fast.

"Okay, I'll be right here when you wake up." She assured him. His eyes fluttered like he was trying to keep them open.

Kate quickly said, "Rick?"

"Mmm" he responded.

"I love you too." She added.

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled, tossing her own words back at her, and with that he fell back to sleep.

Kate let go of her death grip on his hand and gently placed it down next to him on the bed.

She got up as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb him. But in all honesty, a 747 could have landed on the roof of the hospital, and he probably wouldn't have woken up.

She retreated as far away from the bed as she could, so that she could make a few phone calls.

First she tried Martha again, and not at all being surprised when once again she got no answer.

Next she called Esposito. Fulfilling her promise to tell the boys when and if anything with Castle changed. She had held off calling them the first time he almost woke up because she didn't want them to get too excited if it was really nothing.

Of course they both offered to come over, but looking over at Rick, she didn't think he would be up to visitors for a while. Though if he were awake he'd be too proud to say anything.

She thanked them, but made up a little white lie about the hospital not allowing visitors until he had been fully examined.

"So, have you guys had any luck with the interviews?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't really like lying to the two of them.

"Sorry, " Esposito answered, "No luck. Just a bunch of knuckle heads complaining about not getting their subscriptions when they are supposed to.

Beckett, one guy even tried to file a complaint with Captain Gates because we wouldn't investigate his next door neighbor; he seems to think that his neighbor steals his magazines. This dude is crazy. We're homicide detectives…" he rambled on until Kate stopped him.

"Yeah Javi, I know guys like that are a pain. So, noting helpful at all?" she said effectively ending his part of the conversation.

"No, sorry boss. I wish there was, but we interviewed almost 50 people today and got nothing yet. We'll keep working on it, and there are still a lot of names on that list to go through, We're not out of possible candidates yet." He said, trying to be reassuring.

Kate tried to shake off her frustration with this case. Every lead only brought them to a dead end.

"Okay, Thanks for the update, and try to keep me posted." She said before handing up the phone and leaning her head back against the wall.

She was only standing there for a few seconds when she heard Rick's voice, "Kate, I need you to come over here."

* * *

**Super huge thank you to all of the extra awesome people who reviewed. **

**A short chapter, but if it makes you feel better I just finished writing a long one… (things to look forward to)**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and I always knowing what you guys think!**

**Elizabeth **


	24. Chapter 24: Visiting Hours

**As always a huge shout out to all the lovely people who reviewed!**

* * *

_Last chapter: Castle kind of woke up at first, but then passed out again. But then he woke up for real. He couldn't remember being attacked, but he did remember everything else. Rick was super tire and went back to sleep. It was then that Kate made a couple phone calls. The last one to the boys who didn't have anything for her really. Just some disgruntled subscribers and paranoid neighbors. Rick just woke up again, and called Kate over to him._

* * *

**Chapter 24: Visiting Hours**

Kate pushed herself off the wall and hurried to his side.

"Rick what's wrong? Are you okay? Should I call the nurse?" she asked him quickly. Without waiting for a reply she went to go hit the nurse call button.

But Castle grabbed her wrist before she reached it.

He pulled her closer to his bed and waited until she sat down on the edge of it.

He looked at her, seeing how anxious she looked. He closed his eyes for a second before giving her a soft smile before he said, "I'm okay. I just couldn't do this with you over there."

And he pulled her towards him, wrapping her up in his arms.

She snuggled her head into his shoulder, and put her arms around him the best she could, but when she accidently squeezed a little too hard, he winced, and gasped for air.

He tried to hide it from her, but it was too obvious.

Kate quickly pulled back saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I forgot." She was staring into her lap as if she should be ashamed of herself.

Rick shifted a little in the bed before he pulled her back to him.

She cautiously eased herself down next to him.

He turned so he could look at her and said, "Of course you didn't mean to, and I know that. But to be honest everything hurts, even breathing. It's not just you."

"Yeah, a couple of cracked ribs will do that to you." She said trying to make light of the situation.

"I should probably call the nurse now that you're up." Kate added, but she made no move to leave his side. She just turned her head to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, you probably should." He said quietly, but he only held her more tightly.

She leaned into him and kissed him softly. Letting her lips linger over his for a moment.

"Hmm, if you call the nurse we aren't going to left alone for a long time are we?" he asked her tiredly.

She ran her fingers down over his lips before saying, "No probably not, but you can't get any pain medication until we do."

"Mmm, a difficult decision." He said mulling over his options, letting his hand run up and down the side of her body. He would like for it to be just them for a little while longer, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this pounding headache.

"Might as well get it over with before I'm too tired." He decided.

"Okay." She said carefully pushing herself up and reaching over to push the call button on the wall. Before she tucked herself back into his side, for the moment they had before the nurse would be there.

He kissed her forehead and she smiled, relishing his presence. She didn't think she would ever be able to take it for granted again.

She sat up, but still stayed on his bed. She thought that crawling into bed who just a few hours ago was admitted to the ER was probably frowned upon.

She wrapped her hand around his, and returned to memorizing its 'lines, just like she had while she was waiting for him to wake up.

She was thinking about the roller coaster ride that today had been so far.

He squeezed her hand to get her attention, and she bit her lip before she moved her gaze to meet his.

"Hmm." She said, acknowledging his gesture.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I was just wondering how the hell you did this when I was shot…. I was so scared." She said, shaking her head at what she saw as her own weakness.

"I was able to hold it together because I wasn't in it alone. I had Mother and Alexis, but I was just as scared as you probably were today. I was so worried about you, and I still worry about you, all the time." He said trailing off at the end.

For the first time thinking about the case, the whole reason he was here in a hospital bed.

It was time to tell her what he knew, but when he opened his mouth to tell her, the nurse strolled into the room. It would have to wait.

"Well, look who's awake!" she said cheerfully.

Kate smiled over her shoulder at her as she approached the other side of the bed, pulling her stethoscope off her neck.

"Hi Mr. Castle. My name is Sarah and I'll be your nurse until later tonight. How are you feeling?" she asked sweetly.

"I feel like I was hit by a bus, but I'm still here." He said giving her a closed mouth smile.

"Well that's what I like to hear." Sarah said putting her stethoscope to his chest.

After listening to his breathing for a minute, she took his vitals.

When she finished she said, "Unfortunately we need Dr. Walert to come down and give you a preliminary evaluation before we can give you something for the pain. So, I'm going to go page him so that hopefully you won't have to wait too much longer."

"Thank you." Rick said.

Closing his eyes he leaned back into his pillows as he let out a long breath.

Kate watched him closely, wishing that she was able to do something, anything she could do.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Yeah, just don't leave." He said quietly, keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said.

"Good." He said smiling a little, fighting to stay awake.

"Rick, don't go to sleep. Just keep talking to me." She said…she was bad at being a distraction … except that one time in the ally…

"Okay…. I think you're pretty." He said in a childish tone.

She couldn't stop herself from laughing at how innocent and light-hearted he could be, even while he was in so much pain.

She was still giggling a few seconds later when Dr. Walert reentered the room.

"You both are looking better than the last time I saw you." he said, offering them a smile.

Kate smiled at Rick who had only just then forced himself to reopen his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Castle. I've already met you partner here, but you weren't awake. I'm Dr. Walert and I'm your attending. So, that nasty blow you took to the head caused you to lose quite a bit of blood, but we were able to replace that easy enough with a transfusion. Now our main concern is making sure you don't have any lasting brain damage." He explained until Rick interrupted him saying

"I think I may have some preexisting brain damage from college."

The doctor scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to figure out whether or no Castle was just trying to be funny, or if he was out of it.

"Feel free to ignore him." Kate said, "Sometimes he thinks he's funny."

"Okay." He said skeptically but then continued his explanation anyways.

"We are going to run you through a standard set of neuro exams to see how you are now and then we will re-run them in a few hours."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Castle said, wanting to get it over with.

Dr. Walert walked him through about 6 or 7 different testes. When they were finished he gave him a nod and said, "Okay get some rest and I will see you in a few hours."

Rick collapsed back onto his pillows.

The doctor turned to Kate and asked, "Do you think I could have a quick word with you outside?"

"Uhh, sure." She replied to him.

Then she turned to Castle and kissed his forehead saying, "Take it easy, I'll be back in just a minute."

"Okay." He mumbled back to her, letting go of her hand that he had grabbed after he finished his tests.

Kate followed Dr. Walert into the hallway, and he gave her a reassuring look before he said, "He's doing very well. It's clear that he has a concussion, but he did will enough on his first round of tests to keep me from worrying too much. But, I still wanted to ask you how he seems to you. Is he acting like himself?"

"Oh yeah, that's Castle alright. He seems perfectly normal… well… yeah, anyways." She replied.

"Well I have some other patients that I need to see, but I will check in on him again in a few hours' time." He said and walked away from her, down the corridor.

Kate reentered the room and was surprised to see that Rick was still awake.

But when she got a little closer she could see it was because of how much pain he was in.

"I'm calling the nurse." She said without asking.

She put her hand in his and he squeezed it tight.

A moment later the nurse, Sarah, came in and only made it a few steps in the door when she stopped and said, "I'll go get that pain medication." And she took off down the hall.

Kate tried to comfort him, but knew it really wasn't helping that much.

Sarah must have run because she was back a moment later and was quickly administering the medication.

"There," she said, "That should help. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

"It's okay." Rick said slurring his words a little.

"Okay well you get some rest, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask Kate here to leave. Visiting hours ended almost an hour ago. " She said politely.

"No." Kate said firmly, probably a little too firmly.

"I'm sorry mam', but out only family is permitted to stay over night." She tried to explain.

"I am family, and I'm not leaving him. He was attacked by a serial killer and is now under police protection. I can't and I won't leave him." She said raising her voice.

She felt rick lightly grasp at her wrist pulling her focus to him.

"Shhh Kate, I'll be fine." He mumbled.

He was fading quickly.

"No, I'm not leaving you." She promised him.

The nurse seemed to get the idea that Kate was not going to leave willingly, and that she would use her considerable amount of legal power to stay.

"Okay, I know when to bow out gracefully." She said with a nod, "I'll just grab you some blankets for the cot."

"Thank you." Kate said, embarrassed at her own outburst, but at the same time was glad that she didn't have to leave.

"I'm staying Rick. I'm not going to leave you." She kissed his lips softly and felt him barely move his lips against hers.

Kate sat there with him until he had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Oh look! A chapter that doesn't end in a cliffhanger.. you cliffhanger haters can rejoice. (:D) If you are a fan of cliffhanger like me.. don't worry there are plenty more. (insert evil laughter here)**

**I love to hear what you guys think!**

**Elizabeth**

**PS (totally not story related) I saw the Queen of England today, and not just on TV but in real life. She was on a boat and it was awesome! **


	25. Chapter 25: Coming Clean

**Got a great response from the last few chapters! So, I did a little happy dance. Thanks you guys so much for just being awesome!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Rick comforts Kate and eases her worries on the case. Castle meets his doctor for the first time and they run him through some preliminary tests to see how he's doing. The doctor tells Kate that he's doing very well (Yay!) . After the nurse gives Castle his pain medication she told Kate that she would have to leave because she isn't family, but Kate kind of freaks out and insists on staying. Nurse Sarah has left to get Beckett some pillows and blankets._

* * *

**Chapter 25: Coming Clean**

Sarah returned shortly thereafter with Kate's pillow and sheets.

Kate thanked her and apologized for her outburst.

"Don't worry about it. I can only imagine the stress you're under …. And for the record, he's lucky to have someone who cares about him as much as you do." She said graciously, accepting Kate's apology and leaving the room.

Exhausted Kate yawned and quickly made up her bed next to Castle's.

She placed her weapon and badge under her pillow and then climbed under the covers.

Moments later she was fast asleep.

Rick woke up a few times throughout the night.

Each time he was a little disoriented, trying to figure out where he was and how he got there, but when he looked over and saw Kate, he felt grounded.

Just as he had promised Dr. Walert returned in the middle of the night to rerun his tests.

Fortunately Rick had woken up just a few minutes beforehand. So, at least his tests wouldn't disrupt his already difficult night of sleep.

He pressed his fingers to his lips and motioned to Kate when the doctor came through the door.

He nodded at Rick in acknowledgement, and walking up to the side of the bed he whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better, more clear headed than before." He said.

"Excellent." Doctor Walert replied before running Rick through the same exact set of tests.

After finishing up he quietly said, "We'll repeat these tests two more times tomorrow, but try to get some rest for now."

"Thank you." Rick said.

"The pleasure is mine." The doctor responded and he quietly left the room.

Rick looked over at Kate who was still sound asleep.

He had always her to be a light sleeper, probably because of the nature of her job. So, he figured she must have been really exhausted if she slept through the whole thing.

He envied her peaceful slumber. With a headache this bad he didn't think he'd be sleeping anytime soon. But then it dawned on him that they had meds for that.

He hit the call button, and during the minute or so it took the nurse to arrive, Rick watched Kate's sleeping form.

The nurse came in and Rick quickly told her what he needed. It wasn't until after she gave him his pain medication that he finally got back to sleep.

But much like the previous night it wasn't at all restful.

His nightmares were more vivid, probably a side effect of the medication. It was all the same as before, him not being able to help her, he could feel her pain.

His dreams flashed forward to seeing her body at the crime scene, in the morgue, watching her funeral, and finally sitting at her gravestone and talking to her, as if she was still there answering him. And he couldn't make it stop.

He finally managed to drag himself out of his drug induced slumber and sat up with a start.

Kate started to wake up when she heard the rustle of his covers.

She looked over to see Castle sitting up with his legs off the other side of the bed, "Rick what are you doing?" she asked sleepily, throwing off her own covers and walking to the other side of his bed.

"Nothing." He said, avoiding her gaze.

"It's not nothing." She said firmly and crouching down in front of him, giving him no choice but to look at her, "Now tell me."

"It's just the same nightmares as before." He muttered, "I can't sleep."

"Come on." She said pushing his legs back up onto the bed. He scooted over so she could lay next to him.

She let him get comfortable first so that she wouldn't hurt him.

And feeling settled he pulled her down next to him and pulled her flush against his side.

She grabbed his hand and put their clasped hands on his stomach.

Rick kissed the top of her head and enjoyed her physical presence next to him. He hated the fact that he had to ruin it, but he couldn't put it off any longer.

She had to know before it got too out of hand.

"Kate." He said quietly.

"Yeah" she said, toying with his fingers.

"There's something I have to tell you, and you're not going to like it." He said seriously.

"Okay." She said, biting her lip.

He felt her jaw clench, but she kept her head on his shoulder.

"Kate, I'm sorry I kept this from you, and I understand if you're mad, but I want you to know that when I did all of this I thought I was protecting you." He paused and Kate remained still against him.

"The other morning, when we were making pancakes, and I told you it was Alexis who called. Well it wasn't Alexis. It was him ….. And he said if I didn't leave you that he would come after me, and that he would come after you before the week was up."

Kate didn't say anything. She just sat up and hung her legs over the side of the bed, refusing to even look at him.

"I'm so sorry." He continued, trying to get her to see why he did it, " I just thought that if you had known I was in danger you would lace left me. For me it was worth the risk. We are safer together than we ever are apart… Please Kate, say something."

Kate moved her gaze from the wall in front of her down to her lap. She stayed there for a moment gathering her thoughts before she stood up to face him.

"How could you do this? How can you say that? 'It was worth the risk' Did you think about me at all, what I would want. Did you think, even for a second, that there was anything I wouldn't do to keep you safe? I thought you were dead Rick. And you of all people should know what that feel like, to watch the person you love die. I thought we were starting a relationship, but maybe you didn't get that memo, because last time I checked, people in relationships made life-altering decisions together." She practically shouted at him before turning around and running her fingers roughly through her hair.

She didn't turn around when she said, "I need to go for a walk." And she left the room.

Rick sat there stunned for a second.

He knew she would be angry, but this wasn't the reaction he'd expected.  
When the thought about it he wasn't really sure what he expected, but this certainly wasn't it.

He felt the panic swelling up inside of him.

No matter what he couldn't lose her.

He had enough forethought to hit the power button on the monitor, before he pulled off the electrodes on his chest.

He threw off his covers and used his IV stand as a support.

He grimaced getting out of bed, but there was no way he was letting her walk away.

He made it into the hallway and saw her all the way down the other end.

He tried to walk faster to get to her, but it hurt so much to breathe that he couldn't catch his breath.

When he started to feel dizzy and the whole world started spinning, he called out to her, "Kate!"

She whipped around, ready to yell at him some more, but when she saw him clinging on to his IV stand for dear life she started walking quickly towards him

"Castle what the hell are you doing? Get back in bed." She said letting her anger spew out.

"No you can't leave me." He said fading fast as he started to fall over.

Kate broke out to a full on sprint and made it to him just in time to catch his head so it didn't hit the ground.

She looked down at him, lying on the ground and called out for help.

A second later they were both surrounded by doctors and nurses.

Rick was only out for a couple of seconds and he woke up calling for Kate.

"Yeah Castle I'm here." She said, resisting the urge to keep yelling at him for being so stupid.

Rick was moved back to his room and reattached to all of the monitors.

He received a stern talking to from the nurse about knowing his limits and not being reckless with his health.

_Ha,_ Kate thought, _If only she knew his recklessness was the reason he was in this hospital to begin with. _

Rick listened to her and nodded in response, but he rarely took his eyes off of Kate, who had taken residence in a chair across the room, and spent the last 15 to 20 minutes examining the floor by her feet.

The nurse left and Rick just leaned back onto his pillows, examining the celling. She clearly wanted her space and had no interest in taking to him.

* * *

Kate sat there, letting her thoughts consume her.

She was trying to figure out what to do.

If she gave into all her anger, then this thing between them would be over in a heartbeat.

But she didn't want that. She loved him too much.

She must have opened her mouth a dozen times to say something, but couldn't find the right words.

When the silence grew to be too much she finally forced herself to speak.

"You don't get to make decisions by yourself anymore." She said, still staring at the floor, "And you can't lie to me."

She took a moment and then looked up at him and found him staring at her.

He nodded, telling her that he understood, but didn't say anything, afraid she would go back to not talking again.

She got up and sat in the chair closer to his bed, but she made no move to touch him.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm still angry." She said, but she could feel her anger melting away under his gaze.

_No, _she thought, _He doesn't get to just smile and get whatever he wants. _

She folded her arms across her chest in defiance.

After an hour of silence they both drifted off to sleep until they were woken up all too soon by the hustle and bustle of the morning shift.

Kate yarned and ran a hand over her face.

It felt way too early to even be thinking about getting up.

Shortly thereafter Dr. Walert came into the room.

Castle and Beckett hadn't said a word to each other since falling asleep.

"Alright Mr. Castle, you know the drill." He said walking him through his tests for a third time.

When they were finished he asked, "So, how do you feel about going home today?"

"Good." He replied quickly. He was more than ready to get out of this hospital.

"As I'm sure your little escapade last night showed you. You need to take it easy." He said.

"Can you define easy?" Rick said jumping in.

"No strenuous activity, like trying to run down a hall." He answered.

"So technically if I were to have a desk job, It'd be okay for me to go to work?" he asked.

"Mr. Castle, don't you write books for a living? Isn't that a job you can do at home?" he asked sounding confused.

"Yes, well my novels involve quite a bit of research…" he started explaining, but was cut off when Beckett harshly said, "Castle, no."

"Kate please. I want to help." He begged her.

"We'll talk about this later." She said closing the topic from further discussion.

"From a medical standpoint, for the record, I see nothing wrong with you heading back to work as soon as you're feeling up to it. Needless to say; you're exams are coming back normal and I'm going to skip the last one so we can get you out of here sooner. Though, I'd like you to have someone stay with you for the next few nights, just to be safe." He looked at Kate when he said that and she just nodded in response.

I'm getting off shift shortly, but I will get your paperwork processed so that you won't have to be stuck here all day. Before you are discharged the nurse will go through all of the detailed instructions with you."

"Thank you Doctor." Castle said, flashing him a smile.

"You're very welcome. Just do me a favor and try not to end up here again." Dr. Walert said with a smile before nodding to Kate and leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed Kate whipped her head around and gave Castle a menacing stare.

* * *

**So… Chapter 25…. Yeah….. Castle let the Cat out of the bag finally! And he's going home soon. Big chapter.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Elizabeth **


	26. Chapter 26: Page 6

**Thank you to all the lovely and wonderful people who reviewed!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: But Rick had a restless night. He eventually woke Kate up by accident after having a nightmare. She crawled into bed with him to help him sleep, but Rick knew that he had to tell her the secret he'd been keeping. She was pissed, like really pissed and when she went for a walk Rick tried to follow her… bad idea. He ended up collapsing in the hall. The nurse yelled at him, but he really wished it was Kate yelling. At least that way she was talking to him. As usual he managed to find just the right thing to do to. Kate didn't want him to know that he found that soft spot so they sat in silence until they both fell asleep. The next morning Dr. Walert comes in and tells them they can go home and that Rick can work a desk job, but Kate doesn't seem too keen on having him back on the case._

* * *

**Chapter 26: Page 6**

"What do you think you're doing?" Kate questioned him harshly.

"Helping?" he said with a shrug.

"No, I think you've helped more than enough." She said sarcastically.

"Come on," he pleaded, "You know I'm helpful, and you can just leave me in the car when you're chasing the bad guys."

"No way, not with your track record of staying in the car. If I was going to let you come back to work on the case at all, you'll be confined to the precinct until you're better." She said.

"So, does that mean there's a change I can come back?" he asked cautiously.

"We'll see… I haven't decided yet." She said.

Rick let the subject drop, feeling that if he were to push her any further she wouldn't ever let him come back.

They spent the better part of the next hour in silence.

Kate refused to let him know that her anger was fading away the longer they sat together. And the fact that it was, made her angry at herself.

Their silence left a tangible thickness in the air that was only cut through when Ryan and Esposito came strolling into the room.

"Hey guys." Castle said cheerfully; glad to have someone to talk to.

"Hey." Ryan said back

"I see he hasn't lost all his marbles." Esposito said to Beckett.

"Yeah, I guess not. Though I think he never really had them all to begin with." She said cheekily, looking over at him

"Ouch." Esposito said, laughing at Castle, who just shrugged in response.

"Well if a few missing marbles make me a best-selling author…. I'm all for it." He said with a smile.

The boys went through their little 'feed the birds' routine, which elicited an eye roll from Beckett.

"But really man, how are you feeling?" Ryan asked.

"I've been better. But after a day in this place I am more than ready to go home." He said honestly.

"Yeah, and a day without you and Beckett at the twelfth was no fun. We can't wait to have you back." Esposito added.

"Hey, don't look at me. It's up to Beckett when and if I get to come back." He informed them, secretly wanting them to be on his side. Maybe sway her decision in his favor.

"Oh come on Beckett. How much trouble did he get himself into this time?" Ryan asked jokingly, but his smile fell of his face when her only response was,

"Enough."

"Oh." Said Ryan.

"Did you tell her?" Esposito asked Castle in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." He nodded looking down into his lap.

He was in no way proud of what he had done.

"Yes, he told me. Yes. I'm angry, but not angry enough to get rid of him quite yet." She said daring to glance over at him, "Plus, someone has to take care of him for the next couple of days. And if he's at the precinct I can keep closer tabs on him."

Castle let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't getting rid of him.

The boys stayed for a little while longer, and Ryan passed along Jenny's, 'get well' wishes, before they left.

They had come in before the start of their shift so Gates couldn't yell at them.

Both Castle and Beckett knew it took them both a lot of effort to get up that early, but they also knew that they'd do anything for family.

After they left Castle stayed silent for a moment, hoping Kate would say something first, but when she didn't he stepped up to the plate, not wanting to fall back into their previous uncomfortable silence.

"So, does this mean you aren't going to leave me?"

He couldn't look at her that was until he heard her turn to face him.

"Rick," she said and he looked over to her, "I was never going to leave you. I just needed some space. I was barely handling what had just happened to you. I blamed myself already and then you drop that bomb on me. I was physically walking away, not emotionally walking away."

"Oh." Was all he could muster.

"Yeah." She said looking down at her lap and wringing her hands.

He leaned over and put a hand on top of hers, stilling her movement."

"I'm so sorry. If I could do it over; I would." He said.

"I know." She said biting her bottom lip.

"You just need to trust me when I say that I want this just as much as you. I wouldn't give it up for anything. If you had told me we would have figured it out together, and with any luck; the two of us could have come up with a plan. A better plan, that with any luck wouldn't involve an emergency room." She said, feeling the tension between them breaking.

Rick scooted over making enough room for her on the bed, but she just shook her head at him.

"Oh no." she said. "I don't forgive you that much."

Rick pouted for a second, but then sprawled out on the bed saying, "No worries, more room for me."

He reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

They both stayed in their respective seats until the end of the first show, and by then both of them were getting antsy.

How long could it take to fill out discharge papers?

They had to be setting some world record here.

Bored with the reruns on that station, Rick played with the remote until he found the celebrity gossip channel.

"Oh come on, _REALLY_?" she asked incredulously.

"Indulge me for a minute. I just want to see if the world has missed my charming presence." He said.

"Unlikely." She muttered, but he just pretended he hadn't heard her.

After a few minutes she was already pleading with him to change the channel until they heard, "Coming up next, New York's best-selling author, attacked and some of the long awaited pictures confirming the relationships between him and his muse NYPD homicide detective Kate Beckett."

Both of their heads snapped towards the television.

"No." was all Kate said is disbelief, as she slid forward on her seat.

Unfortunately for them they would have to wait until after the commercial break to see the supposed 'evidence' of their relationship.

"I'm so sorry Kate." He said looking as if he had betrayed her.

"Unless you took those pictures, or called the paparazzi to take them, which is unlikely seeing as were unconscious for most of the time, then none of this is your fault. It's no one's fault. I just should have been more careful. A hospital is a public place and I should have known to keep my hands to myself." She said firmly.

"Why detective, does this mean that you are saying that you have a difficult time keeping your hands to yourself when we're alone?" he asked.

Kate gave him a shove on the shoulder before she said, 'Not the time Castle!" but she said it with a smile on her face and wasn't very convincing.

When the commercial break ended Kate reached for Castle's hand.

He said, "No matter what they have, we'll make it through this together."

She squeezed his hand in response. Letting him know that she agreed, but she didn't dare pull her eyes off of the TV.

Soon pictures of them were flashing across the screen.

They were shots of him still sleeping, her holding his hand, sitting on his bad, kissing his cheek.

All of them were obviously taken through the small window on his door.

"Well," he said , "That could have been so much worse." Rick said hoping she agreed. He'd definitely been caught doing so much worse, but this was really her first time, so to speak.

"Yeah." She said leaning her head back against the chair and letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'll contact my publicist and we'll issue a statement denying their claims. If the best proof they have is you kissing my cheek. I don't think we'll have that much of a problem."

"Okay." She said closing her eyes and biting at her lip, letting out another small sigh.

"Kate unless you're going to let me kiss you could you please stop doing that." He said. Kate opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Enjoying the effect she had on him.

She glanced back to the window, and satisfied that no one was lurking outside; she got up and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Letting her lips move with his.

It was the closest to make up sex they were going to get for a while.

She let him run his tongue against her lips, but when he made a move to grab her and deepen the kiss she pulled back saying,

"Nu-uh Mister. No way. Not only are you supposed to be resting, but we don't want to get carried away and end up on the celebrity gossip channel again."

"Yeah," he agreed, "Probably not. It wouldn't our case, and it would probably drive our psycho serial killer even crazier anyways."

"Wait, what makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well when he called he seemed most upset about us being together. He thought I was going to hurt you. That's why he wanted me out of the picture." He explained.

"Rick, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she said as she pulled out her phone, "This means we have motive."

* * *

**Well folks there you have it.**

**I think sometime in the near future I'm going to take my first day off from writing since I started this story. Just because you know I do have a real life and such. I don't know when exactly I shall take said day off, but if I don't post every other day I have not forgotten about you and more is on its way soon! (Okay great, please don't hate me!)**

**Anyways! Let me know what you thought!**

**Elizabeth **


	27. Chapter 27: Motive

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who review… as always.**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_ Kate tortures Castle for a bit not letting him know if she's going to let him come back to work the case. But of course she eventually caves. Ryan and Esposito come and visit before their shift and bring their get well wishes. Castle and Beckett end up on a celebrity gossip channel, but they don't really have anything concrete on them so they're pretty much going to deny the whole thing. When Castle tries to take kissing Beckett a step further she stops him and he mentions off hand that it's probably a good idea because then the psycho stalker won't get any more upset about them being together. Kate pulls out her phone and asks him why he hasn't told her sooner.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Motive**

"Wait; tell me exactly what he told you." Kate said.

"Uh, he was all creepy and like, 'Leave her because you will only end up hurting her.' And I said, 'Wait you're worried about me hurting her? Aren't you trying to kill her? And he was all like, 'yes'. " Castle oh so eloquently recapped.

Kate started dialing Esposito and Castle interjected,

"Wait, what do you mean by 'we have a motive.' This guy's just a psychopath. And I don't see how unrelated murders can be assigned motive." He said, genuinely confused.

She finished dialing before she answered him.

"Castle you're just too close to this one to see it. They were seemingly unrelated murders because finding a connection was like looking for a needle in a haystack, but now we know where to look because he practically told you." She explained.

At that moment Esposito answered his phone saying, "Hey."

"Hey Esposito. I need you to look through the entire case, all the murders again. But this time focusing on our victims' social and personal lives. Particularly on relationships that weren't working out or moving forward." She said quickly.

If only she could have seen Esposito's facial expression through the phone, because it was priceless.

"Can I ask you why?" he said.

Because when you think about it she made an oddly random and specific request.

"Oh yeah sorry. That would be helpful huh? Castle told me what actually was said during the phone call and it looks like he was fixated on the relationship between Castle and I. I think that's our link. Why else would he risk contacting Castle unless the dynamic of our relationship was important." She explained.

"Oh, okay…." Esposito said.

Then he added, "So does that mean you are confirming the rumors that you and Mr. Castle have been 'sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'?

"Wow Esposito, mature." She said, rolling her eyes at him out of habit, even though he couldn't see her.

"What Miss Beckett? However I word it, it is case relevant. Are you and Mr. Castle currently in a relationship?" he asked, sounding more formal than his first attempt.

Their original plan of revenge hadn't really worked out because no decent person is mean enough to seek revenge on their friends while one of them is in the hospital, but now that they knew Castle was going to be just fine, Esposito didn't see the harm in having a little bit of fun.

"Esposito, I'm hanging up now." Beckett said as she hit the end call button on the screen of her phone. She hadn't even given him time to object.

Rick had sat through the entire call without trying to bother her or listen in …. _That's rather odd._ She thought to herself.

She looked up at him, but it was clear that he was lost in thought, trying to piece together all of the things he couldn't believe he had overlooked. Things that normally he would have been on top of.

"Earth to Rick ….." she said, pulling him out of his tangled web of thoughts.

When he snapped out of it she continued.

"It's okay. It happens to everyone." She was trying to be reassuring, but he wasn't having any part of it.

"It never happens to me." He said dramatically.

"Oh, I'm sorry Castle." She said folding her arms across her chest, "When I said everyone I forgot about you and how you're a level above the rest of us mere mortals."

"Sorry." He said pulling himself away from his own self-pity.

He pulled her hands away from her chest and held them in his.

"It just gets to me that It's only on the case that that matters the most to me; I lose my head and refuse to see what is so clearly right in front of me. I think I just didn't want for it to be true that I could be the connection between you and the reason this guy's after you. "

"Well Castle. You did proposition me after our first case together. So, it's kind of my fault. If I had just taken you up on your offer we wouldn't be here in this position." She joked, but then in all seriousness she said,

" But really Castle, stop trying to find ways to make this your fault. This can't be 'blamed' on anyone. Keeping that call from me was perhaps the most stupid and idiotic thing you've ever done, but that's the only thing you can feel bad about. The rest is just bad luck."

Rick let out a sigh and smiled at her.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear." He said, "How'd you know?"

"Mmm, well, I learned it from the best." She replied

"Oh really, he must be pretty great." He said slowly closing the distance between their lips.

"Mmm, yeah, but don't tell him. He has a bit of an inflated ego sometimes." She said softly.

"That's too bad. Doesn't sound like anyone I know. Maybe you'll introduce us some day." He saind

And she simply smiled as he brushed his lips against hers before pulling her more firmly against him.

Letting her push him back onto his pillows as she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth.

Rick let out a small, almost inaudible sigh as he tasted her more deeply.

But it all came crashing to a sudden halt when the door knob turned and nurse Sarah walked in.

Kate sprang back and Rick tried to sit up, perhaps a little too fast, and ended up gasping and clutching at his ribs.

Sarah raised her hands in a gesture of innocence.

She held a packet of papers in her hand.

"I'm not judging." She said shrugging, "Just try to be more careful next time. I can only sign these discharge papers if you manage to stay in one piece for a little while longer."

She pulled the tray to the side of the bed and put the papers down on it. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for a long speech.

But when she reached into her pocket she couldn't find whatever it was that she was looking for.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my pen. I'll be right back." She said, quickly walking out of the room.

Beckett and Castle looked at each other for a second before they both burst out laughing. It was like they were a pair of high school students getting caught making out by their parents.

Kate burrowed her head into his shoulder for a second, out of pure embarrassment

She pulled back, still smiling and shaking her head at both of their behavior.

"I can't believe that just happened." She said.

"Oh please, if I had a dime for every time I got caught making out in the hospital. I'd have…" he paused for a second and started counting on his fingers. Adopting an expression of extreme thought he continued, "… Yeah, nope, I'd have 10 cents. " He finished with a smile.

He had his hands still poised from when he was counting, and Kate swatted them away just as nurse Sarah returned.

"Sorry about that guys, but now we are good to go." She said.

"Not a problem." Castle answered, impatient to get out of the hospital.

The nurse began walking tem through a whole laundry list of discharge information, ranging from prescriptions and primary care follow ups to directions out of the hospital.

It only then dawned on Kate that they had no way to get home, she had forgotten that she had rode there in the ambulance.

She politely excused herself from the room the next time Sarah had stopped for a breath.

Quietly closing the door behind her, she pulled out her phone to call Ryan.

"Hello." He said brightly.

"Hey Ryan. Can I ask you a favor? She asked.

"Yeah sure, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Castle is going to be discharged soon, and because I went in the ambulance with him I don't have my cruiser." She explained.

"Say no more." Ryan insisted, "I'll be over there as soon as I can to pick you guys up."

"Thank you so much Ryan." She said gratefully.

"Don't mention it, but really don't tell Gates." He said and hung up the phone.

Sliding her phone back into her pocket she reentered the room as Castle was signing the last few pages of paperwork.

"Geeze." He said, "They make you fill out more paper work to get out of the hospital then they do to get you out of jail." He joked.

The nurse took it well and laughed along; showing him the last place he needed to put his signature.

She handed him a copy of his signatures and told him she would give him the rest after she filed his paperwork away. She left the room and Castle turned to Beckett.

"What's up?" he asked her curiously.

"Oh I just realized that we had no way to get home so I called Ryan and he's going to give us a lift." She said, sinking down onto his bed and letting out a huff.

"Good call." He said tucking her hair behind her ear, "I hadn't thought of that."

"See there's a reason you keep me around." She said with a smile.

He sat forward a little bit and flirtatiously whispered in her ear, " Oh there's more than one reason." He felt her smile against his cheek, and pulled back just far enough to lightly brush his lips against hers.

* * *

**So it's late here so I edited this super fast. So, apologies in advance for any mistakes that I missed. **

**Pretty please leave me some feedback because I always appreciate it! **

**Elizabeth  
**


	28. Chapter 28: Ready to Go

**I'm back! Thank you all for just being so great all the time. And Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Castle explains what really went down on the call with psycho-killer dude and Kate calls Espo to run up information on all of the victims relationships. Which of course he uses as a way to have a little fun with her because she doesn't know that he, Ryan, and Lanie already know. In typical Beckett fashion she hangs up on him. Castle is upset about missing all the important connections, but eventually gets over himself. The two of them totally weren't making out when the nurse walked in… oh wait no they were… Kate realizes that they don't have a car to get home in so she calls Ryan for a lift, and now Castle's discharge papers are now being processed YAY!_

* * *

**Chapter 28: Ready to Go**

Moments later Ryan knocked on the door, before coming in.

"Just making sure everyone was decent." He said in a joking tone, but at the same time it was a concern that had crossed his mind.

He briefly tried to shake that image from his mind as Kate threw one of the pillows from her cot at him playfully.

He caught it and just tossed it aside. Two against one; that was a fight he was never going to win.

When he tossed the pillow he drew Kate's attention to the bag he held in his hand.

"What's with the bag?" she asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He joked, "I only tell people who don't throw stuff at me what's in the bag." He answered, but he really was about to tell her until Castle jumped in.

"Hey Ryan, what's in the bag?" he asked.

He must have given Castle a strange look because he responded, "What I didn't throw anything at you… yet."

"Fair enough, I just remembered that Castle has been rocking that super attractive johnnie the last few times that I've seen him, and I just thought that he might appreciate being able to go home in sweats. Especially because the stalkaratzzi ate hanging around outside the hospital." Ryan answered.

"Well this should be fun." Castle said in mock excitement. "But thank you Ryan." He added, not wanting him to take the clothes back.

"Looks like I'm going to have to call Paula sooner than I thought." He huffed, clearly not looking forward to that conversation.

"First things First. Let's get you changed." Kate said reaching for the bag that Ryan held.

" I stole them from Esposito's locker… I thought they'd fit him a little better than mine would. But, of Esposito asks, tell him Detective Sloane took them." He added, handing over the bag.

Taking it Beckett said, "Isn't Detective Sloane transferring to Miami P.D.?"

"Exactly!" Ryan said triumphantly.

Castle and Beckett looked at each other, then at Ryan, and back to each other before they exchanged looks that said, 'Wait, I don't get it.'

_We're clearly missing something here.' _Castle thought to himself.

Kate pulled the clothes out of the bag and lay them down on the bed for him.

"Let us know when you're done." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

_Wait, why isn't she staying?_ He asked himself, but then quickly remembered that they still hadn't decided to tell anyone yet.

She grabbed Ryan by the elbow and started to escort him out of the room when Rick said,

"Beckett."

"Mmm." She hummed turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"I think I'm going to need a little help." He said hesitantly.

If he could have gotten dressed by himself he would have, but he didn't see any way he was going to be able to reach down to get his pants on. His ribs just hurt too much when he bent over.

"Ohh.." she said looking back and forth between him and Ryan. Seeing no correct response right off.

"I'll just wait outside for a second." Ryan said quickly, ending her awkward moment of deliberation, while trying not to make the situation any more awkward than it already was.

When the door clicked shut Rick said, "Sorry." But Kate cut him off.

"Don't be. After all this, I don't think the boys finding out about us would be a drop in the ocean. It could be so much worse…. Plus, that's what I'm here for. You can always lean on me."

Together they managed to quickly get him dressed and cleaned up.

Kate affectionately tugged at his t-shirt, straightening it out.

Rick in turn placed a hand at the small of her back and tugged her closer.

Pressing his lips against hers. Lost in the moment, for an all too brief second, she responded to him, kissing him back. But then quickly pulled back, and pointed at him saying,

"No! Ryan is right outside that door waiting for us."

"Tell me you don't want to." He said, taking a step into her personal space.

She let out an unsteady breath but stood her ground.

She just said, "No." feeling that, that response covered all her bases.

Though, Esposito's one- size- too- small t-shirt clung to his body in all the right places.

She bit her lip out of pure frustration, but managed to force herself to walk away from him towards the door.

"He's decent…. Well… he's clothed." She said jokingly to Ryan who was leaning against the wall just outside the door.

"Great." He said shaking his head and reentering the room just behind Beckett.

Castle had sat down on the edge of the bed and was patting down his legs and looking around.

"Castle, what are you missing?" Ryan asked.

"My phone." He said still looking for it.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think to grab it on the way out." Kate said apologetically.

"In the midst of saving my life you didn't remember to grab my cell phone on the way out? How could you?" He said sarcastically.

"Yah, and I think it had some blood spatter on it. So, CSU has it, but let me call Esposito and double check." Ryan added as he pulled out his own phone and made it out of the room just as he got on the phone with Esposito.

"Here you can use my phone." Kate said handing it to him.

His cell phone was like a permanent fixture on his body, and he looked a little lost without it.

"Thanks." He said, taking it from her, but he paused before he dialed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just remembered all of the call I need to make; to Paula, to my publicist, to Mother, to Alexis." He said starting to get overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"Wait, you didn't tell Alexis already did you? He asked frantically, hoping his daughter hadn't been worrying about him the whole time.

"No I thought it was best to see how bad it was before I told her anything." She explained hoping that was the right decision.

"Smart lady." He said giving her a smile.

"I tried to call Martha at least a dozen times but it went to voicemail every time." She added. Not wanting to him that she had completely neglected his mother.

"Oh right, that dumb actors' retreat that she's on doesn't allow cell phones. I forgot for a second." He said, "but how do I decide who to call first?" he asked her. He wanted to call Alexis first, obviously, but that was going to be a long and difficult conversation, and he had to call Paula and his publicist before he could leave the hospital.

"Well, I would say Paula and your publicist first, so that we can get you out of here, and then you can call Alexis at home from the loft. It'll be more private that way." She offered.

"Well, it makes sense to me." He said punching Paula's number into the keypad. More than ready to have this conversation be over with.

He quickly explained the situation to Paula, and she said that she would coordinate with his publicist to do what they could to get him home with as little media exposure as possible.

As nice of a lady as Paula was, the pitch of her voice was not doing his headache any favors.

He quickly ended the call and ran his fingers over his temple after he had hung up.

Kate came over to him and kissed him softly on the forehead with her hands against the sides of his face.

With one hand he reached up and put one of her hands in his, enveloping it completely.

She looked down at their joined hands and simply said, "I love you." Because that was the only thing that really made sense anymore.

"I love you too." He said back.

She lifted his chin and placed a single soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back and then drew her bottom lip into her mouth.

Ryan came back into the room a moment later.

Neither Castle nor Beckett jumped away from each other, but Ryan was on such a roll he didn't even notice.

"So, I called Esposito and he said that Castle's phone is in evidence like I thought, but he's going to see if he can get CSU to bump it to the top of the list so you can get it back sooner."

Then he looked up from his little notepad that he had been reading from and saw their proximity.

His eyes bulged out, but then he attempted to school his features.

_Weren't they supposed to be hiding their feelings like always?_ He thought.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then the nurse walked in saying,

"I just finished your discharge papers and you're good to go. Here is a copy for your records and your discharge instructions. Do you have any last minute question for me before you leave?"

"No, I think I'm good." Castle responded taking the stack of papers from her outstretched hand.

"Okay well, if anything does come to mind the hospital's number is on the bottom of your discharge papers." The nurse added.

"Okay, Thank you." He said sincerely.

"Not a problem. You feel better Mr. Castle." She said as she left.

Before the door even close Kate said, "Let's get you home." With a smile across her face.

Rick climbed off the bed and stood at his full height in front of her for the first time in what felt like forever.

Ryan had left when the nurse had come it to get the car and make sure that the paparazzi were under control.

A different nurse came in and got Rick into the wheelchair, per hospital policy, and Rick grabbed Kate's hand, squeezing it he said, "Yeah, Let's go home."

* * *

**FINALLY he's going home. I'm excited!... can you tell?**

**And I was so on top of life today that it is not 1:00 am here yet… Maybe that means I can go to bed at a more decent hour :D **

**As always you guys are so great and I love hearing your feedback!**

**Elizabeth**


	29. Chapter 29: Home at Last

**Sometimes you guys are just so amazing! So thank you for that!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Ryan shows up at the hospital to give Castle and Beckett a lift home. Being the super cop that he is, Ryan was thoughtful enough to bring Castle some clothes to change int. Beckett tried to drag Ryan out of the room so Castle could get changed, but he needed some help… awkward…(for Ryan anyways). They find out that Castle's phone is still with CSU. Castle gets a little overwhelmed with the whole situation, but Beckett is able to talk him through it. Now they're headed home!_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Home at Last**

The nurse wheeled Rick down to the lobby, and as the elevator doors dinged open he saw the group of paparazzi outside.

There were only, maybe half a dozen that were still out there, waiting for them.

Ryan must have been able so scare off the rest of them.

Rick let go of Kate's hand and gave her a quick smile.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Well we're about to find out." She said letting out a huff of air, as if to dispel all of her anxiety.

"Don't be nervous. It's like getting a shot at the doctor's. It's uncomfortable for a few seconds and then it's over." He said reassuringly.

"I catch killers for a living. This should be a piece of cake." She said, trying to convince herself that she meant it.

"Good." He replied as they reached the hospital exit.

By that time they had already been spotted by the paparazzi.

Rick gave the cameras a smile on the way to the car.

And when the flashes started going off Beckett trained her eyes towards the ground.

They shouted questions at her, but she was so focused on getting to the car, it was like she couldn't even hear them.

Ryan opened the door to the car for them, and he helped Castle out of the wheelchair and into the car first.

Kate took a second to quickly thank the nurse that had brought them out to the car, before she slid into the car after him.

She slammed the door after she was in, effectively shutting out the paparazzi.

"Alright, let's blow this popsicle stand." Ryan said, looking back over his shoulder at them and giving them a smile.

Castle and Beckett looked at each other for a second before they simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Fine." Ryan said, putting the car in drive, "I come and visit you, I bring you clothes, I drive you home, and this is how you repay me…. With sass? "

He shook his head at them, but he wasn't fooling anyone with his mock indignation.

They made their way out of the hospital and in the direction of Castle's loft.

Both of them were more than excited at the prospect of being home.

Once they were a respectable distance from the hospital out of the prying eye of the paparazzi, Rick slip his hand over to hers, and laced their fingers together.

It was a move that Ryan saw, but valuing his life he wisely decided not to comment on it.

"So," Castle said, 'You made it through your first real paparazzi encounter. How'd it go?"

"Not nearly as bad as I thought it would." She said with a smile," They were kind of like mosquitos. They're annoying little blood suckers that enjoy pestering you, but in the end all you really have to do is swat them away."

"Why detective, what a wise and eloquent metaphor you have just created." Castle said smiling over at her.

"Yeah well, I learned from a master." She said.

"Beckett be careful. It almost sounded like you were paying Castle a compliment." Ryan said, jumping back into the conversation, forgetting his 'wounded pride'.

"Wait, who said anything about Castle?" Kate asked, as if that presumption was totally out of left field.

"Well you said you learned from a master." Ryan said, playing right along.

"No, not Castle. Captain Montgomery and Royce were the masters of metaphor." Beckett explained as if that was clearly the most obvious answer.

"You know what, on second thought, you're right. Montgomery did come up with the best metaphors." Ryan added, knowing it would drive Castle nuts.

"Yeah, Yeah, pick on the sick guy." Castle said

"Oh come on. You can take it." Beckett said to him with a smile. She was almost giddy just to be outside the hospital walls.

He smiled back at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

They spent a good amount of their journey in an amicable silence until Ryan asked,

"So when do you think you guys will be back to work?"

"Umm well, we haven't really talked about it." Kate said after a second, 'But I think I'm going to take the rest of the morning off to get Castle situated at home, and after lunch I was thinking that I'll be in to see how you and Esposito are doing with the case. And who knows. For the end of the day I may even bring in Castle for a little show and tell."

"Well that sounds like a good plan to me, but make sure you don't rush back. Esposito and I are holding down the fort just fine." Ryan said

"It's good to see that you guys are at least still in charge of the case; I know you, I trained you, and I trust you to do it right." She said confidently.

"Thanks." Ryan said, and then he paused with a look of obvious thought across his face, before he added, "So is that a backhanded way to compliment yourself?" He asked jokingly.

She just shook her head at him, because he knew that that wasn't what she was trying to do.

They pulled up in front of Rick's building and Kate slid easily out of the car first as Rick slowly scooted his way out of the car, being extra careful with his bruised ribs because he wouldn't have anything besides Tylenol until he got his prescriptions.

His doorman happed up to greet them, "Mr. Castle, I'm so glad that you're alright." He said.

"Thank you Thomas, but how many times do I have to ask you to please call me Rick." He replied kindly.

Thomas shrugged and acknowledged Kate, "Miss Beckett." He said, tipping his hat to her, and she smiled back at him sweetly.

Ryan jumped out of the car for a quick second to say good bye to his friends. But not long after that he got back in his car and sped off in the direction of the twelfth to help Esposito with the long list of interviews they had to get through.

Thomas opened the front door for them, and when Kate was sure that Ryan was well out of view she wrapped her hand around Rick's waist, and he mimicked her gesture without hesitation.

They kept quiet the entire elevator ride up until they reached his front door.

He went to reach for his keys, out of habit, before he realized that he currently didn't have any.

There was more than one reason he was thankful he had decided to give her her own set.

"Welcome home." She said with a soft smile spreading across her face, as she pushed the door open and let him walk through first.

"It feel like just yesterday that I was here last." He said once she hand locked the door behind them.

"Yeah well, that's probably because you were." She said putting down her coat and bag with a sigh.

"Mmm, excellent point." He said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

Kate let her head rest back against his chest, just relaxing into him for a long moment before she asked,

"You're finally home. So, what do you want to do first?"

Without hesitation he quickly spun her around in his arms and planted a firm kiss on her lips, he did so without the slightest hesitation, like he had been thinking about it all day. He probably had been thinking about it all day.

_Of course this is the first thing on his to do list. _Kate thought to herself

But, she let him, and smiled against him as he peppered kisses over her lips and neck. When she felt his lips back against hers, soft yet still demanding she knew that she was starting to get too caught up in the kiss, she took a step back, effectively breaking their kiss.

She said, "Un-uh, you're supposed to be resting ."

"Why?" I feel so much better already." He whined.

"We both know that's a blatant lie." She said right back at him, calling his bluff.

She looked towards the kitchen and asked, "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Yeah, actually now that you mention it I am." He said walking over to the refrigerator.

Kate followed him and said gently nudging him out of her way, "I've got this. Go sit down."

It went against every fiber of his being, but when he yawned he felt his energy draining from his body. The last two nights of restless sleep were clearly taking their toll.

He sat at the counter while she made them some scrambled eggs. It wasn't anything fancy, but it seemed to be just what the doctor ordered; some warm homemade comfort food.

Castle was practically falling asleep at the counter by the time they had finished eating.

"Come on," Kate said, gently rubbing his shoulder, "Let's get you to bed."

"No." he said sleepily," I have to call Alexis."

"Okay," Kate replied carefully, "I will never tell you not to call Alexis if you want to, but it's been over twenty-four hours since you were attacked. And you do need to tell Alexis, but I don't think that waiting another hour is going to make much of a difference."

"Have I ever told you how smart you are?" he mumbled with a dopey grin on his face, clearly not really with it.

"Nope, but feel free to tell me from time to time." She said jokingly.

"M'kay." He replied putting his head down on his forearm.

"Oh no mister. It's off to bed for you. No sleeping on the counter." She said half- joking, but really he couldn't sleep on the counter.

She lead him to the bed and tucked him in, still in Esposito's sweats.

"Kate?" he called out.

"Mmm." She hummed.

"Don't leave." He said rolling onto his side, to see her better.

"Okay." She said softly, pulling back the covers and laying down on her side to face him.

She gently ran her fingers up and down his arm until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So there you have it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the one that will follow it. With any luck you liked it too!**

**As for this story as a whole there are two different directions that I could take it in. One way I think will end up being much longer than the other, and I was discussing it with one of my friends who used to write FF and she said that after 35 chapters a story has just gone on for too long. And now I'm like… 'Wait. What?' I hadn't even thought about that. Is she right? Or is she just crazy and I should ignore her?( I'm so confused!) (Of course I will finish the story even if it does go over 35 chapters… just to clarify) **

**As ALWAYS I love hearing from you guys. So, if you feel so inclined let me know what you think! **


	30. Chapter 30: Guilt

**Here's chapter 30 for you guys. Thank you so much for all of your feedback! Here's a nice little Casketty chapter : ) Because soon Beckett has to go back to work.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Castle and Beckett survive the onslaught of paparazzi. Ryan drives them back to the loft and asks them when they're coming back to work. Beckett plans to get Castle settled and then go to work after lunch. Ryan leaves them at the building and Castle and Beckett head upstairs. Kate makes them both lunch and then has to practically drag Rick to bedroom where she stays with him until he falls asleep._

* * *

**Chapter 30: Guilt**

When Rick woke up an hour later he reached across the bed, but she wasn't next to him anymore.

"Kate." He called into the room, hoping that she was nearby.

But when she didn't answer he sat up and looked around.

He was the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar and a little bit of light spilt out from around the door.

He got out of bed and made his way to the door, slowly pushing it open.

Kate had her back to him, a few bottles of cleaner were scattered around her as she scrubbed the floor.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he said, "Kate, what are you doing?"

"I have to get all this cleaned up." She said, sounding a little bit unsteady, and was still scrubbing the floor.

He still hadn't connected the dots. It wasn't until he took a step around her and saw the blood stain she was trying to scrub out from between the tiles.

"Come on Kate, we can deal with this later." He said, really wishing she wasn't scrubbing his floor. How could she think that was her responsibility, or her fault.

"No, that's okay I've got it." She said, rubbing her wrist against her forehead, as to no get the cleaner on her face. And despite her efforts, it was obvious that she didn't have it, and the tremor in her voice gave away she wasn't holding it together as well as she wanted him to think she was.

When she brought her hand up to her face, he was that her hands were stained crimson red.

She tried to go back to scrubbing, but Rick put a firm hand on her shoulder, and she froze.

"No Kate. It is _not_ your job to do this. You've done more than enough already." He said firmly as he took the brush she had been using out of her hand.

_More than enough._ She thought to herself, _I'm the reason that there's a stain here in the first place. _

She wanted to protest, but didn't, she just gave into everything she was feeling and let him lead for once.

With a grunt, he pulled her to her feet, ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs.

Kate wasn't saying anything. Since he had fallen asleep she had gotten so caught up in her own little world that she had lost track of the big picture.

Rick guided her towards the sink and picked up a bar of soap as he turned on the faucet.

Stepping up behind her he reached around either side of her and scrubbed her hands.

Kate felt like she was a little lost, all tangled up in her fears, anger, and guilt that she lost herself for a moment.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against him, letting him wash her hands clear.

When he felt that her hands had passed his own inspection, he gently patted them dry with a towel, putting the towel down he pressed the side of his head against hers.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said biting her lip, feeling much more clear headed.

She turned around in his arms and cupped his face with her hands.

"Thank you." She said as she brought his lips to hers and kissed him slowly, taking her time to savor the feeling of their bodies pressed so close together.

She walked him back slowly into the bathroom wall, as he settled his hands on her lower back.

She ran her hands along the planes of his face, committing every part of it to memory before she kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands wandered over her back, through her hair, down her sides.

Kate pulled back and look him in the eyes.

He saw a look there that he didn't recognize. She pressed her forehead against his before she reached around him, into the shower, and turned the water on.

"Wait… Kate what are you doing? We.. can't" he asked confused, pulling his head back from hers.

"Shh." She said, as she pressed herself more firmly against him.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back agains the wall.

He was thinking, or at lease trying to thin, about all of the reasons they shouldn't do this, but he was really having a difficult time focusing as she kissed her way down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

"Kate." He said again, a feeble attempt to make her stop, but she wasn't listening.

She undid his belt and pants, letting them fall to the floor, before she finally moved back to his lips; grabbing him and angling her lips over his.

She only broke their kiss for the briefest of moments to pull off her own shirt.

And as good as he was trying to be, he couldn't resist the urge to grab her. He spun her around and pushed her up against the wall as she let out a slight moan.

He cringed in pain. He wasn't supposed to be doing this. Now vividly remembering DR. Walert's orders, 'no strenuous activity, this defiantly counted as strenuous activity.

She felt him wince, and understood when he stopped kissing her and let his head fall down onto her shoulder.

Taking a shaky breath he said, "Kate I can't."

She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck,

"I'm sorry I can't." he repeated himself.

His physical inability not at all reflecting a lack of desire.

" I know, It's okay." She whispered soothingly in his ear before she pulled his head off her shoulder so she could meet her gaze.

After a moment she placed a more gentle, less frenzied kiss on his lips before she once again pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you." She said, biting her lip.

"I love you too." He said.

They stayed like that for a moment before a mischievous smile played across Castle's face.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Well… if you recall. I never did get to take my shower, and I believe that you did promise me we could shower together later. So… I was thinking that if you could resist taking complete advantage of me…" he trailed off as she rolled her eyes at him, but then laughed.

He could be so ridiculous sometimes.

Without another word she slipped out of her pants, and firmly grabbing his shoulders, she pulled him into the shower after her.

And as tempting as it was for both of them they managed to keep their hands to themselves….. so to speak.

They let the warm water fall over both of them. Wrapping their arms around each other the let the water fall over them and rinse away all of the worry and anger of the last day.

Rick spent a good deal of time running his hands over every square inch of her skin, and she did the same, feeling the contours of his back and shoulders.

They exchanged gentle kisses, and even without having sex, standing there in front of each other completely exposed, was just as intimate.

Kissing him again Kate said, "I have to go to work." With a sigh.

He ran his fingers through her wet hair and kissed her again before he responded, "I know."

But neither of them were really excited by the prospect of her leaving.

Eventually Rick resigned himself to the fact that she needed to leave and in order for her to do that, he would have to let her go.

He loosened his grip on her waist enough to reach out of the shower and get her a towel.

Reluctantly, Kate stepped out of the stream of water and he wrapped the towel around her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before grabbing his own, and wrapping it around his waist.

Once out of the shower she had paused in front of the mirror, looking at her own reflection.

He stood beside her watching her reflection, trying to figure out what she saw.

Her gaze moved to meet his in the mirror, before she glanced down and saw his torso. Splotches of purplish bruises covered the left side of his body.

She turned to face him, carefully running her hand over the discolored skin.

Earlier, when she had been helping him get changed; she had been so focused on her task that she had barely noticed.

He watched her as she surveyed his skin. Not exactly sure how he felt about it.

He yawned and closed his eyes until he felt her hand still on his chest.

He opened his eyes and she gave him the hint of a smile before saying, "Come on let's get you to dressed."

She helped him into his own sweats.

Castle sat on the edge of the bed as she changed her clothes and put on her make up. She kissed him in passing as she went from the bedroom into the bathroom to sweep her hair up into a bun.

By the time she came back out he had fallen asleep again.

She pulled a blanket over him and took a second to sweep his hair out of his eyes.

She left him a note on the pillow that read

'Off to work. Call if you need anything, and try to be good. I put a sandwich in the refrigerator for you.

Always,

KB'

After finishing her own lunch she triple checked that the doors were locked before she left for work, feeling anxious about leaving him alone.

* * *

Rick woke up a little later in the afternoon to the sound of the phone ringing.

He rolled over to get up, only to squish it against his face.

He picked it up as he got up and padded hey way into the office to answer the phone.

"Hello." He answered.

"Dad!" he heard Alexis exclaim.

"Hey Pumpkin." He said excitedly. It felt like it had been a life time since he had last heard her voice.

"Don't you pumpkin me mister. You are in so much trouble." She yelled at him.

* * *

**So…. I'm back to my old habits…. It's really late so I only gave it a quick read through, my apologies for any mistakes. **

**I really loved the concept,(what I could envision in my head) for this chapter. So, hopefully you got what I was trying show you!**

**I wanted at least one chapter with Castle and Beckett before she had to leave for work… so that's what you got. **

**As always, you're feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Elizabeth **


	31. Chapter 31: Big Trouble

**Okay so Let's try this again.. Thank you to the nice people who told me FF freaked out and didn't post this chapter correctly. My apologies, but here it is now... hopefully  
**

**Thank you guys for being wonderful human beings!**

**Just FYI this chapter jumps around in time just a little bit, not too much, but we find out what's going on with Castle, and then we catch up with what Kate has been up to at the same time.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Castle wakes up and can't find Beckett at first, until he sees light coming from the bathroom. When he walks in she is trying to scrub the blood stains out from between his tiles. Something must have happened while he was asleep because she had lost her sense of direction in a moment of overwhelming guilt. Castle helps her clean the blood from her hand, and she comes back to her normal self. After making out for a while Castle semi-injures himself. Doing things he knows he shouldn't be doing, but for some reason (can't imagine what that is) he doesn't pull back until the last possible moment. Castle then reminds her that she promised to take a shower with him, and they do just that. Rick falls asleep and Kate heads off to work. Later Castle is awoken by the phone ringing, and it's Alexis…DUN DUN DUNNNN .. She doesn't seem very happy with her father._

* * *

**Chapter 31: Big Trouble**

"Me? What did I do?" he yelled back at her, more out of confusion than anger.

"You don't answer your phone for over twenty-four hours, and I'm already worried about you on your own. And then I have to find out through my friend, who saw it on page six that you were attacked AND in the hospital. You didn't think that maybe you should tell me?" Alexis yelled right back.

Softening his voice he said, "Oh Alexis, you know that I would have picked up my phone or called you to tell you what happened if I could. But I was unconscious or sedated for most of the time. Plus, CSU still has my phone. I had no idea you had been calling. I'm so sorry, but I was going to call you on the house phone just as soon as I woke up, but you beat me to it."

He knew his daughter, she was more angry about the fact that he had scared her than the fact that he hadn't called.

"I'm sorry." He said again after she didn't respond right away.

"I know." She answered, her anger momentarily leaving her voice.

That was until she added, "But you're still in trouble."

"Me? I thought I was the parent here." He said in mock outrage.

"Oh please Dad, who are you kidding?" she joked.

"Not you apparently." He said back with a smile on his lips.

But that smile began to fade as he realized that she still really had no idea what had happened, or more importantly why it had happened.

"Sweetheart," he said in a serious tone, "There's something we need to talk about…"

"Dad, you're scaring me." She said cautiously.

"I'm not really sure how a parent is supposed to tell their kid stuff like this, but I think honesty has always worked best for us." He said, choosing his words carefully.

"Okay." She answered hesitantly.

"So, you know how before you left for your trip Beckett and I were working a serial killer case, the one who's been attacking women?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well, Beckett, she's his next target." He explained, "So, after her apartment was broken into she couldn't stay there. And because of that she has been staying here with me at the loft for safety reasons."

"Dad, it's okay. I don't care if Detective Beckett is sleeping over. She has done that while I've been home, remember, after her apartment was blown up. It's really not that big of a deal. You make it would like the world is about to end." She said with a laugh.

"Alexis, I need you to listen to me. This isn't just about Beckett sleeping here." He said, "Because it looks like she might have been targeted because of the nature of our relationship, or lack thereof. But when she came here we sort of unknowingly changed the status of our relationship in the serial killers eyes, and now we're both in danger. I wasn't hurt in a home invasion gone wrong, like it says in the papers. I was attacked because of this case. And before you get mad at Kate for putting me in harms' way remember, that I invited her here. And I got a warning from this guy to make her leave and the only reason she didn't leave is because I never told her." He explained quickly before she could interrupt him.

But the second that he stopped talking she was all over him.

"Dad, You're such an idiot. How could you? How could you keep all of this from me? And did I totally slip your mind when you were making this decision to risk your life, because there is so much we still have to do together Dad. I still need you. I still need my Dad." She managed to choke out before she started crying.

"Shhh" he whispered into the phone. He was wishing that he could just put his arms around her and hold her tight.

"Alexis, you will always be my little girl, and I will always be here for you. Beckett is the one who convinced me, even before I ended up in the hospital, that I needed to tell you the truth, because that is what you deserve. And of course I thought about you. I would do anything for you sweetie, but for once I was an adult and took responsibility for what I got Kate into, because she deserves at least that much. " he explained, still trying to get her to understand.

But no matter how much Alexis could comprehend why he did what he did, and that, of course, he never meant to hurt her.

It still hurt just the same. She couldn't even think of a response.

He waited for a few minutes to hear her tears subside before he gently said, "I love you."

She sniffed and answered, "I love you too Dad."

* * *

Kate pulled up to the precinct and got out of her cruiser.

Walking through the precinct without Castle felt so strange.

His presence definitely added a little bit of fun to everyone's day, but today when she made her way from her car to her desk people were asking her how he was and to send their, 'feel better soon.' Wishes.

Everyone that know him could feel his absence.

She slung her coat over the back of her chair. The boys weren't anywhere in sight.

_They must be off tracking something down or following up on a lead. _ She thought to herself.

She walked over to the murder board, that the boys had moved closer to their desks.

She examined all of the new additions.

They were easy to spot because they were the only things that were not in her on handwriting.

The first thing that jumped out at her was the giant countdown they had added. It currently read '3 Days'

"No way." She thought out loud, but it did make sense. The day Castle was attacked, she remembered thinking four days left wasn't so scary, but one day less, 3 days. That sounded scary to her.

Being at the hospital she had lost an entire day.

Not that she would have rather been anywhere else, but time was flying past her and now she couldn't even be sure that she had 3 full days left.

He could come for her at anytime, and she didn't feel at all ready.

Kate took a deep breath to steady herself. Just like yesterday at the hospital, panicking was absolutely not going to help.

She carefully looked through the rest of the new information that Ryan and Esposito had gathered in her absence. She was reacquainting herself with every nook and cranny of the case.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Captain Gates going into her office.

She took a second and gathered her thoughts, secretly hoping that Ryan or Esposito, or maybe even both of them would show up and give her a legitimate excuse to push off talking to the captain just a while longer, but just her luck, they didn't show.

She squared her shoulders and walked to Gates' door. She knocked and the Captain waved her in.

"Good afternoon, Detective Beckett. I'm glad you were able to rejoin us today." She said genuinely, which surprised Beckett.

"Sir, I wanted to thank you for letting me work from the hospital yesterday. I know you didn't have to." She said politely.

:Well, U know my people and you were going to be no use here. So, it seemed like a reasonable compromise." She reasoned out.

"Captain, I have a request for you regarding security measures." She said, gathering her courage because even though she never acknowledged it, Captain Gates was one scary and powerful lady.

"Okay shoot." She prompted her.

"Castle received a threatening phone call from out serial killer before he was attacked. His life was threatened, and he cut down the number of days that we will have to catch him before he comes after me." She explained, "So, I think that because he kept his first rather sadistic promise, we should add a security detail outside Mr. Castle's building and outside his door, especially because experience has shown us that this guy knows how to get around the building's security with ease."

When Kate finished Captain Gates pulled off her reading glasses and put down the paper that she had in her hand.

"Detective Beckett, you're one of the best. If you think this will help, then I trust you judgment. Just get me the paperwork to sign." Gates said.

"Thank you sir." Kate replied as she turned to leave.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it!**

**I was a little apprehensive about having Alexis and Gates come into this chapter, just because I know people have very strong opinions about them. **

**I personally like Alexis quite a bit. I think that she is just super protective of her father, which in a way is really sweet.**

**And I see Gates as a tough but fair kind of , I'm sorry if you disagree, but I figured I'd let you guys know where I stood with these two and hopefully that helps the chapter make more sense.**

**Also, if there was such thing as real life, then in it the phone call between Castle and Alexis would be longer, but I figured that you guy didn't want to read an entire chapter of that :D**

**Phew… longest authors note ever.. .okay probably not true but you get my drift. I would love to hear your what you thought!  
**

**Elizabeth**


	32. Chapter 32: Getting Back on Track

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/favorite/added an alert!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Castle gets lectured by Alexis on the phone for being … well an idiot. Castle tells her about Kate staying with him, and what really happened when he was attacked. And by the end of the phone call she doesn't seem to be much happier with him, but she does tell him that she loves him. We then see what Kate's been up to in the meantime. She gets to work and everyone seems to miss Castle. This isn't helped by the fact that she can't find Esposito and Ryan anywhere, probably on a doughnut break… okay probably not but they might as well be. Kate reacquaints herself with the case and catches up on what she's missed. Almost not believing that she only has 3 days left. When Captain Gates goes into her office Kate goes in to ask her to increase security at the loft, and Gates agrees, telling her to get her the paperwork. And with that Kate starts to walk out of her office._

* * *

**Chapter 32: Getting Back on Track**

Kate turned to leave, but stopped when she heard Captain Gates add,

"I do hope that Mr. Castle will be okay."

Gates said this as she put her reading glasses back on and picked up the piece of paper that she had been reading. She was trying to make it seem like a passing comment, not trying to draw too much attention to it.

"Thank you ... he will be." Kate answered as she left the office, thinking for the first time that maybe Castle had been right and that maybe he really was wearing her down.

Well, at least a little bit.

Kate turned on her computer and waited for it to boot, and losing herself in her own thoughts as she stared at the blank monitor.

When the monitor came to life she shook away her stray thoughts from her mind, and focused on the task at hand, paperwork.

She wished Castle could be here to enjoy the irony of the situation.

His lease favorite part of her job, that he avoided like the plague, was also the very thing that was potentially going to keep her alive. And she didn't really doubt that her company was one of the things that he loved most about following her around.

She smiled and shook her head again, at herself this time. She was wondering if she would have even thought about irony if it hadn't been for him tailing her for so long.

The paperwork itself didn't take very long, but she double and triple checked that she had dotted her I's and crossed her T's. She didn't want her request to be denied on a minor technicality.

Once she was sure that it passed the test she scooped the documents up off her desk and walked back over to Gates' door.

Once again she knocked and was waved in.

"Sir, I have those papers for the protective detail." She said.

"Good, could you put them there." Gates said gesturing to a spot on her desk, "I'll have these off my desk within the hour,"

"Thank you." Kate said again.

She was saying it so often in the last week that she was surprised Castle hadn't made it her new catch phrase.

"Oh and Detective." Gates said, "For your own safety I would advise you not to go anywhere without Detectives Ryan and Esposito or back up."

"Yes sir." Kate replied.

She never liked being forced to work with someone, but in this situation Gates' request seemed more than reasonable.

In fact she was surprised it wasn't a direct order, but maybe Gates was right about knowing her people. Maybe she knew that an order wouldn't go over with her nearly as well as a request would.

Kate quickly exited the Captain's office, closing the door behind her.

She had just pulled out the updated case files to go over all of the nitty gritty details, in case the boys had missed anything.

But then, speaking of the devil, they stepped out of the elevator.

It took them a moment to notice her sitting quietly at her desk, but once they saw her, that peaceful quiet ended, along with her attempt to work out all of the tiny details she was working on.

"Beckett." They both called out cheerily.

"Hey guys." She said back with a smile as they got a little closer.

"What, no Castle?" Esposito asked jokingly.

"No not yet, he's resting, but don't you worry your playmate will be back soon enough." She said joking back.

"Psssht, we all know that's code for slacking off." Ryan added as they both made their way over towards their desks, so they could put their coats down.

"Feel good to be back?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah it feels good, but now I'm more than ready to solve this case." She said.

"T=Yeah, I can imagine." Ryan said.

"So, where were you two?" she asked curiously.

"Funny you ask…" Esposito said with a fake smile that he quickly let fall off his face, clearly whatever happened he was not amused, "Well what happened was that one of the guys we called in for an interview ended up not showing. So, when we called the guy's number and someone picked up the phone we heard a woman yelling in the background. So.. as usual we jump to the worst case scenario and call a unit for backup. And when we show up the house and knock on the door, our guy answers totally drunk, like he could barely even stand, and behind him comes his wife still screaming and hollering at him for anything and everything." He finished shaking his head.

Ryan picked up the storytelling without skipping a beat.

"So we sat them both down and had a nice little chat, and according to his wife they were both home at the time Castle was attacked. She said that he hadn't been completely sober for over a week"

"Oh fun." Kate said crinkling her nose, not really understanding why anyone would want to be drunk for a week. It didn't sound like any fun to her.

"Yeah." Said Ryan.

"But at list we can cross one more guy off out list." Esposito said, trying to find the castle-esque silver lining of the whole fiasco.

"True" Ryan said in response, nodding his head.

Kate got up out of her chair and walked over to the murder board.

She pointed out some of the additions to the board, asking them question about the finer details of the additions, which ended up being much faster than sifting through the case files.

Feeling she had a firm grasp on what she had missed, because if the hospital had taught her anything useful, it was how to quickly absorb copious amounts of information.

She asked, "So, what were you guys thinking would be our next move?"

"Well, Captain Drunk, took up most of our morning so I haven't gotten very far with that information on the victims …. Well of course except yours." Esposito said, tilting his head towards the board.

"Yeah, I noticed…. Thanks." She said shaking her head.

The boys had printed out a picture of Castle and added it next to hers, surrounding it with little red hearts.

"It took you two a while to think of that didn't it?" she added as a joke.

They looked between each other exchanging an expression that said, 'How did she know?'

"Anyways, Ryan what's your plan?" she asked.

"Me, I'm going to divide and conquer, keep going with the interviews. That way we're still working the case from both angles, not leaving anything important out." He explained.

Kate nodded her head and looked back to the board.

But a minute later they were still sitting there with her, but then she realized that they were waiting for her stamp of approval.

Pretending she had just been thinking it over she said, "I think I should bounce between you two, because putting me in the box with someone who could potentially be our killer doesn't make much sense, but I'll observe you, Ryan, and I'll help Esposito the rest of the time."

The boys nodded in agreement and headed off in their own directions to get to work.

Kate sat down in her own chair at her desk. It felt to be here without Castle. Maybe that was why she was a bit off her game. But, she didn't want the boys to know that. To them she still needed to be the boss.

* * *

**We had to have some obligatory case work, but I tried to keep it fun :D **

**So, What did you think? I'd love to know!**

**Elizabeth**


	33. Chapter 33: Bad Decisions

**Thank you to all of you super fantastic people who keep me motivated to write :D**

**PS we have that same weird time jumping/ not really jumping thing going on where we see Castle and then we go to Beckett and pick up with what Beckett has been doing at the same time.  
**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Beckett had a boatload of fun filling out paperwork for the protective detail on the loft. Gates tells Beckett that she shouldn't go anywhere alone, which goes over surprisingly well. A bit later Ryan and Esposito return from wrangling up a suspect who didn't show up for an interview because he was far too drunk to even stand up. Beckett caught up on the information that she had missed. Feeling a little bit off her game she lets the boys keep the reins for a little while longer as Ryan keeps interviewing off their list from the magazines, and Esposito is going to start interviewing people that could tell him more about the victims' personal lives._

* * *

**Chapter 33: Bad Decisions**

Rick had spent a long time on the phone with Alexis, not that he minded at all. And he really just wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay.

He had managed to drop a few rather large bombs right on top of her in the last hour or so.

And no matter how well adjusted anyone is, there is no one on the planet, who isn't a psychopath, who would get that much really bad news and take it well.

It was like Kate had told him; being blindsided was the worst, but he just kept thinking how lucky fthey were that this wasn't even close to being as bad as what Beckett had gone through when her mom died.

Everyone involved here would eventually make a full recovery. For Castle it may only take a couple of days for his physical wounds to hear, and Alexis may need some space and time now, but she loved her father and would forgive him eventually.

After assuring her that he would be careful, he told her that he loved her and hung up.

By the time the phone call had ended, Alexis was still angry with him, but she wasn't nearly as rattled as when he had first told her the news.

Rick knew that he had raised an amazing daughter, but sometimes he wished she could just be a little less grown u. But that wasn't happening anytime soon.

He put the phone back on the charger and leaned back in his office chair. Thinking about how he hadn't spent much time in his office since this whole thing started.

He glanced over at his desk, eyeing his laptop.

_I really should get some writing done_. He thought to himself.

He did eventually end up picking up his computer and opening up his latest Nikki Heat chapter.

The only problem was that he honestly couldn't remember where he had left off in his writing. After he had reread the end it all started coming back to him. The only problem was that remembering the end did him no good in trying to figure out where he was going.

He tried to type a couple of sentences, but quickly gave up and closed down his computer.

There was no point in writing if he knew he was just going to delete it later.

He blamed his lack of inspiration on his concussion and his headache, not really sure if he believed that excuse himself.

He sat there awkwardly for a second, hearing the phrase, "You should be resting." Running through his head.

_Okay, good sitting is resting._ He told himself, but his resolve to stay still didn't last long.

He was just too restless to sit around the loft all day.

Especially because he knew that he could be useful to the team at the station.

He pushed himself up out of his office chair and wandered back into his bedroom, towards his closet.

Maybe it was spending twenty-four hours in a johhnie, but he suddenly felt a rush of excitement at the prospect of getting out of his sweats.

_That's not normal behavior, _ he thought, _ Isn't it usually a battle for me to convince myself that I can't wear sweats around the loft all day? Maybe I should tell Beckett I have a concerning altered mental status…. Nahhh… she would NOT think that was funny. _

Somehow, he managed to change his own clothes. Though, it took him a lot longer and was a much more painful ordeal, compared to when Kate helped.

Luckily for him CSU hadn't needed to take his keys. So, he quickly grabbed them off the counter, along with his coat as he left the loft, locking the door behind him.

He walked down to the lobby, waving to Thomas on his way out.

He hailed a cab, and once inside he gave the driver the address for the twelfth precinct.

* * *

Kate quickly scrolled through her e-mails. She had only been gone for a day. How was it that she got so many emails?

She quickly typed out a few responses while she had a second.

When she reached a good stopping point she closed down her e-mail and got up to go look for the boys.

It didn't take her very long to find Ryan who had called the next person on his list to come in for an interview, and was passing the time getting himself a fresh cup of coffee.

"How's it going?" she asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh you know, it's going." Ryan answered.

"Always good to hear." She said with a smile, before pushing off the door to get her own cup of coffee.

"Have you seen Esposito?" she asked.

"Yeah he just left a little while ago to talk to the best friend of the first victim; he thought he might be able to get more out of her that way." Ryan filled her in.

"Where'd he go exactly?" she asked, putting down her coffee.

"Uhh, I think he went to meet her where she worked. Why?" he asked, sensing he had missed something.

"It's probably nothing." She said running her hand over her face, "But , on this case we can never be too careful. I'm going to meet him. I'm not taking any chances."

With that she headed out of the break room.

Ryan jogged a few steps to the door, but she was already grabbing her coat on her way to the elevator.

"Okay." Ryan called after her, feeling that he too should be springing into action.

He shook his head at nothing in particular and then turned back into the break room to wait some more.

Oh, but he wasn't waiting long before life, as always, got a little more interesting.

He still had a few minutes before his interview was scheduled to begin.

So, he casually made his way over to his desk, coffee in hand.

Everything was fine until he saw a rather large man rifling through the stuff on Beckett's desk, and he jumped and split some of his coffee down his pant leg.

He pursed his lips and shook his head before yelling, "Hey." And striding towards Beckett's desk with authority.

The man looked up quickly shooting him a look of horror.

"I know she wouldn't be happy but geeze." He said putting his hands up.

"Castle?" Ryan said, letting out a sigh of relief, but then feeling the wet coffee on his pants. He looked down at them and then looked back up to Castle shooting him a really dirty look.

"What? It's not my fault you didn't make it to the bathroom." Rick said cheekily and shrugging his shoulder.

"You know, sometimes you're just not as funny as you think you are." Ryan said half sarcastically.

He started off in the direction of the bathroom calling to Castle over his shoulder, "You're on your own when Beckett gets back, and she's not going to be happy with you."

Castle slumped back down in his chair, thinking of possibly legitimate excuses for why he had shown up at the precinct, but he really just couldn't think of any that even came close to making sense. Probably because most people in their right mind with his condition would have stayed home.

Ryan came back from the bathroom a few moments later with his pants looking a little drier than before.

"So, decided what you're going to tell Beckett?" he asked deviously.

"I'm working on it." Castle said ambiguously, not giving Ryan the satisfaction of knowing that he couldn't think of a good one.

_If by the time Beckett gets back, I still haven't thought of a good one… Can I blame it on my concussion? _Castle thought.

"Speaking of Beckett, where exactly did she go anyways?" he asked Ryan.

"She went over to meet Esposito and one of the first victims' best friends." Ryan filled him in.

"Oh okay." He said, now unsure of what to do with himself.

"Oh look there's the guy I have to interview." Ryan said, getting out from behind his desk and striding over to shake hands with the younger looking man.

Castle inadvertently made eye contact with him, and the look in his eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

Kate quickly made her way to where she was supposed to meet Esposito.

She pulled up in front of the building and easily spotted Esposito's cruiser.

She was trying to convince herself that she was overreacting to the whole situation, but after everything that had happened she couldn't help the pounding in her chest, or her too tight grip on the steering wheel.

She had had enough of people messing with her family. SH haphazardly parked the cruiser and headed into the building.

It was a large office building so she made her way to the front desk and asked for directions to the accounting department.

The offices were relatively easy to find. She asked the first person she saw where she could find Melanie Park, the woman Esposito was meeting.

The told her she would have to speak with her boss, and she would have to speak with her boss, and she pointed her in the correct direction.

When she found Melanie's supervisor she introduced herself, flashing her badge.

"Do you know where I could find Melanie Park?" she asked.

"We're trying to find out the same thing. She took a fifteen minute break forty-five minutes ago and she hasn't come back."

* * *

**I unfortunately have nothing witty or interesting to say today : / (insert *mehh* type noise here)**

**I always like to know what you think! **

**Elizabeth **


	34. Chapter 34: A Missed Opportunity

**To say that I've had a bad week would be a huge understatement. So, thank you, all of you who reviewed and made me smile.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Rick got off the phone with Alexis, after making sure she was going to be okay. And he really did try(for about 5 seconds) to follow doctor's orders, but in typical Castle fashion he broke all of the rules and went to the station. When he got there he scared the crap out of Ryan who split coffee down his pants, and when Castle made a cheeky remark about it Ryan swore not to help him smooth his terrible decision over with Beckett. While Castle was still at home 'resting' Beckett took a moment to pull herself together before going to see the boys. Only to find out from Ryan that Esposito had left to interview Melanie Park the best friend of Bridget, the first victim. Kate didn't want to take any risks on this case and immediately set out after him. When she gets there she talks to Melanie's boss who says that Melanie was supposed to be back 30 minutes ago from her break._

* * *

**Chapter 34: A Missed Opportunity**

_Don't Panic._ Kate thought to herself.

She repeated it a few times in her head as she whipped out her phone and hit Esposito's number on her speed dial.

_Just because she hasn't come back yet doesn't necessarily mean that something's wrong.' _

The phone rang a few times, and Kate nervously shifted her weight between her feet . Until finally he picked up saying,

"Esposito."

"Espo where are you?" she asked with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"I'm at the coffee shop across the street from Melanie Park's office building." He said, clearly confused by the panic that resonated through her words.

"Is Melanie Park with you?" she said

"Yeah, of course. Beckett what's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything's fine now. I'm just at Melanie's office building now. I'll explain when I get over there." She said.

"Okay see you then." Esposito responded.

"See you." Kate said quickly before hanging up her phone and turning back to Melanie's boss.

"Melanie is still working with one of my detectives. We just need her to answer a few more questions, and when we're done with her I'll be sure that she gets back here as soon as possible. " Kate assured her.

"Thank you." She answered with a polite nod.

Kate turned around and walked back the way she came, on her way to meet Esposito at the café.

Once she got outside the little coffee shop was pretty easy to find, and Esposito waved her over to the table where he and Melanie had been sitting when she got there.

"Hi, I'm Detective Beckett." She said, shaking Melanie's hand.

"Yes, I remember you." She replied with a melancholy smile.

That look was one of the worst parts of the job, because it reminded her that in that person's mind she would always be the person who told them the most devastating news they would probably ever hear.

"Melanie here was just telling me about how Bridget was kind of romantically involved with a man by the name of Daniel Ethens." Esposito said, catching her up.

"Yeah it was one of those 'will they? Won't they? Things where neither of them has the guts to just go for it, and everyone watching it just wants to lock them in a room together until they figure it out. Daniel is completely devastated, and he's going to regret not telling her how he felt for the rest of his life… I can't even imagine…" she said, getting a little bit lost in her own thoughts.

_Unfortunately, I can. _Kate thought to herself.

It really came down to sheer dumb luck that neither her nor Castle had been killed. Most people don't get that many second chances.

Then again, most people wouldn't need all of those second chances to get it right.

Wanting to be sure of every detail she wanted to be able to double check her story. So, she asked, " Do you have any idea where we could find Daniel?"

"Yeah sure, he works maybe five blocks from here. He should be at work now, but I know that he has been having to take some personal days while he tries to work through this." Melanie answered.

Beckett could tell that the two of them were probably not much more than acquaintances, but despite that Melanie was still worried about him.

It was unfortunate that many people bong and become friends over tragedy, simply because no one else understands what they've been through. And if it hadn't been for this they probably would have continued to exchange polite smiles or friendly 'hellos.'

"Okay, thank you so much for your time." Esposito said kindly.

"It's the least I could do." She replied with a weak smile.

Beckett and Esposito walked Melanie back to her office building and bid her a quick good bye as she boarded the elevator.

In unison Beckett and Esposito turned and walked out the front doors.

"Do you want to just walk there?" Beckett asked, ignoring Esposito's imposing stare.

"Doesn't matter to me." He said noncommittally, still trying to draw her gaze.

"What?" she cried out, giving up on ignoring him. He was worse than Castle.

"I should be asking you the same question." He said, raising his eyebrows at her, awaiting her explanation.

_Oh right_ Kate thought, remembering that she did still owe him an explanation for her rather sudden and dramatic appearance.

"It was so incredibly stupid of you to go to this interview alone. None of us are safe anymore, and you of all people should know that. From now on no one goes anywhere for any reason without a partner or backup." She said firmly, making it clear that this was non-negotiable.

"Okay." He said seriously, making sure that he knew he understood before he added, "Does this mean I have to start taking Ryan with me to the bathroom, because I'm not so sure that I'm okay with that."

As usual Kate rolled her eyes at him and gave him a light shove. Could these boys take nothing seriously?

They walked the rest of the way to their respective cruisers and drove over to Daniel's office.

They were in luck because Daniel had made it into work today.

A coworker of his pointed them in the direction of his office.

Kate gently knocked on his office door, before opening it and going in.

"Hello, I'm Detective Beckett." She said, showing him her badge.

"Are you the detective that is investigating what happened to Bridget?" he asked., skipping right over all of the small talk.

"Yes I am, and this is Detective Esposito who is working the case as well. Are you Daniel Ethens?" she asked.

"Ohh.. yes. I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My head must be elsewhere." He said apologetically.

"That's alright. It's completely understandable. I just have a few questions for you." She replied.

He shifted in his seat before saying, "Okay."

"So from what I gather you and Bridget were pretty close." He prompted him.

"Yeah we were…." He said, looking down at his desk and fighting back the tears.

"We were…. Romantically involved… sort of, but then we just kept putting it off and finding excuses not to be together…. We were so stupid." he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought because if he didn't push it out of his mind the thought would consume him.

"I'm so sorry for you loss. But can you tell me more about the time you spent with Bridget, like when and where you went when you were together." Beckett said.

"Uhh yeah, we went out mainly for either coffee or drinks at a bar. The last time we went out was two or three weeks before she died. We went to a bar with some friends, and Melanie, she had a little bit too much to drink. And she kissed me." He said, smiling at the memory, running a fingers over his lips, "But I did what I always do. I just took her home and got her home and left, even though she practically begged me to stay. I should have stayed…" he trailed off for a moment, lost in thought, but once again he snapped himself out of it, trying to brush it off by saying,

"Oh well, that's in the past now. Is there anything else I can do for you detectives?" he added.

'Just if you can remember the name of that bar, and the day you were there it would be really helpful. " Beckett said, handing him her card as she got up.

It was apparent to her that he had endured all that he could handle for one day.

"Sure, I'll ask around to see if anyone else remembers the specifics." He replied, shaking both their hands again.

"Thank you so much for your time." She said as they left.

It wasn't until they were well out of earshot, in the elevator, that Esposito said, "That was hard to watch."

"If it was hard to watch, imagine how hard it was to live through." She said pensively.

"Yeah." He said.

And they were quiet until they had to separate to get into their respective cruisers, and then only exchanging brief, "See you at the station"s.

* * *

**Okay so I wasn't sure I was even going to be able to get this up today so I'm pretty proud of myself. **

**I hope you liked getting inside Beckett's head because there will be a little more of that in the next chapter!  
**

**And I added a weird little image cover thing to the story. Clearly I am not a graphic designer, but seeing my face all the time was really freaking me out lol. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Elizabeth**


	35. Chapter 35: Memory Lane

**Okay heads up… I typed this really really quickly and didn't edit it very much because I have a paper due tomorrow and a final exam that are worth 90% of my grade (AHHHHH). So, as you could imagine my brain is… elsewhere**

**PS thank you to all of you who reviewed as always**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Kate gets a hold of Esposito… thank goodness, and heads over to meet him and Melanie at a coffee shop across the street from the office building. Melanie tells them that Bridget was in a relationship, except not really, with a guy by the name of Daniel Ethens. Beckett and Esposito head over to interview Daniel and he is really upset about what happened, and it reminds Kate of both what happened to her mother and her relationship with Rick. Beckett and Esposito part ways at their cruisers in order to head back to the station._

* * *

**Chapter 35: Memory Lane**

Kate got into her cruiser, and drove back to the station on autopilot.

She was lost in her own thought of the day she met Detective Raglan and found out about her mother's murder.

She was wishing that it got easier to watch people work through their own loss.

But maybe her knowing exactly how they felt was why it never did get any easier.

Watching people like Daniel made her flash back to the time the followed her mother's death, wishing that he wouldn't follow down the same path that she had.

It was what motivated her on every case she worked.

Maybe if she had some closure life would have been different.

She wanted to gibe that closure to every family member and loved one because even all these years later she still didn't have it.

If there was one good thing that came out of her own personal tragedy; it was that she meet Castle.

Though four years ago, she did _not_ see him as a good addition to her life.

Beckett pulled into her parking space and looked around, surprised to be back already, but then again her mind hadn't really been on the road in front of her.

She got out and headed into the precinct.

When she got off the elevator she saw that Esposito had beaten her back.

And now, as always, he and Ryan were bickering about something.

It was moments like these that she really did feel like an older sister breaking up a fight between her two younger brothers.

"No you found him; you tell her." Esposito said firmly.

"No way. I'm not doing it." Ryan insisted.

"What are you two fighting about now?" she called from her desk, as she took off her coat.

"We had nothing to do with it." Was all they had to say.

"Nothing to do with what?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest, and walked over towards them.

If experience had taught her one thing about them, it was that when they say they aren't involved they're usually lying.

She kept advancing on them.

Ryan took a step back and almost tripped over his own chair. He just pointed in the direction of the break room.

She walked over with a curious look on her face that was until she saw him.

It took her all of a second to spot Castle sitting on the break room couch, cup of coffee in hand.

Her eyes bulged and she glared back at the boys, as if I was their fault, even though she knew that for once it wasn't.

But for the moment it seemed easier than yelling at Castle.

She took a breath and walked into the room.

The click of her heels alerted Castle to her entrance.

"Hey Beckett." He said cheerily, hoping she may find it a little harder to yell at him, but her should have known batter.

"Save it." She said firmly, "What the hell were you thinking? I told you that I was going to come get you later."

"I know. I just wanted to see you." He said sheepishly.

"Oh no." she shot right back, cutting him off, "You don't get to sweet talk your way out of this one."

"Why not?" He asked, as if he was genuinely confused.

"Because you were so incredibly stupid." She said harshly.

Castle looked from her to the door repeatedly, until she stopped and said, "What?" exasperatedly.

He tilted his head towards the door, and she finally looked over at it.

There were Ryan and Esposito hanging out around the door.

She let out a long breath before she stormed over to the door, and pushing it closed she rolled her eyes at the muttering,

"Why am I surrounded by children?"

She watched to make sure that the boys did disperse before she turned back to Castle, and she made her way over to sit down in front of him on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, in his own defense, before she could start yelling at him again.

"You better be." She said sternly, shaking her head at him before looking down at her clasped hands.

"You can't keep doing idiotic things." She said, "And I know it goes against every fiber of your being, but at least for now, try to be safe."

"I will. I promise." He said softly and put a hand on hers, "Now are you going to tell me what's really going on? Because there's no way you're this emotional over me taking a taxi."

"Esposito and I just met with the guy who was in love with our first victim." She explained, and bit her lip.

"That's never easy." He added.

"Yeah." She said, "but the worst part was that they sounded just like us, before."

Rick scooted forward on the couch and raised her had to his lips, kissing it gently.

"I'm not going anywhere; you're going to be stuck with me for a very long time." He assured her, squeezing her hand.

"Good." She said giving him a small smile.

"So, did you miss me?" he asked.

"Don't push your luck." She said, standing up and then pulling him to his feet.

She really should be angrier, but she just didn't have it in her at the moment.

"Come on we've got work to do." She added pulling open the door and walking back out to the bullpen.

Esposito and Beckett filled Castled and Ryan in on their interview.

Then Ryan told everyone else about his rather uninteresting interview with a man named James Lithem, who was a student at NYU studying theater.

There was no way he was their guy. Not only did he not fit the profile, but he also had two exams during the kidnapping of the first and third victims.

Which Ryan had of course already verified with his professors.

"Nice work." Beckett said.

"Thank you." He said with a small bow.

"So, who's coming in next? Beckett asked.

"I have Ralph Cataldo waiting in the box." Ryan said.

"Okay go." She said tilting her head towards the interrogation room.

Ryan got up, picking his folder up off of his desk, and disappeared into the room.

"So Esposito what's next for you?" she asked.

"Well I have two people waiting to be interviewed, Randy Wellman and Todd Pallu." He said.

"Okay why don't we divide and conquer. You take one into the break room and we'll keep the other one in the waiting room." Beckett suggested.

"Sounds good to me, but I call Randy." He said.

"Why?' Castle asked, confused of why Esposito was so excited about an interviewee.

"She's hot." Esposito said nodding his head.

Castle just shrugged as Esposito handed him the other folder.

That was until Beckett came up and grabbed the folder out of Esposito's hand.

"Really?" she asked, "Just for that you get to interview Todd…. Could you be any more insensitive? That girl just lost one of her best friends." She said shaking her head as she walked in the direction of the waiting room.

Part way there she looked back over her shoulder she saw Castle still sitting in his chair.

"You coming Caste?" she called to him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, scrambling to his feet and tossed the folder back at Esposito, "I just wasn't sure you'd let me." He explained.

"Can you think of a reason I haven't of why you shouldn't be allowed to?" she asked.

"No, just not everything you do is logical." He said.

"Do you want to go back to sitting in that chair?" she sassed him.

"No, no, no." he said quickly.

"Good." She said as she pushed the door to the waiting room open.

Esposito was right, Randy was very attractive.

"Hi Randy. I'm Detective Beckett and this is my partner Richard Castle." She introduced them.

Esposito came sulking into the room a minute later and introduced himself to Todd, as he ushered him into the break room.

He threw a jealous look at Castle who pretended he didn't see anything. He was in more than enough trouble with Beckett as it was.

Randy told them a similar tale o what Melanie had told Beckett and Esposito about Bridget. They took down the information of her romantic interest, Alex Kirsty.

She was about to shake Randy's hand when she heard a crash coming from the direction of the break room.

* * *

**I just realized it's the dreaded chapter 35... okay It's not really dreaded, and I hope you liked it!**

**I really do apologize for all the mistakes I missed. **

**Thank you as always for you feedback!**

**Elizabeth **


	36. Chapter 36: Beckett to the Rescue

**Thanks for all your encouragement.**

**So, here's the deal with this chapter: I combined two chapters that I had originally written separately just because I feel like the story needs to move along a little more quickly. So, in some superhuman feat I managed to write two chapters yesterday to make up for it so lucky you, you won't have to wait longer for the next chapter! Because I wrote them separately there is kind of a break in the writing that could have seemed awkward. So, to reduce the awkwardness I'm going to put a double page break where the chapters would have been separated, just so you know.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Kate drove back to the station only to find Castle sitting in the break room. Needless to say he was in big trouble, but she was feeling a little shaken up from the interview so she was a little more forgiving than usual. Ryan heads off to interview a guy off their list named Ralph and Beckett and Castle talk to the second victim's friend Randy, while Esposito interviews the latest victim's brother Todd in the break room. (It's all very hard to keep straight I know I have a little connections tree in my notebook otherwise I confuse myself. They are just about to say good bye to Randy when they hear a crash coming from the break room._

* * *

**Chapter 36: Beckett to the Rescue**

Kate sprang up out of her chair and ran over to the door.

She wrenched it open, just in time to see Todd flipping over the tables and chairs in the break room.

Esposito was trying to calm him down, but he wasn't having much luck.

She turned back to Randy and told her not to leave the room until the situation was under control.

Then, Kate jogged over to the break room, with Castle following not too far behind her.

She opened the door and started to cautiously enter, but when she saw Castle trying to follow her she turned around and placed a firm hand on his chest.

"Please." she half begged, and he could see she was serious from the way she looked at him.

She was torn between making sure he kept himself out of harm's way and going to help her friend.

He gave her a quick nod and just said, "Go."

So much meaning was behind that one little word.

It meant that he would stay, that she should go help Esposito. It meant, 'Be safe' and, 'I love you.'

All things he didn't dare say out loud at the precinct.

Watching her enter the room without her was unnerving. Todd hadn't calmed down and was still on a rampage.

This guy, most likely, wasn't their serial killer. He was probably just someone that got really angry in a stressful situation.

But Rick still wanted to protect her from him… even if she could take care of herself better than he could.

He hated knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her from out here.

Castle kept a close eye on her, watching her lips moving as she tried to talk Todd out of his blinding rage, and to her credit, it seemed to be working.

It was just another thing that made her even more extraordinary in his eyes.

That chip on her shoulder made her able to relate to everyone who had lost someone they loved.

She had managed to take what had to be the worst time of her life, and turn it into something that she could use to help other people heal their own wounds. It was something he would never fully understand how she did it, but would always admire

She kept talking, and he saw Todd eventually slump to the ground.

It amazed him that Todd had seemed like a giant when he was flipping over tables, but now, half lying on the break room floor he looked so small and childlike.

After a moment he saw Beckett move her hand away from her weapon, for the first time since she had entered the room.

She nodded at Esposito to do the same, which he did.

A second wordless nod told Esposito to watch her back as she went closer to Todd who was still on the ground.

Kate couched down to his level and spoke to him softly.

She was asking him questions about Heather, his sister, anything that would get him talking.

She tried to make him more comfortable by asking him questions about their childhood and their family instead about the time leading up to her murder.

When he answered her questions coherently she motioned for Esposito to right a table and some chairs.

After he had, Beckett coaxed Todd off the ground and guided him towards the table.

"She's very impressive." Castle heard Gates say. He hadn't seen or heard her as she came up behind him, and he jumped a mile at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, yes she is." He agreed a few seconds later, after he had regained his composure.

Gates just nodded, and seeing that her detectives had the situation under control she made her way to her office, shooing off the people who had been watching the scene unfold.

In the meantime, Kate had kept asking Todd some very general and basic questions about his sister's life until she was sure she could get away with asking him some more personal questions, the kind that were more likely to upset him.

From what she had gathered so far, Todd and Heather were extremely close, practically best friends. They were almost two years apart in age, but the acted more like twins.

Luckily for their investigation, because Todd and Heather were so close, he was able to tell them a whole lot about the weeks leading up to her death.

He was able to tell them about Sean Leary, her somewhat unofficial boyfriend.

He knew most of the details about their outings in the last few weeks. Apparently, Heather had told Todd that she thought her relationship with Sean was finally moving forward, but a few days later she had passed away.

Todd reminisced about her charming personality, and her little quirks. And Kate let him, knowing that if nothing else, it would have therapeutic value for him.

She eventually got a cup of coffee for them both and told him they could sit there just as long as he needed.

* * *

In the meantime, Ryan had made his way out of the interrogation room and walked over to see why Castle was staring into the break room.

"Hey." Ryan greeted him.

"Hey, any luck with what's his face?" Castle asked.

"Ralph Cataldo, and no." Ryan said.

"That's too bad." Castle added as he looked down at his watch. It was only the afternoon. They had time, he thought to himself, but it didn't do much to help calm his nerves.

Castle turned his attention back towards the break room and Ryan did too.

"What the hell happened in there?" he asked, wondering how and what he had missed the ruckus.

"Well Todd there decided to do a little redecorating with break room furniture, and Beckett had to go in and talk him down." Castle explained.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Ryan asked, craning his neck to see in.

"It looks like Esposito took one to the face, but other than that, nothing serious." He said.

"Not serious, how can you say that's not serious? His wounded pride may take months to heal." Ryan added cheekily, and Castle stuck out his hand to give him a high-five as they laughed.

Castle was a little tired from standing there for so long, his stamina not quite back yet. So, he made his way over to Beckett's desk where he turned his chair around, as to have a better view of the break room.

He didn't want to take his eyes off of her for a single second.

At one point he noticed her look up to where he had been standing, and she got a small glint of panic in her eyes when she didn't see him. She then craned her neck around a little bit, until she spotted him over by her desk, and the panicked look dissipated.

He gave her a small wave, and got a small smile from her in return.

She was in there for another fifteen minutes, before she finally escorted Todd over to the elevator. Where she shook his hand, and promised to do everything she could to catch the man who did this to his sister.

He nodded in appreciation, before he got into the elevator and left.

While that was going on, Castle had started to slowly make his way towards the break room. He was interested to see how Esposito was, but he still didn't want to leave her completely alone until he saw Todd leave.

Once he was on the elevator Kate made her way towards him.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, tilting her head towards the break room.

"You." He answered simply, and gestured for her to enter the room first.

Esposito was holding a spoon out in front of him, trying to catch his reflection in it.

"Do you really thank that's going to work?" Beckett asked.

"No, but I didn't have any better ideas." Esposito said with a shrug.

"And the bathroom never occurred to you?" she asked, slightly confused, but maybe it was a guy thing. .. Yeah no probably not, but it never hurt to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Let's not talk about it." He said, shaking his head and trying to end the conversation.

Beckett walked over closer to him and inspected his face more closely.

It looked like he only had taken one bad blow to his left cheek bone, which had left a small gash on top of a quickly purpling bruise.

She tried to run her finger along the bruise as gently as she could but he still winced on contact.

"I'm sorry." She said with a grimace.

She was finding that she really had a knack for hurting already injured men.

"Espo, this doesn't look too good. And you're not going to like it, but I think we're going to need Lanie to come check it out." She said, trying to break it to him as gently as she could.

"Oh come on, please No." Esposito said quickly in protest

* * *

"Oh 'come on' yourself. Man up. It's only Lanie." Kate said, shaking her head as she pulled out her phone.

"Ohhh Ohhh, Can I?" Castle asked eagerly, in a way that kind of reminded Kate of a kid asking for candy.

She raised her eyebrows at him, but then just shrugged and handed him the phone.

"Speed dial number three." She told him.

"Who are number one and two?" he asked curiously.

"You'll never know." She said, almost as a challenge.

"Really, "Esposito said, still protesting in the background, "Really you're going to make me see Lanie like this, after being beaned up by the gentle giant, and now you're going to let him call. Are you trying to torture me?"

"Oh no Esposito, If I was torturing you I'd have Ryan in here helping me too." she said with a devious little smile.

"Hello Doctor Parish." Castle said into the phone.

"Hey Castle. How are you feeling?" Lanie asked.

"Oh I'm good. Thank you." Castle replied, dragging out the conversation just to torture Esposito a little more.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked curiously. She hadn't really expected to hear Castle's voice on Beckett's phone.

"Well it would seem that Esposito got into a slight altercation with a table, and could use your expert medical opinion." Castle replied.

"Oh well when you put it like that how could I not come?" she asked, "Oh and Castle, I expect to hear the full story of how exactly Javi got into a fight with a table." She added for good measure.

They both hung up their respective phones, and Castle handed Beckett's back to her.

"She's on her way up." He said to Beckett with a smile, before turning to smile at Esposito too.

"Not cool bro." Esposito said, shaking his head.

Castle just shrugged, deciding it was more than worth it to break the bro code on this one.

A few minutes later Lanie stepped off of the elevator.

Castle leaned out of the break room and waved her over to where they were.

She came bustling in, in her typical Lanie fashion.

She took one look around the room and turned to Esposito saying, "Javier did you do this?"

"What? No." she shot back at her, "What did you tell her that I did?" he asked Castle.

"He didn't tell me anything, but care to tell me who did?" she asked as she got a little closer to him.

"It was the guy he was interviewing, Lanie." Kate said, half stepping in between them, and effectively halting Lanie's advance.

"If you say so..." Lanie replied.

She motioned for Esposito to sit down on the upright table.

Kate took a step back out of his way so that he could pass.

She wished that these two would just pull it together already.

_I mean come on if Castle and I did it, and if we can pull it together after four years, anyone can. _She thought to herself.

Esposito hopped up onto the table, and Lanie stepped up between his legs, 'to get a closer look'.

Castle and Beckett both exchanged a knowing look.

Kate started righting some of the other tables and chairs around the room.

Castle made a move to help her, but she shot him a 'really' look, and he stepped back mumbling,

"Yeah, you're probably right."

As she worked she kept a close eye on Lanie and Esposito.

Lately it had been hard for her to get anything out of Lanie about the two of them. Well, anything that wasn't a joke about booty calls.

She saw how Lanie gently held his jaw as she turned his head to run her fingers along his cheek.

She also took note of the fact that Esposito didn't flinch away from Lanie's touch, as he had with her.

And Lanie let her fingers linger longer than they really needed to.

Kate smiled briefly, before quickly averting her gaze.

She wanted them to have this moment, when things were about to get really interesting really fast, it was nice to have moment of peace.

In the past week, she was pretty sure that those moments with Castle were the only thing that kept her sane…

_Okay, Okay,_ she told her inner voice that seemed to be laughing at her, _mostly sane_ she rectified her answer, remembering that whole scrubbing the bathroom floor breakdown.

As she righted the last table she dared a glance back over to Lanie and Esposito. He was looking better. Lanie had cleaned him up and had given him an instant cold back.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Lanie lowered her voice, telling him something that must have been important.

Kate tried not to watch, to give them some privacy, but she was just too curious.

She tried to read Lanie's lips, with only a limited amount of success.

"You…. Need…. Please… be careful." Was all she could make out.

She looked over towards where Castle stood.

He was looking in their direction too. Then he quickly flicked his eyes to the floor and then up to her.

She held his gaze. It was one of those moments that they were able to convey nothing and everything in a single glance.

It was weird when she thought back to when the two of them had been like Lanie and Esposito. In reality they had really only been together for a few days, but they had been through so much that if felt like longer.

She smiled at him before averting her gaze to pick up the last few chairs, before making her way over to him and leaning up against the wall, next to him.

He unfolded his arms from across his chest, and let them fall down to his sides.

One of them 'just happening' to graze the edge of her hand.

She bit her lip and tried to fight back the smile that was forming on her lips.

_Leave it to him to find the cheesy romantic gesture in a moment like this. _She thought, but deep down she was kind of glad that he did.

Her lip still between her teeth, she looked up at him and ever so softly whispered, "I love you too."

Then pushing herself off of the wall she walked over to Lanie and Esposito, who had done their best to compose themselves.

"Feeling better?" Kate asked as she approached.

Esposito let his eyes linger on Lanie for just a second longer, before her turned to Beckett answering,

"Yeah, it'll leave a mark, but could be worse."

Kate nodded before saying,

"You just follow the doctor's orders."

Lanie had finished packing up her stuff and started heading out the door with Kate close behind.

"Lanie." she said as they got out of earshot.

"Yeah." She answered, as if she had no idea what Kate wanted to talk about.

"How long are you going to keep pretending that you don't still love each other?" she asked bluntly.

"Girl, I could say the same thing about you and Castle." Lanie retorted, raising her eyebrows at Kate.

"So," Kate said defensively, "It's still good advice."

"Sweetie, the difference between you and Castle and me and Javi is that you and Castle haven't even given it a try, and trust me, as much as I still love Javi, if we were to get back together we would still have the same problems that we did before." Lanie said sagely.

"Reality sucks." Kate said, plopping down onto tone of the benches in the hallway.

"Yeah tell me about it." Lanie agreed.

* * *

**So there you go!**

**Just a note that will help me. If you are leaving criticism, which I welcome because obviously this story isn't perfect, please be specific as to what you don't like. That way it will help me improve as a writer. Thank you!**

**But really you all have been so nice and your comments have been really helpful, so please keep letting me know what you think when you can.**

**Elizabeth **


	37. Chapter 37: A New Lead

**Thank you guys for being great… as usual!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: (longest chapter ever… okay not true at all) Todd, the last victim's brother, went on a rampage and tossed all of the tables and chairs around. Kate went in to help Esposito calm down the situation. Once Todd was calmed down she was able to ask him the questions they needed to know about his sister. Castle managed to keep himself out of the way, but didn't take his eyes off of Kate until Todd was gone. Together they went in to see Esposito who had gotten hit by one of the tables. Kate checked it out, and decided that it needed some attention from Lanie, which Esposito of course bitched about. It didn't help that Kate let Castle call Lanie. When she got there Rick and Kate gave them their space so they could have a moment together. After Lanie got Esposito all cleaned up Kate followed her out of the room, and pressed her about her relationship with Esposito. Which Lanie of course turned right back around at her…_

* * *

**Chapter 37: A New Lead**

Lanie sat down on the bench next to Kate.

"Honey, take my advice on this one. Castle, he's worth the risk." Lanie said.

"Yeah, yeah he is." Kate said softly.

* * *

Castle pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against.

And he walked over to where Esposito was sitting,

"So…" he said.

"So …. what?" Esposito asked cautiously.

"So, how long are you going to wait to tell her?" Castle asked more directly.

"Tell her what?" Esposito said grumpily.

_Pshhht… you can't get away with using that line. It used to be my catch phrase. _Castle thought.

"To tell her that you still have feelings for her, that you want her back." He said.

"After two divorces and a completely dysfunctional relationship with Beckett, I think that you should probably take your own advice… And you know, tell Beckett that you love her." He said, wishing that Castle didn't have a point about him and Lane.

"Oh I think she knows." Castle said over his shoulder, as he started heading towards the door.

"But really Espo. Don't wait until you're going to lose her forever." He added as he casually strolled out of the break room, towards Beckett's desk.

Esposito sat there thinking,

_Wait what. No. really…. No it couldn't be. _

Sure they had caught them kissing once, but how far had they really taken it?

Esposito let out a huff and jumped down off the table.

By that time Lanie was already getting on the elevator, and Beckett had made her way back to her desk. She was now smiling at something that Castle had said.

_Hmm, _he thought,_ something is missing…_

He had to look around for a second before he could put his finger on it … Ryan.

_Where is he?_

Taking one more quick look around he walked over towards Castle and Beckett saying,

"Hey, have either of you seen Ryan?"

"Uhh, yeah I saw him while you two were talking to Todd. He didn't get anything from his last interview, but I did update him on what we found out so far." Castle said, "but that was a while ago… Where did he go?" he mused out loud.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom." Beckett suggested.

They all shrugged, not too concerned by Ryan's absence. He would turn up eventually.

Esposito was making a few calls to see if he could get their two newly discovered 'romantic interests' to come to the station.

While across the room Beckett was absent mindedly playing with her mother's ring, thinking about their next step.

Castle sat there watching her.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"Mmm… do what?" she asked, pulling her attention back to him.

"How'd you get Todd to stop?" he clarified.

"I just told him what he needed to hear; I told him that it was okay… " she paused, "that it was okay to be angry." She finished.

"Is that because you were?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said, tucking her necklace back into her shirt and sitting up a little straighter.

Castle got the hint that she wasn't quite ready to talk about it, and he let the subject drop.

It was good that he did because it would have been awkward if their deep conversation had been interrupted when Ryan rushed into the bull pen calling to them, "Hey guys, you've got to see this!"

All three of them exchanged a quick glance before quickly getting up out of their chairs to follow Ryan, who in his excitement was already around the corner.

All three of them jogged after him a little bit until they caught up.

"Ryan if you're making us run after you to see pictures of your honeymoon again. I swear to god…" Esposito said through gritted teeth.

"That was only one time." Ryan shot back.

Beckett and Castle shared a look. Luckily for them, they must have been out when that little spat went down.

Beckett just shook her head at their shenanigans.

If nothing else they kept her entertained.

Ryan pulled open the door to the tech room and let the others go in first before following them.

"So, going to tell us now?" Esposito asked, as if he had somewhere important to be.

"Patience is a virtue." Ryan said in a patronizing tone.

"Okay boys. But really Ryan spit it out already. " Beckett said, ending their petty battle of wills.

"Alright, alright, take all the fun out of it, why don't you…" he said as he made his way over to the desk in the room.

Taking a seat he began his story,

"So, while Esposito was fighting a losing battle with a table, Castle here was telling me about what Randy had told you guys. So, I pestered Daniel Ethens and he then called one of his friends who remembered the name of the bar they went to.

Now, when I reran financials Bridget didn't have a credit card transaction there. So, let's assume she either paid with cash or someone else bought her drinks."

"Wow… that's amazing!" Esposito said, interrupting Ryan with his sarcastic tone.

"Well just you wait, because if you were impressed by that. Well, first you have really low standards, and second then this part is going to blow your mind… A few weeks before she died Heather has a charge at that same exact bar." Ryan said proudly.

"Nice work Ryan." Beckett said.

And at that Ryan shot Esposito a triumphant look.

"So the only piece of the puzzle we need is to confirmation that Heather was there with Sean." Kate mused aloud, "Before we take this too far, Ryan I want you to get Sean Leary on the phone to see if he was with her that night… you know what on second thought, have him come in." she added,

_That way I can get a better read on him._ She thought to herself.

"Should I keep following up on people on the list too?" Ryan asked hesitantly.

"No, not for now." She said before turning to Esposito and said, "I want you to confirm Randy's story with … Alex Kirsty." She said, looking down at her notebook to double chick that she had his name right.

"And depending on what Sean says we will see if we can place our second victim Caroling at that bar as well." She added.

Ryan and Esposito started to leave, to do their work.

But Beckett called after Ryan, "Hey Ryan. What's the name of the bar?"

"It's called the 11th Street Bar." He said on his way out.

Beckett turned to the tech guy that had just watched the rather bizarre dynamic of her team.

"Do you have the day of the week it was when that credit card transaction took place?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can pull that up." He said opening a file and scrolling the list that followed.

"It looks like it was on a Saturday." He said.

"Okay great, thanks." Beckett said as she turned to walk out of the room.

An unusually quiet Castle, just a few paces behind her.

"So, I was thinking that if Ryan has the date Bridget and Daniel went to the bar, then we'll be able to see if there's a day of the week that he habitually chooses his next victim on." She said, feeling empowered by their new lead.

"Oh okay." Castle said with a nod.

Beckett tried to shrug off his odd response as either him thinking or the drugs still hadn't worn off.

Because if it was option A, then it would probably be best to just let him think it through, and if it was option B, well then there was nothing she could do about it.

She walked up to Ryan's desk and waited for him to finish writing something before he looked up saying, "Why yes Detective Beckett, what can I help you with?"

"Well Detective Ryan, I sure hope so." She said, sassing him right back, before returning to her normal disposition and asking, "Do you have the day Daniel Ethens said he and Bridget were at that bar?"

"Yeah sure." He said pulling a sticky not off the pad, writing it down for her, and handing it over.

"Thanks." She said, taking it from him and making her way back over to her desk.

On her computer she pulled up her calendar and scrolled through the dates.

"I was right!" she said to Castle, who had taken up residence in his chair next to her desk, "Bridget was there on a Saturday too."

"That's great news." Castle said, trying to sound supportive, but not being very convincing.

"Okay." She said, turning her chair to face him, and crossing her arms, "What crazy Castle theory are you concocting in your mind?" she asked.

"No theory…." He said almost hesitantly, "It's just ... even if all three of them have been to this bar on Saturday nights. We haven't. Where do we fit in?"

**Today I took my last final today, and now get a few days off to relax before I get to start it all over again! I'm hoping this is code for 'getting a lot of writing done'. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Elizabeth **

**P.S. if I haven't answered your review yet, I'm sorry and I will get back to you by tomorrow at the latest!**

**PPS I Googled bars in NYC so I have idea what the 11th Street Bar is really like. I only know that it is a place.  
**


	38. Chapter 38: Pieces of the Puzzle

**Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Castle presses Esposito about him and Lanie. Then Ryan comes in with some news. He was working while everyone else was dealing with the whole Todd situation, and he found that the first and last victims, Bridget and Heather, had both been to the same bar with their 'romantic interests'( for lack of a better more concise phrase), but they hadn't seen it before because one of them didn't have a credit card charge there. Then Beckett does a little more digging and finds out that they were both there on Saturday nights, and seeming as captain creepy likes to keep to a schedule she thinks that he may be finding his new victims on Saturday nights. And she feels like she's on a role until Castle, who has been ...quiet up till this point, points out that even if all three other victims went to that bar, they hadn't. So, where did they fit in to the whole thing?_

* * *

_Okay so still kind of under recap but not quite… _

_So, someone admitted to being totally confused about characters and their names. I'm trying to keep it as simple as I can, but I know it's still not easy. And therefore for all of you out there who are just a smidge confused I give you…._

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - **__**Romantic Interest - **__**Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget **-** Daniel Ethens **-** Melanie(girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline** -** Alex Kirsty **-** Randy(The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather **-** Sean Leary **-** Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**** Sorry if you have an alert and are getting an alert for this chapter twice, but I formatted this chart in word and forgot to reformat it when I uploaded it to fanfiction. So, to all of you who were sitting there thinking 'No Elizabeth this chart was not at all helpful' :D Hopefully now it will be... Whoops :D****  
_

_Now: if it helps you at all, for the most part you can forget the friend/family member because they won't come up too much after this, and these are really the only names that you need to know. If you want I can put this (not the whole rant just the chart) in the rest of the chapters if you think it will help. Just let me know! NOW ENOUGH OF THESE SHENANAGINS AND LET'S GET TO THIS STORY!_

* * *

**Chapter 38: Pieces of the Puzzle**

Beckett bit her lip, and leaned back in her chair….

_Good question._ She thought to herself, _Where __**do**__ we fit in? _

She hadn't really thought about them, probably for this exact reason. Because they didn't make sense next to everyone else. Sure, they fit the profile to a 'T', but still, they were different.

She sat there thinking for a few moments, but she wasn't getting anywhere very fast.

She let out a huff of air and pursed her lips,

"So, any ideas?" she asked.

He took a deep breath saying, "Not much. None of this really makes sense anymore. I thought the more pieces to his weird and demented puzzle we had, the more sense it would make, but it just makes it more confusing… But here's how I see it: Up until us, he never broke his pattern. He was precise and consistent. So the way I see it is that we have to be"

"different." Kate said, catching onto his idea and finishing his sentence, "Yeah, because if he broke the 'rules' by contacting you, who's to say he hasn't been doing it since the start." She added, leaning forward in her chair as he said,

"We could just be a crime of opportunity, so to speak…. Our guy is sitting at home alone, late one night, maybe he's watching TV or flipping through a magazine, when he spots a story about us … And he pauses for a second, maybe ripping out that article from the magazine, before he starts smiling to himself. Because he has a different plan for this Saturday night... 'Forget the bar this week.' He says to the empty room, 'Let's try something new.' And he slowly closes the magazine, turns off the TV, and still smiling at his good fortune. He begins his planning…" Castle says, trailing off at the end.

Kate pauses for a second, taking in every creepy and hair raising detail before she brings herself back to the real world.

If one thing was certain, Castle went into the right profession; that man could spin a story that had her hanging on his every word.

He was still had a musing smile on his lips, the same one that he always wore when he was concocting a story in his mind.

"Do you know how creepy it is when you do that?" she asked him.

"Make you want me huh?" he joked back.

"Not exactly what I was going for, but I'll just let you think that for now." She said, shaking her head at him, "Okay, so let's say that's true, he happened across us. So, what does he do next? Does he toy around with us and then go back to his routine? Or, does he keep escalating? Breaking more of his 'rules'? she pondered out loud.

Castle ran his fingers along his jaw, mulling over the same exact question.

"Well, he knew adding us into his little game would attract more media attention, which it did. So, if he's already got the media's attention then….. … Yeah, no I've got no clue. This guy's too much of a wack job even or me." He said giving up on trying to figure out this guy's next move.

_He never gives up._ Kate thought, _maybe this is a far as we can get. A sign of the impending apocalypse …. Okay doubtful, but it still doesn't make me feel any better. _

She got up out of her chair, leaving her thoughts behind her; she wandered over to the murder board. She was hoping it would give her some sort of divine inspiration.

She added the 11th Street Bar to the board.

And just a moment later Kate felt his presence as he casually strolled up behind her. The worst part was that she could totally tell that he was checking her out… so predictable…

She straightened up and turned around. First making sure that the coast was clear she then said, "Is there something I can help you with?" she bit her lip as she asked, turn around was fair game.

"Oh there are soo many things you could help me with, you have no idea." He said.

She smiled and turned back to the murder board. It was late, and she wanted nothing more than to just head home. Esposito came striding over to his desk, and Beckett walked over to meet him.

"Hey have you called Alex Kirsty yet?" she asked.

"No why?" he said.

"It's just too late to ask someone to come in just for an interview that probably won't get up very far. When you do call, why don't you set it up for tomorrow." She said.

"That works for me." Esposito said with a shrug.

It already felt like the longest day ever, and he was just glad that he didn't have to do this interview tonight.

A few minutes later Ryan came walking over to his desk, talking to someone on his cell phone.

He gave them a slight wave and a nod as he scribbled something down in his notebook.

Kate turned back to the murder board that seemed to be overflowing with facts, but containing no real answers.

Ryan hung up his phone and walked up next to the murder board so that he was facing the rest of the group.

"As suspected, Sean Leary confirms that he too was at the 11th Street Bar that night and coincidently he and Heather had some sort of a disagreement over the nature of their relationship that ended with her storming out of the bar late that night." Ryan reported.

Beckett nodded her head as she listened, "So, most likely we found his hunting ground…. I'm going to get a warrant for the bar's credit card transactions and security footage, and we call all start to work on that tomorrow morning." She said.

"Tomorrow morning?" Esposito asked, "Does that mean you're letting us go home?"

"No quite, but we aren't staying here." She said rather mysteriously.

Castle gave Beckett a quizzical look.

"Well, just in case I die in 3 days, I'd like us all to go out together one more time." She said sarcastically, but even in a sarcastic tone she was still effectively using the ultimate guilt trip, to make sure they all were practically bound by law to go out with her.

"Ryan I know you must be missing Jenny so why don't you just invite her to come along as well." She added, and Ryan's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

Kate wondered if Castle ever did that when she wasn't around… But then pushed it out of her head because it wasn't really an important question in the scheme of things.

"What, I don't get to invite someone?" Esposito said, feeling a little bit jipped.

" No way, not unless you want to invite Lane, but I already know she has plans. It's a Friday night for everyone else that still have lives in the real world." She said with a smile, at Esposito's obvious discomfort with the mention of Lanie.

With all they put her through on a daily basis; occasionally he deserved to squirm a little bit.

Ryan got on his cell and called Jenny. She agreed to meet them at the bar in a little while.

In the meantime Beckett had managed to file for a warrant, while Esposito pouted over at his desk.

Once her paperwork was in, for the judge to look at, Kate turned off her computer and they all grabbed their coats.

"The Old Haunt?" Beckett asked, but really whenever they went out they always, without fail, went to the Old Haunt.

The boys nodded in agreement as they got off of the elevator and stepped out into the chilled nighttime air.

* * *

**Just a couple of things:**

**Probably what you care about the most: I am going on a rather unexpected trip, and where I'll be staying doesn't have wifi (gasps in horror- #firstworldproblems) So, I'm going to visit a nice nearby internet café to upload my chapters, but I may not be able to do it every other day. It may end up being every third day. My apologies for holding up the story, but I'll be back in less than a week and then we will be back on track. **

**Okay so it was only one thing but whatever… close enough :D **

**Let me know what you think, as always!**

**Elizabeth**


	39. Chapter 39: THe Old Haunt

**Sorry again for the extra day of waiting, and thank you for all the safe travel wishes I didn't die on the train.. so they worked!**

* * *

_You seemed to be in favor of the chart so here it is again:_

_Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed_

_Victim #1 Bridget __-__ Daniel Ethens __-__ Melanie(girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__ -__ Alex Kirsty __-__ Randy(The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __-__ Sean Leary __-__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

* * *

_Last Chapter: Beckett and Castle spend some time trying to figure out where they fit in with the other victims. While Castle took the opportunity to spin one of his creepy tale. Not getting much further than that with their theories, Kate walks over to add a few things to the board, and Castle again seizes the moment to check her out… (in the words of Castle himself) boys will be boys… They spent a little bit of time exchanging flirtatious remarks before Esposito come over. She tells him to schedule Alex Kirsty's interview for the next morning because it was getting late and Ryan was to call Sean Leary to have him confirm that he was at the bar with Heather, which he did. Te gang is not on their way over to The Old Haunt._

* * *

**Chapter 39: The Old Haunt**

The group split up once they got outside. Each pair headed towards their respective cruiser.

Rick held Kate's gaze steadily, and she couldn't help but biting her lip. And as nice as it would be to spend time with everyone, at this exact moment she wished they were headed home alone.

Kate took her sweet time getting into the car and adjusting her seat. So much so, that rick was giving her the most confused look, but she kept on waiting.

That was until Ryan and Esposito pulled out into traffic before them.

With the coast clear she quickly unfastened her seatbelt and leaned across the car to kiss him, holding his head between her hands. She pushed him back against his seat, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her there, against him.

She angled her lips desperately over his as he slipped his hands further down, forcing a sigh from her lips.

"You drive me crazy." She mumbled between kisses.

He smiled against her lips until she bit down a bit roughly on his bottom lip.

"If this is my punishment, I will begrudgingly accept it." He said.

"Shut up." Was her only response, which probably would have been followed with an eye roll had she not been more interested in pressing her lips back down against and running her tongue along the length of his lips, until he let out a small noise, somewhere between a grunt and a moan, and with that she placed a peck on his lips one more time. Before she pulled back with a self-satisfied grin spread across her lips.

Castle looked over at her and let out a gasp, "You did that on purpose," he said, shocked. Then he muttered to himself, "Using your powers for evil."

"Oh but Castle, I didn't even have the idea until you mentioned it. Plus, what are we teenagers, we are not going to have sex in a car." She said rolling her eyes.

But now she wished torturing him wasn't the same as torturing herself.

Her body was still humming from his tough, and between this morning in the shower and now in the car, she just really wanted him.

_Do we really have to show up to The Old Haunt? _She asked herself… _Yes of course you do. It's way too obvious if we don't. _

Almost reluctantly she pulled out of her parking space and drove to the Old Haunt.

* * *

They had been at the bar for a few hours, and all of them now had a few beers in them.

Jenny had met them there, and she and Ryan were being nauseatingly adorable as always.

Kate was being careful to ignore Rick when he would look at them and then back at her.

He was such a sap, and she knew that he couldn't wait until he was allowed to publically display his affection.

_Such a Dork,_ Kate thought.

Their conversations were light- hearted and playful.

Esposito made fun of Ryan for still being so smitten with Jenny, and Beckett leveled the playing field by saying that at least Ryan didn't hide his feelings. Which of course, in turn, opened Castle and Beckett to attack from both Ryan and Esposito, but it was all in good fun.

When there was a lull in the conversation Jenny piped up and asked, "So, how's the case going? Did you guys get any leads?"

"Funny you ask." Kate said, "Your husband may have found us a big break in the case." Figuring that it was okay to let Ryan bask in his success every now and again.

And Jenny responded just as she thought she would, planting a kiss on his cheek, which left Ryan sitting there beaming at her.

Kate stifled back a giggle. It was probably a combination of the alcohol and the fact that Ryan and Jenny were just too funny to watch.

Esposito just sat there, shaking his head in disgust.

"So what did he actually find?" Jenny asked curiously, once she had pulled herself away from Ryan.

"We think we may have found our killers hunting ground." She said, taking a sip and finishing off her drink.

"That's great…" she said, and started to ask another question, but Beckett held up a fingers saying,

"Hold on. If we're having this conversation we need more drinks."

Kate hopped down out of the booth and walked over to the bar to order their next round.

She smiled when she heard laughter erupt from the table.

She loved them all like family, but she noticed one distinctive laugh missing from the group.

She turned around to find Castle staring at her, unabashedly. Not even pretending to pay attention to the conversation at the table.

His gaze was strong as he scanned the planes of her body, she could almost feel goose bumps where his gaze lingered.

He found himself admiring the tightness of her jeans, and how her shirt was just loose enough to leave something to the imagination, which he didn't need to use.

His gaze drifted upwards to her lips, which she was chewing on subconsciously, trying to reel herself back in, but it didn't make It any easier when she saw just how dark and dilated his eyes were.

Again, half of her wished that they were alone, but the other half of her was glad that they weren't.

After all, wasn't their entire relationship predicated on the buildup and anticipation?

The bar tender cleared his throat, and drew her attention away from Rick.

She smiled and thanked him, as she made her way back over to their booth.

After passing out their drinks, she took a swig of her won before turning back to Jenny saying, "Alright, now I'm ready. What was your question?"

Jenny laughed a little before she asked, "So what is your next big move?"

"No big move yet, but we are pulling security footage from the bar." She explained.

"Ohhhhhh you know what you should do? Go undercover." Jenny suggested with a surge of excitement, which was a bit exaggerated by the alcohol.

"You know that idea isn't half bad." Esposito admitted.

"Yeah but who would we send?" Castle asked, 'It's not like Beckett or I could go. He knows us both."

'We could do it." Ryan suggested, gesturing between him and Jenny, while Jenny nodded in agreement.

"No way." Kate said, shaking her head.

"Plus, even if Beckett let you. There's no way you two lovebirds would be able to play a couple in a dysfunctional relationship." Esposito scoffed at them.

"I know," Castle said, "O have the perfect couple in mind, Ryan and Esposito. It doesn't get any more dysfunctional that that." He said laughing.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Esposito shot back, but he was failing at hiding his own grin.

"Guys, wait." Beckett said seriously as she gathered her thoughts, "We do have a couple we could send in to the bar undercover, Esposito and Lanie. She's already cleared to work in the field, and her and Esposito just ooze relationship angst whenever they are together." She said.

Castle and Ryan were nodding and Esposito was just silently shaking his head.

Jenny broke the tension a second later by saying, "You're totally right. That's perfect."

Esposito let out a huff before saying, "I can't wait until you have to ask Lanie." He said it with a self satisfied grin.

"Oh I think you doubt how much Lanie enjoys torturing you." Beckett smiled right back, even though she really didn't know if Lanie would say yes or not.

They finished their drinks and amicably parted ways.

Castle hanging back for a bit so that he could hold Kate's hand on the way out.

"You know we wouldn't have to sneak around if we just told them." Castle said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kate joked, but then added, "No I think you're right, and I was just thinking that if Lanie gives me a hard time about going undercover with Esposito then I'll guilt trip her with it." she shrugged.

"Evil and conniving. I like it." He said as he slowly brought his lips to hers. Savoring the moment before she would have to pull away to get into the cruiser.

* * *

**This chapter originally had most of this part cut out of it, but then it ended you on a cliff hanger, and I just felt it wasn't fair. So, I lengthened some of the lighter parts of it, and this chapter and the next are just fun fluff and perhaps a little bit of smut. :D **

**I typed and edited this quickly, and therefore apologize for the mistakes and typos I missed. **

**As always I love to hear from you guys!**

**Elizabeth**


	40. Chapter 40: Trying to Be Good

**Thank you so much for all of your alerts favorites and reviews! (I'm super behind on responding to you guys because of this trip but now that I'm on my way back I'm going to try to start getting caught back up.)**

* * *

**This chapter has an M rated section which as usual will be separated by a page break for those of you who'd rather skip over it.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: The group split up in order to make their way to The Old Haunt. Jenny had met them there, and they were all having a good time. After Jenny started asking about the case Beckett decided they needed more drinks before they could have that conversation. Castle had a little bit of a one track mind as he checked Kate out. After filling in Jenny on the rest of the case, they joked around about sending various pairings undercover. Until Kate realized that it really was a viable option if they used Lanie and Esposito. Espo of course grumbled about it and when they parted ways Castle mentioned telling their friends about them and Kate thought she might use it as leverage against Lanie._

* * *

**Chapter 40: Trying to Be Good…**

On the way home Castle asked if they could pick up his prescriptions at the pharmacy.

"Is it even open this late?" Kate asked.

"Yeah… After I started following you I thought I should switch to a twenty four hour pharmacy, just in case." He explained.

"Careful … that's like the third time this week you've said something that made you sound like a grown up." She said, teasing him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said.

She wasn't really sure that she would have ever seen Richard Castle take the word adult as a compliment, but then again, him acting like an adult, well at least some of the time, worked in her favor.

But she probably shouldn't get her hopes up. Maybe he was still a little bit off from being hit over the head.

The pharmacy was a quick stop and then they were back home in no time.

They made their way upstairs quietly, and neither of them really say anything until Kate asked him,

"How are you feeling?" As they walked into the bedroom.

By that point she had completely given up the pretense of living upstairs and had brought her stuff down to his room.

"I'm a little tired, but other than that I feel fine." He said, as he changed into his pajamas.

Kate pulled out her own clothes, and quickly did the same. It may have seemed like a simple routine, but for them it was uncharted water, and she was conscious of her every move, and so was he. Her thin camisole and lack of a bra was not lost on Castle. Who took a deep breath and swallowed, trying to keep himself in check.

There should be something illegal about how hot she could be when she wasn't even trying. Especially when he was supposed to be good. It just wasn't fair.

Kate made her way past Rick and into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She gave him a soft smile as she walked by, which really didn't help matters for him.

_Oh right, personal hygiene… _ Castle thought, _Good Idea._

And he willed his legs to follow her into the bathroom ….. but after what happened in there this morning he wasn't entirely convinced that it was a good idea.

However, with a whole lot of self-control he made it through.

And once he was done he promptly left to go get a cold glass of water…' to take his pills with.'

By the time he got back Kate had already climbed into, what he now like to call, her side of the bed.

He flipped off the lights and felt his way into bed.

He reached out to find where she was, his eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark yet, and he must have found a ticklish spot because she giggled and squirmed a little bit.

"Oh Sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She answered, snuggling back into her pillow, but he was just too tempted, to stop while he was ahead.

So, he reached back and tickled her again repeating, "Oh, I'm sorry." Over and over again, but showing no signs of stopping … or actual remorse.

She squirmed, laughed, giggled, and flailed, and he only stopped when he heard her begging and gasping for air.

For a few minutes Kate lay here taking in deep breaths, and suddenly felt acutely aware of how their bodies were now intertwined, from her squirming.

She let out a huff of air, trying to work off some of her frustration as she untangled herself from him.

Why was it now of all times that she had no determination to keep it in her pants, but it wasn't his fault. She was sure he'd be back to his usual self in no time at all.

Little did she know just how right she was.

She rolled back over onto her side of the bed, and tried to focus on sleeping. Which of course just made actually going to sleep harder.

A few minutes later, tired of tossing and turning, Castle scooted up beside her and put an arm over hers. Kate kissed his hand and held it between her own, who knows maybe his presence would be soothing….

She could do this, go to sleep with him right there, she just had to concentrate on something else, but how was she supposed to do that when Rick wouldn't stop squirming and fidgeting behind her.

Giving up she let out a sigh before asking, "Rick what are you doing?"

"Just trying to get comfortable." He said. Which was pretty much the truth, containing himself wasn't exactly a comfortable thing to do.

"Come on, what's wrong?" she pressed him, again after he didn't stop.

He paused for a moment, contemplating his options, before he brought his lips down to the back of her neck and placed a small kiss there before he whispered huskily against her skin,

"I want you."

She rolled onto her back, almost unsure she had heard him right, but that look in his eyes was the same as it was in the bar. And there was no denying what it meant.

* * *

(M)

Her body shivered in anticipation, and at that he couldn't wait any longer.

He moved over her and pressed the entire line of his body down against her as their lips met greedily.

Kate didn't waste any time pulling off his T-shirt, and flipping them over so that she could pull off hers as well.

A second later she was leaning back down over him, kissing him deeply, letting their tongues mingle. She basked in the feeling of her warm skin against his, and the feeling of having no barriers separating them.

Rick let his fingers skim, ever so lightly, over the skin beneath the waist band of her shorts, and causing the muscles on her stomach to jump at his touch.

He half chuckled at her bodies reaction before he flipped them back over, better able to access the sensitive part her neck from there, and he kissed his way down her neck as he simultaneously slipped off her cotton shorts and tossed them aside.

Then going back to his task at hand, he nibbled his way down the delicate skin of her collar bone.

She reached down and pushed his sweats down off of his hips, and he helped her get them off the rest of the way, kicking them to the floor.

He made his way back to her lips, kissing her softly, but she was more than ready. She'd been holding herself back long enough. And with that she rolled her hips up into him. Letting him know that she had done enough waiting, all day long.

He let out a moan at the contact, but continued to kiss her, now along the line of her jaw. Making her bite her lip.

Then he said, "Someone's a little impatient today."

She let out a huff, and with that flipped them over again, so that now she was back on top.

Leaning forward she said, "I've never heard you complain about that before."

"Trust me," he said using his arms to push himself up until he was sitting too., "It's not a complaint."

"Good." She said, running her hand down his chest, before lowering herself onto him, dragging a series of moans and sighs from their lips.

Kate set the pace this time, taking it slow and letting the buildup last a little longer than usual, raking her fingers across his back.

He too took his time, kissing his way along every available inch of her skin that he could reach, seeing how many small noises he could pull from her lips.

And sooner than she would have thought, she was clutching at his shoulders and shuddering against his touch as he helped guide her. And soon he was digging his fingers into her hips, as they moved together; both were riding out the waves of pleasure.

(End M)

* * *

Completely exhausted, Kate let herself fall forward onto him, and he then carefully laid them back against the headboard.

Rick gently ran his hand through the soft curls in her hair. Somewhat amused by how they sprang back each time.

Eventually overheating Kate had to roll off of him, but leaned herself against the headboard beside him, she looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm glad we figured this out. Even if it took us some time." She said in a contented voice, letting her eyes close.

"Me too." He said, running a finger up and down her arm, "Me too."

A few minutes later, when she had cooled down enough she laid her head back onto his chest and started tracing light patterns across his skin.

He let out a soft chuckle at nothing in particular before he said, "You're amazing you know that?"

She pushed herself up so she could give him a quick kiss, neither confirming nor denying his statement.

"Well you are." He said, for the record.

"Mmm keep going… Because eventually I'm not going to be all emotional and forgiving when you to completely idiotic things. And then, it might help you to have a few brownie points saved up." She half joked.

He laughed, before he leaned down to place a few soft kisses on her lips.

The two of them spent the rest of their night joking and laughing, until they both feel asleep feeling, for even just a moment, content with life.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry if I haven't responded to your reviews! I'm about to do that now I promise. **

**And thank you for your patience. I'm heading back tomorrow, and have really enjoyed having a little bit of time off. So, thanks for not making me feel too guilty about it. **

**As always I love to hear your feedback. **

**Elizabeth**


	41. Chapter 41: 700 Steps

**Okay Last fun little chapter before we get back to the case work! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Rick and Kate headed home after a quick stop in at the pharmacy. And the short version is that they got ready for bed, but they really didn't do much sleeping….. Yeah that's pretty much all that happened…_

* * *

**Chapter 41: 700 Steps**

"Kate… Kate." She heard being whispered to her from what felt like very far away.

"No, it's too early." She groaned. But who was she to complain, she had really brought it on herself.

_But last night was worth it._ She thought as she stretched a little and rolled over and ending up rolling right onto Rick's chest. Who was now in a little bit of a coughing fit, clearly he was not completely healed yet.

Kate woke up enough to help him sit up a bit as she ran a soothing hand along his back.

When his coughing finally subsided, Kate said,

"I'm sorry… You're going to be lucky if you make it out of this relationship with your life." In an apologetic tone.

"Hmm.. he said musingly, thinking for a moment, "Let's hope not."

He propped himself up on his pillows and took another one of his pills.

While in the meantime, Kate rolled onto her back, trying not to think about what he just said. But she couldn't seem to stop herself. His words were just echoing in her head.

_Don't freak out, don't freak out. Was he saying what I think he was saying. As in he wanted to be with her for… ever/ at least until she accidently killed him, whichever came first. Because that was like skipping 700 steps in their relationship and jumping into the future . I'm still on step like 5, and there's no way I'm ready to hear that right now. _ She thought, instead she wished that she could cover her ears and sing 'lalalalalala' and push it out of her head…. Because that would _clearly_ be the best possible end to this conversation…

Rick swallowed another sip of water, giving her time to digest what he said.

He watched her for a second, observing the slight panic in her eyes that she was trying to hide, before he pulled her up to his eye level.

"You know you're allowed to tell me when I totally freak you out." He said, making sure she understood he was serious.

"Okay… because if you mean what I think you mean… Then you're freaking me out... I mean, I see it would make sense. I can't really imagine going back to not having you around, but for now… let's not talk about it, not yet. Because we have like 700 baby steps between now and then, and in 700 steps I'm sure I'll be more ready to hear that then I am now." She said, feeling a little better getting that off her chest.

Maybe that's what it was like to be in a relationship that was actually going somewhere; you say something when you're not comfortable.

"Fair enough." He said with a smile, before pressing his lips against hers gently.

Kate left her hand at the nape of his neck. Running her fingers through his hair as she added, "Though if it's still okay with you let's make it 699 steps today, because I do think that I'd like to tell Lanie about us." She said, already knowing that he'd agree.

Which of course he did.

"When are you going to tell her?" he asked.

"Well I thought I'd do it right now. You know tell her we had sex last night and that we're still naked in bed together." She deadpanned.

Rick's eyes bugged out as he said, "Oh my god. You're naked?" then he lifted up the thin sheet that was covering them both, as if he didn't already know her state of undress.

"Nice." She said sarcastically, "But really, I don't know. Soon, when it feels right… Or you know, when I need leverage."

"Well I don't know. The first option did sound like the best way to break it to her, but I guess fair is fair. She's your friend and you can tell her however you want." He said, with a little sarcasm, but he really was glad she seemed so ready to tell Lanie.

"So, does this mean I get to tell someone too?" he asked.

"Depends, who do you want to tell?" she asked carefully, years of his seemingly innocent questions made her cognizant of his sometimes devious ways.

"Well, if you must know I want to tell Gates. I just feel like we've gotten so much closer over the last few months…" he joked, which earned him a smack on the arm.

"If you ever try to have a heart to heart with Gates, especially about us, I will not hesitate to shoot you. It'd be for your own good." She said, shaking her head at his wacky sense of humor.

"I would hope so … But really… I'd like to tell Alexis. _If_ that's alright with you." He said more seriously.

"You mean she doesn't already know?" Kate asked genuinely surprised, figuring that he would have told her when he told her about being attacked.

"No, we hadn't really decided to tell anyone yet." He explained.

"Castle family doesn't count, especially when it comes to your teenage daughter." She said.

A short, "Oh." Was the only response he could come up with.

_Well that's a relief…_ he thought,_ Now__** all**__ I just have to tell her….. Oh and mother too when she gets back from her retreat. Mother… Wait hold on a second. If family doesn't count then…_

"Wait," Castle said, almost in a panic, "If family doesn't count, does that mean your Dad knows about us?"

"Relax Castle." She said, putting a hand over his, "My Dad knows nothing… He doesn't even know I'm staying here." She added in a calming voice, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb onto the back of his hand.

"So, he doesn't even know that your life's in danger?" Rick asked hesitantly.

Kate bit her lip before replying, 'No … he doesn't."

"And why not?" Rick gently prompted her.

"I just don't see how worrying him would help the situation." She said, shrugging him off almost defensively.

"You know a very beautiful and very wise woman once told me that there was nothing worse than being blindsided." He said carefully, unsure how she would take it.

She let out a sigh. Conceding to his point, because deep down she knew he was right.

"She sounds like a smart lady." Kate said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah, but sometimes I wish she would take her own advice." He said, lifting her chin so that she couldn't avoid his gaze.

"I'll tell him. I promise." She said finally, "But maybe just one thing at a time. I wouldn't want to overload him.

"Mmhmm, sure." Castle mumbled, raising an eyebrow at her. If she wasn't telling Lanie then he would probably start feeling like her dirty little secret.

They both climbed out of bed, because they ready did need to get ready for work.

Castle seemed to be feeling at least a little better, despite his coughing fit form earlier that morning.

He had managed to pull on his own clothes without too much difficulty.

Kate had been smart enough to put on the coffee before she started getting ready, and before leaving they both hastily poured some into their travel mugs on the way out of the door.

Kate quickly managed to maneuver the street of New York, and pulling up in front of the station she glanced down at the clock.

"Phew, made it." She said, letting out the breath she had been holding before taking one more sip of her coffee before getting out of the car to face the day.

It was going to be a busy morning. Alex Kirsty was coming in for his interview, they had surveillance footage to go through, and Beckett was sure that Gates had been so kind as to leave her the post incident report on her desk for her to complete.

_Maybe if I get in before Esposito I can just stick it on his desk, it was his interview that went haywire after all._ She thought.

But, as she and Castle stepped off of the elevator her hopes of passing off paper work vanished when she saw both of them already sitting at their desks working hard, or hardly working. She was too far away to tell.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed our last little bit of Caskett on their own for a little bit as we dive back into the case in the next chapter!**

**As always I love to hear your feedback!**

**Elizabeth**


	42. Chapter 42: Trying to Convince Lanie

__**Thank you to all of you who reviewed!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Rick woke Kate up to get ready for work, and understandably Kate was a little tired. Then Rick tried to make some sort of offhand comment about him not wanting to make it out of their relationship alive, which also understandably really freaked Kate out. And they sort of agreed to take it a little slower. You know they should probably go on a first date or something before they talk about marriage… :D Then Kate tells Rick that she wants to tell Lanie about them which Castle is cool with and then he asks if he can tell Alexis, which Beckett was actually surprised that she didn't already know. Because apparently family doesn't count when you haven't agreed whether or not to tell people yet. Then Rick gets really freaked out because he thinks that Kate's Dad already knows about them, but as it turns out Beckett is a bit of a hypocrite and hasn't told her own father about anything that has been going on with Castle or the case. The pair manage to make it to work on time and Kate takes a deep breath as she prepares for a busy morning. She has Alex Kirsty coming in for his interview, surveillance footage, and an incident report to fill out, that she would have passed off to Esposito, but he beat her in to work._

* * *

**Chapter 42: Convincing Lanie**

"Hey guys. Where are we?" Beckett asked the boys as she got closer.

"I updated the board." Ryan said unenthusiastically, as he shot a glare in the direction Esposito.

_Someone lost Rock Paper Scissors. _Castle thought.

"I have Alex Kirsty coming in for an interview in a little over an hour." Esposito chimed in.

"Great… And seeming as neither of you have something to do right now you can go and look through security forage from the bar." She said with a satisfied smile, effectively passing off the work that none of them really wanted to do.

Both of them groaned in unison.

"Have fun." Castle said with a smile and waved at them as they left the bull pen. He was feeling like a winner for not having to go through footage.

"So, what are we going to do?" Castle asked, hoping for something fun and exciting.

"Oh Castle, You're going to love it." She said enthusiastically, as she strolled back to her desk and got visual confirmation that the post incident report was in fact there.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously, like a little kid with a present.

"Paper work." She said dryly. As she sat down in her seat rather unenthusiastically.

"No fair." He said, slumping down in his chair next to her.

"Yeah tell me about it. I'm the one that actually has to do it." She answered. For once she thought she was just as unhappy about filling our Esposito's paperwork as Castle was to watch her, but that's what happens when you're the boss, and Castle would get over it.

Forty five minutes later the boys came back, both with self-satisfied grins on their faces.

"This doesn't look good." Castle leaned over and whispered to Beckett under his breath.

"Hey guys." She said, "Back so soon?"

"Yeah we found something, come see." Esposito said.

"Okay." Beckett answered; anything would be better than paper work.

They walked into one of the conference rooms, where Ryan was pulling up a couple of videos on the smart board saying, "like you asked we were going through surveillance footage."

"And we decided to start with the days we knew our victims were there." Esposito added.

"So check this out. If you look, here is the night that Bridget was there and here is the night that Heather was there." Ryan said as he pointed to the two videos on the screen.

He let both of them play through for a few seconds until their victims came onto the screen and sat down at the bar.

"Wait, that guy at the bar." Castle said almost immediately spotting what was off, and he leaned forward to get a better look at him.

"Yeah, that's what we saw." Esposito said as he pointed to the guy sitting at the same exact bar stool in both images.

"And it's not like he just happens to be there both times just having a drink at the bar. He's watching them …. Intently. " Castle said as he continued to watch the footage, trying to figure out what this guy was doing there… what was his story…

"Yeah, super creepy." Ryan said, stepping next to Castle and tilting his head to examine the pixilated figure.

"Have we gotten the credit card transactions from the bar yet?" Beckett asked as she chewed on her lip, still glancing over at the screen.

"Yeah, Esposito answered, "They just came in a few minutes ago."

"Okay let's go over all of the names that overlap these two nights, and compare the DMV photos to that guy. " She said, as she stared down the image on the screen, as if to issue him the challenge, 'you can run but you can't hide'

"On it." The boys said.

Kate was a woman on a mission, and they all knew better than to be the person that got in her way. It was a lesson Castle learned the first time he ever met her.

Kate got up and left the room so abruptly that Castle practically had to chase after her.

"Wait up." He called after her, "Where are we going?"

"We," she said motioning between them, "Aren't going anywhere. I'm going to go see Lanie." She said.

"Right now?" he asked a little confused why now seemed like the most opportune time to talk to Lanie about them.

"Yes." She said raising her eyebrows at him, not really understanding his confusion.

"Don't you think it could wait a little bit?" he asked.

"No why?" she responded curtly.

"Well I mean you don't want to rush into something sensitive like this without a plan." He answered.

Then it finally dawned on her what he was trying to get her to put off, "Castle I'm going to go talk to her about helping us out on the case. I'm not just going down there to tell her about us… but if it helps persuade her to help our cause. Well … then I'm willing to use the power of our relationship for evil." She said, lowering her voice towards the end.

"Ohh," he said, "That was sexy."

And for that he got a signature eye roll from Kate before she took off in the direction of the elevator, only pausing for a split second to shoot him a smile over her shoulder before she continued on her way.

Rick would swear that she had a little extra swing in her hips when she walked.

Once in the elevator Kate realized that she had made the grave mistake of leaving Castle unattended. And Castle unattended just spelt trouble.

She quickly typed him a quick text telling him to go help out Ryan and Esposito until she got back.

And just to make sure he didn't try anything cute she texted Esposito too telling him to expect Castle, and to take point on the interview with Alex Kirsty if she wasn't back in time, which she didn't think she would be.

Kate bounced a bit on her heels until the elevator dinged open.

She walked out of the elevator and confidently pushed open the door to the morgue, as if she was ready to take on the world, which in a way was kind of like taking on Lanie.

"Hey sweetie, what brings you down to see me? Esposito didn't get himself into another fight did he?" Lanie asked as soon as she saw Kate in the doorway.

"Oh come on Lane." Kate said, "Lay off of him. There's only so much a guy can take.

Lanie just shrugged and turned back to the body she was working on.

Kate knew it was just her being stubborn, and based on Lanie's reaction she had made her point.

"Okay, but really Kate," Lanie said, "I know you didn't bring that cut butt of yours all the way down here to give me another lecture on Javi. So, What's up?"

"I actually came down here to ask you a favor." Kate said a bit awkwardly. She was clearly not someone who usually asked people for favors.

Standing up strait Lanie shrugged her shoulders and said, "Okay, shoot." She figured it probably wasn't going to be a big deal.

"I need your help on this case that we're working." Kate said.

"Girl, you do realize that I get paid to do that. What do you need to know?" Lane said too quickly for Kate to get a word in.

"This favor extends a bit beyond your job description." Kate explained.

"Exactly how far are we talking?" Lanie asked, putting her instrument down.

Now she was suspicious.

"Well because Castle and I are targets we can't do as much field work as we usually do for this case, but we've got a guy that may tie all three of our victims together, on camera at the bar we think our killer is choosing his victims from. So, we need someone to do some undercover work at the bar, and pose as being part of this guy's 'type' of relationship." Kate explained quickly before Lanie was able to interrupt her with a protest.

But it only postponed it for a few seconds.

"And let me guess, Javi would be the other half of that relationship?" she asked not looking at all amused.

"Yeah." Kate admitted. There was no point lying about it. Lanie would find out the truth soon enough.

And as soon as it was out of Kate's mouth Lanie started shaking her head saying,

"Nu-uh. No. There is no way in hell that's happening. Go find some other hot cop lady to use. I won't do it with Javi." Lanie said adamantly.

* * *

**Yay back to the case! Hope you enjoyed.  
**

**And Let me know what you thought!**

**Elizabeth**


	43. Chapter 43: Surprise

_Last Chapter: Beckett has Ryan and Esposito go through the security footage from the bar, and they come back a little while later with something to show Castle and Beckett. When they show them the footage Castle spots the guy creepin' in both of the videos. Beckett realizes right away that she needs to go talk to Lanie about going with Esposito to the bar tonight. Before she leaves she tells them to compare credit card transactions and DMV photos to the guy in the video. When Beckett first asked Lanie it looks like Lanie shot her down._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_^^ Sorry forgot that in the last chapter^^_

* * *

**Chapter 43: Surprise**

Lanie was about to turn back to the body in front of her when Kate took a step forward and practically begged her, "Oh come on Lanie, please just do this for me." She said, and when Lanie was still shaking her head she tried,

"Look, Castle and I, well… we're together now. And it took all of this to make us open our eyes, but we did and I really love him. And I would do anything not to lose him, even ask you to do this."

Lanie jaw dropped a little bit, but when she didn't respond right away Kate continued with her case.

"I mean how bad could it be, pretending to actually like Javi for a couple of hours? I'm not just asking you because you're _a_ woman approved for field work, but because you're the only person I'd trust to do it right." Kate said, she felt like she had verbal diarrhea .

Going into this Kate meant to tell her in a calmer, less crazed manner, but as she had been learning a lot this week; things just never work out the way you plan them.

Lanie stood there, completely shell shocked.

That was for too many big steps in her best friend's life that she felt she had just fast forwarded through.

"Wait, what…?" was all she seemed to be able to say.

And Kate couldn't help herself when she started laughing. Because when she thought about what she said, it made the whole thing seem a bit ridiculous.

"Okay fine, that sounds crazy, but it's all true. " Kate assured her.

"Hold up for a quick sec, you mean to tell me that all of this goes down, and I am only hearing about it now? " Lanie said.

"Surprise?" Kate said with a meek smile.

"Girl, what is wrong with you?" She asked, giving Kate a disapproving look.

So, Kate pulled up a stool next to Lanie and ran her through the whirlwind that had been the last few days. She went through how it had all started: when they were in the cruiser going to work when he first kissed her, and how they 'talked' about their relationship and their lingering doubts… Which lead them to not doing much talking at all…

Lanie just sat there shaking her head for a few seconds after Kate had finished talking. When she had regained the ability to speak she said, "It's about damn time."

And Kate laughed, nodding her head.

"Though if we're being honest, I already knew about you and Castle making out in your cruiser." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Wait, how? Did Rick tell you because I _will_ kill him." Kate said.  
"Oh no. No need for drastic measures quite yet. Ryan and Esposito found that little gem when they were going through the security footage from Castle's apartment building." She filled Kate in. Then she paused for a second smiling at her before she added, "So, it's Rick now?"

"Oh shut up. I can't believe you guys knew this whole time and didn't say anything." Kate exclaimed.

"Well when nothing changed around here we figured that was as far as it had gone." Lanie said with a shrug.

"Okay but really Lanie. I need your help on this one." Kate said.

"Okay fine, I'll do it, but only because we're best friends." Lanie said, finally agreeing.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Kate said as she smiled at Lanie, before she got up to leave.

"yeah, yeah." Lanie said waving her off, "But I expect to hear more _specific _details later."

"Okay, we'll get drinks soon, but I've got to go tell the boys so we can start to plan." Kate said as she turned to leave.

"Mhmm sure, just make sure you tell them that I _begrudgingly _accepted." She called after Kate as she pushed the door to the morgue open.

Kate shook her head smiled to herself, _mission accomplished._ She thought as she rode the elevator back up to the bullpen.

She had been gone a while, and was glad to see that the boys hadn't destroyed precinct in her absence.

Esposito and Castle were at the murder board, talking something over, and Ryan was at his desk typing away at his computer.

"How was Sean Leary?" she asked them.

"As good as could be accepted. He confirms what Todd told us about the nature of their relationship. And he also confirmed that he was the one that took Heather to the 11th street bar shortly before she died." He said.

"Yeah it was a killer date." Castle joked. Which earned him the standard disapproving glare from Beckett, which he almost immediately shrugged off.

She turned away from them and took a step towards Ryan.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Not as well as we would have hoped. We have eight customers that overlap both nights, but two of them are women, leaving six men. Unfortunately, none of their DMV photos even come close to matching our suspect. And I went back to look at the footage and saw that he did pay with cash. So I was thinking if he's a regular we could flash his picture around the bar to see if anyone knows his name." Ryan suggested.

Esposito was standing behind Beckett with Castle 'feeding the birds'.

"Oh Ryan, I wouldn't worry about them. You see they don't know yet that Lanie has, rather less than enthusiastically, agreed to go undercover with Esposito at the bar tonight. So, there's really no need to go down there if we're going tonight anyways." She said with a mischievous smile.

And the cocky smile fell off of Esposito's face in a matter of seconds.

"No way!" Esposito said, turning to Castle , "She has to be making that up to mess with me. There's no way Lanie would ever agree to that."

"Oh I don't know Espo, Beckett can be very convincing." He said in a tone that Kate easily picked up his sexual innuendo, but the boys didn't even seem to notice.

"Yes, yes I can, and you better get with the program because we've got a lot of logistics to sort out and not a lot of time to do it in." she said, and with that they all got to work.

Ryan began working on security details, mapping out exits and security cameras.

While Esposito spent time watching more footage of their suspect, figuring out how exactly he observes and interacts with other people in the bar. The more he knew going in the better.

Beckett, and therefore Castle as well worked with tech to get all of the additional surveillance equipment they would need.

They all worked diligently at their tasks, easily coordination together all of their individual plans.

Kate gave them all until lunch to work out the finer details of their individual plans.

They ordered their usual Chinese take-out, for the MSG (according to Castle), it was tradition after all.

Then once it arrived, Castle ran down stairs to get it and bring it back up.

While he was doing that Ryan, Esposito, and Beckett moved all of their paper work into the conference room along with the smart board and murder board. Effectively taking over the entire room.

Castle walked into the space a few minutes later. He said, "Wow, I leave for five minutes and you've totally redecorated ."

"Yeah, yeah, com on Castle. You've got the food, and you don't want to keep them waiting." She said as she gestured to the boys.

"Nope, nope that'd be a bad idea." He said as he hurried along the edge of the table, trying not to trip on the boards as he clambered his way over to the seat next to Beckett.

* * *

**To Be Continued! This just seemed like the best place to cut it off without making it super awkward. **

**I've started answering reviews. So if you haven't heard from me yet you probably will soon!**

**Your feedback is always helpful!**

**Elizabeth**


	44. Chapter 44: The Plan

_Last Chapter: Kate finally managed to convince Lanie to help them on the case. Only after telling Lanie about her and Castle. Lanie tells Kate that her and the boys saw the video of the two of them making out in her cruiser and Kate is a little miffed that Lanie never told her. Kate heads back upstairs to meet up with the boys and see what they've done while she was gone. Esposito and Castle interviewed Alex Kirsty who confirmed Randy's story and that he took Caroline to the 11__th street bar shortly before she was killed. Ryan didn't have quite as much luck. Out of the 6 male customers that overlapped both nights, none of the DMV pictures matched the image from the surveillance video. After re-watching the footage he noticed their guy paying with cash. When Esposito and Castle start picking on Ryan Kate tells them about Lanie joining Esposito undercover which effectively puts him in his place. They all break off to start planning this little shindig: Beckett + Castle: work with tech – Esposito: further research on suspect – Ryan: Security and logistics. Now they are all going to bring all of their mini plans together for one master plan of world domination … sorry I mean undercover operation._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

* * *

**Chapter 44: The Plan**

Rick hurried to his spot next to Beckett. And he clumsily sat down with an 'oomph.', which drew a laugh from Ryan.

Once they had all of the food laid out and served Kate started off the conversation by saying,

"So we talked to tech and they're going to be bringing over a couple of pin cameras and ear pieces for Lanie and Esposito, and they're getting the surveillance van ready so that we will be able to position later today. "

"Speaking of surveillance vans, "Ryan jumped right in. " I've been working on logistics and I think I've found a good place to put the van and our other cruiser, so that we can have the best vantage point on all of the exits." He explained between bites, "So, we should have most of the possible escape routes covered and the preexisting surveillance cameras that we can tap into to follow our guy's movement if we have to."

Esposito finished chewing the food he had in his mouth, for which everyone was grateful, before he added,

" After spending some time watching this guy. I can tell that he is really predictable. He follows the same routine almost every time. He sits down at the bar at around the same time, seven o'clock. He orders the same drink, and he then does the same thing. He sits there and watches people, particularly couples. I confirmed what we already thought that he definitely likes the ones that make a scene. I kept watching after the couples left the bar and both times he paid, with cash, and then followed them out. So depending on what we find when we get there, our best option may be to follow that formula and lure him out of the bar, and then bring him in while he's not expecting it." Esposito said.

"Okay good point, but if he doesn't follow you two out we're going to need a solid back up plan. You know usually I'd say that if he doesn't take the bait then Ryan and I would go in and grab him, but if he is our guy he would bolt as soon as he saw me. So in that case…" she paused, biting her lip while she thought, " Calling in a couple of uniforms to go with Ryan is probably going to be our best bet." Kate said.

The others nodded in agreement, and they continued their planning through the rest of lunch. Working and re-working even the smallest details. And with so much on the line it was not the time to be spent laughing and joking around. And even Castle knew that.

They finished their lunches quickly and pack up their left overs before they got right back to work, adding to, and changing, and shifting their plans, until they couldn't see any other way to improve it.

Beckett brought their plans to Gates, who after thoroughly scrutinizing and questioning Beckett on every aspect of their plan, finally gave it her seal of approval.

Kate, feeling a little bit relieved for jumping through that hoop successfully, strode confidently out of Gates' office ….. and directly into Lanie, who was walking by.

Lanie was about to sass who ever had just run into her, until she turned her head and saw that it was Kate.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" Lanie questioned her.

"I was actually on my way to call you." She answered, "Gates just signed off on our plan and …Wait, what are _you _doing up here?"

"You mean I can't just come visit?" Lanie asked, acting hurt by Beckett's remark.

"No, not that you can't visit, just that you usually don't" Kate explained herself carefully. She didn't want to give Lanie an excuse for backing out, not that she really thought that she would.

"Fair enough." Lanie said with a shrug, "I actually called Pearlmutter to come in and cover the rest of my shift."

"Oh he must have loved you for that." Beckett said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sure he does. But then again, with that man it's hard to tell. No matter what happens he is always miserable and grumpy." Lanie said with a smile as they made their way towards Kate's desk.

'Well at least he's consistent." Kate shrugged.

Castle was over talking to the boys, taking the brief pause in their work to get a lough out of them by drawing completely ridiculous and unnecessary stealth attacks as 'back up plans'.

"Please tell me that is _not_ what I have to do tonight." Lanie said, glancing over at what had grabbed Kate's eye.

"No, definitely not." Kate said. Taking one last look at his utter ridiculousness before shaking it off.

At least he was keeping himself occupied and not bothering her, for now….

Kate sat down at her desk, and Lanie sat next to her in 'Castle's' chair.

"So what were you going to call me up here to tell me?" Lanie asked.

"Well, to be honest I thought it'd take you a while to get up here. So, we're not quite ready. If you couldn't tell." She gestured towards the boys joking around, "But I just wanted to give you an overview of the plan, and I thought I'd get you familiar with the camera and earpiece, but it looks like you got here before tech did." Kate said, almost apologizing for making her wait.

"Oh girl, don't you worry about it. No I just get to watch you and Castle up close and personal." She said mischievously.

Kate let out a sigh and bit her lip. This was going to be a long afternoon.

It took tech over an hour to get there, and because she couldn't do much else in the meantime, Kate decided to finish up a stack of paperwork to pass the time.

Thankfully Castle kept himself busy, reducing the amount of time Kate felt Lanie's gaze shifting back and forth between the two of them, looking for any difference in their body language.

The only time he really came over towards them was right before tech came, when he realized that Lanie was sitting in _his_ seat.

"I leave for a minute, and I've already been replaced." Castle joked in mock outrage.

Kate could see he was trying to gage how much, if anything, Lanie knew about them.

She gave him a quick nod to tell him that Lanie knew, of course when Lanie wasn't looking.

Which wasn't as hard as it usually was seeming as she was too busy scrutinizing Castle to notice.

_This must be one of those protective girl things. _He thought, _If you don't cower away from Lanie's gaze you get to stay. _

After a solid minute of Lanie staring him down and a completely awkward silence, she let up and went back to observing both of them.

Castle and Beckett carried on a conversation about the details of the case, but Rick had a difficult time focusing under Lanie's watchful eye.

He kind of wanted to just grab Kate and kiss her right then and there in front of Lanie, because that sure would lay her questions to rest.

But clearly in the scheme of things, that fell onto the list of bad choices.

The whole precinct, especially Gates, didn't need to know about them.

Kate, a little more used to living under Lanie's careful gaze, found it easier to ignore her as she hustled about to get things ready to go.

As expected, tech came about forty five minutes after Lanie showed up, and dropped off everything she had asked for, as well as the keys to the surveillance van, and told her when it got closer someone would be up to help fit Lanie and Esposito with the equipment.

Kate gave the guy from tech an appreciative smile before she quickly turned her attention back to Lanie to show her how the camera and ear piece worked.

Then she saw Ryan and Esposito making their way over to her desk, plans in hand.

Kate heard Lanie take a big breath, and she turned to her and asked," Are you ready for this?"

Lanie shook off her question, and pretending she wasn't at all anxious replied,

"Girl please, I was born ready."

* * *

**So, we're getting there YAY! And a little bit of Lanie sass along the way never hurt :)  
**

**Thank you all for your support and feedback you guys are great!**

**Elizabeth**


	45. Chapter 45: Tick Toc

**Thank you to everyone who reviews your comments always mean a lot!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: The gang worked on their plan for Esposito and Lanie's undercover mission. Castle and Beckett worked and coordinated with tech. Esposito spent some time getting to know their suspect better, and Ryan worked on logistics. They then put a final draft together which got Gates' seal of approval. On the way out Beckett ran into Lanie who took the rest of the day off to spy on Castle and Beckett.. I mean work on the super-secret undercover operation. Once tech came and dropped off their equipment Kate showed Lanie how everything worked, and then Ryan and Esposito came over so that they could go over the plan._

* * *

**Chapter 45: Tick Tock **

The next hour flew by as Esposito brought Lanie up to speed on their plan.

"So we're going to enter from there." He explained, pointing to a door on the blueprint, "Our guy usually sits here, and gets there around 7. So after he goes in we'll give him a few minutes before we follow." He added.

"Okay." Lanie said with a nod.

Both of them were being extra careful about not to step on each other's toes.

"So what we know about this guy, is that he picks the ones who make a scene." Ryan added.

"Oh trust me, that's not going to be a problem." Esposito mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me ..." Lanie said defensively, "I was _not _the only one making a scene."

"Okay, okay, break it up." Beckett said in an authoritative tone, as she took a step forward to get a little closer to where they were standing.

"Oookay anyways, once you've 'made your presence known you're going to exit through the same door you entered, and with any luck he'll follow you guys out. " Ryan continued to explain, trying to ignore the awkward tension that now hung in the air.

"Any questions?" Esposito asked, returning to his tone of forced civility.

"No, I think I've got it." Lanie sassed.

After that Beckett told everybody to go take a ten minute break, so hopefully that they could cool off.

She needed them to be focused, not fighting like little kids.

Kate sat back down at her desk and made herself busy.

A second later Lanie plopped down next to her.

"My god, that man drives me crazy ." she huffed.

"Mmm well it seems to be mutual." Kate said as she watched Esposito rant to Ryan. Who, by his hand motions, appeared to be trying to calm him down.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Lanie asked, raising an eyebrow at Kate.

"I am on your side. I just want what's best for you. Even if maybe you can't see it yet." Kate said, purposefully not looking up from her paper, biting her lip to hold back a smile.

How many times had their positions been reversed for this exact conversation over the last four years.

_There was nothing like using Lanie's own words against her, well for her… ohh who cares it's just semantics. _Beckett thought.

Kate stayed quiet for the next couple of minutes, letting Lanie sit there mulling over what she had said.

That was until Castle strolled over to her desk, two cups of coffee in hand.

"Good afternoon ladies." He said with a smile, handing each of them a cup.

"Thank you Castle." Lanie said as she took the mug from his hand.

"Mmm, thanks." Kate chorused after taking a sip.

"Not a problem. I thought you guys might like a little pick me up." He said.

"Thank you." Kate said again, locking eyes smiling at him and he smiled back.

"Mmmhmm that's enough out of you two." Lanie said, waving her free hand between them., "Though I do see why you keep him around." lifting her mug she asked, "Do you deliver?" in a joking tone

Lanie and Kate laughed a little and Castle joined in.

Kate just shook her head, "Oh trust me Lanie, that's not the only reason to keep him around." She said, raising her eyebrows.

Castle made a surprised face and covered his open mouth with his hand, drawing another small laugh out of Kate. Lanie just raised her eyebrows giving her an 'I told you so' look.

That was when Kate looked down at what Lanie was wearing and noticed her scrubs.

"Please tell me you still have your stash of date clothes down in the morgue." Kate said, metaphorically crossing her fingers.

" Oh please, when have you known me to be unprepared." Lanie said with a smirk.

"True." Kate shrugged, and nodded her head, she did have a point.

"You should probably go get changed. We only have a couple hours before we leave and tech will be back before then to get you wired." Kate suggested.

"Well alrighty then. I'll be back." Lanie said as she got up.

"Thanks for the warning." Kate joked, maybe a little bit of Castle was rubbing off on her. She watched Lanie head over towards the elevator.

Castle in the meantime grabbed the opportunity to reclaim his chair.

"Yes!" he said excitedly.

"Wow Castle, that excited about a chair?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not so much as the chair as what the chair is next to." He said, checking her out and then waggling his eyebrows.

Kate shook her head and turned back to her paper work, ignoring Castle's victorious grin.

That was until Lanie reappeared, dressed and ready to go.

As Kate got up to greet her she leaned in close to Rick, and whispered in his ear, "Wipe that smirk off your face, or she will eat you alive." As she patted him on the leg.

When Lanie got closer she did a little turn, and her outfit got Kate's seal of approval.

Esposito had gotten changed a little while ago. So, when tech came to help them a short time later they were both ready for them.

Once fitted with their pin cameras and ear pieces they ran a check on their system's transmissions. Which got a solid thumbs up from the tech department.

They were almost ready to leave.

Ryan had already arrived on the scene to get everything set up and made sure that they blocked off the spot where Kate would later park the van.

The rest of them intended to just meet him there in a few minutes time.

Kate ran Lanie through the plan one more time, just to double check that she had it down. She could sense Lanie's growing nerves.

She had done the best she could, but somehow she knew that it wasn't her reassurance that Lanie really needed.

After making her way over to her desk Kate put a few more papers in her folder before she closed it, and started gathering her stuff together so she could head out.

A few seconds later Castle appeared at her side.

She was going through her last minute checks, and waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind. She could practically feel it hanging between them.

Finally after a long drawn out moment she looked over at him.

His gaze was clearly fixed on something over by the boys' desks. She followed his line of sight and saw Esposito who was in turn glancing between his own paper work, that he should have been doing, and Lanie, it was like he was trying to make a difficult decision. 'Do I do my paperwork, or do I go check on Lanie… '

"Do you think they can do this?" Castle asked.

"I think that thing may not look great now, but they'll pull it together." Kate said biting her lip, and secretly praying that they would. They had to. There was really no other choice.

After catching Esposito's eye gave him the 'Man up' look and tilted her head towards Lanie.

It took him a minute, but he did eventually put down his paperwork and make his way over to Lanie.

"Impressive." Rick said, looking over at Kate.

"Sometimes they just need a little bit of a push." Kate said.

She was watching Esposito almost timidly approach Lanie, like he was afraid she would bite. When her phone started ringing…

"Hello" she answered.

"Why hello Detective Beckett." Came a cool voice that sent a chill down her spine. She had never heard his voice before, but she knew exactly who it was.

She shot Castle a look, and from that look alone he knew without a doubt he knew who was on that phone.

Kate quickly got Esposito's attention and pointed to the phone.

Not taking long to connect the dots, he rushed over to the computer to try and trace the call.

"Now Detective, I don't have much time. You see I have somewhere to be…. But to me it looks like you're not any closer to finding me now then you were on day one. Tick toc Detective, just 24 hours left… I'd spend them wisely." He said it so calmly that it chilled Kate to the bone.

She was about to open her mouth to respond, to keep him on the phone a bit longer, but he had already hung up.

She looked over hopefully at Esposito, but he just shook his head. He wasn't on the line long enough to get a trace.

"Damn it." Kate said, tossing her pen back onto her desk, clearly frustrated.

She let out a long breath, steadying herself, and picking up her folder and keys off her desk, she threw her bag over her shoulder and just said, "Let's go." Through clenched teeth.

She pushed down all of her feelings, she couldn't afford to be afraid. She had a killer to catch and god help anyone who stood in her way

* * *

**Just a quick note. There was some disconnect between my brain, my spinal cord, and my fingers today. I found a bunch of outrageous typos while I was editing. I hope I found all of them, but if I missed some I'm sorry … I just can't type. (hangs head in shame)**

**I love hearing your feedback as always!**

**Elizabeth**


	46. Chapter 46: Under Cover

_Last Chapter: The team gets ready to send Lanie and Esposito under cover. And it looks like they are already getting on each other's nerves. Kate plagiarizes some of Lanie's words of wisdom when she comes to complain about Esposito. Castle bring them coffee, which is adorable because he's trying to win Lanie over. Lanie and Esposito get changed and are then fitted with their pin cameras. Lanie starts to get a little nervous and she got Esposito to go over and calm her down. As she was packing up to leave her phone started ringing, and our rather creepy friend was on the line. Just to remind her that she only has twenty four hours left to catch him. Then a rather pissed off Beckett tells them all it's time to go. She's got some ass kicking to do!_

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

* * *

**Chapter 46: Undercover **

Rick wished that in that moment he could have offered her some sort of comfort, but it was apparent that Kate just needed to deal with it on her own.

Soon they all clambered into the surveillance van and Kate quickly sped off in the direction of the 11 th Street Bar.

It was easy enough for her to find the spot across the street from the bar that Ryan had saved for them.

And a minute after they pulled in Ryan hopped into the can with a smile on his face … that was until he saw the looks on the rest of their faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"He called." Castle said without any of his usual flair.

"Oh." Ryan said softly.

And an ominous silence filled the air.

"He's just toying with us." Kate said, it was the first time that she had made a sound since they left the precinct, " He said we weren't any closer to finding him now than we were at the beginning. He's trying to shake out confidence… We have a solid lead. So let's just do our jobs and bring this guy in before he hurts anyone else."

The rest of them just nodded and got to work straight away.

At almost exactly seven o'clock Ryan spotted their suspect walking into the bar.

It was almost show time and they all were busy, checking and rechecking video feeds and audio.

As well as making sure that their ear pieces were still transmitting properly.

By twenty minutes past seven they were ready to go.

Esposito and Lanie hopped down out of the van, and Ryan got out just a second after them and walked to his cruiser that was just around the corner, where he could cover the back entrance.

Walking towards the door to the bar Lanie let out a huff of air.

"Everything okay?' Esposito asked.

"Yeah." Lanie said, shaking off his question at first. Then she stopped in her tracks saying, "No. Everything is not alright. Some psychopath is after our friends. And what if something goes wrong tonight, what if we screw things up and he gets away?"

"Esposito took a few steps back towards where Lanie had stopped. He held her gaze as he said,

"You're not going to screw up. I know you, and you're the kind of woman who will do anything she sets her mind to. You're not going to screw up because you know how important this is. We've got this. Trust me. I'm not going to let anything go wrong." And with that he placed a light hand on the small of her back and guided her into the bar.

They spotted their guy right away, he was in his usual place at the bar.

Lanie put a flirtatious smile on her face and let Esposito lead them to a couple of stools at the bar, a little ways away from their guy.

The pair flirted shamelessly over drinks, building their identity as a couple.

While, Kate sat in the surveillance van, biting her lower lip and bouncing her knee up and down. Her eyes were glued to the monitors in front of her as she watched their plan unfold.

She only stopped when Rick placed a firm hand on top of her knee, effectively stopping her nervous tick.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No." she said, eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Okay." He said, giving her space to deal with it on her own if she wanted, but he left his had where it was, his thumb rubbing small circles on the inside of her knee.

She gave no indication that she even noticed its presence until she saw their suspect had turned his attention towards Lanie and Esposito. Then she put her hand in his, and he let her, without saying a word.

Kate let them go on for another minute or two, just to be sure they had his undivided attention.

Then she flipped her microphone on saying, "Okay guys you've got his attention. Shows on."

Lanie and Esposito kept joking and laughing as she talked to them.

When Esposito made a joke about some guy that he worked with wearing this ridiculous tie from his girlfriend Lanie laughed, remembering the exact tie Ryan had worn to work that day.

And as she laughed she said, "Oh Javi that's too funny." She took the opportunity to have her hand land on his arm.

Esposito followed her led and put his hand on her leg the next time she told him a funny story.

And they stayed there for a second, her gaze moving from his hand on her leg up to his eyes that were staring right back at her. She took in a small breath because there was something even more intense than usual in his eyes.

Maybe he was worried about her being in the field with a serial killer on the loose, or maybe he really did miss her.

Then Esposito began to close the space between them slowly.

_Well this isn't exactly what I had in mind when we were talking about making a scene_ Lanie thought, but she didn't stop herself as she too leaned in closer to him.

And a second later his lips were on hers. Taking the opportunity to gently explore the curve of her lips that he had missed so much, and Lanie only managed to catch herself just in time to realize what she should have been doing. For old times' sake she kissed him firmly one more time, before she shoved him off of her with a look of outrage on her face.

"What are you doing?" she said firmly, just loud enough that someone a few seats down could hear her.

She was so convincing that for a second she had Esposito legitimately afraid of what was going to happen next.

But then he caught on to her plan and played along, "Tell me you don't have feelings for me, and that this whole just being friends thing isn't just an act." Esposito shot back, trying to take Lanie's hand, but she pulled it away.

And standing up and grabbing her purse off the bar she said, "You knew I wasn't ready for this. So why the hell would you do that?"

Lanie started towards the exit with Esposito hot on her heels.

As she walked she breathed out a puff of air, her heart that had been racing the whole time only seemed to beat faster the closer she got to the exit.

As soon as she got out side she took in a deep breath of the cool night air, relieved to no longer be under their suspects watchful eyes, but she wasn't done yet.

" So girl, how'd I do?" Lanie asked her mic, half joking, trying to diffuse some of the tension.

"Very convincing." Kate said.

"Yes, I think even my mother would see that it was an inspired performance." Castle added, bringing his usual levity to a situation, that maybe didn't call for it.

"Okay you're almost there Lanie. Just follow our plan and everything will be fine" Kate reassured her.

"Ryan are you and the uniforms ready to go just in case?" Kate asked.

"Yep good to go." Ryan confirmed over his mic.

" Good because our cameras on the inside show him paying his bill … and now he's on his way out." Kate narrated what she saw on the monitors in front of her.

"And action." Castle whispered, looking at the monitor.

Kate gave him a death glare, and Castle nodded his head in agreement before saying, "Right, sorry. Not the right time."

Back outside Lanie got right back into character, raising her voice she shouted, "That wasn't your call to make!"

And just then the bar door swung open.

"I'm going home." She said as she pivoted around and started walking away from Esposito.

He ran after her a few steps and caught her by the wrist saying, " Come on it's late let me at least walk you home."

"Oh no, I think you've done enough for one night. Plus I wouldn't want to be 'sending you the wrong signals'." Lanie said spitefully.

"You know what fine. I won't." Esposito shouted back at her, and they stormed off in opposite directions.

Lanie walking away from the bar, and Esposito storming past the entrance, where their guy was still standing.

Once Esposito was past him, he took a step out of the shadows and stamped out the cigarette he had been smoking.

Then he shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking after Lanie, slowly at first, but then gradually increasing his pace, getting closer and closer to her.

Lanie could hear the faint noise of his footsteps behind her, and she tried not to flinch.

Kate who was watching from inside the van was biting down on her lip so hard it was amazing she hadn't drawn blood yet. She just used Castle's hand like a stress ball and squeezed a little tighter.

She was questioning how smart it was to send Lanie out into the field because she could only watch as their guy reached out towards her, trying to get close enough to touch her.

But he was stopped in his tracks when Ryan stepped out of a small alleyway, directly in front of their suspect, weapon drawn with two uniforms at his side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Was all he said authoritatively.

Their guy pivoted to run in the opposite direction, but came face to face with Esposito's weapon.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that either." Esposito said just as firmly.

* * *

**Finally the undercover operation!**

**Super huge thank you to everyone who reviews! You guys make me smile : D -( like that )**

**Elizabeth **

**P.S. Is it me or did this hiatus just get infinitely longer… **


	47. Chapter 47: The Interrogation

_Last Chapter: The team headed over to the 11 th Street Bar, and filled Ryan in on the call Beckett received. When they had everything set Lanie and Esposito headed into the bar. Once they had their suspect's attention Kate gave them the signal to make a scene and then head out of the bar. They took a moment to breathe before Kate told them their guy was on his way out. Once their suspect joined them outside they 'fought' and then went their separate ways. Their suspect stamped out his cigarette and took off after Lanie. He was about to grab her when Ryan stepped out of a small side alley, weapon drawn(like a total badass). When their suspect went to turn around and run the other way he ran straight into Esposito, who was not too happy with him._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

* * *

**Chapter 47: Interrogation Time**

Ryan cuffed their guy and hauled him into the cruiser with the help of the two uniforms.

While in the meantime, Esposito walked over to Lanie to see how she was holding up.

"I'm fine. It was nothing." She said, but Esposito wasn't buying it.

Their suspect had gotten pretty darn close to her, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was a bit shaken.

"It wasn't 'nothing'. But if you don't want to talk about it that's okay." He said trying to find a way to comfort her while also giving her a way out.

And she took it. She wasn't one to let on that she was scared.

* * *

After Ryan pulled away in the cruiser, Castle and Beckett got out of the van.

Beckett immediately told one of the uniforms to bag their suspect's discarded cigarette. And then they made their way over to Lanie and Esposito.

" You guys were great." Kate said with a slightly apologetic smile, wishing that Lanie didn't have to go through that, but at the same time she knew that no one could have done it better.

"I'd say we were pretty convincing." Esposito said with a shrug, playing it off like he did it every night.

"Yeah, Yeah, That just better be your guy. " Lanie said as she turned to walk back towards the van, but she paused part way and added, " Oh and Kate I don't just want details. Girl after that, you owe me a drink too."

Kate just smiled in return. And Castle gave a little shrug before nodding his head, deeming the payment was fair. And they both watched Esposito follow after Lanie.

Then he paused and thought for a moment, before he turned to Kate and asked, "Wait, details about what?" with wide eyes.

Kate raised her eyebrows before biting down on her lip and looking him up and down.

"Oohhh" he said, then paused ," I can't decide whether I'm offended or flattered." He knitted his eyebrows together, clearly putting way too much thought into it.

Kate just shook her head at him as she too turned to walk back to the van, knowing that Castle would follow eventually.

* * *

Back at the precinct Esposito came walking into the bullpen, now back in his work clothes, and with a folder in hand.

He had driven Lanie home once they had gotten back to the 12 th, and Kate was a little curious how that drive went, but she clearly had more important work that she should be doing.

"Yo, check this out. Meet Doug Lawrence" He said vaguely gesturing towards the interrogation room that he was in," He's 33, and works as a security guard."

"It's a little ironic that I feel so creeped out by a guy who is employed to help keep people safe." Castle leaned over to Beckett and whispered.

Who just glanced sideways at him before she brought her attention back to Esposito.

"Anyways," Esposito said, giving Castle a poignant look for interrupting him," Doug here works just a few blocks away from the bar."

"Okay great, see whatever else you can dig up on him. Because if our profile is right, he's not going to be easy to break." Kate said.

Ryan, who had been on the phone for most of the conversation had just hung up and said, "Speaking of leverage, That was CSU. They're putting a rush on the DNA results from his cigarette, but it still could take them an hour or so to get results."

"We need that DNA to hold him. Without it our case is just circumstantial." She added, shaking her head.

"We'll see what else we can find, while we're waiting." Esposito said, as he and Ryan went back to make some more phone calls.

Kate scooped her folder off of her desk as she made her way into the side of the interrogation room that's behind the mirror.

And she stood there watching their suspect, staring him down.

"We can't afford to let him walk out of here." Kate said.

Rick, who had been hanging back a little bit, stepped forward to stand beside her.

He turned to her and examined her profile, seeing the worry marks that were etched into her forehead, and just said, "I know."

She bit her lip and glanced downwards at the folder in her hands. There was no time to waste contemplating the 'what ifs'.

"Come on. Let's do this." She said, tilting her head in the direction of the interrogation room.

" Hold on, wait wait wait. I thought we weren't going in because we're targets." Castle said confused it was more of as a question than as a statement.

"We _weren't _going to go in undercover because he would have bolted as soon as he saw us. But now, now he's handcuffed, in a police station, and we are sure that I'm the only one with a gun. Plus, his reaction to us walking in will probably tell us more than anything the actually says. The element of surprise will work in our favor." She said, with a look of determination in her eyes.

Castle just nodded, hoping she knew what she was doing.

With that she walked confidently out of one door and into the other, Castle right behind her.

Beckett pulled out her seat and sat down, Castle followed her lead. She was carefully watching for any hint of recognition, but he gave her nothing. His expression not changing.

"So Mr. Lawrence, can you tell me why you think you're here?" Kate asked calmly, as she flipped through her notes, gaging his comfort level.

"I don't have the faintest idea." He replied airily.

_Is this guy trying to get caught? _Beckett thought, _because he little innocence act is not at all believable. _

"Okay, well then can you tell me why you were at the 11 th Street Bar tonight?" she asked, trying to get at him from a different angle.

"Yeah, I was doing what every other guy in there was doing, having a drink after work. But seeming as I'm the only guy you arrested, I guess it wasn't for that." He said smirking at Kate, making it clear that he was checking her out.

It made Rick's blood boil, but he just glared at him, biting his tongue.

She ignored his attempt to rattle her, "Do you recognize this woman?" She asked, putting down Lanie's picture on the table.

"Oh yeah, that's the hot hick from the bar tonight… mmm, smokin'." He paused to lick his lips. "Look if her little friend is a cop, pass on my apologies, I didn't realize it was illegal to pursue a cop's girl. " He said in a cool but sarcastic tone.

Again ignoring him she said, "Speaking of pursuit, how often would you say you 'pursue' woman from the bar?"

"You know, when the opportunity presents itself, if you know what I mean." He said winking at Castle, who just shook his head.

"No, I don't." he replied, shaking his head.

"Then you're missing out." He said, with a smile, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"How many?" Kate asked firmly, this guy was really starting to piss her off.

"I don't know." He said putting his hands back down on the table, "I never bothered to keep count." He said concededly, implying a large number.

"Well, let me see if I can jog your memory." Beckett said, her jaw clenched, "First was Bridget. Then there was Caroling, and finally Heather." She said as she put down each girl's DMV photo in front of him as she said their name.

"Is it all coming back now?" She pressed him.

He pretended to examine their pictures more closely, "Oh yeah, I remember those ones." He said, but then quickly added, "But not for what you're thinking" shaking his finger at her, "Sure, I may have hit on them, but they were the ones that turned me down." He said pushing the pictures back towards Beckett.

"That must have gotten you angry, them saying no to you like that." Castle said, encouraging him to run his mouth.

"Yeah, it did. Those girls were… "He said starting to get on a roll, but then he suddenly cut himself off, "Hold up, no. I see what you're doing here. You and your little game won't work on me." he said, recomposing his cool and aloof exterior.

"This is not a game." Kate said, standing up as she slammed the pictures of the girls in the morgue on the table, " Three women and dead, and right now I can tie them all back to you. So why don't you tell me how you're going to explain that" Kate shouted.

And just in that moment she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**So I don't know if you could tell (you probably could) that I was sort of in a writing slump for the last few chapters. (Even the undercover chapter was really difficult for me to write), but when I started writing this chapter I started to have fun and enjoy writing again. So, I just wanted to apologize if the last few chapters sucked more than usual, but I hope that you guys like this one as much as I liked writing it. **

**Okay enough of me…**

**Thank you to all of you who review! I'm so grateful, you guys are what make all of the late nights worth it, and I feel the need to let you guys know that. (Especially because I stink at replying right away) **

**Elizabeth**


	48. Chapter 48: A Coincidence? I Think Not

_Last Chapter: Ryan brought their suspect back to the precinct. Once he was gone Castle and Beckett got out of the van and Kate had one of the uniforms bag the cigarette the suspect had been smoking. Lanie joked with Beckett telling her she owed her a drink as well as details. Castle pretended that he was possibly offended by this, but we all know he secretly loved it. Then Esposito brought Lanie home. Once he had returned he precinct he told Castle and Becket what they knew about their guy so far including his name, Doug Lawrence. Ryan tells them that DNA results are on their way, but could take an hour or so. Castle and Beckett go in to interview Mr. Lawrence. Through the interview he is cool and collected answering Kate's questions with sarcastic remarks. He eventually admits to hitting on all 3 victims, but there is a knock on the door before Kate can get him to admit to their murders. (UH-OH!)_

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence**_

* * *

**Chapter 48: A Coincidence? I Think Not**

Kate whipped her head around to look at the door.

_This better be important_ she thought angrily.

She put her hands firmly on the table as she pushed her seat out and stood up.

Kate wrenched the door open. Probably a little more roughly than she needed to … if she was being honest.

Ryan stood there folder in hand. His expression not boding well.

"Is that the CSU report? She asked, staring down at his folder.

"Yeah." He said, tilting his head away from the interrogation room.

By then Rick was at her side, and he followed them out.

"Don't be gone long Detective!" she heard Lawrence call, as Rick closed the door behind him.

"So?" Beckett asked impatiently.

"He's not our guy. DNA's not a match." Ryan said, at a loss for anything else to say.

"No. That's not possible. He's already admitted to following these women. It has to be him." She said in denial.

"We can have them retest it, but they seemed pretty sure they got it right." Ryan said offering the only other option he could think of.

"Alright." Kate said, biting her lip. What else could she do?

"Yo, check this out." Esposito said, walking towards them.

"CSU ran his DNA through the data base, and get this. They got a hit. His DNA matches a rape kit in an unsolved case from four years ago. A woman was raped late one night, outside a bar after having a big fight with her boyfriend. Sound like anyone we know?"

"Looks like Beckett's crime solving super powers do still work." Castle said, on a positive note.

"Yeah Castle, it's not my _superpowers _that I'm worried about." Kate said, giving him a quick disapproving look as she opened the folder that Esposito had just handed to her.

She flipped through the folder, trying to pick up as much information as she could.

"You're right. This guy and our killer are like twins." Kate said, furrowing her brow as she continued to skim more of the pages in the file.

"Yeah, like creepy deranged psycho killer twins." Castle added, "So what are the odds of two completely unrelated guys having exactly the same M.O.?" he asked curiously.

"Slim." Esposito answered.

"I still want that DNA match ran again. We need to be sure Kate said, as she closed the folder.

Ryan nodded and quickly went to his desk to make that phone call.

"So what are you thinking?" Esposito asked Beckett, crossing his arms before suggesting, "Maybe this guy has a partner. They're working together, he does the hunting and his partner does all of the heavy lifting?"

Kate walked over towards the murder board, making that cute thinking face that Castle loved, and Castle and Esposito followed her.

"Usually that's what I'd say, because it's the only thing that makes sense. But this time I'm not sure. I _don't _ think it's a coincidence. But I also don't think these two are working together." Beckett said, glancing over to the board.

"I mean look at everything we have on this guy. " She gestured to the board, "It all points to him working alone. On the phone he says 'I' and not 'We'. And he is so aware of all the things he has to do to avoid getting caught: he avoids security cameras, he knows his prints and DNA aren't in the system, he calls us on burner phones and never stays on long enough for us to get a trace. Him having a partner, that could roll on him or make a mistake, it wouldn't make sense. Especially if Doug Lawrence's DNA is in the system. _Everything_ points to a one man operation. But if they aren't partners, how else are they connected?" Kate said, thinking out loud… This case was beyond frustrating.

All three of them stood staring at the board in silence, the product of yet another seemingly dead end.

Castle couldn't even come up with a crazy idea that made sense.

"Mob hit… no…. Spy/ ninja assassin sent to silence the people who know his true identity… defiantly not. Creepy government sponsored eugenics program… nope way too dark.

A minute later Ryan got off of the phone and walked over to them, "Not having any luck?" He asked quietly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Not yet." Kate said, turning around to face him.

"CSU is rerunning it now, but it's going to take a few minutes." Ryan informed her.

Fifteen minutes later they all sat in their seats, staring intently at Ryan's phone, willing it to ring.

Each one of them had their fingers crossed that CSU had screwed the test up the first time.

Kate had just started tapping her foot on the ground when the phone started ringing.

They all froze for a brief moment, staring at the phone. Then Ryan took a deep breath before picking the phone up off of the receiver. And answering it rather formally, he said, "Hello, this is Detective Ryan."

They all collectively held their breath until they heard him say, "Jenny, sweetheart, this isn't the greatest time."

On hearing the word 'sweetheart' Beckett quickly stood up from her chair and power walked into the observing side of the interrogation room.

She let the door fall shut behind her. Sitting around waiting had never been one of her strongest skills.

A few seconds later that very same door was opened by Rick, who shut it more carefully then she had. He walked over so that he was standing next to her, as she leaned on the molding around the mirror.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking. Wondering really, how the hell a guy that fits our profile to a 'T', isn't our guy." She answered shaking her head. She paused before she voiced the rest of her concerns. "Even is CSU got it wrong the first time there are still so many questions. Why would he start with rape, and then escalate to murder. Most rapists who escalate to murder still sexually assault their victims. But our victims show no evidence of sexual assault." Kate said running a hand over her face. "It doesn't make sense no matter what the results say."

"It will make sense. " Rick said reassuringly. "We just have to find what connects it all together. If I were writing it, there would be a reason that these two people have such similar M.O.'s. There's always a story. Most of the time with these guys it's sick and twisted, but there's always an explanation. And we will find it." He said, trying to give her at lease a glint of hope, but he was all too aware of the fact that they were running out of time.

Kate angled her body so that she could lean into Castle's chest, feel the steady and calming beat of his heart. It quieted her racing mind.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a minute.

It was getting late, and she was already exhausted.

Rick wrapped a protective arm around her, and she tilted her head up to look at him, memorizing the line of his jaw.

This couldn't be the end. She wasn't ready to let him go. She still had so much that she thought she was going to be able to do.

She squared her shoulders to his and reached up, placing a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. It was simple and sweet, but full of meaning and a promise: She wasn't giving up.

"What was that for." He asked when she pulled away.

"Everything." She said, with a shrug.

And then there was another knock on the door.

Kate unwrapped her arms from around Rick's neck and let out a breath.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking over at her.

"Always." She answered with a smile as she reached for the door knob.

* * *

**AHH don't hate me. Trust me this part really is important, because without this guy they are never going to catch the creepy psycho killer and they all will die tragically … which we don't want to happen. **

**If it makes you guys feel any better I write a handful or so of chapters ahead of time and I think I'm writing one of the last few chapters now (Trying not to be sad about it!.. and kind of failing)**

**Anyways, thanks guys for always being so great and supportive!**

**Elizabeth**

**PS I know the end is a bit OOC but there was just way too much casework and too little play. They needed a moment of down time**


	49. Chapter 49: Trying to Connect the Dots

_Last Chapter: Kate was quite angry about her kick ass interrogation being interrupted, but she ultimately got over it because Ryan did have some important news. The DNA was unfortunately not a match. Kate thought she was being punked because this just couldn't be possible. Their guy (Doug Lawrence) had practically admitted to following these women. It had to be him. She wanted the test rerun. Then Esposito came over with some interesting news. While Doug Lawrence's DNA didn't match their sample it did match a rape kit from a previously unsolved crime. They were sitting around waiting for the results from CSU, and Ryan phone's started to ring. When he answered it, it was not the call they had been expecting. Jenny did have a funny way of calling at the most inopportune times. Kate got up and walked back into the observation side of the interrogation room. She still had so many questions that remained unanswered about this case. Rick assured her that they would find the connection that they needed. Kate let her guard down for a brief moment before there was yet another knock on the door._

_^^Sorry I was having a bit too much fun with the recap today. That's what I get for eating an entire bag of skittles ^^_

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence**_

* * *

**Chapter 49: Trying to Connect the Dots**

Pulling open the door Beckett asked, "What have we got?" to Ryan and Esposito, who now stood in front of them.

There was a pause, where Beckett stood there with an expectant look on her face, Esposito nudged Ryan in the ribs, he then cleared his throat and said, "CSU told us they got the same result as before. He's not our guy." He shook his head as he said it.

"Well at least he's going away for a long time." Castle said as he looked over his shoulder at their suspect.

Esposito nodded his head in agreement.

" Let's call up SVU, they were the ones who originally handled the case, and we can get him processed over to them." Kate said, " At least the woman he raped can finally get some closure."

"It looks like we're too late for that." Esposito said.

Kate gave him a strange look, what the hell was he talking about.

"It says here that she killed herself a year after she was raped. Her brother told the officer in charge of the investigation that she never got over the fact that he was still out there. She had gotten to the point that she was so paranoid that she swore she could see his face everywhere. And from the looks of it, the closest they ever got to an ID was the sketch that she provided for them." Esposito explained, he held up the sketch, it was so accurate that it could have been a picture of their suspect.

It wasn't the happy ending they had been hoping for.

"Life sucks." Castle said, articulately.

"Yes it does … Let's go call SVU. If nothing else her brother deserves to know we got the guy." Beckett said as she made her way out of the observation room.

She wasted no time getting SVU on the phone.

While she did that, Castle took a look around the precinct.

It was silent, still, that was except for the sound of Beckett's voice.

They really were the only people left on the homicide floor.

He sat down in his chair, tuning out her police jargon, and waited for her to finish up on the phone so she could tell him what was going on in real English.

When she did finally hang up she turned to him and said,

"SVU is a little bogged down over there so we'll keep him overnight in holding, and someone will come by tomorrow to pick him up."

"But where does that leave us? It seems like he was right, we're back at square one all over again." Castle said. He was running out of ideas.

"It's a setback, but it's like you said. There has to be a connection. We just have to connect the dots. I'd like to take another run ad Doug Lawrence, he may not be our guy, but he holds the connection to our killer, even if he doesn't know it." Beckett said, holding onto any hope that they still had.

She logged onto her computer and printed off a few of the things she needed.

On her way to pick them up from the printer she stopped by to see Ryan and Esposito. Filling them in on her plan to see if she could get anything useful out of Doug Lawrence before SVU took him.

Then she added,

"Esposito, I need you to go over the rape case file with a fine tooth comb. See if you can find anything that connects the victims that we missed when we skimmed it. And Ryan why don't you check for any connections between anyone involved in our case and Doug Lawrence."

They both nodded and got straight to work.

Kate left them and gathered up her papers in her folder before heading off to the interrogation room with Castle in tow.

"Back so soon." Doug greeted them as soon as she had opened the door.

"Yeah. Why? Did you miss us?" Castle asked, feeling a bit feisty.

"You, not so much. Her, definitely." He responded antagonistically, trying to bait Castle into doing something stupid.

But Castle took a step back, and when Kate seemed to shrug it off, so did he.

"well since you missed me so much. Why don't we spend some time catching up?" Beckett suggested as she sat down across from him.

"sounds like fun." He whispered, leaning forward over the table and into Beckett's personal space.

She didn't even flinch. She just moved her hands to the edge of the table and gave it a quick shove towards him, and knocked him back into his chair.

"Ooo a little rough. I like that in a woman." He said, giving her a smirk.

"Yeah well, that's what we hear. I'll be sure to keep it in mind when I cuff you, not to be too gentle." Kate said right back. Two could play that game.

"Cuffs? Why dear detective, what ever for? Is this what you were planning while you were gone?" Doug asked.

"Why don't you tell me about Stephanie Miller?" Beckett said.

"Who?" he asked, in a moment of genuine confusion.

She had caught him off guard, thrown him off his game. Which was just what she needed.

She primly put a picture of Stephanie Miller, the woman he had raped four years ago, down on the table in front of him.

He lost his cool exterior for a brief moment as his eyes practically bulged out of his head.

Clearly his picture was not what he expected to see.

"So, it's safe to say that you know her?" Castle asked with an eyebrow raised, he knew that they had him.

"Her? Hmm, no, No I don't." he said, recovering his calm façade once more.

"Hmm, that's interesting, because she sure seems to know you." Kate said pursing her lips.

"Yeah, a lot about you." Castle added.

"If you didn't know her how was she able to work with a sketch artist and come up with this?" Kate asked, putting the sketch in front of him.

"Or better yet, Tell me. How did your DNA end up in her rape kit, if you've never seen her before?" Castle asked, "Typically that's considered a more intimate kind of relationship."

"Well, then I think you should have your labs recheck those results, because I've never seen this woman before in my life." He said smugly, leaning back in his chair and doing his best to fold his arms across his chest while his hands were cuffed.

"Mmm, well you see the problem with that is that we already did. So why don't you drop this little act of your and tell me what happened that night. " Beckett pressed him.

When he sat there stone faced they know that they had him, but it wasn't going to do them any good if he plead the 5 th . They needed him to run his mouth.

"Look Mr. Lawrence. We've got your DNA. You're going away for a long time, that is unless you tell us something that will help persuade us to give you a good recommendation to the DA. We know you didn't rape these other woman. So what made Stephanie Miller different?" What did she do to you?" Kate asked, trying to make him feel like she was on his side.

And it worked.

"You know what she did? She didn't just say no. Oh no, she insulted me, told me I was beneath her. 'Why did I even bother trying. She told me I wasn't worth her time. She wouldn't get off her high horse, as if she was so much better than me. So I showed her, just where she stood." He said in an angry rant, his hands balled into fists.

"Have you ever told anyone about this? A friend? A bartender? Anyone?" Kate asked.

"None that I can remember." He said with a shrug, returning to his cool.

"A guy like you. Now that surprises me. I would think someone like you doesn't keep something like that to himself. No, you'd _have_ to tell someone else, you did after all put that woman in her place. You did all the other guys out there a favor." Castle said, playing along.

"You see I would have. I wanted to, but I know she saw my face, and I wasn't getting caught." He said smugly.

"Well, it looks like it's a little too late for that now Doug Lawrence because you're under arrest for the rape of Stephanie Miller." Kate said as she went around the table and yanked him roughly out of his seat.

* * *

**So I was having a lot of fun writing this chapter because, well I don't know why, but then all of the sudden it was like 3:00 am and I had written 10 pages(handwritten + in a notebook so more like 5 or 6 typed) and had to stop because I was just going crazy.**

**But I hoped you like the last of our time with Doug Lawrence. He and his creepiness have left the building to make way for more new and exciting creepiness!**

**This chapter only got a quick look over because I'm heading out the door for the rest of the night, but let me know if there are any glaring errors.**

**And finally: Once again Thank You to all of you for just being so awesome and supportive!**

**Elizabeth**


	50. Chapter 50: Where do we go from here?

**So you guys are going to have to bear with me through this chapter. It's going to feel like a bit of a stutter step because when I planned out my chapter I thought chapters 50 and 51 would fit into one, but that just didn't work out. I wanted to post them at the same time, but I haven't written enough of the new chapter yet to post 51. So.. here's my plan: I'm going to post this chapter, then write as fast as humanly possible to finish the next chapter so I can try and post 51 later today. **

**Okay sorry that took so long to explain. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: The DNA sample was still not a match to Doug Lawrence. He silver lining was that they were going to bring closure to the girl that he raped, but she killed herself three years ago. Beckett called SVU so they could transfer him over into their custody, but they were really busy so they had to keep him in holding overnight. Castle is pretty bummed about the setback, but Beckett thinks Lawrence may have the connection they are looking for, even if he isn't aware that he does. Before the go back in she tell Espo to go over the rape case, and Ryan to look for connections between Doug Lawrence and any of the victims. Beckett eventually pulls a confession out of Doug Lawrence. But when she asks him if he told anyone he says he didn't because he didn't want to get caught. Beckett told him it was a bit too late for that and she yanked him roughly out of his seat._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 50: Where do we go from here?**

Kate was true to her word; she wasn't gentle with the cuffs, as she tightened them even more around his wrists for good measure.

She read him his rights as she hauled him off to holding.

Castle then got up out of his chair and watched her until she turned the corner, and was out of sight.

Esposito walked towards Castle, but he too was watching Beckett drag Lawrence down the hall.

Once she was out of sight he turned to Castle , "Looks like that went well." He said jokingly.

Castle shrugged, "Could have been worse. She could have broken the interrogation room mirror again…" he said with a smile.

Esposito held out his hand to 'feed the birds'

When Kate reappeared a few minutes later Esposito took off.

Castle didn't blame him. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

Even Rick, who had been leaning against the door frame, took a step back as she stalked towards him.

_Uh –oh angry Beckett._ Castle thought to himself.

Once Kate had reached him she leaned against the door frame, just as he had been a moment ago, and she folded her arms across her chest, " I had heard more than enough." She said.

"Why do you think you know what connects them?" Castle asked hopefully.

" No, but I could tell that, that was all we were going to get out of him…. Plus he was pissing me off." Kate said, angrily but then, letting a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Her mood lightening up a little bit.

"And arresting him was the best way to shut him up?" Castle asked, tilting his head and flashing her a smile.

"Yep, and after indulging his creepy little story telling session it was pretty satisfying too." Kate said.

"For the record: It was really hot." Rick added, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Kate rolled her eyes at him and then yawned.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Mmm yes please." Kate said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said, walking off in the direction of the break room.

Kate let out a breath, gathering her thoughts and figuring out their next move.

She had learned a lot about what made Stephanie Miller different from other women Doug Lawrence targeted, but she still needed to figure out how their killer knew who Doug Lawrence targeted in the first place.

That was her connection.

She went over to see how Ryan and Esposito were doing,

"Nothing yet." Was the response she got from both of them.

She was getting a bit antsy. Every second she felt tick by was another second closer to … No, she didn't want to think about it.

When she tried to help them, both Ryan and Esposito waved her off, insisting they were almost done.

Feeling a bit useless at the moment Kate decided to go help Castle with the coffee, while she waited for them to finish up.

Castle was standing in front of the coffee machine, holding the cup of coffee he had just finished making, but he didn't notice her, he was lost in thought, staring off into space.

"Hey." Kate said gently, but even her gentle tone didn't stop him from jumping a mile and spilling coffee all over the counter.

"Geez, you can't creep up on a guy like that." He said, eyes still wide.

"Sorry." Kate said, giving him an apologetic look, "Here let me help." She added, grabbing a towel that was near the sink and mopping up the hot liquid.

Once the mess was gone Rick quickly remade the coffee that he had just spilled and joined Kate, who had sat down on the couch.

She waited until he had taken a sip before she asked, "What were you thinking about?"

"Me? Nothing. You've made it quite clear how dangerous it is for me to think." Rick joked, clearly avoiding having to answer her question.

"Come on Rick, you know what I mean; Before I snuck up on you, what were you thinking?" she pressed.

Kate had a pretty good idea what was on his mind, and it was something they probably needed to talk about sooner rather than later. There was no more time to keep putting it off.

"I was thinking about you." Rick conceded quietly.

She didn't say a word, letting him finish when he was ready.

And slowly he began to let it all out,

"I just, I know you're a big girl and that you can take care of yourself… but just this once I wish there was something I could do, to protect you… Because I don't know what I'd do if anything happens to you. I wish I could to get you out of here, take you somewhere you would be safe, but I know you'd never do that. Because even in the face of overwhelming odds you always tackle it head on. It's one of the things that I love about you, but it also scares the hell out of me." he said, feeling like there was nothing left that he could do for her.

"I'm not going anywhere, not without a fight. We're doing everything by the book, and I'm being smart about what I do." She said.

"I know you are." He said, putting a hand on her knee.

"But I just want you to know that n…"

"No." Kate said, interrupting him. Her voice was quiet, but her tone was firm, "You don't get to say good bye. This isn't over yet. She shook her head at him.

But it was finally starting to sink in, with no solid leads to go on this really could be their last night together. By this time tomorrow she would either be celebrating their arrest at home, or she would be locked away somewhere, their killer getting ready to make him victim number four.

It was all too much to process at once, and she let out a shaky breath.

Rick noticed as her thoughts began to wander, and he sat there waiting for her to come back to him.

This time when she looked back over at him, there was a much different look in her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered softly when she placed her hand over his, a gesture of understanding.

She got where he was coming form, but she just wasn't ready to admit it.

"I love you too." She said softly, staring down at their hands, avoiding his gaze.

Rick gently placed his free hand on Kate's cheek and turned her head so their eyes met.

And right there, in the middle of the break room he kissed her, his lips were desperate against hers to show her how he felt, but a second later it was over as she pressed her hands on his shoulders just hard enough to break the kiss.

"We can't. "she breathed, "Not here. Not while we're at work." She added quietly. Their lips barely separated as they breathed the same air.

"Shhh" he said soothingly, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "We're the only one's here."

It was one of those things she knew she shouldn't do, but she had let her guard down for a brief moment, and now all she wanted was to feel his lips back against hers.

Instead of answering him she threaded her fingers through the hair at the on his neck and pulled him back to her. Molding their lips together, and gently exploring his mouth as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

It was one of those things that was wrong, but it just felt right.

She let out a small gasp when nipped at her bottom lip. And clung to him even tighter as her breath quickened, bringing a hand to gently run across his cheek and then down along the line of his jaw. He angled them so that he could deepen the kiss, and he was about to pull her onto his lap when he caught himself.

There some things that even _he_ knew they shouldn't be doing at work. Plus, if he'd let himself get carried away he'd never be able to come back into the break room without his mind being in the gutter.

So instead, he slowed them down, pressing his lips more gently over hers again and again until their kiss found its natural end.

He pulled back so he could look at her.

She kept her eyes closed and gently chewed on her bottom pip as a slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Maybe doing something they shouldn't was a little fun after all.

Rick smiled back at her, and they detangling themselves from each other until that only her hand lay in his. And he did it just in time too.

Because a moment later Ryan and Esposito strolled in.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it!**

**I hope you like it, and I do apologize that for this chapter not really moving forward, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. **

**Thank you all again for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! **

**I will hopefully be back with chapter 51 in a few hours. **

**Elizabeth**


	51. Chapter 51: The Connection

**Okay I'm back! Here's the second half as promised.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Kate hauled Doug Lawrence down to holding because his incessant creepiness was pissing her off. She went to check in of Esposito and Ryan who hadn't found anything yet. So she decided to go and keep herself busy by helping Castle with the coffee. When they sat down to talk Castle voiced that he wished that there was something he could do to keep her safe. He has apparently admitted that his vast arsenal of rapier wit may not take down a serial killer. And it hits Beckett for the first time really what is going to happen to her if they don't catch this guy. Castle and Beckett made out in the break room (Castle can now check that off of his list of fantasies) ; ) Ryan and Esposito just walked into the break room._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 51: The Connection **

"Oh hey guys." Esposito said, looking down at their joined hands and smirking.

Kate quickly pulled her hand away from Castle's and glared at Esposito.

"Tell me you have good news." She said, standing up.

"Besides the bar I didn't find any real connections between our two cases." Esposito said shaking his head.

"I found a few similar supermarkets, but nothing that ties _all _of our victims to Doug Lawrence." Ryan said, apologetically, wishing there was somewhere else he could think to look.

Castle watched Kate as she nodded her head, as if accepting what they had found, or hadn't found as the case may be.

"Okay, I have a quick call that I have to make. Just keep digging, wherever you think you might find something." She said as she walked between the boys and turned the corner.

Castle quickly followed after her and the boys exchanged a curious look, but went back to work.

Rick was worried. This wasn't the Kate he knew. _Where was her fire, her fight? She couldn't just give up. _He thought.

"Wait." Castle said as he chased after her, "Where are you going? We still have so much work to do." He said pointing in the general direction of Ryan and Esposito.

"I'm going to call my Dad. Just in case something doesn't turn up. Go help Ryan and Esposito. I'll be back soon." She said solemnly, and giving him a less than convincing smile.

"Okay." He said, letting her go, but he wasn't going to drop this. She wasn't allowed to surrender, not on his watch. But it would have to wait until after she talked to her dad.

Thinking about it he really wanted to call Alexis. He hadn't heard from her since their talk, except for the occasional obligatory 'checking in' text message.

He missed the sound of her voice, but it was late.

He decided to just call her in the morning, waiting a few more hours wouldn't kill him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate walked into one of the empty conference rooms. After closing the door most of the way she dialed her father's number.

A slightly groggy voice answered the phone.

"Hi Dad." She said as cheerfully as she could.

"Hey sweetheart. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Not exactly Dad, that's why I'm calling." She said, wishing she never had to have this conversation with him.

She explained everything that had happened in the past week. Toning down as much as of it as she could, but he really did need to understand what was happening.

She told him about her apartment being trashed, staying with Castle, and everything about the case, that he needed to know.

"Katie why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to worry." She said, biting her lip because she knew this was exactly what he had worried about when she first got out of the academy.

She assured him that they still had some time, but that she had to get back to work. She said that she loved him and said good bye.

When she hung up the phone she had to swallow back the tears.

Rick, who had gone and helped the boys, could practically feel her distress. Maybe she was becoming part of his peapod bond?

He excused himself from the boys, who were still digging through the case file, to go to her.

Rick lightly tapped on the door.

"Hey." He said, wishing that he had a cup of coffee to give her.

"Hey." She replied, looking up from her phone towards him., "Have you been there the whole time?" she asked.

"No, I felt a disturbance in the force, decided to come check it out. How'd it go with your dad?" He said.

"Obviously he's worried, but other than that it's hard to tell. He keeps it to himself." She said, glancing back down at her phone.

"Now you know how we feel all the time." He said with a smile.

Kate rolled her eyes at him, and pursed her lips. She hated when he was right.

"So I take the fact that you didn't come running in here screaming like a little girl to mean that you guys haven't cracked his case wide open in the few minutes I've been gone." She said.

"No. Not _yet._" He replied, "But you're not giving up yet." He said half as a question half as an order. He had to. For once it was his turn to whip her into shape.

_Ohh, whips…._ He thought, _NO Castle! Focus. _

"Castle." She said seriously, "When have you even known me to give up?"

Rick just shrugged because he honestly couldn't recall a time.

"I'm not giving up. I'm just trying to figure out where to look next. I would say that I'm open to dumb ideas here, but past experience tells me you'd try and make out with me." She said starting out serious, but ending on a lighter note.

He gave her a smile, but he was still concerned until she added,

"When I was talking to my father I was thinking.."

"Always a good sign." Castle joked.

She gave him 'the look' before continuing,

"You know how I'm an expert on my mother's case. I know every detail?"

"Yeah ..." He said, curious where she was going with this.

"I was thinking that it might be worth our time to see what the brother knows that maybe he found out on his own, or never made it into the official file. " She suggested, for the first time, in what felt like forever, getting back into her groove, and Castle could tell.

It was like a whole different woman sat in front of him, even something about her posture was different.

"Yeah," he said, smiling down at her, "Sound like a good plan."

He kept smiling at her long after he finished talking …..

"What?" she asked, toughing her face to see if she had gotten something on herself.

"Nothing." He said, "It's a really good plan. We should probably go tell the boys."

"Right." She said in agreement, as she stood up. They walked side by side down the hall. She gave his shoulder a gentle bum with hers.

"Thanks." She said, looking over at him.

"Always." He answered with the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Hey where have you two been?" Esposito called to them when they were in sight.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Castle said, wiggling his eyebrows. Which earned him a backhanded slap on the arm from Kate.

"On second thought …." Ryan said, cringing, and shaking the mental image out of his head.

Beckett filled them in on her plan to bring Stephanie Miller's brother in to see what he could add to their investigation.

"Sounds good to me." Esposito said in agreement as he flipped through the Miller case, "From the stuff in here it looks like her brother came with her to every meeting, held her hand through every statement she had to give. It might be worth it to wake him up now and have him come in."

"Check this out," Ryan said," He even came back after his sister's death to see if they would reopen the case."

"Wow, sounds like a real crusader." Castle said.

"Well I think it's kind of sweet. How many brothers and sisters do you know that would go to such extreme for each other." Kate said.

"Not many, that's for sure." Ryan answered.

"Do you guys have his name and phone number there?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah sure." Ryan said, handing her the folder.

"Zachary Miller." She read off the page, picking up the phone she started to dial, but Castle interrupted her.

"Zachary Miller" he muttered to himself, "I know that name. I've read it somewhere before."

"Yeah Castle, it's in this case file a couple of times." Ryan said, gesturing to the folder.

"Yeah you guys have, but I haven't read that file yet. Zachary Miller. His name has to come up somewhere else in this case.. He's out connection. I guarantee it" Castle said with such certainty that Beckett didn't doubt him for a second.

* * *

**YAY CASTLE! **

**So I hope you guys felt like getting the second chapter to keep the story moving. **

**Well that's all for me (for now). Thank you guys for leaving me such awesome feedback!**

**Elizabeth**


	52. Chapter 52: Zachary Miller

_Last Chapter: Ryan and Esposito come into the break room _and unfortunately haven't found anything. Kate decides it's about time she called her father and clue him in on what's going on. In the meantime Ryan, Espostio, and Castle have been looking through the case yet again. Castle goes to check on Beckett. Who is a little frustrated with her father because he hides his emotions from her… sound like anyone else that we know? While she was talking to her father Kate got an idea. She thought it would be a good idea to bring Stephanie Miller's brother in because his investment in his sister's case would be like Kate's investment in her mother's case. When they share the plan with the boys they agree. When Beckett goes to call him Castle recognizes his name, Zachary Miller, he's seen it somewhere before (Dun Dun Dunnnn)

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 52: Zach Miller**

"Castle are you sure?" Esposito asked warily.

"I'm positive. He's in here somewhere." Castle insisted, already digging through the files to find the name.

Kate let out a breath. If he was wrong they were wasting valuable time, but when was the last time Castle was wrong …. About something that he read, she clarified.

When Kate grabbed a folder and started looking through it, the boys took it as their cue to join in as well.

Twenty minutes later, after flipping through page after page, they were still sitting there, running out of hope. Even Beckett was starting to doubt Castle's certainty.

She ran her hand over her face as she looked over the vast amount of paper work their investigation had amassed.

But then, just like that, Castle finally found what he was looking for.

"Aha! He said triumphantly, as Beckett put down her folder to see what he had found.

Castle laid the folder out in front of him and pointed to the name Zach Miller.

"Looks like we found our connection." Esposito added, peering over the desk.

"Yeah, it says here that Mr. Zach Miller is currently employed as a bar tender." Castle said, enjoying his victory.

"And Let me guess where." Beckett added, shaking her head. Could it be that easy?

And Castle nodded his head, confirming her suspicions that he did work at the 11 th Street bar.

"How did we miss that?" Ryan asked, turning to Esposito.

"We didn't know anything about Stephanie Miller before, why would we have expected a bar tender with no apparent motive?" Beckett asked.

"It says here that our boy Zach was scheduled to work the nights that our victims were there." Esposito said, reading what little information they had on him.

"Let's call the manager, see if Zach's is scheduled to work tonight." Kate said, nodding at Ryan.

"Already on it." He said, taking off to his desk to make that call.

Kate pulled up Zach's DMV photo on her computer, and printed copies for all of them.

He fit their DNA profile to a 'T', blonde hair, brown eyes, Caucasian, and male.

"What I don't get, " Castle said, "Is why if he knew what this guy looked like, and obviously he managed to track him down. Why not just kill _him_? Why go after the women?"

"I don't know Castle, you talked to him on the phone too. He didn't exactly sound sane." Kate said with a shrug. And then she got up from her desk to grab the pictures off of the printer.

"Yeah, but he doesn't sound like someone who's doing this on a whim." Caste said, following Kate who had just grabbed the papers off the printer and was now heading back towards her desk, "He has a reason, a method to his madness. I just haven't figured it out yet." He continued, squinting his eyes in concentration. As he followed her around like a little puppy, Kate was smirking to herself because he was always a little cute when he got excited about a case.

"With any luck he can tell us himself, " Ryan said as they walked by his desk, "I called the manager, and he wasn't very happy about being woken up , but he did say that Zach is scheduled to work tonight until close."

"Great, let's go." Kate said, pulling her firearm out of her desk draw.

She led the way down to the cruisers, flanked by Ryan, Esposito, and Castle who weren't that far behind.

They hopped into their respective vehicles and sped off into the night.

Neither Castle nor Beckett said much in the car. Both of them were too focused on what lay ahead to make small talk.

Kate pulled up in front of a building just a few doors down from the 11 th Street Bar, not bothering to find a real parking space.

Ryan and Esposito followed suit and pulled up right behind them. And as they did Beckett popped the trunk and went around back, Castle following her.

She pulled out their Kevlar vests and handed Castle his.

He had to hide his surprise. He had really just assumed that he was still 'grounded' for coming to the precinct without her, but he wasn't complaining, and he certainly wasn't going to be the one to remind her.

Ryan and Esposito, now with their vests on too, joined Castle and Beckett.

She handed them each a copy of Zach Miller's picture, and they all took a second to look it over.

"Got it?" Beckett asked as she slammed the trunk shut, ready to go.

"Yeah." The three of them chorused together ash they folded his picture and stuck it in a pocket.

Hands on their holstered weapons they approached the bar.

Kate quickly told them to follow her lead, before she pushed open the front door of the bar.

Immediately their appearance turned the heads of a few customers.

Beckett looked around, ignoring the stares, but she only saw one bar tender, and he was not their guy.

She quickly approached him and flashed her badge asking, "Where is Zachary Miller?"

"I'd like to know the same thing lady. He went out for a smoke a couple of hours ago, and he never came back." The bar tender answered her.

"Damn it." Kate said, running her hand through her hair in frustration. She hated this case.

"Does he do this often?" Castle asked.

"Skip out part way through a shift? Never." He said with an annoyed shrug.

"Ryan, Esposito, go check the back alley. See if he left those cigarettes back there." Beckett said.

The boys quickly took off for the alley, and Beckett pulled out her phone out of her back pocket, and then the paper with Zach's DMV information on it.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked, tilting his head towards her phone.

"I have his address and plate number here. I'm going to have a patrol car drive by and see if his car is at his building, and if it is to keep eyeballs on it, see if he comes back out." She explained as she typed the number into her phone.

"Oh." Castle said

While Beckett was talking to dispatch Castle had an idea, he pulled out his own phone and called the precinct, and then had himself patched through to the homicide detective that was on call that night.

Luckily it was Detective Snyder who seemed to like Castle.

When Castle greeted him on the phone Kate gave him a confused look that said, 'What the hell are you doing?'

Castle shrugged her off for now, and the good news that apparently detective Snyder had already been called out on an open and shut case. So he didn't really mind when Castle asked him if he would fill out two warrants. The first for Zachary Millers credit card and bank statements. And the second to search his residence.

The only thing that Snyder seemed worried about was having to wake up a judge, but Castle assured him that he had it covered.

When he hung up with Detective Snyder Kate was standing there arms crossed staring him down.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting the warrants that we're going to need to search his place so that he doesn't get off on a technicality." Castle said his hands poised to dial another number, and hoping she wouldn't take out her frustration on his ear, and luckily for him she didn't.

In fact she was slightly taken aback. He was usually the one that wanted to just bust down the door, "Oh okay ….. So … who else were you going to call?" She asked, glancing down at his phone.

"Judge Markaway. He owes me a couple of favors. So, he can't get angry at me if I call and wake him up in the middle of the night." He explained.

"Oh good idea." Kate said, nodding. _Who is this guy and what has he done with Castle? _She thought.

"Snyder will meet us there with the warrant while his team goes through his financials." He added.

"Hmmm, I knew I kept you around for a good reason." She said, giving him a small smile.

The door opened and Ryan and Esposito came back in with an evidence bag containing four of five cigarette butts.

"Apparently our guy's a chain smoker." Ryan said, holding up the bag.

"Yeah he is, guy smells like a smoke stack." His fellow bar tender added.

"Call a uniform, and have them bring those over to the lab for testing." Beckett said.

"Already did." Esposito said with a nod.

"Good. We're going to Miller's apartment, and Detective Snyder is going to meet us there with a warrant." She said, catching them up to speed.

"You did all that in the five minutes we were gone?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah." Kate said matter of factly.

"How?" Ryan asked.

"Magic." Castle answered, without hesitation.

And all three of them turned to him and gave him a strange look.

Kate raised her eyebrow at him asking, 'really, that's the best you could come up with?'.

Castle shrugged it off.

But Ryan and Esposito both shook their head, they said clearly not buying it.

"Well, I guess you'll never know." Kate said as she walked past them to get into the cruiser.

A moment later Castle climbed in after, still laughing a bit, and Kate sped off towards Zach Miller's apartment.

* * *

**Okay so not my greatest literary creation, I'll admit, but at least we are still moving along. **

**A big thanks to all of you!(As always) If you left a review I'm going to try to answer you a bit later today. My brain needs a break :) **

**Elizabeth**


	53. Chapter 53: The Chase Part 1

**My apologies in advance for this chapter (not because it's awful), but it's very very short, and I'm posting it a bit late. But I've been throwing up all last night and today, and I only just peeled myself off of the bathroom floor a couple of hours ago. I'm going to type as much as I can now while I still feel okay, and then hopefully I'll feel better tomorrow and will give you the real second half of this chapter.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: The team finds that Castle was right. The name Zach Miller does appear elsewhere in their case. He works as a bartender at the 11 th Street Bar. Ryan calls the manager he had worked with earlier and he tells them that Zach is scheduled to work tonight. By the time they get there Zach has already skipped out on them. His fellow bartender tells them that he asked to go out on a smoke break a couple of hours ago, and he never came back. When Ryan and Esposito check the alley they see that he did leave his cigarettes in the alley and Esposito bagged them and handed them off to a uniform, who would bring them back to the lab for DNA testing. In the meantime Beckett has called a patrol car to check out Miller's apartment and see if his car was there. And at the same time super cop Castle managed to call Detective Snyder who was more than happy to fill out the warrant, and Castle called his poker buddy Judge Markaway because he owes Castle a few favors, so he can't get mad at him. Beckett, understandably a bit surprised at his behavior._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 53: The Chase (Part 1)  
**

On the way to Zach Miller's apartment Kate got a call from the patrol car saying that they were outside his apartment already, his car was parked on the street, and since they had been there he hadn't gone either in or out.

Beckett thanked them quickly, told them to call if anything changed, and then hung up the phone.

She filled Castle in on the news, which he then texted to Ryan so he could tell Esposito and they would have a heads up.

Just as soon as he had put his phone down, it buzzed again.

This time it was a Detective Snyder. Castle quickly answered the phone, eager to see if his team had found anything yet. Unfortunately, no such luck yet seeming as the warrants had _just _been signed, and Snyder was on his way over to Miller's apartment now, but promised to let them know if his team found anything in Miller's financials.

"The warrant is on its way." Castle told Beckett, putting down his phone.

"Good." Beckett said, as she focused on the road in front of her.

"What I don't get is why would a man who has never skipped out on work before, suddenly leave in the middle of a shift, for no apparent reason?" Castle asked drumming his fingers on his leg.

"Oh he had a reason." Kate said, definitively, attributing Castle's inability to put two and two together to his sleep deprivation.

"Care to share with the class?" he sassed her, raising an eyebrow.

She bit down on her lip. Deciding how much she wanted to torture him.

"Well isn't it obvious. His coworker said he ditched work a couple of hours ago. Castle, who else was there just a couple of hours ago?" Beckett said, glancing quickly over at him, just in time to see him drop his head.

_How could I have missed the most obvious answer?_ He thought, shaking his head at himself.

"We were." He said, answering her question after a moment.

"He must have stepped out for his break and seen us arresting Doug Lawrence. Then he figured we were getting close, and he left before we could do exactly what we just tried to, arrest him at work. He's bought himself a little extra time." Kate said, explaining her theory.

" To do what exactly?" Castle asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She answered with a shrug.

"Kate." He said, examining her profile, "I know you're not going to want to hear this, but…"

"Then don't tell me." Kate said firmly, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

She was already worked up about the case, she didn't need to add anything else to her plate right now.

"I can't not tell you." He started to explain.

"Why not?" she asked, rolling her eyes at him.

"Because." Castle said exasperatedly, sounding like a little kid. As if that was a valid reason.

And he wasn't even trying, but he managed to elicit a small smile from her with his antics.

He let out a sigh before he said, "I just wanted to tell you to be safe." He said, explaining himself anyways, he never had been good at following her rules.

"Castle I've been doing this for a long time. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I need a safety lecture." Kate said, interrupting him yet again.

When she began slowing down the car to look at street signs he knew they were close.

" Did you just say we were dating?" Castle asked with a smile.

"Are you serious? That's the only thing you took away from that?" Kate asked, shooting him the 'really?' look.

"No." he said indignantly, "It was just my favorite part. Besides that wasn't even what I was trying to do, I wanted to tell you that you need to be careful because if we're right and we knows we're closing in on him, then he's going to be even more dangerous and unpredictable. And you're still his next target in his eyes."

"Point taken. I'll be careful." She said, knowing he just wanted to hear her say those words.

Castle seemed to be appeased by her reaction and fell silent again.

Kate slowed down as they pulled up in front of Zachary Miller's apartment.

"Not exactly the serial killer's evil lair I was expecting." Castle said, sounding a bit disappointed as he peered out the window at the nice, upscale looking apartment building.

"Sorry Castle, next time a serial killer is trying to kill me I'll put in a special request that he have a lair that is suitable to your taste." Kate sassed him.

* * *

**Sorry again guys, but this is pretty much all I can do tonight, but I wanted to give you something. **

**Thank you for all your awesome support. I will try to respond to reviews tomorrow as well, but just for now know that I really appreciate them even if it takes me a while to answer.**

**Elizabeth**


	54. Chapter 54: The Chase Part 2

**So I was even more sick yesterday and didn't update, but thanks for all of your get well wishes and being so understanding. I'm feeling a little bit better today so here is the second half of the chapter.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Castle and Beckett are in the car on their way over to Zachary Miller's apartment. Beckett gets a call from the patrol car that was checking out Miller's apartment and they told her that his car was parked on the street, and they hadn't seen him go in or out. Castle shared the news with Ryan and Esposito. Then he gets a call from Detective Snyder who tells him that he has the warrants and is on his way to meet them. Castle makes a good point when he reminds Beckett that she needs to be careful because she is still his next target, that's only after Beckett interrupts him like a million times, see Castle now you know what it's like to be Beckett. When they pull up in front of Miller's apartment Castle says he is disappointed because Miller doesn't have a lair, and Beckett sasses him right back saying she will put in a request for him next time a serial killer is after her._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 53.5: The Chase (Part 2)**

Castle peered out his window and looked at the apartment building.

"How does a person who tends bar for a living afford to live in a place like this?" he asked.

"Trust fund baby? Thief?" Beckett suggested with a shrug.

How this guy could afford his apartment wasn't really her biggest concern at the moment.

Castle spotted Detective Snyder's cruiser, which was parked across the street.

He had seen them pull in and was getting out of his car to meet them.

Kate climbed out too and met him halfway, "Thank you so much for your help on this one." She said, as she gestured to the warrant in his hands.

"Not a problem." He assured her, "It beats doing paper work."

"What doesn't?" Castle asked laughing a bit.

Beckett shook her head at him, "Castle focus." She said.

"Right, sorry." He said, looking down at his shoes.

"I just got a call from my team a minute ago. Miller went online band bought a plane ticket to Mexico less than fifteen minutes ago. "

"So either he feels the sudden need for a vacation…" Castle started.

"Or he's making a run for it." Beckett finished, a renewed urgency in her tone.

"Alright, let's go. He's probably getting ready to leave." She added, as she bit her lip in concentration.

All of the boys followed her lead. She told Detective Snyder to give Ryan the warrant and to take the two uniforms that were watching the building to cover the back.

Once the rest of them were inside Kate had the doorman call super so that he would come down with the master key.

Once he had looked over the warrant he said, "I know Zach lives on the 4 th floor so he's in unit… 47." He said, double checking a piece of paper, as if they didn't already know.

Really, they just needed him for his key.

All of them crammed into the really small elevator together. And took a rather uncomfortable ride up to the fourth floor.

Under normal circumstances Rick would be thrilled to have Kate's body completely pressed against his, but there was something about sharing a small elevator with three other guys, and not to mention the tension in the air, that made the moment somewhat less than appealing.

Rick let his hand 'accidently' graze his as they stepped off of the elevator.

She was so in the zone that he wasn't even sure she had noticed.

She un-holstered her weapon and gave a nod to the super to get the key ready.

"NYPD. Zachary Miller we're here to speak with you about your sister's case." She called as she knocked on the door. Hoping it would encourage him to open the door.

When there was no answer she tried yelling again. Still they got no response, but now they could hear rustling coming from inside the apartment.

Beckett made eye contact with the super and tilted her head towards the door.

He carefully inserted his key into the lock and turned it as slowly as humanly possible.

_Geez, _Castle thought, _just turn the damn key already. This isn't one of those moments to be dramatic and suspenseful. We've got a serial killer that's trying to flee the country._

A little ironic that the thought came from a murder mystery novelist.

When they _finally _heard the door bolt click open Kate impatiently pushed the super out of the way.

She tried to quietly push it open, but he had the chain done on the inside.

She was done waiting and pulled her momentum back ramming the door with her shoulder, and breaking the chain.

They quickly filed into the apartment after her. Castle was being careful to stay behind her.

The last thing he needed to do was get in her way or distract her while they were in the serial killer's evil lair. Which was also a little odd for him, because he usually distracted and annoyed her on a daily basis.

One by one they silently cleared the rooms and closets.

As they moved further into the apartment the periodic rustling sound became a little louder.

Once the rest of the apartment had been cleared, the only room left was the bedroom, and by the sound of the noise it sounded like Miller was in there, behind the closed door, and was he ….. singing?

They all converged on the bedroom.

Beckett positioned herself closest to the door.

Ryan put his hand on the door handle, ready to open it for her on her count.

"One, two, three." She whispered and he pulled the door open.

Kate, as always, was the first person inside.

Zach Miller was standing there, momentarily frozen, ear buds in.

The entire contents of his closet were spilled out haphazardly onto his bed.

He had been tossing various articles into an oversized suitcase.

"Going somewhere?" Beckett asked him boldly. Her weapon leveled at him as she took another step into the room.

"I hear Mexico is nice this time of year." She pressed him.

He was still facing the bed, hands holding fistfuls of clothing.

As she took another step towards him he panicked. Concerned and desperate he darted his hand into the pile of clothes and pulled his own gun, pointing it at Beckett before any of them really knew what was happening.

"Don't move." He yelled.

Kate didn't lower her weapon, but she stopped moving forward.

After he let out a shaky breath and steadied himself.

Castle on the other hand held his breath and tried not to panic as his eyes darted back and forth between Beckett and Miller.

"Oh hello, Detective Beckett," He said, as a glimmer of recognition flashed through his eyes. "Don't worry I wasn't going to go anywhere without taking care of you first." He said coolly.

"Come on Zach, you don't want to do this." Kate said as calmly as she could, "You sister wouldn't want you to do this." She added, trying to guilt him out of it, and it started to look like it was going to work… His weapon fell a couple of inches, and a sadness spread across his features, thought clouded his eyes.

But Kate's gamble had backfired, "How do you know what she would have wanted? How do you know?" He shouted as he backed towards the window, and opened it with one hand, not taking his eyes off of them.

"If you try and follow me I will kill her." He said as a warning. As he stepped out onto the fire escape.

Beckett had to make a split second decision, should she follow him out, or wait there and let Detective Snyder and the boys get him. And it took everything in her not to chase after him.

Esposito radioed down to Detective Snyder, "He's coming your way. Down the back of the building. He's on the fire escape."

"Yeah I've got him." He said.

Snyder pulled out his weapon as he started climbing up the fire escape to intercept him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He shouted up.

Meanwhile in the room, the team waited patiently, knowing he only had two directions he could try to go.

Miller trained his gun on Miller when he shouted, and Snyder didn't hesitate as he fired up at Miller, who was on the second flight of stairs.

He had missed by a narrow margin, but he spooked Miller who started running back up the stairs.

Miller stopped when he got to the landing. Knowing he had no good options left.

From inside they could hear Snyder getting close, and Miller would have to make a choice.

He squeezed his eyes shut, negotiating some sort of an internal battle. As Snyder started up the final set of stairs, Miller raised his gun quickly, pointed it at Kate, and fired.

Just after the shot went off Snyder bounded up the last set of stairs and tackled Miller to the ground. Ryan and Esposito jumped to help him, wrestling the gun out of his hands before he could get off any more shots.

Castle ran across the room to Beckett whose eyes were wide, her hand clutched to her chest.

"Beckett! Kate!" he yelled as he pulled her hand away.

Kate final let out a shaky breath grabbing onto his arms for support, "He missed." She said as she turned her head to the bullet hole in the wall, just a couple of inches away from her head. She was a little bit in shock.

"Castle is Beckett okay?" Esposito shouted, as they continued to struggle with Miller as they got him cuffed.

"Yeah she's fine. He missed." Castle shouted out to them, but he didn't take his eyes off of Beckett who held his gaze.

"I'm so glad you're okay." he whispered to her, running a hand down the side of her face. And she put her hand over his, just standing there, holding onto him with her other hand like her life depended on it.

* * *

**So there's the real second half of the last chapter. Sorry again I couldn't post them at the same time.**

**This is not the end we still have a bunch of loose ends to tie up, and you know my favorite interrogation scenes :D **

**And I couldn't help but throw a little 47 in there just for fun ; )**

**Thank you guys as always for your feedback! **

**Elizabeth**


	55. Chapter 55: What Have We Got?

_Last Chapter: Castle and Beckett meet up with Detective Snyder, who had the warrant and gave then the heads up that Miller just booked a ticket to Mexico. Kate picked up the pace sending Snyder and a couple of uniforms around to cover the back, and the super brought the master key. Once inside they cleared the apartment room by room until they got to the bedroom, where they could hear Miller inside. When Beckett burst in they caught Miller by surprise, and when Kate advanced on him he whipped out his own gun. He tried to run down the fire escape, but was intercepted by Detective Snyder. He ran back up the fire escape and shot at Beckett, thankfully missing by a narrow margin. Ryan, Esposito, and Snyder all tackled Miller to the ground._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 55: What Have We Got?**

Eventually Kate loosened her death grip on Castle's arm. With the rush of adrenaline gone she suddenly felt exhausted.

She holstered her weapon and took a few steps back to lean against the wall, and let out another breath.

Castle watching her carefully, "You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said.

It took both Ryan and Esposito to drag Miller to his feet, and Esposito got the honor of reading him his rights as they pulled him through the window, and back into the apartment.

Kate stood upright as they pulled him in, not willing to show any sign of weakness.

She acted un-phased when he started yelling and screaming as the boys dragged him past her, "I was helping them. You don't understand!"

Beckett decided not to react, and watched as he disappeared around the corner.

Once he was out of sight, she let herself lean back against the wall again. Detective Snyder had followed them out.

And for some reason she felt no need to rush after them. One crowded elevator ride per day was more than enough, and she didn't think the screaming serial killer would really make it any more enjoyable.

Castle leaned against the wall next to her, "That guy's missing a few screws for sure, but he has the reflexes of a cat, the way he pulled that gun on us." He said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show." She joked.

"Enjoy isn't exactly the work I was thinking of, but it definitely kept me on the edge of my seat. " He joked back.

"So does this mean we can go home now?" Castle whined like a small child, obviously being facetious.

"Nope." She said decidedly," not until the gun Ryan has matches ballistics, his DNA matches our sample, and we have a confession."

"Oh that's all?" Castle asked, then let out a yawn, "You mean you're not going to put a bow on top of it for the DA too?"

"Nahh, budget cuts." She said joking right back.

Although a quick nap right now did sound like an inciting thought. Well, anything that had to do with here in Castle in a bed sounded enticing ….. _Wait, No. There was a case to close. There would be plenty of time for that later. _She thought, _And let's see if we can make later, come a little bit faster._

She pulled out her phone and called CSU to come process the apartment for trace evidence.

While they were waiting Rick leaned his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes as he took in a big breath.

Feeling like it was somewhat easier to breathe, like a weight had been lifted off his chest, now that their suspect was in custody.

"Feel any better?" He asked, opening his eyes, and turning his head towards her.

"A little." She said, honestly.

There were still too many question left unanswered for her to feel much better.

"So Castle, any ideas how a nice young man suddenly snaps and becomes a serial killer?" she asked.

"Not entirely, but I've got a few ideas. Like maybe after his sister's death, he made it his mission in life to find the person who was responsible. And after years of searching he finally finds him, still the same man he was before, chasing after women like he had chased after his sister. So, he murders the women Doug Lawrence targets, in the hopes of framing him for their murders." He said.

"And then he goes crazy?" Beckett asked inquisitively, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah … maybe it's not the best theory I've ever concocted." He admitted

"Yeah … Maybe it's best we get the story from him." Beckett supplied.

"Yeah probably." He said with a sigh.

While they were talking they could hear CSU coming in.

So, they both pushed off the wall and as they walked towards the front door together she gently leaned over and nudged him with her arm, as if to say, 'Don't worry you'll get it next time'.

He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back, before quickly morphing back into serious cop mode. She was Instructing CSU to check his clothes for gunshot residue, and any trace evidence that could link him to the break ins or murders.

One of the uniforms, who had just arrived, was taping off the front door. While the other was keeping the nosey neighbors at bay.

Both Castle and Beckett gave the officers a polite smile and a nod as they ducked under the tape.

Then they both enjoyed a much less crowded ride down in the elevator.

When they walked outside it was still dark, but there was the faintest hint of light on the horizon.

They climbed into the cruiser and headed back towards the precinct .

"You know what I want to know?" Castle asked, his brow furrowed.

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me." Beckett said, glancing over at him quickly and shooting him a smile.

He chuckled a little, "Jeez Detective, am I that predictable?" he asked.

"Only sometimes." She said biting her lip and giving him a suggestive look

"I want to know where he kept these women. I mean look at his nosey neighbors. There's no way he'd be able to keep them there, but if not there than where?"

But before Kate could answer her phone started to ring.

When she reached down to answer it Castle leaned his head back against the head rest. He was more than ready for a nap.

"Beckett." She said.

"Hey, it's Ryan." He responded cheerfully.

"What's got you in such a great mood? Did Jenny come by to visit?" she asked.

"No better." He answered, "We just got the DNA results back from those cigarettes in the alley."

"AND?" Kate prompted him, impatiently. Was it possible for him to tell her the news any slower?

"DNA's a match." He said.

Beckett could hear the smile in his voice. And she was beaming too.

A sense of victory washing over her.

"Okay, we're on our way back now. See you in a minute" she said, before she hung up.

"Hey Castle, guess what." She said, playfully slapping his knee.

"Mmm, what?" he mumbled.

She looked over at him, "Were you sleeping?" She asked.

"What, me No!" he said, opening his eyes and readjusting himself in his seat, "I was just checking out the back of my eyelids."

"Mhmm sure, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" she joked, "Ryan just called and said the DNA from Miller's cigarettes in the alley were a match to the crime scenes."

"So 1 down 2 to go." He said with a smile.

It took her a second to get what he was saying, but then she caught on.

"Right DNA down. Just ballistics and a confession to go." She nodded.

"Sounds like a piece of cake." Castle yawned.

"Really Rick, if you're tired go home and sleep. It's not your job. You don't have to come with me." She said earnestly.

He really looked exhausted.

But suddenly he snapped back to life, "Like hell I don't. This guy threatened your life, killed three other women, attacked me in my own home, and he just tried to shoot you. I'm not missing it." He said, adamantly, "Plus, there's nothing a little coffee can't fix."

"And you really want to know this guy's story. Huh?" Kate added, knowingly.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Rick said, feigning innocence.

"Mhmm, sure." Kate said, fighting back a smile as they arrived at the precinct.

Castle was the first one out of the car for a change .

He walked to the elevator with a little extra hop in his step. They had a serial killer waiting for them upstairs. He looked like a little kid going to get ice cream.

Kate followed a couple of paces behind him.

The officers at the door even gave her a smile that silently asked, 'What's up with him?'

She just shrugged and smiled back as she got in the elevator.

Right before the elevator doors opened onto the homicide floor she turned to him, pressed her body close to his and whispered, "Try not to look so excited." In his ear, and with perfect timing she walked out of the elevator doors just as they opened, leaving him behind.

Castle worked to quickly rearrange the expression on his face as he followed her out.

"Hey guys," she greeted Ryan and Esposito, "What have we go?"

"A psychopath." Ryan said offhandedly as he flipped through his folder. Then he stopped suddenly, "Wait, did I say that out loud?"

Esposito just nodded, giving him a disapproving look, "Zach Miller, 35, no living relatives." He said

"Well, that explains the apartment." Castle said.

"From what we can tell he was a typical 31 year old, steady job, and a girlfriend. But after his sister died his behavior got erratic. He lost his job and his then fiancé left him. We talked to the ex- fiancé and she said that he understandably took her death hard, and he started doing a little digging, but slowly it started taking over his life. He wouldn't show up to work, or he'd go out after work and not come home for days. Said he was a totally different person." Ryan said

"Sounds like he was doing more than just a little digging." Caste said.

"Yeah. But right now our biggest hole in our case is that we haven't found where he kept these women. He kept them _somewhere _for almost twenty four hours before he killed them, and Castle made a good point earlier that with all of those nosey neighbors he wouldn't have been able to do it there. Anything in his financials that could tell us where he was keeping them? A storage locker, motel room…?"

Esposito began fumbling through his papers.

"I think I might be able to help you with that one." Ryan said, stepping in, "Stephanie Miller, his sister, left everything to her in his will. That included her small house, just outside of the city."

"Okay ... You and Espo go check out that house. Castle and I are going to go have a nice little chat with Mr. Miller." She said.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. Just an in between chapter to get us to our interrogation. **

**I couldn't think of a good chapter title... so if you have a better idea please let me know.  
**

**And I have nothing else witty or interesting to say. So I'll just go now… :D**

**Thanks as always **

**Elizabeth **


	56. Chapter 56: A Nice Little Chat

_Last Chapter: Castle and Beckett took a moment to gather themselves before Miller was dragged past them shouting at them. Beckett wasn't in a hurry to follow after Ryan and Esposito. So, she volunteered herself to stay behind and wait for CSU. They took a minute to talk out some possible scenarios, all of them pretty half baked. Once CSU arrived Kate hopped back into cop mode, handing out some orders before her and Castle hit the road. Once in the car Ryan called Beckett and he told them that Miller's DNA sample matched the DNA from the crime scenes. While Kate was on the phone Castle had accidently, or maybe not so accidently dozed off, but then tried to pretend that he didn't, let's just say Beckett wasn't fooled. Beckett suggested that he could go home and sleep while she interrogated Miller, but Castle wasn't having it. He listed all of the atrocious things that Miller had done as his reasons, but once again Beckett had his number and knew he just wanted to find out the story. After that Castle perked back up because he was excited about interviewing Miller. Ryan and Esposito gave them some background info on him, and Ryan had a lead on where Miller had been keeping his victims, in his sisters. House. He and Esposito are headed over there and Castle and Beckett are going to have a nice little chat with Miller._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 56: A Nice Little Chat**

"Good Luck." Esposito said as he and Ryan grabbed their coats and headed out.

For what felt like the millionth time Kate grabbed her folder, and pulled out the pictures and reports that she thought she would need.

Closing the folder she closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

"One more time with feeling?" Castle said, giving her a sympathetic smile.

He got a smile out of her as she nodded, "Then do I get to take you home?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"One thing at a time mister." Was her only response.

Rick stood up and followed her into the interrogation room.

Compared to earlier Miller now looked composed.

"Hello Detective Beckett. Mr. Castle." He said politely.

"Zachary Miller." She said, sounding somewhat less then amused, as she tossed her folder onto the table as she sat down.

"I assume you have been advised of your rights." She said, all business.

"Yes." He answered.

"Excellent." She said, almost a little sarcastically.

"Though I do wish we had met under different circumstances." He said earnestly.

"I bet you do." Castle whispered under his breath.

If Beckett heard him she ignored him and continued on,

"And why is that Mr. Miller?" she asked.

"I could have helped you." He said.

"I don't really need any help." She said bluntly.

"That's what they all said." He added with a smile, and a flash of excitement in his eyes.

" Let's not talk about them quite yet. Why don't you tell me about your sister?" she prompted him.

"Stef, she was such a good girl, hardworking, always had something going on, she did." He answered, smiling at the memory of her.

"What happened to her that night at the bar?" she asked.

"Well that night she'd gone out with her guy friend, but after they got there he said something about him not being sure how long he wanted to put off their relationship for her work. They got in a terrible fight. She was devastated … as you could imagine…" he went on, telling them what had happened that night, paraphrasing the statement his sister had given the police four years ago.

And when he finished he looked at Kate expectantly.

"And what was that like for you?" Kate asked, trying to sound nurturing.

"Well she was my little sister. It broke my heart to see her like that. I took a lot of sick days and vacation days to be with her. I did anything I could do to help her." He said genuinely.

And for that brief moment Castle and Beckett saw a glimpse of the man he was, before his sister's death, instead of the guy who clearly had a few lose screws.

But in the blink of an eye it was over and the all too familiar vacant expression reappeared on his face.

"So it must have been upsetting to both of you when the police never brought her rapist to justice." Castle said, trying to provoke him.

But he still sat there speaking slowly and calmly as if he was explaining something to a child,

"Of course it was. They made her come in day after day making her relive every tiny detail of the attack, and in the end it was all for nothing. So yes, it was 'upsetting'." He said, making air quotes around the word upsetting.

"You don't seem very upset now." Beckett observed.

"No I don't, Do I?" he said offhandedly, almost taunting her.

"What changed?" Castle asked, "Put it all to rest? Found a new life's work?"

"Yes … yes I did." He said with a sinister smile.

"And what was this new life's work exactly?" Beckett asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his seat.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door.

_Damn it. _She thought, _Why does this keep happening? _

But she kept her composure, calmly got up and opened the door.

One of the guys from down in the ballistics lab stood there.

He handed her the folder that was in his hands.

She quickly opened it.

Inside was the ballistics report.

The gun from his apartment was a match to the slugs in all three victims.

_Yes!_ She thought to herself, but hiding him her excitement, trying not to give away any of her cards prematurely.

She looked back up at the lab tech and he gave her a slight smile before walking away.

Kate closed the file and walked closer to the table, but took her time getting there.

"What's in the folder?" he asked, curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kate shot back before taking her seat and handing the folder over to Castle to look at.

When Castle handed it back, Miller shifted it uncomfortably in his chair.

"Why don't you tell me about what you did after Stephanie's death." She said, staring him down .

"Don't you want to know?" he said coolly, "You want to know what happened to me? … Let me tell you a story."

_Oh story time with a serial killer, that's a first. _Castle thought.

"A few years ago there was a younger man, naïve, emotional. He thought that digging through his sister's case would amount to something. He wasted years of his life, he lost everything: his friends, his job, his fiancé. But blinded by his passion he pushed on. And somewhere along the line, after too many sleepless nights passion morphed into knowledge and he realized that justice would never have helped his sister. No. There was only one thing that ever brought his sister peace, saved her from herself. Death. And that younger man, he was weak, too emotionally involved to see that her worst enemy was herself. He couldn't- didn't want to see what needed to be done." He said, sounding almost angry at him self as he trailed off at the end.

"But you're a changed man now. You're not weak." Castle said, egging him on.

"No I'm not." He said sounding empowered, a fire raging just behind his eyes.

"So tell me Zach, what did you do with your new found strength. What did you do for those women?" Kate asked, pushing him.

"Well if I couldn't help Stef then I was going to use what I learned to help women that were just like her." He said, with a satisfied smile.

_Probably the same one he wore when he concocted his sadistic plan. _ Castle thought.

"How did you find Doug Lawrence?" Castle asked.

"Him, it wasn't hard. It just took some time. Time you guys weren't willing to spend. I went back to the bar Stef was at that night, and I fanned out from there, showing his picture until one night I walked into the 11 th Street Bar and there he was…." Miller reminisced.

"So you inserted yourself into his life." Castle said, pushing the story along.

"I watched him night after night. Following those women, stalking them like a predator, only targeting certain women. So predictable. It didn't take me long to figure out his game. I'd sneak out the back door, prop it open, and follow him." He said, proud of his ingenious plan.

"So tell me about Bridget." Beckett said, putting her picture down in front of him, baiting him.

"Ahhhh yesss. I remember her." He said, picking up her photograph and running his fingers over it.

"How could you forget your first?" Castle asked, encouraging him.

"A good point Mr. Castle, you don't." He paused and thought for a moment, "You know, she seemed like a nice girl. A bit nervous though, and feisty too. But apparently not feisty enough." He said matter of factly.

"What do you mean, 'not feisty enough?" Kate asked.

"While they were my guests I …. Double checked, that these women were like my sister." He explained carefully, taking his time and folding his hands on the table before he began.

"How exactly were these women like your sister?" Castle asked, more curious than anything.

"Weak." Zach replied definitively, "As I said in the end my sister's worst enemy was herself because she couldn't handle what happened to her and she lost it. Just like, what did you say her name was again? Bridget?"

Kate sat there for a moment, she was in an unusual position. How often did she have a killer who wanted to tell her what he had done?

All she had to do was keep him talking.

And that didn't seem too difficult, that was until her phone started ringing.

She quickly glanced down at the caller I.D.

It was Esposito. And she knew that she should take it, but all she could think was,

_GAHHH! What the hell is up with people interrupting my interrogation?_

* * *

**Okay…. So if you noticed I didn't edit this very well because it's already late, and I had some trouble getting this typed today because there's brand new puppy in the house. (I'm staying with my grandparents and my grandmother was depressed because she has Parkinson's disease. So I bought them a puppy-just for the record he's not actually mine)**

**So, This wasn't my best typing and editing and posting, and I'm really sorry about that(yet again), but he's almost potty trained so it won't be that bad for the next chapter. Hope you guys understand. **

**Thanks for your amazing feedback!**

**Elizabeth**

**(Clearly part 2 of the interrogation is coming)**


	57. Chapter 57: A Nice Little Chat Part 2

_Last Chapter: Castle and Beckett head in to speak with Zach Miller. Who in all of his creepiness tells them about his sister, what happened to her. And after a little encouragement he told them about what happened to him after his sister died. As Castle described it, he found a new life's work. But before he could get around to telling them about it there was a knock at the door. Luckily this time it was good news. A lab tech dropped off the ballistics report and the gun from Miller's apartment was a match. Then he did get around to telling them about his new life's work. The idea of it was that ,while he was looking for his sister's killer, he kind of lost it and now thinks that he would help a.k.a. kill women that were like her to save them from themselves, and all of their future suffering. He admitted to knowing Bridget, and said that she was weak, and couldn't handle what had happened to her. And yet again she was interrupted. This time by her phone. It was Esposito calling._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 57: A Nice Little Chat Part 2**

Castle glanced over at Beckett with wide eyes. He looked back and forth between Miller and Beckett in the seconds it took for her to pull out, and decide to answer her phone.

Beckett stood up as she tapped the answer button.

Putting a few paces between herself and Miller, she answered the phone.

"Beckett." She answered.

"Hey, Ryan and I are here at Stephanie Miller's old house… And his is _definitely _where he killed them." Esposito said.

In the background she could hear Ryan say,

"Yeah and he didn't even bother to clean up after himself… uncivilized."

She had to bite her lip to fight back a smile, because she could practically see the disapproving look on Esposito's face, like he was standing right next to her.

"Tell Ryan that really shouldn't be his main concern." She said firmly enough to sound authoritative to Miller, but Esposito still got her joke.

"You know the drill. Get CSU over there and process the scene." She added.

"You got it." Esposito said, then after a slight pause, "So how's that interrogation going?" he asked cheekily.

"_Fine_." She said, rolling her eyes at his competitive spirit.

"Got a confession yet?" he pushed her.

"I'll see you when you get back." She said, about to end the conversation until she head Esposito say,

"Hey Beckett."

"Yeah." She responded.

"You know this means we've got him." He said proudly.

"Yeah I know." She said, a glint of victory in her eye.

All she had left to do was finish Miller off.

She hung up the phone and turned around.

* * *

In the meantime, Castle was really unsure of what exactly to do with himself.

He started watching Beckett, trying to read her body language to find out what they were talking about.

But when he flicked his gaze quickly back to Miller, the look in his eyes sent a chill down his spine.

Apparently Miller had the same idea as he did, but what really bothered Castle was _how_ he was looking at her, like she was going to be his next meal.

And as much as he really wanted to watch Beckett, he didn't dare take his eyes off of Miller.

Whatever he was planning, Castle didn't like it.

He spent the next few minutes with his eyes peeled on Miller, and shifting around nervously in his chair.

That was until Beckett finally hung up the phone and turned back around.

She quietly sat back down, not saying a word, almost as if she was pretending that nothing had just happened.

Miller eagerly leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him,

"Any exciting news?" he inquired, a flash of excitement in his eyes.

_This guy has some seriously crazy eyes_. Was pretty much all that Castle could think at that moment.

"Nothing you don't already know about." Kate said simply, apparently not as distracted as Castle.

Reopening her file she pulled out the DMV photo of Caroline. Putting it down next to the one of Bridget she said,

"But what I do want to talk about is her. Do you recognize her?"

"Of course." He said, shaking his head at her with wide eyes, as if she was joking around with him.

But what she was doing was far from it Kate was a lady on a mission.

"Okay, great." Kate said, closing her folder, for now.

"So can you tell me more about your relationship with her? Like maybe when and how did you guys first meet?"

"We meet at the bar I work at." He said with a smile.

"Did you actually talk then?" Kate asked, already knowing the answer, but she was trying to establish his M.O.

" No, of course not Kate…" He started, but she interrupted him.

"Detective Beckett." She corrected.

"Right, sorry, all of these formalities. Detective Beckett, you get me, what I do. You already know that I never talk to them on the first night. It tips my hand. I did the exact same thing with her as I did with the first one. I followed good, old, dependable Doug the night she came into the bar. Although, she was a little different than the first one, didn't really put up as much of a fight." He said, sounding disappointed, shaking his head, And he went from sociopath to sadistic masochist sociopath in two seconds flat.

Kate took a breath, giving herself time to figure out how she wanted to proceed.

"If she was the weaker of the two did you keep her with you as long as the first?" she asked, deciding to stick with a safe question.

"Yes. I gave them each the same amount of time. Fair is fair." He said.

Though nothing about the situation he put those women in was fair.

"So when their time was up what happened?" Castle asked, acting clueless.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I _helped_ them." He said, getting agitated.

"Sorry." Kate said, sympathizing with him, trying to get him to calm down, "But my partner here seems to have a difficult time understanding simple things. Do you think you could help explain it to him?"

Miller turned his attention back towards Castle, apparently calmer,

"I put them out of their inevitable misery. " he said slowly, before turning back to Beckett,

"You know what my problem is? Most people ... just don't understand what I do. They just don't get it. But how could they? No one can really understand something until they've been through it." He said, as if he was the only person that had been 'enlightened'.

Castle looked at Beckett. They both knew that they needed to get him to say that he killed them, 'helped' or any other euphemism wouldn't cut it in court. And they were running out of ways to get him to spell it out for them.

Now it was Castle who was hoping Beckett had some crazy badass cop interrogation move to use. But the way she was pulling her bottom lip into her mouth, was not only incredibly sexy, _No focus!, _but told him that his guess was as good as hers.

So Castle followed his instincts.

If this psychopath thought that this was his life's work, and he really cared about people understanding why he did what he did and why he did what he did. Castle thought he could use that to his advantage.

"So, what you did for these women, very impressive. I mean the time commitment alone must have been taxing." Castle said sounding genuinely interested.

Miller easily accepted the compliment.

"I mean it's always hard to find the time, but you make time for the things that are really important." He said. You could practically see the relief on his face. He was just glad to have someone to talk to, but Castle on the other hand couldn't wait for their little chat to be over. Then he go and shower a dozen times to try to wash the creepiness off of his skin.

Beckett had to hand it to him, Castle was a great actor.

"Now the part I'm curious about is what, exactly, did you use when you helped these women, because you said you wanted to stop their misery, to shorten it. So I assume you did _it_ humanely. So I was wondering what you used." Castle asked.

"You know I thought about it for a long time, and decided that a gun would be the best way to do it." Miller explained.

Castle turned to Beckett who had eliminated herself from the conversation, because Castle was doing so well on his own.

"Could I borrow those post- mortem photos?" he asked her, being careful to avoid the phrase 'crime scene'.

"So these three were the three women that you 'helped', correct?" he asked.

"Yes." Zach answered simply, after double checking the photos.

"Okay great. One of the things I noticed was that where you shot them is very different than most humane killings. Aren't most humane killings shots to the head not the neck?" Castle said, leading him right into their waiting trap.

"Yes, but that's how my sister killed herself …. And besides that I know they didn't suffer. It only took each of them a couple of seconds to bleed out after I shot them." He explained.

_Bingo! _Thought Castle. _Those were the magic words. _

After a small pause Zach continued, "As I said, it's how my sister killed herself. I would know ….. because I was the one who found her. When I hadn't heard from her all day I went over to check on her and that's when I found her. Looking back on it, she looked so peaceful…. And that really is the most rewarding part of this job. After I shot those girls, in the last couple of seconds before they died you could see it in their eyes. They weren't afraid anymore, they found peace with what was happening to them." He said, pleased with his accomplishment.

"Just for the record, so that we can make our recommendation to the DA, you're saying that you abducted, shot and killed, Bridget Meyers, Caroline Richards, and Heather Gavin, but only because you thought it was in their best interest?" Beckett asked, one last time, just for good measure.

"Yes I did, but I don't just think it was in their best interest. It _was_ in their best interest." He said defensively.

"Yeah well you try and tell their loved ones. They say those women were just fine before they met you." Kate said standing up and leaning across the table to point at the crime scene pictures.

She knew what it was like to lose someone, and now that she had what she needed there was no more Mr. nice girl.

"You ruined their lives. You had no right to play god." She shouted.

Castle looked up at her and gently said, "Kate."

She snapped her head over to him, but softened her expression when she saw the concern in his eyes. She calmed herself because she couldn't afford to lose her temper on this one.

She quickly picked up the pictures and jammed them into her folder. After she closed it she pushed into Castle's chest.

He quickly grabbed it before it fell to the floor.

Kate pulled out her cuffs, and slapped them on Zach's wrists as she pulled him out of his chair,

"Zachary Miller you are under arrest for breaking and entering, destruction of private property, and the abduction and murder of Bridget Meyers, Caroline Richards, and Heather Gavin.

She read him his rights as she pushed him out the door, past Castle, and down to holding,

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

Her voice grew quieter the further away she got from where Castle was standing.

And for the second time that day Castle smiled to himself as he watched her walk down that hall, criminal in custody.

* * *

**So there's the second half of our interrogation!**

**There's still a little bit of storytelling left, but pretty much only fun stuff to tie up loose ends and such. Which I am looking forward to after this chapter gave me some trouble. **

**Thanks to everyone who leaves me feedback!**

**Elizabeth**


	58. Chapter 58: Case Closed

_Last Chapter: Beckett answers her phone. Esposito and Ryan are at the Miller house, and it's defiantly where he killed his victims. Esposito teases her about not having a confession yet, but she just ignores him. Castle is trying to figure out what they are talking about when he notices Miller being super extra creepy. So, Castle kept a close eye on him. Beckett ended her call and sat beck down, ready to face Miller. It took them a great deal of time and some rather interesting maneuvering to get Miller to finally spell out what he had done for them. Andin the end he confessed to each of the murders. By the end both Castle and Beckett were done, and a little pissed off by his creepiness. She gave him a verbal smack down before she arrested him. And Castle watched, pleased with their work, as Kate hauled him down to holding._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 58: Case Closed**

While he was standing there waiting, Castle couldn't help but wonder if Kate had put both Zach Miller and Doug Lawrence in the same holding cell. That would be interesting.

And if she did, could they get popcorn and watch the show?

_No. _He thought, _I have better plans than watching a brawl, for when we get out of here._

Needless to say, Kate didn't put Zach and Doug into the same sell.

Must have been one of those adult instincts Castle hadn't developed yet, or he was repressing.

But she still did get a bit of a show as she walked Miller down the hall to his cell.

"Geez, arresting the staff. That's a little drastic don't you think?" Lawrence shouted from his cell.

Kate had an officer open the cell for Miller as she responded,

"No, not at all. Especially when he's a serial killer." Beckett said, catching him off guard.

And she smiled to herself as soon as she turned her back towards Lawrence.

After she finished securing Zach Miller she casually walked by Doug's cell, and almost made it past him, but she was just off a massive victory. And feeling a bit invincible she did a quick about face and started in on him.

"And for the record I wouldn't have needed him. No matter what. You're going away for a long time, and you managed that one all by yourself." She said coolly.

And before he had a chance to say something back to her, she pivoted around again.

When she walked out of holding she heard laughter coming from the bull pen.

Ryan and Esposito must have just walked in because their coats are still on.

And she chuckled a little bit when she saw Castle, giving them his play by play version of their interrogation.

He was clearly making himself out to be the great hero.

_Though, _Beckett thought, _of all the times he passes himself off as a hero… This time he actually really does deserve it. _

She smiled to herself as she watched him, and decided to give him a moment longer to bask in the glory before she made her grand entrance.

"Hey boys. What took you so long? You missed the whole show." She said with a playful smile, and took her folder back from Castle. Who, in all his excitement had completely forgotten he was holding it.

"It's not our fault CSU was backed up, but I think I got my yearly quota of crazy psycho killer talk in the car ride back to the precinct." Ryan said, shaking his head, not exactly an experience he was eager to repeat.

"Yeah that dude was a whole different level of crazy." Esposito added.

"Unfortunately it looks like he's got a pretty good shot at the insanity plea." Beckett said as she sat on the edge of her desk.

"I hate the insanity plea." Castle said, squinting his eyes in the direction of the holding cells.

"Don't we all?" Esposito said with a shrug.

"It totally ruins the end to a perfect story." Castle added. His priorities clearly in order.

"So… what was the story with Captain crazy pants?" Ryan asked.

Kate watched a smirk spread across Castle's face. It was story time.

"Zachary Miller was your typical thirty something year old. That was until his sister got raped. And following a year with no answers, she took her own life. And after discovering her body in her home he swore vengeance against the man that did this to her. She would have justice if it was the last thing he did. But for Miller, it would seem that fate had a different plan. He became consumed with his investigation, losing his job and the love of his life. And not even that would stop his crusade. And maybe it was the sleep deprivation or too much caffeine one night. But somewhere along the way he lost total sight of his mission. He no longer wanted justice. Oh no his life had a new purpose. After watching his sister suffer and ultimately self-destruct, he decided he had to be the one to 'save' other women from this fate. Because he 'knew' he was the only one who would understand his mission. His reasoning was that after a traumatic experience his sister only found peace in her deal. So, he set out and abducted these women, gagged and bound them. Did god knows what else to them, and waited for them to break. His explanation: If they didn't break he would let them go, and if they broke he would commit the most selfless act. He would kill them. You know for their own good. That's why he left them like they were sleeping in semi-public places. He knew we wouldn't understand… Hence the sudden trip to Mexico to continue his life's work… So we couldn't find out who he was, but at the same time he was proud of what he'd done. And he wanted people to see how peaceful they were." He said, laying out the highlights of the interrogation for them. Hat you can even understand

"Bro, the fact at you can even understand that psycho's thought process worries me." Esposito said, shaking his head.

"I don't know?.. .I can see his motivation." Ryan said, and when everyone gave him a strange look he added,

"Of course in that weird, twisted, psycho, murderer kind of thought process."

"Mhmm. Right." Esposito said, but mouthed, 'Yeah right.' To Castle and Beckett as soon as Ryan looked away, getting a smile from both of them.

Beckett rolled her eyes at them, because just like that, they were back to their usual antics.

"So... what's next?" Castle asked.

"Come on Castle, what is this, your first day? We made out arrest. It's 2:00 A.M. I think we can all go home now. We've earned it." She said.

"I like that plan." Castle said, with an almost giddy smile.

"I thought you would." Kate said, subtly pulling her bottom lip into her mouth.

'Awkward.' Ryan mouthed to Esposito, who just shrugged. He was more than used to dealing with their awkward sexual tension on a daily basis.

"Well guys, you know if we just stay here for a few more hours it'll be time for tomorrow's shift." Ryan joked.

"Ryan, go home to Jenny." Esposito said shaking his head at Ryan.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking a vacation day tomorrow. I think I'm going to spend _all_ day in bed. Especially after this week." She said, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Castle, just picturing the wide eyed look on his face as he visibly swallowed, but then tried to play it off cool.

"Mmm, I'm gonna second that." Esposito said.

"Alright you guys get out of here, and I'll close up." Beckett said, tilting her head towards the elevator.

"You sure?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah it'll only take a minute." She answered.

"Well alright then. See you in a couple of days." Esposito said as he and Ryan headed out.

"Where do you think Esposito's going in such a hurry?" Castle asked.

"Lanie." They both answered in unison, before shaking their heads and laughing.

Kate turned off the lamps over the murder board, and locked the important paper work in her desk draw.

When she stood back up Rick was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy we got him and that you're okay." He said.

She smiled at him.

"Come on Castle. Take me home." She said.

* * *

**Just starting to tie up some loose ends. But there are still a few more chapters left!**

**Thanks for all of your support you guys!**

**Elizabeth**


	59. Chapter 59: Take me Home

**AHHH! I hate fanfiction! ... okay not really. But I've literally been trying to upload this document since Tuesday morning but FF kept telling me that I hadn't agreed to the policy. So then I go and re-agree to it and try to upload my document… and it yells at me to go agree again.(AND IT DOES THAT OVER AND OVER AGAIN) I'm seriously going to eat someone if it doesn't work soon because I'm really FRUSTRATED!.. if you couldn't tell. Here's hoping 8 billionth times' the charm.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Beckett put Zach Miller into holding, and on the way out she had a little fun toying with Doug Lawrence. When she finished up in holding she came out to find Ryan and Esposito had gotten back to the precinct. She watched Castle telling them about the interrogation. Eventually Beckett made her way out to meet them. She joked around with them about taking so long to get there and missing all of the fun. But Ryan didn't seem too upset about missing crazy time. When Ryan asked about what happened with Miller Castle went into full blown story time, and gave them all the highlights of interview, well the jazzed up version of what happened in the interrogation. Esposito thought Castle was crazy for even following that thought process, but Ryan (unwisely) disagreed. Which drew some interesting looks from the rest of the gang. Beckett mentioned that she had no intention of going into work the next day and made some offhand comment about not getting out of bed __**all**__ day. Kate sent Ryan and Esposito home, and both her and Castle immediately called Esposito on running off to Lanie. They finished putting away the important documents before they started to head out._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 59: Take Me Home**

"Come on Castle, take me home." Kate said.

"Gladly." Castle said with a smile as he offered her his arm.

She rolled her eyes at him, but took his arm anyways.

"You're such a dork." She muttered.

"Don't lie. You like it." He said confidently.

She had no comment, but just smiled to herself as they stepped into the elevator.

It wasn't until after they got into the car and were headed home that Castle's curiosity got the better of him.

"So… did you really mean what you said… about taking the day off, and not getting out of bed?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know….. I guess you'll have to stick around to find out." she said.

"I think I can do that." He said, as if it was a really hard decision for him to make.

"Good because I have some rather special plans for tonight." She said, biting her lip.

She snuck a look at him as his eyes widened in excitement.

He like the sound of that.

If only he know what her big plans were, she thought, laughing to herself.

A few minutes later she pulled the car into her usual parking spot at his building.

Exhausted they slowly trudged their way into the elevator, and Castle pushed the button before he slumped back against the wall.

"It's been a long day." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"That would be an understatement." Kate said, joining him against the wall.

He smiled, thinking about the amount of work they did in less than twenty four hours.

"Yeah, Yeah, it is." He said.

Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking that she should probably be a little more excited about taking down a serial killer, but she was probably just too exhausted to feel anything but relieved. Relieved that it was finally over.

This case had consumed almost three entire weeks of her life, and so much had happened to her, to them, since this case had started. She wasn't even sure she would have recognized herself now.

But some of those changes she liked.

Captain Montgomery was right all those years ago.

She was better when he was around. He balanced her out, and she balanced him out too. They were partners in every sense of the word.

"Kate, are you coming?" Castle asked.

Beckett's eyes sprang open as she looked at Castle, who was already stepping out of the elevator.

"Yeah." She said, springing to action and following him out.

"You okay?" he asked, putting a hand on the small of her back as they walked to the front door.

"Yeah." She said, pushing the hair out of her eyes, "just thinking."

"About what?" he asked, as he unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"Change." She said being purposefully vague.

Castle hung up his coat before walking over to her, just as she finished unbuttoning hers.

He slid it off of her shoulders,

"Any changes you're going to consider keeping?" he asked, a loaded question, "because I could get used to thi—" He started to add, but she put a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Let's not talk about that right now." Kate said, taking a step into him.

"How about we don't talk at all." She added with a grin.

Rick liked the sound of that. He gave her a small smirk before she grabbed him by the lapels and pulled his lips down to hers, rising up on her toes to meet him.

"I can deal with that." He mumbled between kisses.

_Good._ She thought _because that's all you're getting to work with._

He abandoned his plans to hang up her coat next to his and instead just tossed it aside, and it landed on either a lamp or a chair, somewhere. It wasn't really his main concern at the moment.

With both hands now free he slid his arms around her waist and pressed her body to his.

"Mmm." He hummed as he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth.

She slipped her fingers into his hair, raking them down the back of his head. He kissed down along her jaw line, and started down her neck.

Kate's lips parted as her breath hitched.

She pulled his shoulders even closer to her, digging in her fingertips.

"So was this part of your special plan for tonight?" he asked as he kissed his way back to her lips.

"Not exactly." She said, nipping at his bottom lip before soothing over it with a much gentler kiss, "But I'm not exactly complaining about you ruining my plan." She added with a smile.

Intrigued Castle pulled back, still running his fingers over her hip bone.

"Then what exactly did you have planned?" he asked, tilting his head at her.

After pulling her bottom lip into her mouth for a moment she chose not to answer him. Instead she tok his hands from her hips. And keeping one of his hand in hers she gave him a small tug as she pulled him towards the bedroom.

Though it really didn't take much convincing.

More out of habit than anything else, he kicked the bedroom door closed behind them, before he squared his shoulders to her.

Kate placed a gentle series of kisses from his lips, down his neck.

Then she pulled back and held his gaze as she slowly undid each button on his shirt.

As she reached the last one Rick took it as his cue that it was his turn.

He stood there, feeling her chest rise and fall a little more quickly than usual. He reached for the top button of her shirt, and as he reached for the top of her shirt she let her hands fall to his hips.

He took his time, there were no more deadlines, no ticking clock, just them, and hi intended to take full advantage of that fact.

When he reached the last button on her shirt she let her hands drop to her sides. So he could slide it off her shoulders.

He instinctively tossed it towards the hamper.

She looked quickly over his shoulder at it and smiled.

"Planning on doing my laundry?" she joked softly.

He paused for a moment and pushed her hair off of her face as he thought.

"Yes, as long as it means that you spend enough time here to have laundry." He said, carefully phrasing his response.

"Fair enough." She answered before kissing him again.

"So what's gonna happen after tomorrow?" Castle asked.

Kate looked down at her feet.

_Hadn't they decided not to talk about it?_ She thought_. But he did have a right to ask. The ball was in her court._

"Things are going to change, and I don't know how exactly. But we will figure it out together. I just don't really want to think about it right now. It's been a long day." She said, still looking down.

"That's okay." He said, kissing her forehead, "That's okay." He repeated.

Kate lifted her gaze to meet his and gave him an apologetic smile, "Let's go to bed." She said, and he nodded in agreement.

She quickly kicked off her shoes and pants, and when she looked back up, he was just standing there watching her.

So, she gave him a devious smile, picked her pants up off of the floor, and took her time as she walked over the he hamper before she slowly dropped her pants in.

Castle smiled at her and tossed her his shirt and pants too, which she proceeded to drop into the hamper.

She wasted no time pulling one of his T-shirts out of his dresser, not even bothering to ask.

She slipped it over her head and went to join Rick who was already in bed.

"It looks good on you." He said.

"Glad you like it." She said as she climbed into bed and turned off the light.

As soon as she had Castle wrapped one of his arms around her and puller her tight against him.

"I love you." She said running a hand over his cheek.

"I love you too." She said with a smile.

* * *

**So I cut it off there so we could have a nice long chapter dedicated to the sexy times that a lot of you have been requesting… Needless to say they're coming next! **

**Thanks you guys for continuing to be awesome!**

**Elizabeth**


	60. Chapter 60:

**So… This chapter has that M rated stuff we talked about. Like more M rated than usual. Like I'm actually blushing… so as usual there will be an obvious line break where the M rated part starts so if you want to skip over it you can. Please excuse me while I go burry my head in a pillow and hide from my emails for the next couple of days…**

* * *

_Last Chapter: For their first night without a serial killer trying to kill one of them, they kept it pretty low key. Beckett drove them home from the precinct, and needless to say they were exhausted… Kate had previously mentioned 'special' plans for that night, and Castle asked if making out was part of them, and kind of confused when she said they weren't. Little did he know her special plans involved them sleeping… like literally sleeping. She pulled him into the bedroom and made an offhand comment about him doing her laundry, but he said she only had laundry privileges if she spent enough time there. Let's just say it didn't take her long to kick off the rest of her clothes and put them in the hamper. And eventually they did make it to bed._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 60: ; )**

Despite how tired he had been earlier that night, Castle was the last one up. Kate had drifted to sleep not long after getting into bed.

He couldn't help but take advantage of the opportunity to watch her sleep in his arms.

It was something that would most likely lose its novelty over time, but for now he would enjoy it, while it still was special and new.

Plus, it wasn't that hard for him to decide to stay up. They had already decided to stay in bed all day tomorrow.

Castle smiled to himself. That was totally code for sleep late …

He ever so carefully ghosted his hand along the side of her face, and down her neck.

And the paranoid part of him was just confirming that she was really there with him.

He could have lost her today. If she had been standing two inches to her right she would be gone forever.

Rick spent the rest of the night stroking his fingers through her hair until he finally fell asleep with here in his arms. And that night there wasn't a better feeling in the world.

Unfortunately for Kate, having the day off didn't mean that her internal clock had taken the day off too.

And of all times, her body chose now to adjust to the new schedule.

_Damn it._ She thought, cursing her own body.

Though if she had to lie awake in bed at some ungodly hour… this was the way to do it, wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved. So, it wasn't a complete waste.

Much like Castle had done earlier that night; Kate started playing with his hair, running it between her fingers, savoring the feeling.

She pushed some of his adorably disheveled hair out of his eyes, and playfully bit her lip as she smiled to herself.

Castle hummed in his sleep and he tightened his arms around her.

Kate was doing her best to stifle her laughter.

There was nothing really funny about what was going on. Maybe it was that after a drastic reduction in stress, her body didn't really know what to do with itself.

It probably thought that at the very lease she should be getting ready for work, but she meant what she said yesterday. She had no intention of crawling out of bed today, let alone going to work.

As she lay there she wondered whether or not Ryan and Esposito would go in today, not that it really mattered, she was just curious.

She lay there for a while, eyes closed, absentmindedly playing with his hair, and enjoying only being half awake.

When she felt Castle sigh, and she held her breath but after a second she shrugged it off as nothing.

That was until he mumbled, "Are you braiding my hair?", clearly he was still half asleep.

Kate snapped her eyes open to see a dopey smile on his lips, but his eyes were still closed.

"Uhhh … maybe." She said, "What would you do if I was?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied with a shrug, "It feels good."

Kate, who had momentarily stilled her hand, went back to playing with his hair.

In a way, it felt therapeutic.

"So…. What time is it?" Castle asked, still groggy and not opening his eyes .

Kate turned over in his arms to look at the clock. '6:00', it read, but she decided it wasn't worth telling him. It was still way too early.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." She said, rolling back over to face him.

"Mmmkay. I believe you." He said, nuzzling further into his pillow, and smushing her ever more against him.

"Ohh, Castle." She groaned. He was squishing her. She pushed her hands against his chest and squirmed, but he had a good hold on her.

"Why Detective Beckett, is there something I can help you with?" he asked, not releasing his grip on her.

"Yes." She said, now laughing as she fought against him, "You can let me go."

"Now where's the fun in that?" he asked, but she had already wiggled enough to break his hold on her. And she rolled him over onto his back. Straddling him she pinned his arms up next to his head, and flipped her hair out of her eyes.

Then looking down at him said, "I don't know. I kind of like it. It has its perks"

"… Yeah, I mean, I'm not complaining." He said with a shrug before trying to lift his head up off of the pillow to kiss her, but she pulled her head back far enough out of his reach. Castle pouted and she laughed at him, but with a puppy dog pout like that, she let him go … this time.

But he was still pouting even after she had freed him.

"Oh come on." Kate said, turning his head back towards her.

"Nope." He said, pulling both his lips into his mouth, "You didn't want my kisses." He sounded like a three year old, "And if you didn't want them then you can't have them now."

_Mature._ She thought, _But two could play that game._

"Well maybe there's something I could do to make it up to you." She purred as she ran her hands down his chest, pulling at the collar of his T- shirt as she did the way.

Castle was trying not to crack, avoiding her eyes at all costs. But he didn't stand a chance against her.

"Oh well in that case…" she said, rolling off of him, and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"No, no, no wait no. I changed my mind." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her back into bed.

"You're having some trouble making up your mind today." She joked.

"Only sometimes." He said.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said, trailing his fingers down the line of her neck, "I already decided what I'm going to do next." He said softly.

"Mmmm." She hummed, encouraging him … This, she could work with.

He didn't respond, at first, just let his hand travel down the line of her collar bone. Her eyes following the path of his hand, before they flicked up quickly to meet his gaze.

His lips parted slightly, and his other hand gripped at her waist.

She looped her arms around his neck, and he rolled her underneath him, never breaking eye contact until he finally lowered his lips to hers.

After a few short chased kisses, he pulled back and ran his thumb over her lips, and she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, before lifting herself up to meet his lips, and this time not letting him pull away.

He settled his weight down along the line of her body.

She let out a shaky breath against his lips, and he paused for a brief second only to push her hair away from her face before he pressed his lips back to hers.

Tasting her, nibbling at her bottom lip.

And not hesitating Kate opened her mouth, desperate to taste him even more deeply.

She groaned as he explored her mouth, pulling her leg up the length of his, hooking it around his hip.

* * *

He settled down between her legs, pulling a groan from her when she felt how hard he was already.

Castle kissed his way down her neck, swirling his tongue over just the right spots, making her arch into his touch, as he sent waves of heat pulsing through her veins.

He pulled her earlobe into his mouth, and she clung onto his shoulders even more tightly, grasping at the fabric of his T-shirt.

Then she decided it would be more worth her while to just pull his shirt off now.

So she moved her hands down the side of his body, grabbed at the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up over his head.

He leaned forward and helped her pull it the rest of the way off.

She quickly balled it up and tossed it aside, yanking him back to her, pressing her way into his mouth.

"You know … as good as …. you …. look … in my shirt .. I think right now … you'd look even better ... out of it." He mumbled between kisses.

"Uh-huh" she replied, so breathlessly that Rick wasn't even sure she had heard what he said.

He knelt over her, trailing his hands down the sides of body, feeling the rise and fall of her chest. In one swift movement he pulled the shirt off over her head, grateful that his shirts were big on her.

This time he took his turn tossing her shirt aside before quickly ridding her of her bra in another smooth motion.

His eyes immediately finding her scar.

"Caste." He heard her whisper, a plea. She wanted him.

And with her laying there vulnerable and exposed there was no way he could say no. He dove right back in. Kissing her lips briefly, before he made his way down to her newly exposed skin.

He took his time, at first, gently exploring every inch of her. Teasing and nibbling at her skin.

But he almost lost it when he heard her breach hitch before she exhaled his name, as he flicked his tongue over just the right spot. She rolled her hips firmly against his.

And just like that she was done waiting. She quickly pushed his boxers off of his hips, feeling a need coil within her.

Rick moved back to her lips with sweet gentle caresses. She couldn't help but tease him a bit, nipping at his bottom lip. Then going back to soothing it, running her tongue along his lip.

She snaked her arm down between them, wrapping her hand around him. He bucked his hips into her hand. He hadn't been expecting the sudden contact.

A small smile played at her lips, before she sealed her lips over his and flipped them over.

She took her time, slowly running her hand along his length, knowing he wasn't fully in control, and she didn't want this to be over before it started.

She took the opportunity to work her way down the length of his neck, biting and soothing as she want, and kissing her way down his chest.

Speeding up her rhythm as she went.

That was until he groaned against her, flipping them back over he reached down and slid her panties down her seemingly endless legs.

He climbed back up the length of her body, and she made room for one of his legs to settle between hers. He pressed his thigh against her, and she let out a long sigh arching into him.

His eyes scanned the length of her body until he caught her eyes.

So much communicated through a simple look.

And without a word he knew they both wanted exactly the same thing.

He pressed his lips to hers gently, making her feel deliciously light headed.

Then he reached down between them, making sure she was ready, and she was.

He entered her in one smooth motion, he groaned into her mouth, but she couldn't seem to find her voice. Breathlessly she clutched onto him. It took her a few seconds to remind herself how to breathe again.

And Castle would have been worried if it hadn't been for the look of ecstasy in her eyes.

He waited for her to start breathing again before he started moving.

"Ohhh … Castle." Fell from her lips, as she clutched desperately at the sheets, overwhelmed by every emotion, everything she was feeling. It hit her all at once, and Castle could feel it too.

He reached for her hand, and laced his fingers between hers, pulling her arm up next to her head. He kissed her with everything he had in him, parting her mouth with his tongue, pressing himself even further into her as he quickened his pace, increasing the friction between him.

And abandoning all coherent thought, she rose up to meet him. She gasped for air against his lips.

Rick changed his angle just slightly and dragged a shuddering moan from her lips. She grabbed at his hip with her free hand, pulling him back close to her.

She needed more, wanted more.

He slid his hand down the side of her body, leaving goose bumps on her skin.

His had found its way down her leg, and he racked his fingers down her thigh until he hooked his fingers around her knee, pulling it up onto his hip.

She dug her nails into his hip in response, a soft, "Ooo." Escaping from her lips.

Her breaths were coming quick and unevenly. She was close. They both were.

A delicious tension was already building, and if the groans escaping his lips were any indication, he was right there with her.

He reached down between them circling his fingers just where she wanted it, and that was all it took to send her over the edge,

She gasped for air as she fell apart around him, bringing him over the edge with her. She held onto his neck as he groaned into her neck. Both of them squeezing their still joined hands more tightly as he collapsed on top of her.

* * *

**Ahhh… I'm going to go hide now!**

… **yeah you think I'm joking…. **

**But a ton of you guys wanted it… so there it is. **

**Thank you guys for all of your feedback. I'm going to start responding really soon. I just got swamped this week.**

**Elizabeth**

**P.S. I found a bunch of really weird typos while I was editing like the word 'got' I typed, 'goat' and stuff like that. I don't know maybe I have goats on the brain ... anyways I tried to get them all but if I missed any feel free to laugh and then tell me. **


	61. Chapter 61: Pillow Fight

_Last Chapter: Kate fell asleep and Castle did what he does best, creepily… I mean lovingly watch her. Then Kate wakes up at some ungodly hour and decided that she needed to catch up to Castle and did her daily quota of Castle watching, and she had some fun playing with his hair. When Castle woke up he thought she was braiding it … come on Castle that would be a whole new level of weird in your relationship, but whatever. Then Castle starts to wake up and behave in his oh so typical man child ways. And while their fooling around … (pun intended)…. One thing leads to another and they end up sleeping together (as in not actually sleeping) :) Yep that was pretty much all that happened._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 61: Pillow Fight**

Kate moved her gaze back down to meet his. He hovered above her, taking deep breaths, as he tried to catch his breath, but not taking his eyes off of her.

She too was trying to catch her own breath, her lips pink and puffy, thanks to him, her skin flushed.

He tried to look elsewhere but he couldn't help his focus from drifting back to her lips. They were parted ever so slightly, practically calling him.

He gently lowered his lips back down to hers. Not sure how much he trusted his arms to support his own weight.

But without incident Castle closed the space between them. Pulling her lip into his mouth before carefully exploring the curve oh her lips, drawing a contented sigh from her mouth, as he rolled off of her, but didn't go very far, keeping the distance between their bodies to a minimum.

They let go of their twined hands, only to find a more comfortable position. But once they had, less than a minute passed before Rick was back to playing around with her fingers, running his own along them, memorizing their every curve.

He let out a long breath as she pulled herself closer to him, and freed her hand from his, so that she could run her finger tips along the back of his neck. And he wasted no time letting his own hand find its way up and down the length of her spine.

They lay there for a long while. Neither of them bothered by the peaceful and well deserved silence that surrounded them.

Kate moved so she could rest her head on Castle's shoulder, trailing her hand down to trace light patterns on his chest.

Eventually she felt the tension starting to return to his shoulders.

She moved her way back up, propping her head on her hand, so she could look him in the eye.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"Hi." He said, giving her a smile.

Kate slipped her hand behind his head, and gently pulled him towards her. Until their lips met, softly covering his bottom lip with her mouth. Moving her lips over his.

"Mmmm." He said, when she pulled away before he opened his eyes.

Then with one hand he pushed her hair off of her face and neck. Taking his time, after all, they did have the whole day.

And when he was finished he looked down at her, "What was that for?" he asked, almost suspicious of her motives.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, running her hand soothingly along the side of his face.

"I knew it!" he said, squinting his eyes at her.

"Know what?" she asked, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"You, you're trying out a new interrogation technique. Attempting to coax information out of people with your lips." He said.

"No not people … " she said casually, "Just you …. So how's it working?"

"Mmmm, I can't tell. You might have to try it again." He said.

Kate rolled her eyes at him, then quickly grabbed his head between her hands, pulling him into a searing kiss.

"Mmm." Castle hummed against her lips. She pulled her body flush against his. Pushing her way past his lips to taste him, run her tongue along the length of his.

And then abruptly as it started, it was over.

Kate pulled back to look at him, raising her eyebrows, almost as a challenge.

"Well?" she asked.

" You see Detective, there is one problem with your new tactic." He said.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"The problem with implementing this new technique of your into a line of questioning is that I can no longer remember the question." He said smiling, then stole another quick kiss.

"I could see how that might be a problem." She said, "We'll have to work on that."

"I'd be happy to let you practice any time." He said selflessly.

"Good, but for now why don't we just try it the old fashioned way. I'll just ask you." She said.

"If you insist." He said with a shrug.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Rick let out a sigh and rolling onto his side, he squared his shoulders to her.

"I was just thinking about everything we've been through together. And except for when you were shot, I never came this close to losing you. And all of the other times … we never saw it coming." He said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Mhmmm." She said, she had a feeling that that wasn't quite the whole story.

"I … I just think about what he did to me, what he tried to d to you. And it makes me afraid to go back to work. .. afraid isn't the right word …. But what I am scared of is losing you." He added after a beat.

Kate pulled herself back to his lips, kissing him firmly, before gentling her lips against his.

Wishing she could just kiss away his worries, but she didn't think that would be a good permanent solution.

When she pulled back she didn't take her hand off of his cheek. She just looked him in the eye and said,

"I love you. But I'm not going to stop doing what I do. There's _always_ been a risk that came with my job, and I knew that when I signed up for it." She said gently.

"I know I know." He answered quickly, "And d I'd never ask you to stop. I just never really thought about the danger, because I never see its consequences up close and personal. "

Kate lay there for a moment, running her thumb along his cheek bone. She honestly was surprised that Castle was having such a strong reaction.

He was usually _her_ rock … Whether she admitted that she needed it or not.

She was pretty sure it would hit her eventually. Maybe she was still in shock … Taking a deep breath she said, "Well you know Castle, the good news is that I have a really good track record."

"Of what exactly?" he asked, tilting his head at her.

"Not being killed." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Well that's good, because if you didn't, this relationship would be on a whole other level of weird." He said.

"Yeah, it's a perfect record I'd prefer to keep untarnished." She said.

"Me too." He agreed

"But who knows, maybe it just means that you will actually listen to me for a change when we're in the field." She joked.

"Oh come on. I can't be that bad." He said defensively.

And Kate just gave him '_the look'_

"Name one time you stayed in the car." She said, challenging him.

"Well … there was that one time … when I was pretending to be a cop … while you and the boys went in … nope. Wait. I got out then too … I guess I walked right into that one." He said.

Kate completely ignored the last part of what he was saying.

"You were doing what in the cruiser?" she asked.

"Nothing." Castle said quickly, looking anywhere but at her. He was clearly not feigning innocence very well.

"You are such a child sometimes." She said, pulling the pillow out from underneath her head and hitting him with it.

"Oh very mature, Detective." He said sarcastically.

Kate just sat up and hit him with the pillow again, for good measure.

"You know what this means?" Castle said, raising his eyebrows.

_Uh-oh_ . Kate thought, seeing the mischievous look in his eyes. That never led to anything good.

"Pillow Fight!" he shouted, retrieving his own pillow and hitting her with it.

"Ahh!" she yelled, holding her pillow up to defend herself, but Castle clearly had more experience with pillow fights than she did.

After getting hit with his pillow a dozen or so times she got up and jumped off the bed. With Castle chasing after her.

In fact, he chased her all over the loft, occasionally getting the better of her, knocking her down, and viciously attacking her … with his fluffy soft pillow. So, his attack wasn't so vicious. But somehow she always managed to squirm away.

They kept up their pillow fight for well over fifteen minutes.. Both of them enjoying the feeling of being carefree.

That was until Castle called a truce because they were both out of breath from the combination of laughing and running.

And once Castle raised the white flag they both collapsed in the living room.

* * *

**Just a fun fluffy little chapter**

**I'm catching up on my responses to reviews so if you haven't heard from me you will soon!**

**And thanks again for all of the support!**

**Elizabeth**


	62. Chapter 62: This Thing With Ice Cubes

**By popular demand there is a bit more of that M rated stuff some of you seem to like so much… just a fair warning. You know the deal I'll separate it out with a line break for those of you who prefer to skip it.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Rick and Kate take a little down time, lying in bed. But as the silence wears on, Beckett notices Castle starting to tense up. After she kisses him she asks him what he was thinking about. Which Castle immediately turns into a joke about her using new interrogation techniques on him. Not that she really would because we all know Castle would pretty much do anything for her without the little extra push. Well except for staying in the car. But despite his heroic attempt at avoiding her questing Kate asks him again, and out of dumb ideas, he has to answer her question. And we find out that typically carefree Castle isn't so carefree, and he worries about losing Beckett for good. Beckett of course lays down the law that she's not going to stop doing her job, but does mention her spotless record of not getting killed. Then Castle and Beckett get into a little debate about Castle following directions and clearly the best way to convince Castle you're right is to hit him with a pillow. And one things leads to another … and they end up having a pillow fight…_

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 62: There's This Thing You Do with Ice Cubes**

Rick fell onto the couch, and Kate collapsed down onto the floor next to him.

He shifted his pillow so it was behind his head and stared at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

After a minute Castle propped himself up on his arm and looked down to where Kate was apparently doing exactly what he had been.

She glanced over to him, "Your floor is cold." She joked.

"I can fix that." He said, and scampered off to his bedroom before she could ask him what he was up to. But when he came back in a T-shirt and boxers with clothes for her in hand it seemed pretty obvious.

She shook her head and laughed at him as he walked over to her.

He crouched down next to her and handed her a pair of her underwear. She rolled her eyes when she looked at it. He would find the one sexy pair in her bag.

Then he helped her pull one of his T-shirts over her head.

"Better?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, somehow everything seems warmer when you wear clothes." She said sarcastically.

Rick stepped over her and back onto the couch. He slid over to make enough room for her, but she didn't budge, just indignantly laid back down on the floor.

"Come on." He said, " Join me." Motioning for her to climb up with him

"No I'm good." She said, adjusting the pillow under her head. Now she was just being difficult.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked.

She just shrugged, "What do you think?"

"I have no idea. Is the floor warmer?" he asked.

"Why don't you come down here and find out?" she said, raising her eyebrow at him.

_Two can play that game._ He thought.

"What on Earth would possess me to leave my soft, cushy, warm couch to lay on the floor?" he challenged.

"Me." She said simply, dropping the act.

Castle lay there, furrowing his brow in mock concentration, for a long moment.

Done waiting for him Kate reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling him down on top of her.

"Police brutality! Police Brutality!" he shouted.

Skate quickly put her hand over his mouth, smothering his cries.

"God you're such a child sometimes." She said, rolling her eyes at him.

Then deciding that she trusted him enough not to yell anymore she took her hand away from his mouth.

"Only sometimes." He said, before he leaned down and kissed her hard, he was determined, proving a point.

"Mhmmm." She agreed, just before he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She put a hand on either side of his head, gently pulling him closer, as she groaned into his mouth.

His hands were hot on her hip, making her whole body hum.

He slipped his hands under his shirt, and along her back, grinding his hips into her, making her arch up against him.

She let her head fall back against the pillow as she let out a shaky breath. And she wasn't exactly sure when, but at some point she had wrapped her leg around his hip.

And before she could really think about it, she was distracted by his lips and hands, roaming her body.

Pushing his over sized T-shirt slowly up her body, kissing the newly exposed ski, making her squirm against him.

Her only truly coherent thought was that it had been a waste for him to go get their clothes when they clearly weren't going to be on for much longer.

She raked her fingers through his hair and down his back, pulling his T-shirt up and over his head.

It wasn't nearly as finessed as she would have liked, but she eventually managed to get it off of him and tossed it aside, maybe it would get some use later.

He chuckled a bit as he climbed his way back up her body, and easily pulled her shirt off the rest of the way.

"How come that was so easy for you." She asked.

"You know we all have our special talents. You are really good at catching killers, and I'm really good at taking the clothes off of your body." He half- joked.

"Well a lease we found something that you're good at." She joked.

Then he shook his head before kissing her firmly.

After a minute he pulled back, leaving Kate breathless and wanting more.

"Okay," she said with a sigh, "There are two things you're good at."

Not_ quite_ satisfied with just two things, he slowly pressed himself to her, kissing her neck, but just enough to torture her.

"Okay, okay." Fair enough. There are three things." She said, shaking her head.

_That was more like it. _Castle thought as he smiled against her lips.

"Anything else you might feel like admitting I'm good at?" he mumbled against her.

She flipped them over, so that she was straddling him, and flipped her hair out of her face.

"Don't push it." She said firmly before she dove right back in. Catching his lips with hers, feeling him run a hand through her hair trying, in vain, to push it out of the way.

* * *

He tugged at his lip with her teeth, and he shifted them enough so he could tug off her underwear, followed shortly by his boxers. And he took his turn to wonder why they had even bothered to put clothes back on in the first place.

She nipped and sucked her way down the column of his neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin , and then kissed her way down is chest, before scooting herself down a couple of inches until she felt him.

She already knew that she was ready, but now she really had no doubt that he was too.

She rolled her hips against his, torturing him just a little bit, until his self- control wore off and his hips instinctively bucked into hers.

After that she wasted no time, rising up and sinking down onto him, planting her hands on his chest as she gasped.

Leaning forward she placed a hot kiss on his lips that left them both a little more breathless than they were before. She paused there for a short moment, letting their breath mingle and the anticipation build.

Then she sat back up, resting only her finger tips on his stomach for balance as she rose up and fell back down on him, again and again as she built a rhythm .

Castle put his hands on her thighs, watching her and groaning at the sight.

He let his head fall back against the pillow, trying to regain some of his control.

But the way she was rocking her hips against his, he really wasn't succeeding.

He slid his hands up to her hips to help guide her. And once he looked back he found he couldn't take his eyes off of her, there was just something incredibly sexy about the way she bit her lip when she groaned.

And when she started to lose her rhythm he tried to guide her, re-establish their rhythm, but moments later, at just the sight of her, he couldn't. He wasn't any more help than she was.

Breathless gasps filled the air around them.

Kate digging her nails into his shoulder and made him bite down on his own lip, until she collapsed down on top of him, still out of breath.

* * *

Once they had both taken a second to catch their breath, Kate nibbled at the salty skin of his shoulder, before burying her head into his neck.

Castle moved his hands from her hips to wrap around her waist, letting his fingers graze over her spine. And feeling a small shiver run through her , he reached up onto the couch and pulled a blanket over them.

She waited a minute for her heart rate to slow. Then she pulled back so she could look at him.

"For the record." She said, "I wasn't cold."

Castle groaned and let his head fall back, but then unable to resist the temptation he added,

"You may not be cold, but I hear there's this thing you do with ice cubes."

"Hmm, well maybe next time we'll make it to the kitchen and I'll show you." She whispered in his ear before rolling off of him.

He chuckled a little bit. 'Next time.' He liked the sound of that.

* * *

**So we're getting close to the end. There is still a bit more of an actual story to tell that will come up an a few chapters or so. Not that I don't love fluff, but it's like real fluff, as in the food, if you eat too much of it, it can kinda make you a little sick. **

**Thank you so much for all of your feedback. I always love hearing from you guys!**

**Elizabeth**


	63. Chapter 63: Breakfast Time

_Last Chapter: After their rather epic pillow fight Castle and Beckett collapse. Rick falls on the couch and Beckett on the floor next to him. When she jokingly makes a comment about being cold Castle runs off to the bedroom to get them some clothes. But those don't stay on long. After a bit of light banter Kate decides she has other plans in mind and drags Castle down off the couch. Then Castle jokes that he wants to see what she does with ice cubes and she says maybe next time._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 63: Breakfast**

Kate made no move to get off of Castle. She was more than content to just stay put.

Castle let out a sigh and Beckett propped herself up, so that she could look at him.

He lifted his head and gave her rather mischievous smile, "So much for spending all day in bed." He said with a laugh.

"Two days in a row you've gone and ruined my plans." She said sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Wait! I ruined your plan? You hit me first." He said, pushing himself onto his elbows, making her sit up too.

"That's not how I remember it. I was provoked." She asserted, waving him off.

"Mmm, sure." Castle said. He'd been living with women long enough to know that he was never going to win this argument.

Seeing his surrender Kate smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay," she said, "It wasn't really your bed I was interested in spending time with."

"Oh really?" he said, in mock disbelief.

"Yeah." She said quietly, quickly glancing down at his lips, then back up to his eyes.

" Who were you interested in spending time with?" he asked quietly, snaking his arm around her waist.

"You." She answered, before quickly closing the space between them, pressing her lips firmly against his.

Rick pulled her closer to him pressing their chests together, ghosting his fingers up and down the length of her spine.

Kate rose up on her knees and pushed him back down onto the pillow, about to deepen the kiss when Castle's stomach made the loudest grumbling noise, that she could feel vibrate through her.

She pulled back, trying to stifle her laughter, but she just couldn't help herself.

So instead she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

Rick lay there and let out a big sigh.

Sometimes his bodily functions just had _perfect_ timing.

Though, now that he thought about it he _was_ getting hungry.

Once Kate's laughter subsided she pulled back and gave him an apologetic smile.

She wasn't laughing _at_ him… Okay, so maybe she was, but it _was_ a little funny. Looking at her smile, he couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"That was sexy." She said sarcastically.

He shrugged, "What can I say? People wish they could be this attractive all the time. "

"I'm sure they do." She said, still smiling.

Rick let his head fall back against the pillow, shaking his head at himself.

"Hungry?" she asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Castle's eyes sprang open in mock surprise, "What gave me away?" he joked.

"Gee I don't know." She said, rolling her eyes at him, "Wanna go get breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh no Detective! I wouldn't want to ruin your plans to stay in bad all day long. " He said jokingly, but then on a more serious note he added, "Why don't you get back in bed, I'll throw on some clothes and make breakfast. Then we can have breakfast in bed."

He smoothed the hair out of her face.

"I like the sound of that." She said, stretching a bit.

After some serious self- motivating , they managed to peel themselves off of the floor.

Kate wrapped herself in the blanket as they made their way back to the bedroom.

Castle quickly slipped on some fresh boxers and sweatpants.

Kate flopped down onto the mattress; lounging there Kate watched him get changed, enjoying just watching him.

On his way to the kitchen he walked past her, stopping to kiss her on the forehead and murmur, "'I'll be back soon."

'I'm not going anywhere." She said.

"Good to know." He replied with a smile.

Once he left the room Kate pulled the blanket more tightly around herself, before deciding that clothes would probably be a better way to keep warm.

She quickly hopped out of bed, slipping into something more comfortable. Then crawling back into bed and rewrapping herself in the blanket.

_That's more like it._ She thought.

* * *

Castle padded out to the kitchen.

"Breakfast, Breakfast, Breakfast." He mused out loud, opening the refrigerator door, staring at its contents . He was hoping to find something that would jump out at him … metaphorically of course.

Though if Alexis was home he may have had to worry about her booby trapping it.

_Well we can't make pancakes._ He thought, _We already made that._

Then Castle laid eyes on the eggs.

_Perfect. What's more classic than omelets? _He thought.

Pleased with his own genius, Castle whistled to himself as he got out what he needed, and set it up in the kitchen.

"Hey stranger." He heard Kate say from the edge of the kitchen.

"Hey." He said, surprised to see her, he thought for sure she would be relaxing in bed on her day off, but apparently she still had a few surprises up her sleeve.

"What'cha doin' out here?" he asked, turning his attention back to the stove.

"Oh you know, I got lonely." She said, sounding aloof, but then came clean adding, " … And bored."

"I was only gone like 5 minutes." He said, shaking his head, "We are going to have to give you a crash course in vegging after breakfast. I'm an expert" He added, completely serious, and she knew it.

"Yeah I have no doubt that you are. You know, all that experience from procrastination and avoiding book deadlines." She said knowingly, as she walked up behind him.

"You know me so well." He said, sassing her before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked, trying to peek around him and see what he had on the counter.

"Well if you _must_ know." He said dramatically before stepping aside to let her see.

"Mmm omelets." She said happily, "now that's a good idea. I always knew you were smart." She added, scrunching her nose at him.

"Awww gee thanks." He said in mock appreciation.

She ignored his reaching, and turning her attention back to the food she asked, "So what can I do to help?"

After a moment of contemplation, " Stand there and look pretty." He jokingly suggested.

But she was clearly not amused, giving him 'the look'.

"Okay fine. You can hand me the eggs." He said, giving in.

She quickly whipped her hair up into a bun before turning to pass him the eggs.

When she did he was squinting his eyes at her, "What?" she asked.

"How did you do that?" he asked, staring at her hair.

She stood there, carton of eggs in one hand, and planting her other hand on her hip, "Really Castle, of _all _the things I do in a day… You want to know how I do my hair?" she asked incredulously.

"No, no no." he replied quickly, "No. If I were going to ask you about one of you tricks I'd ask to see what you do with ice cubes." He said, staring at her mouth, "We are in the kitchen. And it is later."

He walked towards her, trying to get into her personal bubble, but she wasn't having any of it. She stopped him in his tracks, placing a hand firmly on his chest.

"No." She said decidedly, "We both need food first. Then _maybe_ I'll show you." She added with a devious smile.

Rick squinted his eyes at her, but she didn't budge.

_Could be worse. _He thought, _she could have said no altogether._

* * *

**SO SO SO SO SO SO (times 47 million) sorry about the long wait. I meant to tell you guys I was leaving to drive to college in the last chapter, but clearly I forgot to do that, and while I briefly contemplated it. It really wasn't worth it to try to type the next chapter on my phone, in fact I'm confident I still wouldn't be done now. Anyways I'm all moved back in. And still really sorry about the wait.**

**Thank you for all of your feedback!**

**Elizabeth **

**PS It's been a really long day so I only gave this a quick look over. Please let me know if I made any glaring errors and I'll be more than happy to fix them!**

**(vegging may be one of those words, not really sure if I spelt it right, but then again it is a made up word so I don't know if you can really spell it wrong)**


	64. Chapter 64: Breakfast in Bed

_Last Chapter: Castle makes a joke about how Kate didn't end up spending all day in bed but she insists that it is all his fault. It doesn't take Castle long to realize he's never going to win this battle and he surrenders. Kate admits that it really wasn't his bed she wanted to spend all day with. Then just when things were about to get hot and heavy, Castle's stomach made this awful noise. And it totally ruined the mood, nice going Castle. Anyways they decide it's time for food and Rick tries to make her breakfast in bed, but she didn't really end up staying in bed. So I guess she ruined that plan. Castle did try to pry that ice cube trick out of her again, but she put down her foot. Food came first._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 64: Breakfast in Bed**

"Fine." Rick grumbled, turning away from Kate.

She rolled her eyes at him. Clearly he only has a one track mind.

But it appeared that he had given up the fight when he turned his attention back to the food, something a bit more useful.

"So what can I _really_ do to help?" she asked, stepping up behind him a wrapping her arms around his waist.

She waited for a second to see if he was going to respond, and when she didn't she peered around his shoulder to see what he was up to. And it wasn't anything interesting. He was just cutting up some ingredients. Apparently that took a lot of his concentration.

But really he just didn't want her to move.

"Rick." She tried again, giving him a little nudge this time.

"Yeah." He answered, but his thoughts were clearly elsewhere.

"What can I do?" she asked.

He looked over his shoulder at her, "You can go get some … ice cubes." He said with a juvenile grin on his face.

She stepped next to him and gave him a much harder shove before planting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah or I could spend the rest of the day at work …. It's not too late. I could still go in." she said, staring him down.

"Or … you could stay here and pass me the butter." He said carefully.

He didn't really think that she would leave, but it wasn't a theory he really wanted to test out.

She turned around to get the food off of the counter, and a self- satisfied smile slid onto her face. Sometimes it was just fun to watch him squirm.

She managed to rearrange her expression before she had turned around and face him.

Handing him what he had asked for, she gave him a smile that told him he wasn't in _that_ much trouble.

Which of course make Castle feel much more at ease.

He went to toss some of the ingredients into the pan and realized he needed a spatula, and even before he could ask, before he had really even finished his thought, she was handing it to him.

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before he took it from her.

_I guess she really does know me better than I know myself …. Weird that she still wants to stay. _He thought jokingly.

It was kind of nice, okay it was really nice having her around.

Needless to say, that from there on out he let her help. She pulled things out of the refrigerator and chopped ingredients.

Even in the kitchen they made a good team.

And even after he had run out of things to have her do, she managed to keep herself busy; cleaning up the small mess that they had made.

Once she finished that, she _really_ had nothing to do.

Rick smiled at her over his shoulder, and then turned his attention back to the food on the stove. Kate pushed off of the counter she had been leaning on and walked over to him.

He switched the spatula, he was using, to the other hand. So that he could wrap his arm around her waist and place a kiss on top of her head.

Kate smiled to herself, but kept her eyes glued on the food he was cooking.

She couldn't help but think about her friends who would do anything to have their husband or boyfriend be this affectionate, pay this much attention to them, and it's not that she _didn't_ like it … I was just a little hard for her to get used to.

For the longest time she had been a one woman show, even with her other boyfriends.

But it seemed like everything with Castle was just a little bit different than she was used to.

Rick's voice pulled her out of her thoughts,

"Are you hungry?" he asked, as he put their food on plates.

She pushed those thoughts out of her head.

"Yes." She said with a smile, "It smells delicious."

He didn't hand her a plate as she had expected him to but instead he stuck both of their plates on a tray.

"What's that for?" she asked, "Planning a change in careers. Though, for the record I don't think waiter really suits you."

"Ha Ha Ha," he said, "Sorry to disappoint, no change in careers in the near future. Especially when I have such a great must. But I did get yelled at for _dragging_ you out of bed. Even though it wasn't my fault. So, I thought it might be nice not to completely ruin your plan and we could still have breakfast in bed."

"Oh" she said, needing an extra second to formulate a response, that just wasn't the response she was expecting "Fair enough." Was all she came up with. _Smooth_. She thought, internally rolling her eyes at herself.

She decided to stop digging herself into a hole and just motioned for him to go first.

He scooped up the tray in one swift movement and led the way, and this time it was him who had a self- satisfied smirk on his face.

Once they had made it to the bedroom, Kate quickly straightened out the sheets (that they had made a mess of). That way there was at lease a level surface for Castle to put the try on.

Both of them flopped down on their respective side of the bed.

"Thank you." She said, looking at the food.

"For what?" he asked, "You did half the work, so you should get at least half of the credit." He said.

"We'll call it even." She said with a nod.

"Sounds good to me." He agreed.

Castle had cooked the omelets and Kate almost didn't want to eat it because it looked so perfect.

"So how long did it take you to figure out how to make the perfect omelet?" she asked, teasing him a bid.

"Long enough." He said, "But I had a lot of practice, making Alexis breakfast."

"So I've heard. You've apparently put a lot of thought into your concoctions , as I said before you had a lot of time on your hands while you were procrastinating and avoiding deadlines. I should feel lucky that you decided to keep in simple with these ones. Probably took you a lot of self- restraint, huh?"

"I'm going to have to plea the fifth on this one." He said, taking a big bite out of his omelet, so he didn't have to talk.

Kate smiled to herself, thinking of all the things she could see him 'perfecting the art of' while avoiding having to deal with his writer's block.

We;; that was until he got such an awesome muse…

They sat there together, talking over the food. Castle occasionally trying to steal food off of Beckett's plate, but she was too fast for him, quickly slapping away his hand, even when he was sure that she hadn't been looking.

Even long after they had finished, they both silently decided to stay where they were. Lying in bed for a while longer, their dirty dished discarded and forgotten on the floor next to the bed.

They talked about anything and everything that came to mind, from the first time they met, to Ryan and Esposito's shenanigans the previous day.

Neither of them wanted to be the one to pop the blissful little bubble they were living in, but someone had to do it eventually.

Kate flipped over on to her back, staring at the ceiling,

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" she asked.

Staying in bed all day _sounded_ appealing but she was a little bit too much of a busy body to actually do nothing all day long.

"Oh I can think of _something_." Castle said.

Kate turning over just in time to see his eyebrows waggle up and down.

"Oh I'm sure you can." She said, looking him up and down.

* * *

**So I still feel bad about not updating for so long so I typed this as fast as I could :) **

**On a bit of a side note ... a lot of you guys have asked for the conclusion to the Lanie/Esposito story. Which I agree would be fun, but I didn't feel like it fit in this story credibly. So I decided to make a nice little spin off for them (I can't remember if I've put thin in an A/N before). But now that this story is getting closer to the end I'm trying to think forward to that story, but I don't have too many ideas. So if there's something you would want to see in that, let me know. I think that story is going to start after the undercover operation(Just so you know), and I really do I welcome any suggestions (even if you think they're dumb, who knows what will spark an idea)!  
**

**Thanks as always for everything  
**

**Elizabeth **


	65. Chapter 65: No Take Backs

_Last Chapter: Castle and Beckett finished making breakfast. Of course with a little bantering thrown in for good measure. Beckett got a tiny tiny bit weirded out because Castle is a bit more touchy feely(okay that sounds a bit off so let's go with affectionate, but touchy feely is more fun to say)than she is used to. But she got over it. Castle got a try to put their food on and decided it'd be more fun to have breakfast in bed. That way she couldn't yell at him for dragging her out of bed anymore, smart man. They chatted on for a bit until Kate asked what they were going to do for the rest of the day. (So I included the last couple lines of dialogue from the last chapter because I thought it made more sense)_

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 65: No Take Backs**

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" she asked.

Staying in bed all day _sounded_ appealing, but she was too much of a busy body to actually do nothing all day.

"Oh I can think of something?" Castle said.

Kate turning her head just in time to see his eyebrows waggle up and down.

"Oh I'm sure you can." She said, looking him up and down.

And he made a move to pull her to him, but she put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"But, the grown-ups _have _ to go to work tomorrow. And you, of all people," _Who watch and note my every move_' she thought. "should know that I need to be able to walk in order to do that." She said, teasing him, even though it was partly true.

_Maybe later._ She thought, pacifying the part of her that always seemed to want him.

"But really. What _are _we going to do for the rest of the day?" she asked again.

"What time is it?" Castle asked, realizing that he had no idea, because the last time he asked he got a 'you don't want to know.'

Beckett looked behind her at the alarm clock that she was blocking from his view.

"It's almost 10." She said, stretching out a bit.

"I guess you weren't kidding about me not wanting to know what time it was if we've had sex twice and had breakfast all before 10:00 AM." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"See aren't you glad you trusted me?" She said, rolling over so she could rest her head on his chest.

His fingers found their way back to her hair on their own accord.

She tilted her head up waiting for an answer.

And Castle just smiled down at her, simply saying, "Always."

And she smiled back. Sometimes he was just cheesy enough.

"Well, seeming as you have already divulged that spending all day in bed was just your ploy for spending time with me … You won't be too disappointed if we ventured out of the loft, would you?" he asked, cheekily.

"Well that Castle, would depend on where we'll be going?" she said, playfully running her fingers along the length of his jaw.

"Excellent question Detective, I was thinking we could take a walk down the street and grab a coffee." He suggested, knowing she would like the idea.

"I do like coffee." She said, apparently agreeing with his idea.

Then he yawned and got really quiet. The only reason Kate knew that he was a awake was because she could feel this thumb rubbing back and forth over her arm.

She let out a sigh. She just didn't have a good feeling about whatever he was going to say.

But then, much to her surprise, he didn't say anything at all, well at least not about what he was thinking about.

He took a deep breath, seemingly to rid himself of the thought, and asked her,

"Ready to go?"

She sat all the way up and examined both of their appearances.

"Uhhh, no. We _both_ need to change if we don't want to end up on page 6 again." She said with a hint of levity in her voice.

She got out and fetched some clothes out of her duffle.

"Good point." He said, following her lead," We've already spent more than enough time on that page, let's not spend any more."

"Agreed." She said, placing her hand on his chest and she leaned up to give him a soft peck on the lips as she passed him, making her way towards the bathroom.

Rick watched her as she went, wondering if she would ever know how happy she made him. It was hard to say.

Then he suddenly realized how much further along she was, and had to quickly push those thoughts out of his head.

He scrambled around to find some more street appropriate clothes.

Quickly pulling on his jeans and buttoning up his shirt. He then walked into the bathroom where Kate was still getting ready.

"Hey." He said, as he reached for his tooth brush.

"Hey." She said back, laughing a bit and giving him an amused look,

"In a hurry?" she asked, after a second of him giving her a confused stare.

"No." he answered indigently, still wearing his puzzled expression. Clearly he was missing something.

"It just seems like you're having some technical difficulties with your clothes this morning." She said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

He smirked to himself, clearly _she _ was the one with a one track mind this morning.

But this putting clothes on just to take them off thing seemed all too familiar.

"It seems more like you're finding it difficult to leave the clothes on my body, more than I'm having technical difficulties getting them on." He said smugly.

By then Kate was on the last few buttons of his shirt, and she paused to look up at him.

Then she took another step towards him, pressing her body into his and pinning her hand between them.

She rose up on her toes and whispered into his ear, " As much as I do enjoy taking your clothes off … this time I'm not trying to trick you out of them."

Castle furrowed his brow as she took a small step back and glanced down at the bottom of his shirt.

He followed her gaze and saw that when he had buttoned his shirt he was off by two holes.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, avoiding her gaze and that little smirk he was sure she had.

In the meantime Kate had quickly undone the last two buttons of his shirt, and teasingly slid her hands up his chest.

"Who knows? Maybe if you're good I'll take your clothes off later." She said teasing him even more as she re-buttoned his shirt.

Castle suddenly turned his gaze back to her and in one swift movement hoisted her up onto the counter, silencing any of her protests with his lips, tangling his hand in her hair.

"What if I don't want to wait." He asked, nibbling on her ear lobe.

She didn't respond at first, only dragging her own hands through his hair, pressing their bodies together, wrapping her legs around his waist. As he deepened the kiss.

So surprised by the whole thing that she let herself get carried away, deciding not to answer his question right away. It could wait.

That was until her fingers slid down his chest of their own accord, and went to pop open the first button. Then she was dragged back to reality.

She quickly re-did the button on his shirt, still kissing him until she pushed him away from the counter so that she could slide back down to the floor, and when her feet touched down, Rick pulled back.

"Well if you don't want to wait, that's just too bad because I recall you promising me a coffee." She said, answering his question at last.

"I think promised is a strong word." He insisted jokingly.

"Ah Ah Ah, no take backs." She said, pitting a hand on his chest to push him out of the way as she went to get her shoes.

He watched her walk by, amazed how quickly she could turn it off and on while he was still reeling.

"You comin' Castle?" she asked.

"Yeah, Yeah." He muttered, going to find his own shoes.

* * *

**So there you go! I just finished my second day of classes and literally my brain has ceased forming any coherent thoughts. So I'm not even going to try to say something witty. **

**Next chapter they're going to start doing other things besides lying around the loft and having sex… not that they weren't enjoying that too. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'll respond to your reviews while (in the ways of Richard Castle) I procrastinate reading the 134 pages that I just got assigned to finish by tomorrow….**

**Elizabeth**

**P.S. You would have gotten this 20 minutes ago… but I got distracted by that awesome season 5 poster all over my tumblr :D Sorry about that**


	66. Chapter 66: Coffee

_Last Chapter: Castle and Beckett finally pry themselves out of bed. Castle suggests that they go out for a cup of coffee. Beckett obviously agrees. Castle clearly has something on his mind, but decides not to share it. When he asks if Kate is ready to leave she examines their appearance and says that they both need to change if they don't want to be on page 6. The both get ready, and Castle, in all his rushing around, epically fails at putting on his clothes. And when Beckett tries to fix it for him he gets the wrong idea ... typical Castle … But she tells him that if he's good then maybe later, but Castle decides he doesn't want to wait till later. But Beckett puts on the breaks and tells him there are no take backs especially when he has promised her coffee._

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 66: Coffee**

_I should have known better than to come between Beckett and her coffee. _ Castle thought to himself as he pulled oh his shoes.

Kate was already waiting for him at his bedroom door before he even had his fist shoe on.

But he caught up quickly.

"Shall we?" he asked

"Yeah Castle, let's go." She said, using her head to gesture towards to door.

Castle grabbed his phone and keys on the way out, locking the door behind him.

He double checked that it was locked, but when he went to check it a third time, just to be safe, Kate stopped him.

"Rick." She said, grabbing his arm, and letting her fingers slide down his forearm to his wrist.

Taking the keys out of his hand she looked back up to meet his gaze saying,

"Rick, we got him. We're safe. No one's coming after us."

Castle looked down at his shoes before answering,

"Yeah, I know. Juts in the habit I guess."

"Mhmm." She hummed, letting it go for now, but paranoid Castle wasn't her favorite version.

She led the way to the elevators, and didn't give him his keys back until the doors and shut and they were on their way down.

"Sorry." He said, taking back his keys and shoving them into his pocket, making a point not to look her in the eye.

"Don't be." Was all she said, deciding not to push him or make a big deal.

Knowing him he would probably be over it in a couple of days and then he would be back to his usual carefree and rule breaking ways.

They go off of the elevator and stepped out into the crisp morning air. Both of them taking a deep breath and letting it wash over them.

Seemingly cleansed of his embarrassed elevator moment he met Kate's gaze with a small smile, motioning for them to head to the right.

"So is this where my morning coffee comes from?" she asked as they walked.

"Most of the time." He answered," It depends on where I am when I get your call, but let's be honest, most of the time you call in the middle of the night"

"What can I say? We live in the city that never sleeps." She responded with a smile.

"Yes and today, you waking me up at five in the morning, was that just you exemplifying the citizens of this fine city we inhabit?" he sassed, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, First of all: I did not wake you up. And second of all if I did it would be because I just didn't want you to get out of practice." She answered.

"Detective are you sure it wasn't because you were lonely?" he asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Lonely? You were two feet away. And just for the record I wasn't." She said definitively.

"Alright." He said with a shrug, deciding to stop teasing her … for now.

They walked in a companionable silence. Rick occasionally letting their hands 'accidently' touch as they walked. But he really wasn't fooling anyone, especially Beckett. She knew exactly what he was up to.

After 'subtly' taking a good look around, he decided that they weren't being followed by any stalk- arazzi. So he reached down and laced her fingers through his. Kate internally rolled her eyes at him, but neither of them decided to comment on his move, which kind of made it like the elephant in the room.

Kate bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, because when she thought, 'I'm walking down the street holding hand with Richard Castle.' The sentence seemed rather laughable.

With his free hand Rick pointed to a coffee shot just a few doors down.

And when they got there he opened the door for her, dropping her hand after he gave it a small squeeze.

It was a little weird, because in some ways this was probably their first date, but in other ways it was their millionth.

Either way Castle shrugged the thought off, because it didn't really matter, and he followed Kate inside.

As they waited in line Kate unbuttoned her coat and threw it over her arm. Castle, deciding that seemed like a good idea followed suit.

The wait really wasn't that long and seen Castle was ordering their coffee, practically on autopilot. But he had enough thought to hold off on the bear claw for today. Because they had _just_ eaten.

Coffee in hand, they found a table in the corner, away from the rest of the crowd.

"So why haven't I ever heard of this place?" Kate asked curiously. Castle was the kind of guy to brag about knowing where to get the best x, y, or z.

"It's a long time Castle family secret." He said, "I used to come down here to write when I needed a change of scenery."

Kate took a look around the cozy little shop,

"Well I can see why you would want to keep it hidden away from the rest of the world." She said with a smile.

"I hope you're good at keeping secrets." He said half- jokingly.

Pretending to contemplate it for a moment she took a sip of her coffee. Then she scrunched her nose a bit before answering,

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"Good to know." He mumbled against the rim of his own coffee cup.

She gave him a small smile in return.

They sat there and talked for over an hour. Discussing work, who they would tell about 'them', how Castle wanted to tell Alexis, which was becoming more and more of a concern now that she would be home in a couple of days.

And it wasn't like Kate was nervous about him telling Alexis. She just knew how important she was to Castle, and she worried about what would change between them when Alexis got home.

And between all the talking they both took small sips of their coffee, prolonging the conversation just a little bit more.

But eventually they both did finish and mutually agree that it was time to head out.

Once they were back on the street Kate looked over at Rick and asked, "Where to next?" Almost as a joke, because she assumed that they were heading back to the loft, but when Castle got quiet for a second she knew he had something else in mind,

"Castle." She prompted him.

And he let out a long breath of air before he started.

"I was thinking that we could head over to your place." He said.

A little unsure of exactly what he wanted to do there she just nodded cautiously.

"I just figured that since you wanted to move back into your place before Alexis gets home, which is in a couple of days, that you'd like some help cleaning up." He explained quickly.

Kate kept quiet for a second, gathering her thoughts, and fighting her gut reaction to tell him that she didn't need any help, and she'd be fine cleaning up on her own. Because the truth was that she hadn't given much thought to her apartment's state of disarray since they finished the case.

Her thoughts had been otherwise … preoccupied.

"Yeah." She said, nodding her head, "I'd like that." But she didn't meet his eyes.

"You can stay as long as you like. I'm not asking you to leave." He said, just to be sure that she understood what he meant.

"I know. You just caught me off guard. That wasn't what I'd been expecting … I hadn't really given much thought to cleaning up the mess that he left behind." She said honestly.

Castle paused, listening to what she said.

"A mess isn't the only thing he left behind," he said, looking between the two of them, "You're not in this alone."

* * *

**So here's my dilemma … After reading this chapter it kind of feels like a natural place to end the story.**

**BUT I do have two more chapters that I've already written and one more that I'm working on that would have been the end of the story, that sort of brought the gang back together. But I have also noticed that A LOT of people have deleted this story off their favorites list and story alerts. And I haven't been getting as many reviews lately….**

**That being said, I'm not whining about people not leaving reviews or not following the story anymore but I do put an obscene amount of time into planning, writing, typing, and editing each chapter on top of my regular life. So I don't want to be wasting my time if there really is no interest in taking this story any further.(Hopefully that makes sense to you guys)  
**

**So I'm going to gauge whether I publish my last couple of chapters based on your thoughts and if the interest is there, then I will gladly publish the rest. If now then I'll write a short epilogue and we shall call it a day.**

**And thanks to everyone for sticking with me. I know this story is really long … what can I say it has a mind of its own. :D  
**

**Elizabeth **


	67. Chapter 67: Facing the Music

**The people have spoken and unlike the election in November this vote was unanimous. So I will be posting the rest of the story that I have written. And I'm glad to hear that there are some of you sticking around to hear the end!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Castle cursed himself for getting between Beckett and her coffee. He quickly got ready and caught up with her as they headed out the door. Castle, still showing signs of paranoia, tried to lock the door three time, but Kate stopped him, and confiscated his keys from him until they were in the elevator. By the time they got outside Castle seemed to have shaken off what had happened and lead the way to coffee shop. It was a quaint little shop that apparently is a Castle family secret. Let's just hope Kate's better at hiding where her morning coffee comes from than she is at hiding her attraction to Castle. They spent a long while there taking over coffee, and when they did finally decide to leave Kate jokingly asked where they were headed next. But Castle surprised her by suggesting that they head back to her place. So he could help her clean up. Kate moped a bit about the whole serial killer destroying her apartment and leaving this huge mess and blah blah blah blah blah (- sarcasm). But Castle told her to remember that she's not in this alone._

* * *

**Chapter 67: Facing the Music (/Mess) **

"Thanks." She said with a soft smile, giving him a nudge as they walked.

"Always." He said.

_He always seemed to know just what to say … maybe that's why he's employed as a writer … _She thought.

"So did you want to head over now?" she asked.

"It's up to you. Are you sure _you're_ ready to go back over there? We could go back to the loft and get lunch first if you want." He said.

"Not that I don't love the food that you cook … but we _just _ate." She said, "And I'm ready. If murderers and dead bodies don't scare me, then I don't think a little bit of a mess will either." She said, making a joke to hide the fact that she was actually apprehensive to go back.

But she would never show it. Not if she could help it.

So she put a fake smile on her face.

And Castle saw right through it, but knew she needed to deal with it in her own way.

They did end up walking back to the loft, deciding that the walk to her apartment was too long on a chilly day.

So they got into Kate's cruiser and made their way over to her place.

It was a bit after eleven. So they luckily didn't have to fight their way through rush hour traffic.

They were there quickly, too quickly if you asked Kate.

She parked the car and gout out, but she found herself stalling, looking for reasons to put off going inside for another moment.

As a person well trained in the art of procrastination, Castle knew what she was up to. He walked over to her side of the car and cheerfully asked,

"Ready to go?"

"Uh … Yeah … Just one sec, I need …" she said as she started to turn back towards the car, but Rick caught her wrist. Just like she had grabbed him earlier that morning.

"Kate." He said gently as she turned back towards him, "You know when I came back home from the hospital? … I dreaded walking the front door. But it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. You know why?" he asked.

"Castle, I'm not afraid of my apartment." She tried to say, but he just ignored her and answered his own question.

"It wasn't that bad because I knew that you were right there."

He paused, letting it really sink in before he tried to diffuse the tension by saying, "Yeah that, and I knew you had a gun." With a small shrug.

And with that her serious expression softened. A smile almost playing at her lips.

She tilted her head towards the entrance of her building saying,

"Let's go."

They headed inside, this time taking the stairs. Both of them had too much nervous energy to stand still in an elevator.

Reaching her floor, they were both a little out of breath.

"You know six stories didn't seem too bad when we were in the lobby." He said.

Kate shook her head at him, pulling out her key chain, and after automatically reaching for his key she found that she was having to tell herself that his key would not open her door.

Eventually she got it right and opened the front door. Which she did with a relatively small amount of difficulty.

In some ways if felt like it had been months since she had been back.

But as soon as she pushed the front door open and saw her apartment, the same as they had left it a few days ago, the majority of her things scattered and broken on the floor, with the exception of the few things Castle had managed to put away while she gathered her things.

It was a big project, bigger than she remembered it, but the extra set of hands would help.

She made her way back into her apartment, gently pushing things out of the way with her foot, making a path for them to walk in, until she reached the small clearing Castle had made last time.

Turning around to face him, she gave him a weak smile before she surveyed her apartment.

They had a lot of work ahead of them.

"So where do you want to start?" Castle asked, trying to pull her away from where ever her thoughts were taking her.

Looking around the room she gave a little shrug and looked back at him saying, "That's my question exactly."

There was so much that needed to be done. It was just hard to figure out what needed to be done first.

"Why don't we start in the living room? I already did a little cleaning up in there." He suggested.

She must have agreed because she started to trudge her way through her stuff in that direction.

Now having a sense of direction Kate found it easy to make her hands busy.

It gave her something else to think about.

After a few minutes of her and Rick working side by side she started to loosen up a bit.

Instead of just being silent and focused, she would tell him where something went, or a funny story about how she got it.

And Castle would give her a small smile, before going to put it away.

Eventually they settled into a comfortable rhythm. Castle would periodically ask bizarre and unrelated question about things in the room.

After a couple of hours they had made a good dent in the living room, at lease separating things into piles according to what room it belonged in.

And by then Castle felt himself getting hungry. He really wanted to avoid a repeat of this morning's super attractive stomach growl.

"So …" he said, walking back into the room from putting something away.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry, and I don't exactly trust any of the food that's here. Sooo, I was thinking I would run out and get us something for lunch." She said, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah that sounds good." She said, sounding a little distracted.

"You're more than welcome to come if you'd like." He offered, thinking maybe she just didn't want to be left alone in the apartment, but she just sat back on her heels and rubbed her forehead with the back of her wrist.

"No that's okay. We've got a long of work ahead of us so I'll just keep going." She said, looking around her.

"Alright." He said, "I'll be back soon. And don't have too much fun without me."

"I doubt it." She said as he closed the door most of the way behind him, just leaving it open a crack so he could get back in.

* * *

**So I tried to post this last night … but … I may or may not have fallen asleep before I finished editing it. **

**Anyways … That's all I can think of.**

**Thank you so much for all of the great things you had to say. **

**Elizabeth **


	68. Chapter 68: Missing

_Last Chapter: Castle and Beckett walk back to the loft so they can take the cruiser over to Beckett's apartment. Kate tried to stall outside to postpone going in to face the mess that awaited her, but Castle gives her a nice little pep talk and they head inside. They decided to take the stairs… which was probably not their best idea. And they were out of breath by the time they made it to Beckett's apartment. Kate opened the door and had to push her things out of the way. Needless to say it was a big mess. Bigger than either of them had remembered. But Castle stays focused (for once) and gives them somewhere to start. They start to relax a bit as they find a rhythm , Castle has fun asking Kate about different things in her apartment. That is until he gets hungry. He offers to go get them lunch. Kate seems a little distant and he asks if she wants to come, but she declines, thinking about all the work they still have left to do. Castle leaves the door open a crack on his way out, so that he can get back in._

* * *

_^^ I feel like it's been like a year since I posted the last chapter so I made the recap a little longer_

* * *

_The Handy Dandy Connection Chart_

_**Victim - Romantic Interest - Friend/ family that was interviewed**_

_Victim #1 Bridget __**-**__ Daniel Ethens __**–**__ Melanie (girl from when Espo was 'missing')_

_Victim #2 Caroline__** -**__ Alex Kirsty __**–**__ Randy (The one Espo thought was hot) _

_Victim #3 Heather __**-**__ Sean Leary __**-**__ Todd (He totally hit Espo with a table)_

_**Guy they arrested at the Bar: Doug Lawrence - Woman that he raped: Stephanie Miller**_

_**Stephanie Miller's Brother: Zachary Miller**_

* * *

**Chapter 68: Missing **

Rick quickly made his way down stairs. He didn't want to leave her there alone for very long.

But as he pushed open the front door of her building and went to go ….. Wait, where was he going?

_Right. _He thought. _Probably should have talked about that before I left._

But by now he was usually pretty good at guessing what she wanted.

So, he followed his gut, and headed off to get their food.

For the time of day, he was in and out surprisingly fast, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't like the idea of leaving her there alone, not that she couldn't handle it. He just didn't like to.

It wasn't a very long walk back, and he was soon outside Kate's door.

And he went to push the door open only to find that it was shut and locked.

_That's odd. That's not how I left it. _He thought, but then shook off the bad feeling he had.

Beckett probably thought it would be funny to lock him out, to get back at him for all the things he did to annoy her on a daily basis.

He tried knocking on the door first. Playing dumb might work to his advantage when she let him in.

But he got no answer.

So he knocked again, this time a little louder and he called her name.

And this time when she didn't answer he started to get nervous.

"Come on Kate, you got me. But really this isn't funny anymore." He shouted at the door and starting to nervously shift his weight back and forth between his feet.

Then a thought flashed through his mind. What if something happened to her while he was gone?

She had left her gun in the loft when they went for coffee this morning. And now he was really starting to panic.

What if she was hurt? He was starting to contemplate busting down the door when he heard a voice from behind him saying,

"Castle what's wrong?"

"Kate." He whispered relieved, but afraid if he said it too loud it wouldn't be true. He almost dropped the food he was holding when he pulled her tight against him with his free arm.

"Castle what's wrong?" she asked again, pulling back a bit and seeing the panicked look in his eyes.

"I… He …. We … You…" he stammered, smoothing the hair out of her face and examining her.

It wasn't until he half motioned between her and the door that she got it.

"Ohh, Castle I'm so sorry. I saw that all my paper towels and cleaning stuff was ruined. So I just ran out to get some. And I thought for sure I'd be back before you." She said apologetically, running her hand down his face.

And it wasn't until she mentioned going to the store that Castle even registered that she was holding a bag of her own. Well now it was a very squished bag thanks to him.

"Come on. Let's go inside." She said, pulling out her keys and leading him back inside.

Kate cleared off a spot on the counter so they could both put down their bags.

As soon as he had put down his bag she reached up and grabbed his face between her hands, pulling him down to meet her lips.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled between kisses.

But something was wrong.

He wasn't kissing her back … not really.

She pulled back and examined his face.

"What?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face, as she tried to coax the answer out of him.

"It's nothing …" he said, pausing then in a wave a frustration added, "But really, you couldn't have even texted me to let me know where you were going?" he said incredulously. His fear suddenly morphing into anger.

"First of all, I forgot my phone at the lost. And second of all you are not my keeper." She said defensively.

Then she softened her voice, realizing that one of them needed to be rational, and her automatically defensive stance wasn't helping matters along,

"I didn't mean to scare you." She said, taking a step into his body and feeling his arms wrap around her a moment later.

She just let him hold her for a long while. Until he finally spoke up,

"Kate, I was so worried. What if something had happened to you? I can't lose you again." He admitted, with no joke or innuendo.

"And you won't. We've got the guy. Just like we always do." She said, listening to his heart rate slow.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, against her hair.

"I know you are." She said, pulling back, "The good news is that you already have food to make it up to me." She added with a smile.

"Yeah, that and I can cash in some of those brownie points from when I was in the hospital." He said smiling back.

* * *

Kate unpacked the food. Then realized that she didn't really have any plates.

"Any problem eating out of the containers?" she asked, not that he really had a choice.

"I think that if I had a problem with your cooties detective, you would know by now." He joked.

"Just checking." She said, pulling disposable silverware out of the bag.

Lunch went smoothly despite their outburst. In fact their outburst seemed to help them get out whatever tension that was still between.

And soon enough they were back to work. Moving furniture, cleaning and re-organizing.

Castle, who hadn't really spent much time in Beckett's apartment, wasn't exactly helpful, but he tried to be.

And as tedious as it seemed, having to tell Castle where every single thing went, she was glad he was there.

Somehow, even sorting through the wreckage of what felt like her entire life, he managed to keep it fun; stealing kisses when he walked passed her, and grinning like a little kid each time he did, and inevitably drawing both an eye roll and a smile from Kate.

It took them a while, but they eventually finished the living room.

And by then both of them were burnt out and in desperate need of a coffee break.

Luckily for them they had already found the coffee maker in the living room, and it was relatively undamaged.

It was also coincidentally one of the few items Castle didn't need help putting back where it belonged.

They retreated to the kitchen where Kate found and washed a couple of mugs while Castle started making the coffee.

And once they both had coffee in hand they surveyed their work.

"It looks pretty good." Castle observed, after taking a long sip.

"Yeah." Kate agreed, "Now all we have to do is every other room." She added sarcastically. "Or at least the kitchen so I can eat tomorrow."

"You know I'm the guy who ways we can do anything, but I think finishing the rest today is a little ambitious, and I'm not going to leave you in a partially destroyed apartment … Today's Saturday, and you already have Sunday off. Come home with me tonight. I didn't expect, or think you'd want to move back in today. We can work until dinner time and then head back home." He said.

Kate sighed. She really didn't want to stay her tonight, but she also didn't want to overstay her welcome either.

After a long pause she said, "Okay, but I'm cooking dinner."

"As long as you're coming home with me, you can do whatever you want." Castle said.

"I'll remember that." Kate said with a devious smirk."

* * *

**So maybe I just wanted to tease you a bit with the title, you know get your hearts racing a bit one last time :D **

**And for those of you, who are like me, and need to prepare yourselves for the end of a story: The next chapter will be the last one. And just a heads up that it's going to take me a bit longer to get it up just because it's going to be one of the longer ones, and I have a ridiculous amount of school work, and work work, and volunteer work, and homework. Not to mention the fact that I want the end to be perfect. But I will get it up as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys, and I'm really going to try to start responding to reviews soon. I know there are a lot of you that haven't heard from me, but I assume you would prefer the story over a PM from me. So thank you thank you thank you for now and I will hopefully get on that soon. **

**Elizabeth**

**P.S. We are all really lucky I just double checked what I uploaded to FF because you all almost got to read my organic chemistry notes instead of this chapter ... anyways thought I'd share because I'm still laughing at myself  
**


End file.
